Primerizo
by Lamb'stown
Summary: "¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.
1. El primer trabajo de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward. Lemmon.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **El primer trabajo de Eddie.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de un espacio que dejaba la cortina al no cerrarse por completo. Por lo que se podía deducir (y también con la ayuda del hombre del tiempo) hoy iba a ser un agradable día soleado en la Gran manzana, o como todos la conocen, La ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba completamente seguro de que si esperaba un poco más a que los pajarillos se pusieran a cantar en mi ventana los acompañaría como Giselle de Encantada. La alarma de mi despertador sonaba incesantemente, aún no entendía como mi cerebro era capaz de escuchar el pitido de la alarma justo en el mismo instante en el que el metro hacía su partida desde la estación que se encontraba a solo unos pasos del apartamento. Me tomé mi tiempo para estirarme en la comodidad de mi cama no sin antes apagar la alarma con un _suave_ golpe de mi mano.

Este podría considerarse como un día normal para cualquier ser humano en la tierra. Ya saben, un día donde una persona al azar seguiría con su rutina: casa, trabajo, casa. Lo que la mayoría de las personas están obligadas a hacer. Bueno, después de años de saltarme esa etapa de mi vida completándola solo con: cama, sofá, Xbox, cama; finalmente iba a ser un ciudadano promedio más de esta ciudad.

Hoy es mi gran día, y necesito toda la suerte del mundo para sobrevivir.

_07.00 am._

_Demonios._

Primer día y ya iba atrasado ¡Buena esa Cullen!

Me levanté rápidamente enredando mis pies en las sábanas de paso. Y bienvenido sea el suelo, siempre era lo mismo. Tomé mis gafas del buró y las acomodé, viendo nuevamente la hora, tal vez y era un error de mi no muy perfecta vista; pero no, no lo era. Agarré lo necesario para entrar al baño y darme una de esas duchas express donde lo único que tenía valor era lavar bien esas partes importantes de nuestro cuerpo. Mi ropa interior, la ropa que usaría y listo. Los hombres solemos ser prácticos a la hora de arreglarnos.

— ¡Emmett! — Le di unos golpes a la puerta — ¡Emmett vamos! — Golpeé nuevamente la puerta del baño con un poco mas de fuerza — ¡Emmett llegaré tarde por Dios! — Aporreé la puerta con ambos puños pero lo único que lograba escuchar era a mi hermano cantando una pegajosa canción.

— _¡Ya voy hermanito, tranquilo!_— Gritó luego de unos segundos. Rodé mis ojos y apoyé mi frente en la puerta. Unos minutos más esperando impacientemente y Emmett estaba frente a mí.

— ¡Córrete idiota! — Se paró en medio del umbral de brazos cruzados con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano enano? — Entorné mis ojos.

— Emmett, debería haberme levantado hace más de cuarenta minutos — Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— La verdad es que… mientras dormías adelante tu reloj ¡Feliz primer día de trabajo hermanito! — Conté hasta diez mentalmente mientras Emmett pasaba junto a mí con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

_Sí, feliz primer día de trabajo Eddie._

Me tomé mi tiempo en el baño, una relajante ducha antes de poner un pie en la boca del lobo. Suspiré sumergiéndome en la bañera. Maldito el día en el que _Black Swan Editorial_ había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerme un trabajo, tantos folletos entregados para caer en las manos de Satán. Y es que nunca pensé que mi pobre existencia de trabajador se vería reducida a solo lo que esa editorial podía ofrecerme. Soy un completo mediocre ¿De qué sirve salir con honores de la Universidad? De nada si no tienes la personalidad necesaria, y Edward Cullen era muy tímido incluso para decirle de buena fe a las personas donde estaba su error sin conseguir un ojo morado como premio.

Aplausos.

Emmett había intentado convencerme de que trabajara en su empresa, pero no quería estar ahí por la influencia de nadie, quería hacerme mi propio camino en este ámbito. Además, no sabía nada de coches ¿Carburador? ¿Se come o qué? Desde que vivimos juntos me ha ayudado en prácticamente todo, me despegué del lado de mamá al entrar a la Universidad para independizarme y terminé viviendo con mi hermano mayor, uno de los mas sobreprotectores que podría existir. Creo que en mi familia nunca aceptarán que cumplí la mayoría de edad hace unos seis años atrás. No, mamá y papá siempre me verán como el pequeño Eddie.

Tiene sus ventajas, mamá aún me prepara esas galletas con chispas de chocolate cuando viene de visita.

…

— _¿Tienes alguna experiencia en este campo?_

_Santa madre de Dios._

_¿De qué campo me hablaba?_

_«Concéntrate Edward, es tu primera entrevista, tu primera oportunidad hombre»_

_— Uhm, no — Acomodé la montura de mis lentes — No tengo experiencia, al salir de la Universidad no tuve muchas oportunidades de trabajo en lo que había estudiado — Sonrió levemente, una sonrisa letal. Jesús, creo que se estaba burlando de mí._

_— Verás muchacho, en Black Swan Editorial necesitamos gente competente ¿Entiendes? — Asentí repetidas veces — Y entenderás que no nos sirve gente sin experiencia ¿Cierto? — Fruncí mis labios con frustración, no podía permitirme el perder este trabajo._

_Seamos honestos. La cara del señor Black era realmente intimidante. No, no era solo su rostro, era la forma en la que se sentaba tras su escritorio irradiando poder por donde lo mirasen. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa y su barbilla descansaba sobre sus manos, incluso de esa forma desinteresada daba pavor tan solo mirarlo. No sé si será el brillo de diversión en sus ojos que no te permite ver si se está divirtiendo contigo o a costas de ti, la creciente barba o aquella cabellera de color azabache al viento que lo hacía parecer al romántico Fabio Lanzoni._

_—Mis sinceras disculpas señor — Abrí mi boca, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir «Vamos Cullen, tu puedes hacerlo, recuerda las palabras de Emmett» — Si me permite, creo que no tiene como probar si soy apto o no para este trabajo — Joder, sus cejas se fruncieron de forma peligrosa — La verdad es que si no me da la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que puedo hacer, tal vez pierda a un buen servidos ¿Quién sabe? Todo se basa en que me permita demostrarle de lo que soy capaz, de lo que soy capaz de dar por este trabajo — Y mi discurso terminó. Entrelacé mis dedos y esperé paciente alguna respuesta, pero lo único que recibí fue una cara de póker…_

_— Debes aceptar que tiene cojones Jake._

_El señor Black dejó aquel rostro sin expresión de lado subitamente y una enorme carcajada brotó desde las profundidades de su garganta. Giré mi rostro para ver quién había hecho aquel comentario. Una mujer realmente guapa estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta del despacho. Tenía una larga melena caoba y unos enormes ojos chocolates que brillaban con picardía. Debo admitir que la falda tubo que tenía como prisionero su esbelto cuerpo me dejaba babeando como un perro en el desierto. «Espero y no tenga un hilo de saliva en la comisura de mis labio» Dejó su posición en la puerta y se acercó lentamente hacia el escritorio del señor Black, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_— ¿Te gustó el chico Bella? — El señor Black besó ambas de sus mejillas mientras ella soltaba una coqueta risita y se acomodaba junto a él._

_— Sabes que he visto mejores — Le respondió, guiñando un ojo en mi dirección. Sin poder controlarlo mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rosáceo y un nuevo brillo apareció en esos ojos chocolates — ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?_

_— E-Edward Cullen, señorita — Tragué saliva ante su escrutinio._

_— Mañana a las ocho comienzas tu turno, cuando llegues pregunta en recepción por Jessica, ella te dará todos los detalles — Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. El señor Black miraba a "Bella" con la misma sorpresa en su rostro._

_— ¿Te quieres explicar Swan? — Arqueó una ceja hacia ella._

_— El chico quiere una oportunidad — Se encogió de hombros — Empezará desde lo bajo, así veremos de lo que es capaz de dar por este trabajo — Una sonrisa burlesca se instaló en sus carnosos labios cuando repitió mi frase._

_— ¿Desde lo bajo? — Pregunté con incredulidad — ¿Es que haber estudiado cinco años en la facultad de letras no sirve de nada aquí entonces? — y debí haberme callado, juro que debí haberlo hecho._

_Sus delineadas cejas se juntaron casi formando una, apoyó ambas de sus manos con extremada lentitud sobre el escritorio (juro que escuché al señor Black soltar una risita) y se inclinó lentamente hacia delante, quedando cerca de mí. Supliqué internamente que mis ojos se quedaran prendados de los de ellas y así no prestaran atención al gran escote que apareció frente a mi pobre rostro y que gritaba para que lo observaran descaradamente. Sus ojos enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas refulgían bajo la luz, y esa sonrisa sardónica volvió a aparecer en sus labios._

_— ¿Quieres el trabajo o no? — Preguntó, asentí con un poco de miedo — Bien, porque hay cientos de personas después de ti que morirían por trabajar aquí y ellos han trabajado aunque sea en McDonald's o Kentucky fried chicken por mas de… — Miró mi curriculum y no pudo contener la risotada de sus labios, o no quiso — ¿Tres horas? ¿Enserio duraste solo tres horas en un trabajo? Y aparte es la única vez que has trabajado — Suspiró y volvió a posar su mirada calculadora sobre mí — Si quieres este trabajo harás lo que se te diga ¿Entendido? — Volví a asentir. Una gota de sudor corría deliberadamente entre mi cuero cabelludo — Te puedes retirar._

_Me puse de pie rápidamente, trastrabillando en el camino. Escuché unas risitas por parte de mis jefes y mis mejillas me delataron nuevamente al colorearse sin previo aviso. Agarré mis cosas y me largué de aquel despacho sin esperar un minuto más…_

_— … tranquilo Jake, debes estar contento, tendremos a alguien que nos prepare el café — Y nuevamente se rieron de mi persona._

…

— Deja de pensar en esos idiotas. Sabes cómo es la gente con dinero, se creen los…

— ¿Los qué? ¿Los jefes de todo? Déjame recordarte que lo son Emmett — Mi hermano rodó sus ojos y comenzó a hacerle el nudo a mi corbata — ¿Crees que podré soportarlo? — Emm resopló y limpió unas pelusas invisibles de mi camisa.

— Ya no estás en la secundaria cerebrito, eres un hombre hecho y derecho que puede con lo que se proponga — Emmett me sonrió y le dio una palmadita a mi hombro — Usa lo que más sabes usar y llegarás lejos enano, te lo aseguro — Me guiñó un ojo a lo que respondí con una sonrisa.

_«Y con eso de "Usa lo que más sabes usar" se refería a mi cerebro»._

— Tienes razón Emm, gracias — Me miré al espejo una vez más. Emmett me había obligado a usar uno de los trajes que mamá había comprado para mi, consistía en una simple camisa blanca, unos pantalones grises y por último una corbata roja. Me veía presentable para las oficinas de Black Swan Editorial.

_«Vamos Edward, tú puedes hacerlo» _Me animé mentalmente.

Emmett tenía razón, esto no era la secundaria.

Estaba a punto de dejar el apartamento cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Emmett me miro preguntándome indirectamente si esperaba alguna llamada, negué con mi cabeza mientras me acomodaba por enésima vez la corbata y mi hermano partía a la sala de estar para descolgar el teléfono.

— ¡Hey Eddie, te buscan! — Fruncí mi ceño y caminé hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Emm. Su sonrisa fue lo único que necesité para saber de quién se trataba — Creo que es necesario que alejes un poco el auricular cuando te conteste, no se si seré capaz de escuchar otra vez — Comentó, sobando su oreja.

— ¿Aló? — Pregunté con algo de miedo a través del teléfono.

— _¡Pero si es mi pequeño bebé! ¿Quién está listo para su primer día de trabajo, quién? ¡Mi pequeño Eddie! ¿Acaso te ibas a marchar sin hablar con la vieja Esme? Me hieres hijito, con papá te apoyamos desde casa ¡Cuando vengas te haré el doble de porción de galletas leoncito!_— Ella acaba de llamarme leoncito. Mi mamá me está humillando conmigo mismo si eso es posible. No me llamaba así desde que me entregaron el titulo en la Universidad, imaginen mi rostro en ese momento.

— Mamá… — Hablé enfurruñado — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? Ya no tengo cinco años Ma…

— _Edward Anthony Cullen, te digo como se me dé la gana porque soy tu madre ¿Acaso me negaras la satisfacción de malcriar a mi pequeño?_ — Y ahí estaba utilizando esa táctica que tan bien le sale. Solo hacía falta que su voz se tornara melancólica para que yo la dejara hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera.

— Esta bien mamá llámame como quieras — Suspiré sabiendo que había perdido la batalla una vez más — Te quiero, gracias por tu apoyo, mándale saludos a papá, dile que pronto nos estaremos viendo, los extraño.

— _Te irá super, tu padre te manda muchas fuerzas amor_ — Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de Esme. Miré el reloj de pulsera que llevaba para verificar la hora, iba con tiempo de sobra — _Nos vemos la próxima semana cariño, mándela besos a mi osito ¿sí?_

— Si mamá, yo le diré a Emmett… y recuerda, son con chispas de chocolate.

— _Tus favoritas ¿Cómo iba yo a olvidarlo tesoro? Estamos hablando luego amor, te quiero mucho, de aquí a las estrellas y más allá, como ninguna mujer te querrá, porque eres el pequeño de mamá…_

— Mamá… — Rodé mis ojos y suspiré — Estamos hablando, yo también te quiero — Colgué el teléfono antes de la charla de cuanto amor tenía mi madre para darme se extendiera aun mas — Mamá te manda besos _osito _— Pasé por al lado de Emmett entregándole el recado.

— ¡Tu primer trabajo, estás tan grande bebé! — Rodé mis ojos y dejé la comodidad de mi apartamento ignorando completamente a mi hermano. Siempre que intento arruinarlo el logra ganarme cuando se trata de burlas. A veces puede ser tan efusivo como mamá que me estremezco de tan solo pensarlo.

…

_"Black Swan editorial"_

Ahí estaba de pie frente a una de las más grandes editoriales en todo Nueva York. Estuve leyendo el anunciado unos minutos, estático, sin poder realmente creerlo. Luego de meses de espera para que alguno de los miles de formularios de trabajo que rellene con la ayuda de mamá surgiera frutos, aquí estaba, listo para comenzar mi día laboral. Suspiré un par de veces mientras comenzaba mi marcha al interior del gran edificio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor? — Una joven de cabellos rubios que estaba tras un mesón me preguntó amablemente. Sonreí tenuemente y con un poco de timidez me acerqué a ella.

— Eh, si… — Arreglé la montura de mis gafas y continué — Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y-y estoy buscando a ¿Jessica? — Dudé sin recordar si ese era el nombre. La sonrisa de la chica se acrecentó y sus ojos azules brillaron con entendimiento.

— Yo soy Jessica, un gusto — Estiró su mano y la estreché — y tu eres el nuevo _junior_ — Fruncí mis labios con disconformidad ante mi puesto — Aquí hay una lista con tus deberes que me encargó la señorita Swan — Me entregó un papel, lo leí con rapidez rodando los ojos internamente ante la facilidad de todos esos diminutos trabajos. La molestia se instaló en mí cuando leí el último punto donde rezaba claramente _"Dos capuccinos, uno descafeinado, a la oficina del señor Black y la señorita Swan"_

Era el chico de los mandados, cinco años de Universidad al retrete.

— Muchas gracias — Le dije, un amago de sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Tranquilo que las cosas mejoran, ya verás que no es tan malo como parece — Sonrió dulcemente y con un poco de compasión antes de volver a su trabajo. Mi ánimo subió gracias a esa chica, y caminé directamente a la oficina de empleados como indicaba el papel.

Mi cubículo estaba junto a la fotocopiadora como era de esperarse. Así todo el mundo sabría que tenía el peor puesto en la editorial. Mientas caminaba por el resto de los cubículos, una por una las cabezas se iban asomando para ver la llegada del bicho raro, el nuevo juguete, como ustedes quieran llamarle. Con la cabeza en alto seguí mi camino ignorando todas aquellas curiosas miradas que me daban.

La mañana-tarde pasó sin complicaciones, hice todas las fotocopias que me indicaban en 'la lista de tareas', era lo que mayormente debía hacer, fotocopiar e ir a dejarlas a sus respectivos editores. Era algo realmente aburrido, podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que llegué finalmente al punto de los capuccinos.

Bueno, ahí se desató la guerra…

Luego de haber terminado con todo, me senté en mi cubículo a hacer absolutamente nada. Lo peor era que nadie me hablaba, era como si ser el junior automáticamente te marcaba, como tener la peste o algo, así que al no tener con quien entablar una conversación no encontré nada mejor que meterme a facebook. Al cabo de unos segundos el característico 'pop' sonó indicando que el chat estaba activo.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen: **¿Tu primer día y ya te estás saltando las reglas?

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _Cállate Emmett, ya terminé con todas mis tareas ¿Qué más quieres que haga si nadie se acerca a mi porque soy la lacra?

* * *

**Emmett Cullen: **Deja de lloriquear marica y salte de Facebook.

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _Ya va, ya va, solo quería ver si había algo bueno.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen: **¡Vuelve a tu trabajo hermanito! Mira que si te pilla uno de tus queridos jefes se te armará una grande, lo sé por experiencia…

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _Emmett, tu eres el jefe en tu trabajo.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen:** Jajajaja, por eso te lo digo hermanito ;)

* * *

Rodé mis ojos ante las palabras de mi hermano olvidando por un momento que él era incapaz de ver ese gesto a través del computador, justo cuando estaba a punto de tipear una respuesta inteligente un carraspeo hizo que me girara en mi asiento y me encontrara cara a cara con _Fiona_. No, Fiona es demasiado adorable para apodar así a la señorita Swan, su actitud de matona se asemejaba más a _La novia de Chucky_.

— ¿Qué entiendes tú por descafeinado? — Me preguntó la señorita Swan con una de sus cejas alzadas — No puedes hacer un café bien, aparte de no ser descafeinado esto está completamente helado y tienes el descaro de estar metido en esas páginas en vez de hacer tus deberes ¿Así es como muestra tu valía en el trabajo Cullen?

— Y-yo… l-lo siento — Cerré de golpe la página, sintiendo como el color subía a mi rostro — No se volverá a repetir, y si se lo que es descafeinado — Le contesté, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Estuve tentado a entornarlos ¿Quién no sabe lo que es un café descafeinado? Pero me aguanté — Mis deberes los acabé hace algunos minutos atrás señorita. Y sobre lo del café helado, cuando se lo entregué estaba caliente — Un brillo malicioso nubló sus ojos y sin reparos vertió el café sobre mis pantalones.

Agradecí a Dios que estuviera helado.

— Haz otro, y hazlo bien esta vez — Botó el vaso en un contenedor cerca de mí y se giró caminando a su despacho, meneando sus caderas de manera provocadora. Las risas no se hicieron esperar una vez que la _señorita _Swan entró en su oficina. Limpié mis lentes tranquilamente, haciéndome el desentendido, mis mejillas ardían a mas no poder debido a la vergüenza e impotencia del momento.

¿Era acaso legal dar vuelta el café sobre uno de sus trabajadores?

…

— _¿No crees que estás siendo un poco ruda cariño? Es su primer día, dale un respiro al chico _— La voz del señor Black se escuchó claramente a través de la puerta. Le hablaba con dulzura y una pizca de diversión.

—_ Oh vamos, no le hará daño ¡El chico aun se sonroja por Dios! ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veintitrés, Veinticinco? Ya es tiempo de que deje el pecho de mamá. Necesitamos hombres trabajando Jake, no bebés en pañales_ — Sus burlescas palabras llegaron a mis oídos. Mi mandíbula se tensó notablemente ¿Quién se creía ella para hablar así de mi?

— Su café, señorita Swan — Entré sin ser anunciado a entregar el café, el señor Black me observó con un poco de sorpresa que escondió rápidamente, por otro lado la señorita Swan me observaba sin cambiar la expresión de diversión y mofa que había tenido todo el maldito día.

— ¿No pudiste aguantarte chico? — Me preguntó el señor Black, haciendo alusión a la mancha de humedad que se encontraba en mis pantalones. La señorita Swan soltó una ligera risita y golpeo levemente su hombro — ¿Qué? era solo una pregunta.

— ¿Descafeinado?

— Descafeinado.

— ¿Está caliente?

— Compruébelo por usted misma — Volvió a alzar una de sus estilizadas cejas en mi dirección, haciendo que me arrepintiera de lo que había dicho. Escondí el rabo como un fiel labrador — Caliente, como lo pidió señorita.

— Así me gusta niño — Me respondió con una sonrisa. Obvié la palabra 'niño' y le ofrecí su café. Tomó el café de mi mano, sus dedos rozando levemente los míos. Un suave cosquilleo atravesó mi piel y su sonrisa se acrecentó, era espeluznante, era... devoradora.

Ahí estaba de nuevo _el bebé en pañales que no deja el pecho de mamá_, todo mi rostro se tornó escarlata.

…

— Creo que dejaré el trabajo, ¿Aún sigue en pie el puesto que me ofreciste en tu empresa? Creo que reconsideraré tu oferta hermano — Emmett me observaba con diversión desde el sofá. La televisión encendida mostrando uno de los tantos partidos de soccer que nunca se perdía.

— Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo Eddie — Alcé una ceja y le mostré la mancha en mi pantalón — Ten un poco de valor, no dejes que te amedrenten de esta forma. Tal vez lo hacen con cada persona nueva, para ver si logran soportar la presión. No te eches a morir el primer día ¡Eres un Cullen tigre! — Emmett alzó su puño en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras.

— Esperemos que sea así, si todos los días serán como este renuncio — Suspiré con pesar. Anhelaba este trabajo, la editorial era una de las mas importantes, pero ni siquiera estaba ejerciendo en el como debía — Es toda una bruja, me llenó de café, tuve que andar paseándome el resto de la tarde con esta mancha escuchando los problemas sobre no poder retener mi vejiga — Bufé al recordar los cuchicheos de mis compañeros — Me llamó niño Emmett ¡Debemos tener la misma edad y me llamó niño! — Fruncí el ceño y en un arrebato me crucé de brazos. Ahora fue el turno de Emmett de elevar una de sus cejas.

Dios, me estaba comportando como un niño.

— ¿Cómo es ella?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Está buena? Ya sabes — Emmett movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Me sonrojé al recordar aquella extraña sensación cuando sus dedos rozaron los míos y el brillo de sus ojos cuando sus emociones cambiaban.

«_Olvídate de eso Edward, recuerda que nunca has estado en contacto con mujeres que no sea parte de tu familia»_

— ¿Qué importa eso cuando es una arpía? — Le pregunté, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

— Tú no usas ese tipo de palabras cuando se trata de una mujer, debe haberte calado muy hondo — Y nuevamente mi querido hermano volvió a insinuar algo que no era — Si mamá te escuchara te daría una reprimenda por hablar así de una dama, pequeño Eddie.

— Ya basta Emm, ella es desagradable — Miré a mi hermano deseando que su boca se cosiera por arte de magia — Y no me llames así, ya tengo suficiente con mamá y papá, por favor ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño! — Chillé molesto.

Emmett me ignoró, no sin antes rodar sus ojos intentando decir _"Lo que tú digas hermano"._

…

— ¡Cullen, tráeme ese vaso de café ahora! — La voz de la señorita Swan se escuchó a través del pasillo. Suspiré y me puse de pie siguiendo las órdenes de mi querida jefa. Hice todo el procedimiento lentamente, segundo día y ya me estaba hartando de sus constantes gritos hacia mi persona. Acomodé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz y golpeé suavemente la puerta de su despacho.

— Adelante — Gritó. Me preparé mentalmente para entrar en su despacho — Cierra la puerta tras de ti cariño.

_Santa madre de Dios._

Me sonrió dulcemente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su escritorio. Me acerqué con un poco de temor por el repentino cambio de actitud. Cariño, dulzura, dos cosas que no combinaría con la señorita Swan ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Le entregué el café con una pizca de desconfianza en mi, esta vez sí estaba caliente y no quería otro problema en mis pantalones, sus dedos volvieron a rozar los míos mandando la misma sensación a mi cuerpo. Su sonrisa creció, mostrando unos blanquecinos dientes que embellecían su rostro.

— Uhm, b-bueno, si eso es t-todo lo que necesita señorita Swan, m-me retiro… — Rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo y me giré rápidamente para huir de ahí. Mi instinto de supervivencia más acentuado que nunca.

— Cullen, espera — Me quedé varado en mi lugar, después de todo debía seguir obedeciendo. Y ahí fue cuando sentí nuevamente su contacto. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que se encontraba tras mio. Su mano estaba agarrando levemente mi brazo, me giré con la confusión grabada en mi rostro — Olvidé darte las gracias — Ronroneó como una pequeña gatita llena de satisfacción.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

_Muy extremadamente cerca de mi rostro._

Creo que va a… ¿besarme?

Una sonrisa ser formó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con picardía mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y las palmas me sudaban. No es que hubiera notado como se sentían sus pechos presionando mi brazo, ni que aquel mismo escote que me perseguía desde el día de la entrevista se dejara ver nuevamente. Era solo por el hecho de que no sabía cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones y me estaba sintiendo levemente ultrajado, como una virgen violada, como si estuvieran mancillando la inocencia de una dama…

Desde que mis padres habían decidido que Emmett y yo debíamos asistir a una secundaria solo para hombres, y que en la Universidad me entregara cien por ciento a mis estudios para salir con reconocimientos (los cuales no habían servido de mucho), había olvidado la sensación de ser besado. Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo mi primer/último beso, creo que fue en segundo año de secundaria y adiós vida amorosa, así de novato era.

Abrí mis labios inconscientemente, solo faltaban unos milímetros y su boca estaría sobre la mía…

_Solo eso, unos milímetros…_

— ¡¿Qué demonios son esos ruidos? — Emmett estaba en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación destornillándose de la risa — Pensé que habías dejado a _Manuela_ en la secundaria hermano — Moví mi cabeza para espabilar ante su atronadora voz.

Una sensación de vergüenza me embargó.

Gracias a esta horrible pesadilla por lo menos podré recordar la sensación de la auto-satisfacción, ¿Cómo olvidar este momento? De seguro Emmett encontraría la manera de recordármelo diariamente.

Si tan solo supiera que en la secundaria lo hacía pensando en mujeres ficticias.

Felicidades Eddie, tu primera erección soñando con una mujer de carne y hueso.

* * *

Aparezco después de años luz.

Bueno, les contaré la verdad de una:

Esta historia es una 'creación' por así decirlo, entre dos amigas y yo. Ellas ponen las ideas en mi cabeza y yo las traspaso a word (?) tenemos buenas expectativas ya que, boe, tres cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿no? así que por eso la subí descaradamente a mi cuenta de fanfiction. Se que algunas tal vez me odien por subir una historia nueva sin haber terminado las otras, es más, no se si las terminaré o no ¡Pero esta historia no solo depende de mi! Así que tranquilas, que no las dejaré botada esta vez.

**Coona y Toty, ustedes son la otra parte de la historia, si fallan fallo yo así que no hueveen, gilas.**

Espero la historia sea de su agrado, eso si, cuando venga lemmon en algún momento (porque vendrá lamentablemente para mi XD) no sean crueles porque yo soy horrible para eso, horriblemente vergonzosa para escribirlo, peor no para leerlo faksjhskh me despido de ustedes chicas...

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

_Lamb._


	2. El primer amiguito de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward. Lemmon.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **El primer amiguito de Eddie.

* * *

Mi primera semana trabajando para Black Swan Editorial. Ha sido un completo infierno para ser honesto. He tenido que hacer cosas inexplicables, hace dos días atrás tuve que destapar uno de los baños ¿Es que acaso no había un hombre para la mantención? Pues claro que lo había, su nombre es Peter, pero a la señorita Swan le había parecido entretenido verme pelear con el destapa caño, no entraré en descripción sobre como quedó mi camisa cuando la fuente del problema salió del caño al igual que un chorro de agua sumamente asqueroso.

Aun trato de decirme que eso era agua.

_Fotocopias._

Poner la hoja sobre la fotocopiadora, apretar los botones de distintos colore que habían en la máquina, cerrar la tapa, la lucesita aparece haciendo un lento recorrido donde se encuentra el papel, sonidos extraños que me recuerdan a las canciones que se escuchan en la radio de ese tipo _Skrillex_.

Esa era mi rutina desde que había entrado a Black Swan Editorial.

— ¡Hey Ed! — Levanté mi cabeza de un sopetón al escuchar mi nombre y miré a la persona que me había nombrado. Sin prestar atención a la fotocopiadora apreté los botones correspondientes y esta siguió haciendo sus sonidos extraños — ¡Despierta hombre!

— Uhm, si — Asentí con un poco de confusión.

Una semana llevaba y me estaba volviendo loco lentamente ya que la única voz que tenía grabada era la de la señorita Swan.

_«Cullen has otra copia del capítulo cinco de "Todo queda entre familia"»_

_«Cullen, quiero un frapuchino de caramelo, y lo quiero ya»_

_«Cullen, estas fotocopias están incompletas, ve y hazlas nuevamente… mejor sacado dos por si esa cabecita tuya decide estropearlo de nuevo»_

_«Cullen, ayuda a Peter a trapear la entrada»_

— Hey chico ¿Estás bien? — Miré al rubio que estaba chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi rostro — ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — Moví mi cabeza para despejarme y dejar de pensar en la molesta voz de mi querida jefa.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? — Le pregunté con molestia. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron con sorpresa y luego brillaron con diversión. Acomodé mis gafas un tanto incómodo bajo su mirada. No había sido con intención el hablarle así.

— No seas antipático viejo, deberías hacerme un altar por hablarte, enserio — El tipo se cruzó de brazos en una actitud de ganador. Un mechón de su desordenado cabello rubio cayó sobre sus ojos y lo quitó rápidamente con un soplido de su boca. Rodé mis ojos — Vamos compañero, ayúdame con unas cosas que no entiendo y estoy seguro de que tu gran cabeza sabe hacer.

— E-está bien, _idiota_ — Susurré entre dientes.

"Compañero" sonaba bien eso en otra persona que no fuera mi hermano. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

_Él era Jasper Whitlock._

En mi segundo día de trabajo un extraño chico rubio se acercó a mí para preguntarme _"como mierda se prendía una fotocopiadora" _Y como yo era el experto ahí (a.k.a. el chico de los mandados en la editorial) le ayudé. Su actitud y personalidad misma me hacía recordar a Emmett y no era tan difícil entablar una conversación con él. Desde ese entonces estamos almorzando juntos y alguna que otra vez aparece por mi cubículo para charlar un rato.

Es difícil pasar por alto las miradas que le dan las chicas con las que trabajamos. Pero a Jasper le gustan, el muy idiota incluso se enorgullece de ellas. Bueno, alguien como él tiene el poder para hacerlo. Era un poco más alto que yo y tenía un cabello rubio que las volvía locas, era realmente gracioso, mientras yo pensaba que su pelo eran como espaguetis espirales una vez una chica le gritó que era como _hebras de oro_. Además de ese acento peculiar que solo la gente de Texas tenía lo hacía mas agradable para las damas, y él lo sabía muy bien.

Si, Jasper era todo un Don Juean y la primera especie de amigo que yo hacía, también.

— Y ¿Qué es lo que estás editando ahora?

— Oh, ni te lo imaginas, es esta autora — Jasper soltó una risita — Es una especia de novela erótica, ya sabes, una de las fantasías sexuales de las chicas — Movió sus cejas sugestivamente a lo que reí — Vaqueros compañero, originarios de Texas. Las chicas tiene un algo con hombres desnudos montando a caballo… o montándolas en el caballo — Al Jasper ser originario de Texas, se entusiasmaba cada vez que le hacían editar alguna que otra novela de este tipo — Oye, ¿Edward? — Levanté la vista y alcé ambas de mis cejas. Una sonrisa amenaza con formarse en los labios de Jasper — ¿Qué estás fotocopiando ahí, eh?

— Ah, uno de los borradores que me pidió la señorita Swan, se supone que yo… — Guardé silencio cuando vi como una de sus cejas se alzaba. Fruncí el ceño y me giré hacia la maldita fotocopiadora ¡Estaba ahí! Haciendo su trabajo, fotocopiando…

_Dios santo._

— Ah, ya te diste cuenta ¿no? — Resoplé, sintiendo mis mejillas colorearse — Entonces, lo haré otra vez: ¿Qué es lo que estás fotocopiando queridísimo Edward? — Me preguntó nuevamente, la diversión tiñendo sus palabras.

— Mi mano, hice veinticinco fotocopias de mi mano — Le contesté sin observarlo mientras detenía la máquina — Genial Edward, otra cosa más a la lista.

— ¿Qué lista? — Me preguntó con curiosidad mientras nos acercábamos a mi cubículo, quedaba realmente lejos de la fotocopiadora (No se si se dieron cuenta pero eso era _sarcasmo_). Suspiré y desordené mi cabello en señal de nerviosismo con mi mano izquierda.

— Una lista que hice en la última semana, la lista de cosas que hace que la señorita Swan me diga _"Cullen ¿Es así como vas a hacerte lugar en la editorial? Esperaba más de ti muchacho" _— Comenté imitando su voz. Jasper soltó una sutil risa y nuevamente sucedió.

_El carraspeo._

Jodida mierda.

Nos giramos lentamente como en las películas de terror barata. Y ahí estaba mi tormento personal con ambas de sus manos apoyadas en su cadera. Nos observaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisita en sus rosados labios. Jasper se relajó a mi lado ¿Por qué demonios? ¡Ella era el enemigo! Tieso como una tabla nos miramos por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron donde Jasper, también relajó su postura y le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa.

Yo no entendía nada, era como si _yo _ fuera el enemigo en común.

— Jasper, es bueno verte otra vez — Su sonrisa se acrecentó — ¿Te está tratando bien Cullen? — Le preguntó con un tono de voz agradable, un tono de voz que nunca usaba conmigo y que muchas veces se lo había escuchado con el señor Black u otros de mis compañeros.

— Excelente Bella, tal como dijiste — Y otra vez esa sensación de no saber si se estaban divirtiendo conmigo o a costas de mi. La odiaba, era una sensación que se estaba haciendo bastante familiar esta semana.

— Bien hecho muchacho, algo que puedes hacer bien — Sus ojos nuevamente estaban sobre mí, con el ya característico brillo de diversión en su mirada. Suspiré y me quedé en silencio — Será mejor que sigan con su trabajo, luego de la hora de colación te quiero en mi oficina Cullen. Jasper — Le guiñó un ojo y Jasper sonrió — Cullen — Asentí con mi cabeza aun desconcertado por la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

Y yo pensaba que ricitos de oro era mi amigo ahora.

Tal vez la bruja lo había mandado a espiarme, conocer mis puntos débiles y así poder atacar a la princesa… digo, príncipe.

…

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Le pregunté como si nada a Jasper tomando asiento en una de las tantas mesas que componían el pintoresco local.

Estábamos en nuestra hora de colación y con Jasper habíamos decidido ir a un pequeño lugar para comer que se encontraba frente a la editorial. Era algo rústico para todos los enormes edificios que lo rodeaban, pero se sentía bien, se sentía como casa; ya podía imaginarme a Esme atendiendo tras el mesón.

Ricitos me dio una mirada y luego volvió su atención a la comida.

La verdad es que estuve toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto _Señorita Swan siendo amigable con Jasper_. Y luego descubrí que, pensándolo bien, yo era al único idiota que trataba como las reverendas. Hace pocos días había ayudado sin rechistar a Michael, uno de mis compañeros, quién había corregido uno de los tantos borradores por equivocación. Recuerdo como la señorita Swan mandó a un histérico Newton a casa mientras ella se encargaba de todo.

¿Se imaginan me hubiera pasado eso a mí?

Exacto, yo tampoco quiero ni imaginarlo.

No lograba entender el porqué se llevaba bien con todos sus trabajadores y colegas y yo era como la plaga. Siempre era como la plaga. Bueno, tendría que tenerlo asumido después de todo este tiempo.

—… Ni siquiera me estas escuchando, ya estás haciendo esa cosa que has hecho toda la mañana. Pones esos ojos de cachorro mirando a la nada y no tomas en cuenta nada a tu alrededor, enserio amigo, me gustaría poder tener esa capacidad, es como un superpoder… — Rodé mis ojos y centré mi atención en Jasper. Su superpoder era parlotear sin cansarse e irse por las ramas.

— Ya, vale, vale Jasper, ya entendí tu punto — Acomodé la montura de mis gafas y le di un mordisco a mi sándwich — ¿Qué estabas diciendo entonces? — Nuevamente volví al tema con una actitud de desinterés.

— Ah sí, Bella ¿Qué tiene?

— Oh, nada, solo me preguntaba el porqué la tratabas con tanta familiaridad, pero no es nada importante, solo curiosidad — _mentira._

— Ella me lo dijo — Se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich de jamón. Alcé una de mis cejas sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Que le llamara Bella, que la editorial era una enorme compañía pero también una familia y que a ella no le gustaba que sus empleados no estuvieran a gusto. Es más, se lo dice a todo trabajador, por eso me pareció un poco extraño que te llamar por tu apellido…

Alguien apiádese de mí y ayúdeme a cerrar la boca.

¿Una enorme familia?

¿Y qué familia eran? _¿Los Dursley?_

Claro, todo tenía sentido ahora. Yo era el _Harry Potter _de esta supuesta familia que era la editorial viviendo bajo la escalera (o con un puesto vecino a la fotocopiadora en este caso), quitándole lo de ser el elegido, la cicatriz y el tipo sin nariz que quería asesinarlo, _Harry _y yo éramos casi idénticos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que hablamos de la misma Isabella Swan? — Mi atención estaba centrada en mi plato de comida.

Esta mierda era igual que en la secundaria, claro, Emmett y su _«Ya no estás en la secundaria cerebrito»_ No, pero la vida te jode de igual manera.

Creo que son los lentes, ellos siempre son los culpables.

— Uhm, castaña, un poco bajita, con un buen trasero y una hermosa sonrisa — Jasper suspiró — Sip, Isabella Swan, estamos hablando de la misma persona. Y ahora es tu turno de decirme que demonios le hiciste a esa pobre mujer.

— Whoa ¿pobre mujer? Ni en sus sueños es una pobre mujer — Fruncí el ceño — ¿Y qué le hice? ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! Ella es la que se esmera en que mi estancia en la estúpida editorial sea nefasta — Chillé alzando mis manos con frustración — He estado una semana haciendo fotocopias, trapeando el piso y llevando capuchinos. ¿Enserio me estas preguntando que le hice? — Jasper comenzó a reír de la nada y yo nuevamente no entendí el porqué.

— Dios amigo, estas extremadamente jodido — Jasper volvió a reír — Bella te tiene en la mira, eso no es bueno, que una mujer te tenga entre ceja y ceja es la perdición.

— No sé qué diablos estás hablando.

— ¡Oh vamos! Estoy seguro de que se siente atraída hacia ti.

Y yo comencé a reír histéricamente.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarme a la oh-tan-alabada Isabella Swan teniendo algún interés por mi persona. Vamos, todo el mundo puede darse cuenta de ello. Una mujer independiente que lleva las riendas de su vida como quiere, con bastante dinero para hacer lo que le plazca, un cuerpo que le permite tener el amante que quiera… interesada en Edward Cullen, el cerebrito de secundaria, el pequeño de mamá, el junior, el campeón en Halo.

Para todo lo demás existe _master card_, escuché por ahí.

— Estas completamente loco, eso es lo que sucede.

— No puedes negar lo adorable que eres Eddie — Me crispé internamente. Por favor que no se le haga habito el llamarme así — Con esas gafas, las mejillas sonrojadas, hasta a mi me dan ganas de apretar tus lindos cachetitos y…

— ¡Ya basta! — Estuve solo a milésimas de segundo de hacer un puchero _«Demonios Edward, recuerda que no estás con mamá» _— Creo que te está afectando el que asignaran betear novelas eróticas, creo que es hora de irnos…

— ¿Crees que me aprovecharé de ti? No eres mi tipo, me gustan morochos…

…

Creo que las palabras de Jasper se quedaron en mí.

Me encontraba esperando fuera del despacho de la señorita Swan y me sentía más nervioso que nunca. Aparte de que mi mente trataba de traer a mis pensamientos _el sueño_, las palabras de Jasper se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Yo sabía lo imposible que era. El tipo de mujer que era Isabella Swan necesitaba un tipo especial de hombre, uno que sobrellevara su vida y todas esas cosas que hacen las mujeres, el tipo de Edward está muy por debajo de eso, el tipo de Edward se conforma incluso con muñecas inflables.

— Cullen, adelante.

Entré al despacho y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Por alguna extraña razón no podía moverme.

Y ahí estaba ella tras su escritorio. Unas sencillas gafas acentuaban su belleza. Su mirada estaba enfocada en unos papeles que sostenía frente a si. La camisa de seda color perla le sentaba de maravilla, hacía un contraste realmente hermoso con su cabello_ «Y ahora sonaba como cualquier diseñador de moda, santo Dios» _Su mirada dejó los documentos y se centró en mi, alzando una ceja para acompañar aquel proceso.

_«"Estoy seguro de que se siente atraída hacia ti."»_

Já, no me hagas reír.

— Toma asiento, por favor —Le hice caso y me acomodé con un poco de incomodidad en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio. La señorita Swan suspiró, se sacó sus gafas y fijó su atención en mi una vez más — Supongo que te preguntaras que has hecho mal esta vez. Te tranquilizaré diciendo que no hay nada malo _aun _— Rodé mis ojos internamente ante su insstencia de que en cualquier momento comenzaría el caos_ —_ Bueno, necesito hacer unos pequeños cambio en el personal…

Genial.

Esta vez había durado una semana en el trabajo.

Un gran logro luego de las tres horas anteriores.

— Cullen — Moví mi cabeza. La señorita Swan tenía el entrecejo fruncido — ¿Qué dices Cullen? — Abrís mis ojos de par en par. Nuevamente había hecho lo que Jasper decía 'irme al espacio'. Trate de formas alguna palabra pero no salían de mi boca.

— Uh-hm b-bueno ¿Podría repetirlo, señorita Swan? tengo esta capacidad de unirme a la tripulación de Star Trek y no saber lo que sucede a mi alrededor, me pasa cuando pienso mucho en algo, lo siento — Me encogí de hombros avergonzado, para que decir el estado de mis mejillas. Cuando iba a ser el puto día en el que no hiciera eso, era un mal.

La señorita Isabella no ayudaba mucho a que el rubor bajara de intensidad, es más, lograba acentuarlo cuando siempre que sucedía se quedaba mirándome de una manera extraña y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Era casi como si disfrutara verme así, maldita mujer, éramos como _Silvestre y Piolín_, siendo yo _Piolín_ en este caso.

— Bien, como dije anteriormente — Isabella alzó una de sus cejas hacia mí, asegurándose de que esta vez le prestaba atención. La molestia era visible en todo su rostro — Ángela es mi secretaria, pero debido a su avanzado embarazo ha tenido que abandonarnos para procurar que todo salga bien con el pequeño Tyler — Una dulce sonrisa apareció fugazmente — No estoy en condiciones de hacer entrevistas para tomar una secretaria temporal debido a que estamos en fechas límites para la publicación de algunos libros bastante esperados — Sus ojos estaban en mi nuevamente — Así que Cullen, tomarás el lugar de Ángela ¿Está bien?

— Uhm, eh-h si, por supuesto señorita.

— Bien, eso es todo por ahora, cuando…

— ¿Cariño? Te necesito unos momentos — El señor Black interrumpió en el despacho de la señorita Swan — Pero si es Cullen — Le dio una divertida mirada a Isabella y luego se volvió a fijar en mi — Buenas tardes chico — Asentí en su dirección — Si me disculpas, debo hablar un asunto de suma importancia con la señorita Swan.

— Esta bien, puedes retirarte — La señorita Swan tenía su ceño fruncido — Cullen, comienzas desde mañana, no lo arruines.

— No lo haré señorita Swan — Respondí con cansancio. Ella estaba segura de que algún día arruinaría todo y haría estallar Black Swan Editorial, o algo por el estilo. No se porque pienso que aunque le demuestre lo contrario seguirá pensando así.

Dejé el despacho rápidamente para dejarlos solos ya que realmente se veía en el rostro del señor Black que iba a revelar un enorme problema. Jasper estaba fuera con sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho, alcé una ceja en su dirección mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Qué? Quería saber si iban a patear tu trasero — Rodé mis ojos ante su explicación por estar escuchando tras la puerta — Estuve a punto de ser capturado por el señor Black… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaban los morochos?

— Jasper, eres completamente asqueroso, enserio, no deberían asignarte esa rama de la literatura a ti — No pude evitar reír por su estupidez. Jasper rió también y le dio una palmadita a mi hombro.

— Bueno, tu junta con Isabella salió bien después de todo señorita _secretaria_.

— Oh cállate.

De _junior _a ser la _secretaria_ de la bruja.

— Y deja de decirme Jasper, me tienes enfermo, mis amigos me llaman Jazz, a no ser que quieras ser más que mi amigo…

¿Qué importaba? Había hecho un amigo, algo idiota, pero amigo a fin de cuentas.

Sonreí.

* * *

¡Buenas tardes!

Aquí me aparezco con el segundo capítulo :) me alegra que les gustara el primero, espero que este les agrade de igual manera. No pensé que lo tendría listo ahora, esperaba subir el fin de semana porque he estado realmente inclinada a terminar Dark Hunter estas vacaciones, y Acheron y sus 700 páginas me tuvieron hasta las 8 de la mañana pero hay que aprovechar cuando dan las ganas de escribir porque depsués se van y queda la escoba so, la lectura puede esperar por un rato. Se que Jasper aquí hace alusions a muchas cosas sobre _sus gustos_, pero no crean de él cosas que no son, solo eso les advierto (?) XDDDD

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D_

_Lamb._


	3. El primer amor de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward. Lemmon.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **El primer amor de Eddie.

* * *

— Black Swan Editorial, oficina de la señorita Swan ¿Con quién hablo?

— _¿Conoces a Pin pon?_

Que-demonios.

— ¿P-pin pon? — Fruncí al ceño ante la pregunta estúpida.

— _Si, Pin pon, se lava su carita con agua y con jabón…_

— ¿Con agua y con jabón? Pero que—.

— _¡Si, se lava su carita!_

— ¡Emmett, rayos! ¿Qué demonios haces llamándome al trabajo? ¿No puedes actuar como alguien normal por una vez en tu vida? ¿Pin pon, enserio? — Bufé mientras acomodaba mis gafas y miraba a lo largo del pasillo para ver si alguien había sido testigo de mi arrebato.

— _¿Por qué tan tenso hermanito? Yo solo quería alegrar tu día campeón, ¿Cómo la llevas? _— Volví a bufar. Acusar a Emmett era estúpido siendo que yo inocentemente le había seguido el juego, digo ¿Pin pon? ¿En que estaba pensando?

— Bien, esto es mucho más tranquilo que fotocopiar hasta que no quede tinta — Volví a mirar a ambos lados — Pero sabes, no debería estar hablando contigo ¿Qué pasa si hacen una llamada urgente para la señorita Swan y yo estoy hablando contigo?

— _Tranquilo enano, solo te llamaba para avisarte que tendremos una visita en nuestro apartamento _— Me tensé cuando la imagen de mamá y papá apareció en mi mente — _Tranquilo, no es nadie que apretará tus mejillas, por lo menos no en público. Rosie viene a quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo…_

— ¿Rosalie? ¿Ustedes no habían terminado hace un tiempo?

— _Bueno, sí pero no, ya sabes… _— Eh, no, la verdad es que no sé _genio._

— Está bien Emmett, es tu apartamento.

— _Si, bien, esta noche deberás compartir cuarto con ella _— Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

— Emmett, no.

— _Edward, si _— La voz de Emmett cambió rápidamente — _No es como si no supiera que en secundaria mirabas a hurtadillas cuando se tomaba un baño Eddie, no me molesta. Rose está caliente, podrás mirar pero nunca tocar, bueno, si no quieres ser virgen por el resto de tu vida ya que amigablemente arrancaré tu miembro de un tirón si siquiera piensas en tocarle un cabello mientras duerme…_

Un leve dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y se situó en mi entrepierna. Diablos, como dolía tan solo pensar en ello.

— Claro como mis gafas, ahora te dejo y luego me dirás porqué no puede ocupar tu cuarto, siendo que es tu chica — Suspiré — Sigue en tu trabajo que yo debo hacer el mío Emm, nos vemos.

— _Gracias hermanito, solo será por esta noche ¡Nos vemos en casa luego!_

Corté el teléfono y me acomodé sobre la silla giratoria.

Nunca pensé que Emmett estaría al tanto de mis escabullidas en la noche para observar a Rosalie, quien se quedaba la mayoría de las veces en casa junto a Emmett. Ella era una chica demasiado atractiva para ser verdad. La típica belleza americana de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio con exuberantes curvas. Esa era Rosalie Hale y yo había tenido un _pequeño_ enamoramiento con ella cuando salía con Emmett en secundaria.

Ya, está bien, _puede_ que pensar en ella me ayudara a liberarme alguna que otra vez.

Pero trataba de no hacerlo, ya saben, la novia de tu hermano, la fruta prohibida, sin contar que estaba a más de tres metros sobre el cielo fuera de mí liga (Y sí, acabo de usar una de las frases más ocupadas hoy en día) Pero bueno, un chico tiene derecho a soñar con una rubia vistiendo el traje de la Mujer maravilla.

Así que técnicamente la señorita Swan no había sido la primera mujer de carne y hueso que me hacía tener unos cuantos sueños húmedos, tres hurras para el pequeño Eddi _¡Hip, hip, hurra!_

Suspiré nuevamente y volví a mi trabajo.

— Y esos suspiros ¿Por qué? — _Mi gozo en un pozo._

— Estaba pensando en mi hermano, señorita Swan — Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto — ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?

— Uno no suspira de esa manera por alguien de la familia, créeme — Cada una de sus palabras estaba llena de ironía. Alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección. La señorita Swan acercó su mano lentamente hacia a mí y sin previo aviso enderezó mis gafas — Ahí está mejor.

— Uhm, gra-gracias — Ignoré el rubor que subía a mi rostro, ya me estaba acostumbrando a sonrojarme cuando ella estaba cerca — Ah, por cierto. El señor Black le dejó esto aquí temprano, me dijo que se lo entregara ya que él tenía que asistir a unas reuniones de directivos.

— Vale, ¿No te dejo algún otro recado? — Me pregunto mientras tomaba la carpeta entre sus manos y la abría para revisarla. Una risita escapo de sus labios mientras negaba con su cabeza — Cerdo… — Su mirada reluciente se clavo en mí.

Fue extraño, era como si pudiera ver en sus ojos como se creaba un plan maquiavélico y por algún extraño motivo su mirada me decía que yo estaría implicado en ese plan costara lo que costara. No es como si costara tanto, al final del día debía obedecerla igual si quería conservar mi trabajo.

Demonios.

— ¿Qué necesita que haga por usted, señorita Swan? — Me resigné y le pregunté dispuesto a seguir cualquier orden que saliera de su boca. Era un fiel vasallo, siempre humilde, así me enseño Esme.

— Nada — Sonrió ampliamente — Nada por ahora, sigue con tu trabajo chico — Le dio unas palmaditas a mi cabeza y se perdió dentro de su despacho.

Mi nuevo puesto como secretario temporal era mucho más relajado que ser un junior. Por lo menos ahora no tenía que buscar el café de nadie.

La tarde pasó deliberadamente. Recibí algunas llamadas que enviaba directamente a la señorita Swan, todas respecto a trabajo; incluso Jasper se paseo por aquí, con ambos dedos pulgares arriba en señal de apoyo, no pude hacer nada más que reírme de él. Finalmente la hora de colación se hizo presente, golpeé ligeramente la puerta de la señorita Swan…

… Juro por todo lo sagrado que mi intención no era escuchar a través de la puerta.

_Lo juro._

— _Jacob Black ¿En que estabas pensando cuando dejaste esa carpeta con el chico? _— No podía determinar si estaba enojada o realmente divertida con todo esto — _No es gracioso, esas fotografías eran solo para ti, joder, tu suplicaste que te dejara tomarlas… _— ¿Fotografías? — _Si, si, agradece que está haciendo un buen trabajo _— Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando dijo eso, al fin algo de crédito a mi persona — _Ya esta, deja tus celos bobo… sí, claro, yo soy tan tuya como tú eres mío _— Fruncí el ceño y mejor llamé a la puerta antes de seguir escuchando — Adelante.

— Uh, es la hora de colación, venía a avisarle que regresaré dentro de una hora — La señorita Swan cubrió el teléfono con sus manos y me observó directamente.

— Adelante, no te necesitaré por ahora, mándale mis saludos a Jasper — Asentí mientras daba media vuelta y me retiraba del lugar…

—… _Jasper es uno de nuestros editores ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te he dicho un montón de veces que me gustan morochos…_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando recordé a Jasper diciendo eso haciendo alusión al señor Black.

…

— Siempre han tenido ese 'algo' ¿Sabes? Es como que, cada vez que entras a una habitación donde están ellos dos juntos puedes sentir la atracción sexual en el aire, puedes saborearla con tu lengua hermano.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan explicito? Solo te pregunté: Jasper, ¿La señorita Swan y el señor Black son novios? — Resoplé y le di un mordisco a mi sándwich — Respuestas cortas como en el instituto: Si/no ¿Tan difícil era eso?

— Soy editor amigo ¿Qué más quieres? Está en mi eso de irse por las ramas. Pero enserio ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tanto apodo meloso entro los dos, y cariñitos, sí, yo creo que por ahí pasa algo. No te asombres si algún día los encuentras follando en la sala de juntas, solo llámame y quizás me sirva para ayudar a las escritoras con un par de ideas para sus libros — Jasper sonrió con picardía.

—Eres un caso perdido — Moví mi cabeza en negación pero aun así no pude contener una sonrisa — ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosas un poco mas — Hice una mueca con mis labios — personal?

— Dispara ¿Para qué están los amigos?

— Uh, bueno — Rasqué mi nunca nerviosamente — Había esta chica en secundaria…

— Oh, ya veo donde va esto — Y comenzó a mover sus cejas sugestivamente. Golpeé su brazo para que dejara de joder.

— Ya, cállate. La cosa es que ella era la novia de mi hermano — Rodé mis ojos y continué — Bueno, creo que aun _es_ la novia de mi hermano e irá a quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo — Jasper asintió con su cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Temes que tu amigo ahí abajo no se comporte? — Le di una mirada que esperaba y fuera amenazadora. Con lentes no se podía hacer mucho en verdad.

— El problema es que ella es realmente, _realmente_ atractiva y por una razón que desconozco mi hermano me ha pedido que la aloje en mi cuarto por esta noche — Jasper chifló entre dientes y luego soltó una carcajada. Apoyó su mano sobre mi brazo y tratando de reconfortarme me dijo:

— Hombre, solo te diré esto — Se acercó hasta que estuvimos lado a lado, como si compartiera un secreto de la nasa conmigo — Mantenlo dentro de tus pantalones.

…

— ¡Emmett ya estoy en casa!

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y mientras camina por el pasillo fui sacándome los zapatos. Al fin en casa para relajarme un rato jugando en la computadora o viendo alguna película. Ah, hogar dulce hogar, ahora entendía a Emmett cuando llegaba y lo único que quería era una lata de cerveza y el Fox Sport.

— Edward Cullen, recoge esos zapatos ahora mismo.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar mientras aparecía frente a mí la viva imagen de… Rosalie.

Ni siquiera con Afrodita se le compara, a no ser que Afrodita posara en una revista playboy, lo que encuentro algo sumamente aberrante para una Diosa de su calibre. No, Rosalie era exactamente como una playmate. Estoy seguro de que Hugh Hefner le pagaría millones para tenerla a su lado. ¿Es que quiere matarme? Luego de meses sin verla y se aparece ante mi luciendo una polera de tirantes y un _apretadísimo_ short, tan apretado como se sentía mi pantalón en estos momentos.

Edward, haz caso a Jasper, mantenlo adentro amigo, mantenlo durmiendo.

Piensa con tu cabeza racional.

— Ro-Rose ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le pregunté casi babeando. Me estaba comportando como un crío.

— ¿Esas son formas de saludar a tu cuñada luego de meses sin verla? — Hizo un puchero y se acercó a mi — Dame un abrazo bobo — _recorcholis._

Sus brazos estuvieron rodeando mi cuello en cuestión de segundos. Me tensé por un momento cuando sentí la plenitud de todo su ser aprisionándose contra mí. Algo había hecho yo para molestar a Dios, estoy seguro de ello _«No desearas a la mujer del prójimo» _Me iba ir al infierno mismo. Rodeé su estrecha cintura cuidadosamente, un paso en falso y mi fiel compañero se despertaría de su sueño.

— Lo siento, me sorprendió verte aquí, solo eso — Solté una risita nerviosa. Rosalie se separó de mí y posó su mano suavemente sobre mi brazo.

— Esta bien, te perdono — Me guiñó un ojo y sentí un tirón _ahí_ — ¡Pero mírate, estas realmente guapo Ed! ¿Alguna novia por ahí? — Una sensual sonrisa se posó en sus rosados labios y sentí otro tirón.

Santa mierda, _Iron man_ estaba volviendo a la vida.

_«Tranquilo Tony, tus poderes no son requeridos en estos momento»_

—Uh, no — Otra risita — La verdad es que no, es un gusto verte otra vez — Sonreí sinceramente esta vez — ¿Emmett aun no llega cierto? — Rosalie bufó y rodó sus ojos mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba a lo largo del pasillo. Su trasero se movía deliciosamente…

Basta Edward, enfócate.

— No me hables del idiota de tu hermano ¿Te dijo que dormiré contigo esta noche? — Asentí mientras la seguía a la cocina — Le avisé con anticipación, pero no, el muy idiota vive en un chiquero ¿Qué le cuesta ser un poco ordenado? ¿Has visto la mugre de habitación que tiene?

— Si, recuerda que vivo con ella — Sonreí — Si quieres te dejo mi habitación para ti sola, yo puedo dormir en el sofá y—.

—No, no te alejaré de la comodidad de tu cuarto por culpa del olvidadizo de tu hermano — Rosalie me observó con esos brillantes ojos azules y sonrió — No te preocupes, no pienso violarte en medio de la noche o algo.

_Tu no, pero yo soy otra cosa…_

— Lo sé. Y dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Nueva York. Es un puesto realmente bueno — Resoplé y quitó uno de sus dorados cabellos que se encontraba sobre su vista — Cualquier puesto es mejor que el que tenía anteriormente. La revista _Mode_ busca nuevos escritores en el ámbito de la moda y _voila _— Alzó sus brazos al aire haciendo que sus pechos revotaran. Juro que intente apartar la vista — Aquí me tienes.

— Eso es genial Rose, al fin vas a hacer algo que realmente te gusta.

— Bueno, si — Sonrió dulcemente — Y tu ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu nuevo trabajo? Emmett me contó sobre tu jefa, una completa perra si tengo el permiso de decirlo.

— La señorita Swan es un tanto _especial_ por así decirlo — Hice una mueca con mis labios — Pero bueno, creo que las cosas cambiarán, hoy no hizo nada desagradable para mí.

— Eso está bien Eddie, no puedo creer que exista alguien en este mundo capaz de torturarte — Se acercó a mí y pellizco suavemente mis mejillas — Mírate, eres tan adorable, si no fuera la novia de tu hermano haría mucho más que apretar tus mejillas…

Gemí internamente ante las imágenes que se estaban formando en mi cabeza.

Gracias al cielo en ese momento apareció Emmett.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás tratando de robarme a mi chica? — Rodé mis ojos cuando Emmett me dio un jueguetón golpe en el brazo. Se acercó a Rosalie y la rodeó con sus enormes garras mientras dejaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla — ¿Aún estas enojada conmigo bebé?

— Si, así que será mejor que empieces de una a despejar tu cuarto — Rosalie se soltó de su agarre y enganchó su brazo en el mío — ¿Te apetece ver una película Eddie? — Asentí medio ido mientras Emmett me hacía ese gesto con sus dedos que indicaban "Manos afuera, te estoy mirando"

Estaba iba a ser la _mejor_ noche de mi vida.

Si, sarcasmo.

…

— Pero amor, la cama está limpia ¡Ve, ve, saqué todo lo que estaba sobre ella!

— ¡Y lo tiraste en el suelo, no pienso dormir ahí Emmett!

Estaba tratando de ignorar la pelea entre esos dos. En la televisión pasaban _Virgen a los cuarenta_, me sentí un poco identificado así que comencé a verla tranquilamente para despejar mi pobre mente. No es que me molestara el que Emmett fuera un idiota. No es que me molestara que Rosalie tuviera que dormir conmigo y menos que no me dejara usar el sofá que en estos instantes yo agarraba como si fuera un salvavidas. Tampoco era como si me importara el diminuto babydoll que Rose estaba usando.

Nada importaba, no si ocupaba la parte racional de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Pero Rosie, Eddie ya no es un bebé, es un hombre! — Emmett hizo un puchero a Rosalie.

— ¡Pues bien, tal vez es mejor hombre que su hermano! — Whoa, silencio — ¡Edward ponte de pie inmediatamente que nos vamos a acostar!

Me tensé visiblemente y observé a Emmett con terror. Luego mis ojos se posaron en Rosalie que era una copia exacta de _Medusa_ solo faltaba que su cabello cobrara vida y se convirtiera en pequeñas serpientes. Alzó una de sus doradas cejas y posó su mano sobre su cadera, haciendo que el babydoll (que no cubría nada, vale decir) cubriera incluso menos y dejara la curva de su trasero expuesta.

_Emmett sálvame._

— Bien hermanito — Emmett suspiró derrotado — Solo recuerda lo que hablamos por teléfono.

Claro, como olvidar la suave amenaza _«te arrancaré tu miembro de un tirón»_

Me puse de pie lentamente y me acerqué a mi muerte. Rosalie tomó mi mano entre las suyas y tiro de mí hacia mi propia habitación. ¿Es que acaso nadie veía mi cara de sufrimiento en estos momentos? Dios mío no soy de piedra y llevo una vida de acumulación sexual ¿Por qué me hacían sufrir de esta manera? ¿Es que acaso se puede morir de frustración sexual? Porque yo sentía que me moría lentamente con todo esto.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil para tu hermano mantener su habitación como la tuya?

— Uhm, no lo sé, Emmett siempre ha sido desordenado — Me encogí de hombros.

— Bien Eddie, es hora de dormir — Rosalie camino hasta mi cama y tiró de las colchas — Que prefieres ¿Al fondo o la punta?

_Al fondo o la punta._

Racionaliza Edward, recuerda que dos más dos es cuatro.

…

_4:00 am_

_— Jasper, voy a explotar._

Le di a enviar y espere a que me respondiera.

— _Jo-de-te. Son las 4 am ¿Qué demonios estas pensando? ¡Ve al baño y diviértete con tu mano! Y deja dormir a la gente normal._

Maldito egoísta ¿Y decía que era mi amigo?

— _Estoy acostado entre la diabólica pared y Rosalie ¡Tengo su trasero pegado a mi ingle desde hace una hora! Eres el peor amigo que había tenido._

Resoplé y observé la hora: 4:01 am.

Simplemente genial.

— _Entonces que la fuerza te acompañe. Y claro que nunca tuviste un amigo como yo, nunca has tenido amigos, así que aguántate._

Golpe bajo, idiota.

— Mhmm, Emmett… — Susurró Rosalie completamente dormida. Me quedé tieso cuando comenzó a menear su cuerpo contra el mío. Traté de darme vuelta pero cada vez que me movía ella se apretaba aún mas contra mi — Abrázame osito — _joder._

— Uh, ¿Rose? — Moví su hombro ligeramente — ¿Rosalie? — Gruñó por lo bajo cuando le di un tirón mas brusco a su hombro. Volvió a acomodarse y supe que no aguantaría más — ¡Rosalie! — Chillé como una nena.

Rosalie se desperezó e hizo un ruiditos con su boca. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que nuevamente refregó su trasero contra _Iron man_. Por más que traté no pude hacer que Tony se mantuviera dormido, el era realmente eficaz en su trabajo y se despertaba a la primera cuando había que salvar la ciudad. Maldito Stark y su complejo de superhéroe ¡Ya era un multimillonario! ¿Para qué exigirse más?

— No eres Emmett, ¿Cierto? — Duh, claro que no.

— Eh, no.

— Mmm, esto es un poco incómodo Eddie.

— Diría que bastante incómodo — Carraspeé agradeciendo internamente que la noche no dejara ver el rubor que invadió mi rostro — Ahm, ¿Rose, te importaría — Fruncí mis labios sintiendo la vergüenza fluir — ¿Po-podrías co-correrte un po-poco?

— Hice que tuvieras un problema allá abajo ¿Cierto?

— Por favor Rose no lo hagas más incómodo de lo que es — Supliqué, mientras esperaba pacientemente que alejara su cuerpo del mío.

Y de la nada comenzó a reír. Grandes carcajadas haciendo su cuerpo vibrar, hizo lo posible por cubrirse la boca con sus manos pero le era imposible. Fruncí el ceño sin verle la gracia al asunto ¡Yo estaba sufriendo! No logro entender porque mi sufrimiento traía alegría a los demás.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! — Gruñó Emm al abrir la puerta de mi habitación — ¿Qué te dije Eddie?

— ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

— Tranquilo Emm, tranquilo — Rosalie había dejado de reír, ahora soltaba pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando — Yo tengo la culpa de que Eddie tenga un problema en sus pantalones, no la pesques con él — Emmett entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que mi hermano acaba de excitarse con mi novia y no quieres que me enoje? — Rosalie suspiró y se levantó lentamente de la cama. Suspiré de alivio cuando estuve acostado solo.

— Oh vamos, tranquilo gran hombre — Rosalie besó sus labios dulcemente — No es como si fuera la primera vez ¿Recuerdas cuando me quedé en tu casa una noche que tus padres habían salido a cenar?

_Ay Dios, ella también lo sabía._

— Como olvidar al pequeño Eddie mirándote a hurtadillas mientras entrabas a la ducha — Emmett encendió la luz de mi habitación y me cubrí con el edredón rápidamente.

— Siempre encontré adorable que tuviera sentimientos hacia mí.

— Si, si, pero ahora no es un niño de catorce-quince años.

— Créeme, lo sé, me di cuenta de eso cuando desperté y algo—.

— ¡Rosalie! — Chilló Emmett — Ew, no quiero escuchar eso. Ahora ve a mi habitación, te castigaré por lo mala que has sido.

Lo último que escuché fue como Emmett le daba una nalgada a Rosalie y esta soltaba una coqueta risita antes de correr a la habitación de mi hermano.

— Te odio — Murmuré aun cubierto hasta la cabeza.

— Solo quería que cumplieras tu sueño hermanito ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con Rosalie en tu habitación? Deberían darme el premio por mejor hermano.

— Eres el peor Emmett.

— Soy el mejor hermano que alguien puede tener. Vamos cerebrito, eres el único de tu grupo de nerdos quien ha dormido con su amor de adolescencia.

— No tengo un grupo de nerdos — _idiota._

— Si lo tienes ¡Pregúntale a cualquier de los que juegan Halo contigo! Serás el Yoda entre tus amigos. _Si soñar con tu cuñada quieres, ir al baño y jugar con Manuela debes._

— ¡Quiero dormir, sal de mi habitación!

Ese momento incómodo en el que el amor de tu adolescencia sabe todo sobre los sentimientos que tenías por ella se hace aun más incómodo cuando es la novia de tu hermano.

Emmett salió de mi habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y apagó la luz antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si. Suspiré y pasó la mano sobre mi rostro unas cuantas veces para despejarme. Se había borrado todo rastro de excitación en mi cuerpo debido a mi querido hermano. Me di media vuelta y me acomodé para dormir…

… pero antes tome mi teléfono celular y escribí un mensaje:

— _Jasper ¿Has dormido con la chica por la cual tenías un enamoramiento a los catorce años?_

Enviado.

* * *

¡Buenas... madrugas?

Yo debería estar durmiendo porque mañana vuelvo a la Universidad (buu, lloro por eso) pero no puedo dormir así que lo subiré ahora el capítulo. Principalmente iba a terminarlo y subirlo mañana cuando llegara del infierno pero será imposible gracias a mi querido horario. No tenía idea que en mi primer día iba a salir tan tarde (ajá, lloro nuevamente) estoy entrando lentamente en una depresión porque ya no podré leer hasta la madrugada mis hermosos libros y luego dormir hasta las tantas de la tarde :( no, ahora volveré a la lengua inglesa, a la psicologías y gramática del mal. Hablando así pareciera que odio lo que estudio, solo lo hago a veces, la mayoría del tiempo cuando tengo que levantarme temprano.

Espero les guste el capitulo. Las cosas entre Edward y Bella irán lentas, el porque de Bella el ser así... bueno, ultimamente siempre estaba leyendo en ff a un Edward que desprendía sensualidad por los poros y ahí iba la tonta de Bella, se enamoraba y la perdíamos para siempre. Así que hay tiene su respuesta, me canso de que fuera tan idiota XDDD Creo que eso sería todo (?

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D_

_Lamb._


	4. La oveja sin el disfraz de loba

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward. Lemmon.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **La oveja sin el disfraz de loba ¿O la loba en disfraz de oveja?.

* * *

La gente normal (por lo general) duerme plácidamente los domingos. Es más, creo que mamá una vez mencionó que el domingo era el día que el señor (ya saben, _the big boss_, a.k.a. Dios) había dado para descansar y relajarse tranquilamente en familia. Eran las ocho de la mañana y podía escuchar claramente los fuertes ronquidos de Emmett desde donde me encontraba, la cocina. Gracias a Rosalie no tenía que esforzarme mucho por prepararme algún bocadillo para comer ya que me había cocinado algo la noche anterior para pedirme disculpas por 'el problema' que tuve, lo agradecí internamente ya que esas dos bestias que duermen pacíficamente me tendieron una broma demasiado _dura_ para mi gusto, si saben a qué me refiero. Ahora viene la pregunta del millón:

¿Qué demonios haces levantado un domingo a las ocho de la mañana zopenco?

Esa respuesta, queridas/os, tiene nombre y apellido:

_Isabella Swan._

Tenía un panorama bastante agradable planeado para este día domingo, consistía principalmente en ver la última temporada de _House_ por sexta vez, partir algunos traseros jugando _póker online_ y por último seguir la lectura del cómic de _The Walking Dead_. ¡Era un panorama de ensueños! Mi propio cielo, pero no, desgraciadamente la noche anterior recibí la peor de las llamadas, es más, estuve a punto de arrojar el teléfono por la ventana a los rieles del tren.

…

_— ¿Diga? — Pregunté con aburrimiento al contestar mi teléfono celular. Estaba desparramado sobre el sofá haciendo zapping en la televisión. Hice un bufido cuando vi que estaban pasando The O.C. por MTV. Dios, Esme me había hecho ver aquella serie hace años._

_— Cullen, hablas con Isabella — Me quedé unos momentos mirando la interacción entre Summer y Seth en la pantalla. Recordé mentalmente el episodio donde se disfraza de la mujer maravilla, lejos el mejor — ¿Cullen me escuchas?_

_Hice todo lo posible por concentrarme en la televisión y no en la voz que salía del auricular. Quería seguir ignorando con aplomo que Isabella Swan me estaba llamando a mi teléfono celular un fin de semana donde yo no debía trabajar._

_— La escucha perfectamente señorita Swan — Respondí con cansancio, fregando mis ojos de paso con mi mano disponible y acomodando mis gafas._

_— ¿Me estabas ignorando chico? — Chico. Como odiaba esa palabra últimamente._

_— Eh, n-no, no — Respondí con nerviosismo, rascándome inconscientemente la nuca — Yo solo estaba un poco distraído ¿Qué es lo que necesita de mi señorita Swan?_

_— Necesito de tu presencia en la editorial este domingo — Genial, simplemente genial — Jacob no está presente y necesito una mano con algunos borradores que están siendo acabados. Ya que tu eres mi secretaria — O, con o, soy un chico… hombre, digo — No tengo porqué darte más explicaciones, te veo en la oficina a las nueve, se te pagarán las horas extras._

_— Nos vemos el domingo señorita Swan — Hice un puchero y golpeé mi cabeza tres veces contra el respaldo del sofá. Maldita suerte la mía, maldita._

_— Adiós._

_…_

— ¡Demonios Edward! ¿¡Acaso no escuchas esa puta bocina pitando cada segundo!? — Emmett estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos se encontraban semi cerrados debido al sueño, bueno, no era mi culpa que se quedara con Rose hasta tarde.

— ¿Qué bocina? — Pregunté sin emoción dándole un mordisco desganado a mi sándwich.

No sé si mi hermano estaba un poco distraído por el sueño que aun tenía, pero es un poco _obvio_ decir que gracias al vivir en Nueva York los cláxones sonando de aquí para allá era algo realmente común ¿Es que aun no se acostumbraba y ahora quería culparme de ello? Claro, echemos el calentamiento global a los hombres de Edward también.

— ¿Es que no la escuchas?

Me paré lentamente del taburete, dejé mi sándwich a medio comer sobre la encimera y caminé con parsimonia hacia la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la cocina y daba directamente con la calle. La abrí tan rápido como lo haría un perezoso y el bullicio de la ciudad no se hizo esperar. Rodé mis ojos y me giré con lentitud a mirar a mi hermano, esperaba que mi rostro demostrara la frase _« ¿Estás hablando enserio, idiota?__» _que me negaba a pronunciar solo por cansancio.

— Ahora, dime cuál de todos esos sonidos es, por favor. Tal vez y mi Circunvolución de Heschl **(1)** está teniendo algunos problemas y deba ir al doctor ya que no logro filtrar los sonidos importantes del resto que es basura.

— No te pases de listo conmigo, no sé qué jodida mierda estás hablando — Emmett gruñón por la mañana, era un completo desagrado — Hay un gigantesco automóvil, que me serviría para pagar finalmente esa pocilga en la que vivimos, agrandar la empresa e irme de vacaciones al Caribe de paso, esperando en la entrada por "El señor Cullen".

— ¿Y cómo rayos sabes eso? — Pregunté frunciendo el ceño mientras me tomaba la taza de café de un trago.

— Porque, _genio_, cuando estabas perdido en el país de las maravillas tuve que contestar el puto teléfono y _Speedy González_ me aviso de las buenas nuevas.

— ¿Speedy González? — Emmett se encogió de hombros.

— OH, ya sabes, el portero, de esa forma me fue más fácil aprender su nombre.

Pasé por el costado de Emmett ignorando su comentario. Esto era realmente extraño, verifiqué la hora en mi reloj de muñeca y marcaba las ocho y veinte minutos, aun tenía tiempo para llegar a la editorial. Me negaba a creer rotundamente que la señorita Swan había enviado uno de sus ostentosos automóviles a recoger a uno de sus simples servidores. Vamos, en qué mundo paralelo me encontraba ahora. Me despedí de Emmett después de descolgar uno de los blazers del perchero, recibí un gruñido por su parte antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, ya estaba acostumbrado ya que el dichoso 'ascensor' de nuestro querido edificio permanecía en reparación desde que Emmett tuvo la idea de arrendar un piso.

— ¡Señorito Edward! — El viejo regordete me saludo calurosamente cuando llegué al vestíbulo. Sonreí y asentí en su dirección — Unos tipos estirados lo buscan allá afuera, no sabía si era a usted o a su hermano ya que se dirigían "Al señor Cullen" — El señor González resopló haciendo que su bigote se moviera de modo gracioso.

— Muchas gracias señor González.

— Deja lo de señor muchacho, llámame Speedy como tu hermano, me hace sentir más enérgico _« ¡__Ándele_! ¡_Ándele_! ¡___Arriba_! _¡__Arriba__! ¡Epa! ¡Epa! ¡Epa! Yeehaw!» _— No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada cuando imitó al ratón. Sonriendo aun me despedí con la mano antes de salir por la puerta del edificio.

En contraste a los otros días, era como si esta vez el clima se hubiera vinculado con mi estado de ánimo. Un frío viento azotó mis mejillas cuando dejé la calidez del edificio. Era un día abochornado, el sol estaba ahí como espectador pero sus rayos no calentaban ni un poco. Cerré un poco más el blazer sobre mí y bajé la escalera encontrándome –para mi asombro- una limusina esperando a los pies de la escalera. Fruncí el ceño al ver a un hombre de uniforme de pie junto a la puerta.

— ¿Señor Cullen?

— Somos tres señores Cullen, dos en este edificio — Contesté, cruzándome de brazos un poco desconfiado.

— Espero al señor Edward Cullen.

— Bien, ese sería yo — Estiré mi mano a modo de saludo y sonreí cuando me dio un apretón — ¿La señorita Swan lo ha enviado señor… — Espere que me contestara con su nombre, pero me ignoro olímpicamente. El tipo tenía un extraño acento ruso y su presencia hacía que tuviera piel de gallina — No me dirá su nombre ¿Cierto?

— Demetri.

Pero que hombre más locuaz.

Abrió la puerta para mí en completo silencio. Me encogí de hombros y me acomodé en la parte trasera de la limusina, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento de chofer. El auto partió con un suave ronroneo, no pude evitar recordar la diferencia con el _Volkswagen beetle_ que papá y mamá me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Era un huevo del año noventa y siete color blanco, mi nena, _"La Virgen"_ para Emmett.

Estaba tan perdido –y cómodo- pensando que tuve que parpadear un par de veces cuando creí haber visto _Black Swan Editorial_ justo frente a nosotros. Giré la cabeza y miré por la ventana para verificar que habíamos pasado la empresa. Rápidamente mi mente empezó a maquinar teorías de que me iba a hacer este tipo que parecía pertenecer a la mafia. Golpeé dos veces el vidrio que me separaba del conductor y carraspeé incómodo mientras este se baja con suma lentitud.

— Eh, ¿Señor Demetri? — Un ligero vistazo por parte del conductor y a través del espejo retrovisor hizo que me diera cuenta de que me estaba prestando atención — Uhm, m-me pue-puede decir dónde vamos ¿Por favor?

— A la casa de la señorita Swan — _rayos._

— ¿P-por qué? — Le pregunté, se suponía que nos veríamos en la editorial ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo en la guarida de la loba?

— Indicaciones de la jefa.

Y el maleducado hombre subió la ventanilla nuevamente.

Me senté otra vez en mi lugar con la incomodidad punzante en mi persona. Me centré en mirar por la ventanilla la peculiar vista de la ciudad, cada vez más nos alejábamos de donde se encontraba la editorial instalada y nos adentrábamos a un mundo lleno de rascacielos… ya ven, hablo tonterías, Nueva York en si es un mundo lleno de rascacielos. Nos detuvimos por un momento frente a un gran y elegante edificio, la limusina dobló y descendió a un estacionamiento, sin quererlo me puse aun más nervioso de lo que estaba. Demetri estacionó en un lugar alejado de todos los otros autos lujosos que se encontraban en el lugar, un segundo después mi puerta estaba abierta. Me bajé sintiendo mis piernas un poco débiles.

— El ascensor está a mano izquierda, solo debe apretar el botón PH e identificarse.

Un pent-house, que horror.

Asentí en su dirección y caminé hacia donde me indico. El elevador era realmente bonito y no tenía esa molesta música que solía sonar, la cual desquiciaba a cualquiera. Apreté el botón que me indicó Demetri y una suave voz contestó al otro lado.

— _Residencia Swan ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

— Uhm, E-Edward Cullen — Aflojé mi corbata un poco y volví a acomodar mis gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz.

— _Bienvenido señor Cullen, la señorita Swan lo está esperando _— Y así fue como el elevador comenzó a moverse, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un amplio corredor.

_«Bien, ya estás aquí campeón, no te acobardes ahora»_

Me quedé parado por un buen momento a las afueras del ascensor, las puertas de este ya se había cerrado hace rato. Respiré un par de veces para controlar mis nerviosismos y caminé a lo largo del corredor, viendo unos impresionantes cuadros que lo adornaban, debo anotar que la señorita Swan tenía un refinado gusto por la pintura.

— Veo que has llegado chico ¿Te trato bien Demetri? Es un poco… _excéntrico._

Y allí estaba la señorita Swan luciendo más fresca que una lechuga. Vestía unos simples jeans y un pollerón holgado que tenía inscrito "NYU", haciendo juego con unas zapatillas _vans_ que se parecían mucho a las que Esme me regaló la navidad pasada. Su cabello estaba tomado en una alta (y desordenada) cola de caballo. Era como si realmente le importara un rábano lucir despreocupada… y yo que la pintaba como la típica nena malcriada que no podía salir sin maquillaje ni siquiera para comprar el pan. Bueno, aunque estoy segura de que ella no sale a comprar el pan y manda a alguno de sus subordinados.

— Uhm, no — Rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo — La verdad es que solo estaba un poco desconcertado ya que usted me había dicho que nos veríamos en la editorial. Nada de limusinas, choferes ni edificios elegantes — Me encogí de hombros.

— Oh, sí — La señorita Swan sonrió divertida — De pronto me dio flojera ir a la editorial así que preferí que alguien te fuera a buscar y terminar el trabajo en casa ¿Empezamos?

— Como usted desee.

— Oh, y deja de tratarme de usted Cullen — Me miró por sobre su hombro — Creo que tenemos la misma edad si no me equivoco, me haces sentir una momia. Al principio era divertido de todas maneras — Soltó una risita y camino hasta una adorable salita de estar. La seguí en silencio y vi como se sentó en uno de los sofás — Vamos siéntate, no muerdo… _de momento_.

Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas al decir lo último, me estremecí y tragué pesado. Tome asiento en uno de los sofás más alejados de ella, estaba resguardando mi propia seguridad. Algo me decía que no confiara plenamente en ese "No muerdo". La mesita de centro estaba llena de papeles, unos cuantos borradores amontonados por aquí y por allá. Solté una pequeña risita cuando Isabella tomó entre sus manos un borrador que tenía por título _«Corazón indomable»_

— Bien, empezaremos con este — Sonrió divertida — Es uno de los borradores editados por Jasper.

— _Corazón indomable _— No pude evitar el tono irónico en mi voz — ¿Enserio las mujeres leen estas cosas? Jasper disfruta tanto editando estas cosas — Isabella soltó una pequeña risita.

— Bueno, cada mujer tiene diferentes fantasías sexuales — Se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se posaron en mi — A algunas les gusta pensar en un vaquero rudo, recio, bruto, que tenga guardado si corazón bajo siete llaves.

— Pero ¿Por qué? Ustedes son las mismas que repiten una y otra vez que los hombres son unos insensibles y ahora me estás diciendo que eso es lo que les gusta.

— Cullen, las mujeres somos complicadas ¿Qué tu madre nunca te enseño eso? — La señorita Swan suspiró — Estos tipos de libros son como un tipo de 'esperanza' ¿Me explico?

— La verdad es que, no entiendo nada — Rodó sus ojos y cruzó sus piernas bajo su cuerpo mientras se ponía en posición de explicar algo que para ella parecía realmente fácil de entender.

— Un hombre insensible, herido por algo en el pasado que no lo deja amar una vez más — Alzó una de sus cejas en mi dirección y asentí interesado — Luego viene esta típica chica promedio, torpe, no tan agraciada, que pone el mundo de este hombre patas arriba — Ahora alzó ambas de sus cejas, fruncí el ceño y volví a asentir — ¿No lo entiendes aun? — Negué con mi cabeza avergonzado — Dios, chico rudo más chica normal igual a esperanza para las mujeres comunes y corrientes en nuestra sociedad de encontrar algo real.

— Oh — Hice una mueca con mis labios — Vaya, pero… mamá lee este tipo de libros y siempre es el hombre quien termina un poco más que humillando a la mujer, la cual al final cae rendida a sus brazos nuevamente… — Negué con mi cabeza y me encogí de hombros — Nop, no puedo creer como una mujer puede querer algo así.

— El amor conlleva el sufrimiento chico, eso lo hace interesante ¿Te imaginas todo color de rosa? Jodidamente aburrido — Isabella bufó — Pero volvamos a lo nuestro, ven, siéntate aquí — Palmeó el lugar vació junto a ella — Estas muy lejos.

— Uh, está bien — Me senté junto a ella — ¿Así está bien?

— Mas que bien.

Pasamos casi toda el día leyendo y corrigiendo borradores, algunas veces me reía con las cosas que leía en la historia. Era increíble como el hombre cambiaba a lo largo del libro, al principio era todo un espécimen sin corazón que solo buscaba sexo y casi llegando al final terminaba con frases como _«Mi vida en este rancho no tiene sentido sin ti, quiero que seas la madre de mis niños y que juntos cabalguemos al horizonte al final de cada día» _Empalagoso.

Finalmente llegamos al último de ellos, se trataba de una historia situada en la edad media. Había partes que sencillamente eran demasiado ridículas para dejarlas allí. Se suponía que estaba leyendo novelas de amor y lo único que causaban en mi era risa, una diversión enorme. Estaba casi llegando al final cuando sentí a Isabella posar su cabeza junto a la mía…

— _«Oh Anthony, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas hermosas palabras abandonar tus labios ¡Tómame Anthony, hazme tuya en este momento! ¡Oh amor mío!» _— Una carcajada brotó de lo más profundo de mi garganta ante las líneas dictadas por la señorita Swan, la exageración en su voz al recitarlas había sido espectacular.

— _« ¡Oh Marie mi dulce ángel del señor! No sabes cuánto he esperado poder explorar tus lugares más íntimos bajo la luz de las estrellas»_ — Leí poniendo énfasis en el momento. Volví a reír cuando terminé y esta vez fui acompañado por Isabella, su risa era realmente encantadora, no era delicada, a decir verdad era realmente graciosa porque hacía unos pequeños ruiditos. Se notaba como disfrutaba realmente de la situación.

— Dios chico, tienes razón, no entiendo cómo pueden leer estas cosas.

— ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

— Solo si dejas de tratarme de usted y me dices Isabella — Asentí con una sonrisa abochornada.

— Bien, Isabella — Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios — ¿Podrías dejar de decirme chico?

— ¿Por qué debería? Me gusta.

— Me hace sentir como un crío.

— Oh, chico — Sus ojos brillaron con picardía y le dio un pequeño golpecito a mi nariz. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron como no lo habían hecho en las últimas horas — Te comportas como un crío, me recuerdas a Seth, el hermano pequeño de Jake — Me encogí mientras ella se ponía de pie — Iré a buscar algo de beber ¿Te apetece algo?

—Uhm, agua solamente, gracias.

Era extraño estar tan relajado alrededor de ella. Digo, mis primeros días no fueron los más agradables y todo debido a su conducta mandona y ese aire de superioridad. Pero aquí era como si estuviera completamente relajada, es más, era como si estuviera con un viejo amigo y no con uno de sus más nuevos empleados.

Mi mirada vagó sobre la mesa de centro donde estaban apilados los borradores faltantes por revisar. Justo en el centro había tres cuadros con fotografías en ellos. En una se podía ver a la señorita Swan sonriente en un campo cubierto de flores, era un lugar hermoso por lo que se veía, pero su sonrisa desinteresada era lo que más me llamaba la atención, se veía realmente hermosa a lo natural. Luego había un cuadro donde Isabella estaba junto a dos personas mayores, reconocí a sus padres inmediatamente ya que tenía un gran parecido a la señora que se encontraba a su derecha, exceptuando por el color de cabello y ojos, ya que la señora era rubia con ojos de un azul profundo; por ende, el otro era su padre, los mismo ojos color chocolate. Y por último, una fotografía donde salía ella y el señor Black abrazados, él la abrazaba por la espalda y tenía su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Isabella. La mirada en ambos era…

— Creo que estas un poco curioso ¿Eh? — Di un pequeño respingo en mi lugar y volví a abochornarme.

— Lo siento — Dije, devolviendo la fotografía donde salía con el señor Black a su lugar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que la tenía en mis manos hasta que me entregó el vaso de agua — Solo, tengo una pregunta.

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— Jacob y yo no somos parejas — Bueno, esa fotografía decía todo lo contrario.

— En realidad no iba a preguntarte eso — Isabella rodó sus ojos y se acomodó en el sofá junto a mi — ¿Por qué me diste la oportunidad? — Ella frunció sus labios y luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— A veces me gusta fastidiar a Jake — Me guiño un ojo — Pero esa vez creo que me gusto tu discurso motivacional, las cosas en la editorial estaban un poco aburridas últimamente y me pareció el momento oportuno para…—

—… tener una mascota — Comenté entre dientes, dándole un sorbo al vaso de agua. La señorita Swan me observó por un largo rato y luego volvió a encogerse de hombros ¡Claro, a ella no le habían tirado un café encima! — ¿Por qué eres tan mala?

— ¿Mala? Yo no soy mala — Frunció el ceño y bebió nuevamente de su jugo — Oh, lo dices por las cosas que te he hecho hacer — Sonrió con diversión — Es divertido verte enfurruñar por todo, además, necesitas crecer.

— Bah, ¿Y qué pasa si ni quiero?

— Dime Cullen, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ¿Una, dos? — Desvié mi mirada y me bebí lo que quedaba de agua — Oh, no me digas ¿Ninguna? — La miré de reojo y su característica sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

— No, ninguna.

— Sabes, en la secundaria tuve muchos compañeros como tú — Me respondió, cruzándose de piernas nuevamente, se giró para quedar frente a mi — Iban solos a los bailes de fin de año, si es que se presentaban, pasaban casi todo el año escolar dentro de los casilleros, tenían una mesa especial para ellos en el casino…

— Lo sé, yo fui parte de ellos — Rodé mis ojos — Pero bueno, no sé qué tiene que ver eso con que me hayas maltratado en los primeros días.

— A veces esa clase de experiencias te enseñan a ser fuerte, otras — Dijo mirándome — no, creo que tu estas en el no. ¿Qué edad tienes chico?

— Veinticuatro.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no vives con tus padres?

— Desde que entré a la Universidad, vivo con mi hermano y veo a mis padres fin de semana por medio. Mamá se desespera si no nos ve en un largo tiempo — Me encogí de hombros ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso?

— Siempre has tenido el apoyo de tu familia para todo ¿Verdad?

Me puse a pensar en su pregunta. La verdad era que sí, incluso en secundaria Emmett era el que partía la cara de cualquier que se atreviera a molestarme, más que nada por eso no todo fue tan malo como Isabella lo planteó, incluso y cuando Emmett logro cursar su último año nadie se metía conmigo por ser hermano de _La mole Cullen_ como le habían puesto sus amigos de fútbol americano. Al entrar en la Universidad ni siquiera festejaba, me quedaba encerrado preparando tareas, trabajos o simplemente leyendo uno de los tantos libros que nos designaban, Emmett se preocupaba de la comida y mamá iba una vez a la semana a hacer la limpieza en todo el apartamento.

— Bueno, si — Fruncí el ceño — Insisto en que aun no se qué tiene que ver esto con lo que hablábamos anteriormente.

— Es hora de que cortes el cordón umbilical, Cullen.

— Creo, sinceramente y sin ser irrespetuoso, que no es tú problema — ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en que dejara a mi familia de lado? — Es cosa mía si quiero separarme de mi familia o no, me gusta estar con ella, me gusta que mamá me prepare galletas, me gusta que Emmett aun me llame Eddie y me gusta que papá me diga que soy su campeón ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? — Me crucé de brazos e inflé mis mejillas inconscientemente.

Isabella soltó un suspiro a mi lado y luego una pequeña risita, mientras le daba un toque a mi mejillas con su dedo índice.

— Eres realmente adorable, _Edward_.

Se puso de pie con ambos vasos en sus vasos y se perdió en la cocina de su gran hogar. Me quedé meditando en mi lugar por un momento que quiso decir con todas esas cosas que sacó a relucir de mi persona, aun no lograba entender del todo.

¿Estaba mal depender de tu cariñosa familia?

No era como si me aprovechara de ellos, había encontrado un trabajo, podía costearme finalmente mis cosas, en tiempos de antaño aun estaba estudiando y cuando salí puede que me diera algún tiempo sabático pero no fue por voluntad propia. A lo mejor Isabella quería enfatizar el punto de que mi personalidad era muy tímida y un poco vergonzosa en algunos casos, pero simplemente yo había logrado entender que algunas cosas de ti no se pueden cambiar…

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando no tuviera a mamá ni a papá?

¿Qué pasaría cuando Emmett sentara cabeza y quisiera crear su propia familia?

Ya no sería el pequeño Eddie de nadie…

… Pero bueno, Emmett sentará cabeza cuando los cerdos vuelen.

Suspiré y seguí leyendo el borrador.

La verdad era que a lo largo de este día había aprendido a ver que la señorita Swan en casa se quitaba el disfraz de loba y en su lugar había una adorable oveja, aunque tenía que tener cuidado, puede que simplemente sea una loba en disfraz de oveja.

Y pensando en algo agradable, era la primera vez que la señorita Swan me llamaba Edward.

_(Tal vez en un tiempo ella sea la que me llame Eddie)_

* * *

**(1)** Corresponde al centro cortical de la audición y procesa la información auditiva, o patrones acústicos, que viene del oído interno.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, aquí podrán ver mas interacción entre Edward y Bella, verán que no es tan mala como parece y que todo tiene un propósito que, obvio, se verá mientras pasen mas capítulos. Me alegra un montón que les guste la historia, Eddie tiene un complejo de Peter Pan no se si se habrán dado cuenta (?) quiere ser el bebé de la familiar para siempre pero le llegará competencia, esperen y verán. Este me salió mas largo que los otros, esa es otra cosa que les diré, no se que tan largos haga cada capítulo porque salen de la nada y todo depende de lo que se me ocurra escribir, así que si hay un capitulo muy corto por ahí no es mi culpa (?) XD

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them._

_Lamb._


	5. Amor a primera vista

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward. Lemmon.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **Amor a _primera _vista.

* * *

En los últimos tres días fui parte de _The Twilight Zone _**(1)**, luego de aquella reunión que tuve con Isabella en su opulento apartamento las cosas cambiaron. Ya no era _Cullen_, ahora era Edward o simplemente "chico". Me obligaba a llamarla _Bella_ como todos los demás, pero aun no me sentía del todo fresco a su alrededor así que puede que el señorita Swan aun estuviera pegado en mi vocabulario. Y por último – a decir verdad lo más genial de toda esta tregua que había traído el que la ayudara con el trabajo extra – no había más tareas absurdas para mí, no mas burlas de su parte, era todo sonrisitas por aquí y por allá.

A veces me costaba pensar si esta era la real Isabella o no.

La mayoría del tiempo pensaba que algo estaba tramando para atentar con mi pobre vida.

— ¡Cullen, necesito tu ayuda!

Alcé mi vista cuando la agitada voz del señor Black se escuchó a través del pasillo. Venía acercándose a mí a un pequeño trote, su cabellera estaba en una coleta pero algunos mechones se le escapaban de esta gracias al vaivén, era digno de una película romántica con el galán corriendo hacia su amada a las orillas del mar.

Una imagen de Jasper como su amada se coló en mi mente y fue para nada agradable, _para nada._

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor Black? Veo que ya ha llegado.

— Qué genio — Rodó sus ojos — Chico, verás — Se apoyó con ambas manos frente a mi escritorio — Ya que Isabella te sacó de tu puesto sin más he tenido que buscar rápidamente a un reemplazante — Suspiró y desordenó su cabello exasperado — Necesito tu ayuda con esta chica. Dios, es como… es como si fuera tu versión femenina o algo por el estilo. Levántate ahora y ve a ayudarla.

— ¿P-perdón?

— Ya me oíste muchacho, levanta tu trasero y ve a decirle a esa chica por _enésima_ vez que el botón rojo es de prendido y apagado, y que el verde es el que debe usar para las fotocopias — Suspiró nuevamente — Oh mierda ¿Y si es daltónica? Doble mierda, Isabella siempre me dijo que debíamos hacer un examen médico a los postulantes pero lo deseché, era mucho papeleo… deberías escuchar a tu mujer debes en cuando Black, idiota.

Dejé al señor Black divagar solo, ignoré el hecho de que llamó a la _señorita Swan_ su mujer. Me puse de pie lentamente apiadándome del alma de la pobre muchacha que había quedado en el puesto de junior. Esperé a que Jacob terminara con su diatriba sobre cómo debería hacerle caso a Isabella mas a menudo para que me guiara donde se encontraba la chica.

— Allá está, esa maraña rubia de por ahí — Apuntó a una menuda chica que apretaba todo lo que podía en la fotocopiadora. Nadie la ayudaba, solo la observaban con la diversión plasmada en su rostro.

En momentos así es cuando más me digo que deje al misántropo en mí salir a flote.

Estaba a punto de acercarme para ir en su rescate como un caballero de brillante armadura cuando se dio vuelta en nuestra dirección. Lo vi todo en _slow motion_. Realmente, su cabellera flotar hebra por hebra soltando pequeños destellos dorados debido a la luz que se reflejaba en ella, una gafas de gran montura sobre una delicada nariz cubierta con adorables pecas, unos labios rosa pálidos que estaban fruncidos debido a la frustración y el temor de haber cometido un error, y para el final un par de ojos, enormes ojos asustadizos; como un ciervo encandilado por la luz de los faroles de un auto.

Me quedé completamente aturdido, es más, podía escuchar a _Lionel Richie_ de fondo mientras observaba esos hermosos ojos azules.

_"Hello, is it me you're looking for?"_

El señor Black me empujó y trastrabillé un poco, fruncí el ceño pero no me atreví a mirarlo, después de todo sigue siendo uno de mis jefes y no debía faltarle el respeto si quería continuar con mi trabajo. Tragué visiblemente y me acerqué a la pobre chica que estaba ahí mirándonos como si su vida dependiera de ello. El señor Black caminaba hombro a hombro junto a mí.

— Tanya, estoy harto de ti — Me crispé ante la crudeza del señor Black. La muchacha se tensó, juro que vi su mentón hacer un leve movimiento por un corto segundo — No tengo la paciencia necesaria para esto, así que te traigo a nuestro mas reciente trabajador, el pasó por el mismo calvario que tu así que podrá ser mas empático contigo — Le sonrió abiertamente y le dio un golpecito a mi hombro — Toda tuya chico, lo que es yo, las prefiero morenas.

¿Todo lo que este hombre dijera me iba siempre a recordar las palabras de Jasper y traer imágenes para nada sensuales a mi mente?

— M-mucho g-gusto — Estiró su pequeña mano hacia mí y un adorable rubor cubrió sus mejillas. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso, sentí la sangre acumularse en mi rostro mientras estrechaba su mano entre la mía — Soy Tanya, el nuevo desastre — Alcé una ceja en su dirección por la forma en la que se describió. Su rostro se tornó escarlata nuevamente y comenzó a balbucear — Lo siento, digo… no quería, osea… yo soy el desastre, no quise decir que tu lo fuiste anteriormente… me refería a que…

— Esta bien, también fui un desastre, no te preocupes — Sonreí divertido y un poco encantado por su intento de arreglar las cosas — Ahora, lo más importante aquí: La fotocopiadora es tu mejor amiga, solo debes entenderla y hablarle cariñosamente, es una chica y suele ser un poco difícil.

Estuve prácticamente un buen rato tratando de enseñarle como usar la fotocopiadora. Jacob tenía razón, era un poco exasperante al principio cuando después de haberle explicado más de tres veces aun no lograba entender por completo. Pero era completamente entendible, Tanya se encontraba realmente nerviosa porque era su primer trabajo real, aparte de haber sido niñera cuando era una adolescente no tenía más campo laboral y realmente necesitaba el trabajo, según lo que me había dicho.

— Entonces… el rojo es del encendido — Lo apretó cuidadosamente — El verde es para hacer la fotocopia — Lo apretó nuevamente — Y este de abajo es para la calidad del papel.

— ¡Bien hecho, eso es todo! — Chillé con real entusiasmo ¡al fin había entendido algo que era como la tabla del uno de fácil! — La fotocopiadora es toda tuya ahora — Le sonreí y Tanya me sonrió de vuelta.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vuelve a tu…

En un momento estaba escuchando la voz enajenada de Isabella y al otro estaba sintiendo los labios más dulces sobre mi mejilla. No sabía qué hacer ¿Debía hacerle caso a mi jefa o quedarme ahí observando a la dulce chica que me sonreía en agradecimiento? Creo que mi cuerpo respondió por mí ya que decidió no moverse, mis mejillas se colorearon y carraspeé un poco incómodo ya que las palabras no salían de mi boca.

— Gracias, Edward, eres un amor — Y nuevamente una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Estuve a punto de babear ante tan hermosa visión.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — Isabella apareció de la nada junto a nosotros, tuve que desviar mi vista del ángel y posarla en el demonio. Sus cejas estaban perfectamente fruncidas mientras enviaba rayos laser con sus ojos a la pobre Tanya.

— M-mi nombre e-es Tanya, se-señorita — Tartamudeó, estuve a punto de sonreír con ternura pero me contuve ante la mirada asesina de la señorita Swan — So-soy la nueva ju-junior.

— _Puto Jacob… _— Su mandíbula estaba tensa cuando se dirigió a mi persona — Vuelve a tu trabajo Cullen y tu, nuevita, ve a buscarme un café inmediatamente, descafeinado con doble de azúcar.

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció de nuestra vista meneando sus caderas enfurecidamente. Tanya estaba en un estado de shock, pobre, la entendía completamente. Suspiré y desordené mi cabello «_Hora de regresar al trabajo Cullen» _Le medio sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Ella es tu jefa — Le respondió, poniendo mi mano sobre la calidez de su hombro — Será mejor que te apresures con el café, es un poco _histérica._

— ¿T-tu trabajas para ella?

— Ahh, si — Suspiré, preparándome mentalmente pata lo que me esperaba. A pesar de no saber por qué demonios se había enojado, al fin de cuentas fue el mismo señor Black quien me asignó esta tarea — Soy su secretario.

— Te compadezco — Me dijo, posando su mano sobre mi brazo tratando de reconfortarme. Pobre, no sabía lo que le esperaba a ella.

— Créeme, no más que yo a ti — Fruncí mis labios antes de continuar — Debo regresar a mis deberes, cualquier cosa estoy justo fuera de la oficina de la señorita Swan. Nos vemos, Tanya.

— Nos vemos Edward — Y me dio un caluroso abrazo que trajo el color a mí nuevamente.

— ¡Cullen no tengo todo el puto día para esperar por ti!

Me encogí ante el grito de la señorita Swan que resonó a través del pasillo.

Era como el grito de guerra de un Orco.

Caminé lentamente hacia mi muerte, me giré una vez más para tener la imagen de aquel ángel en mi memoria. Tanya me hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano, sonreí y me preparé para cualquier clase de tortura que Isabella tuviera preparada para mí.

Isabella tenía su cadera apoyada contra la orilla de mi escritorio, tamborileaba sus dedos sobre sus bíceps y su pie se movía incontrolablemente haciendo un ruidito molesto. Me detuve frente a ella y acomodé mis gafas, alzó su ceja en mi dirección, como esperando a que le diera alguna explicación ¿Explicación de que por Dios? Suspiré y dejé caer mis hombros con desgana ¿Qué era lo que esta mujer quería de mí?

— El señor Black me pidió ayuda con Tanya — Fue lo único que dije, ya que era la santa verdad. De aquí a decirle que Lionel me cantó al oído cuando observé sus ojos por primera vez era otro cuento.

— Tú me obedeces a mí, no al señor Black.

— Dígaselo a él, hasta donde yo sabía también es mi jefe y no quería perder el trabajo al decirle que no a un favor — Una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios carmesí.

— Por favor, no soy idiota — Rodó sus ojos y se acercó a mi echando fuegos de los mismos — Tu trabajo está aquí, ni siquiera pienses en aparecerte por los cubículos Cullen.

— Lo que usted diga señorita Swan — Murmuré con cansancio como el buen perrito faldero que estaba siendo.

— Buen chico.

Todo volvió a la normalidad después de eso. Isabella claramente seguía molesta ya que volví a ser "Cullen" y no "Edward" dos podíamos jugar al mismo juego. Realmente era agotador, debería enojarse con el señor Black. Pero claro, _todos hagámosle la ley del hielo a Eddie_. Estuve contestando algunos llamados más que nada, anotando citas donde la señorita Swan debería asistir la próxima semana, una monotonía pero era – en definitiva – mucho mejor que mi puesto anterior.

— _Rayos…_

Despejé mi cabeza ante el sonido de algo cayéndose. Fruncí el ceño y me apoyé en el escritorio para mirar hacia abajo. Tanya estaba sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, el café desparramado por toda la alfombra y un poco de este en sus manos que se tornaban de un suave rojo. Me puse de pie alarmado de que se hubiera hecho daño ya que claramente el café se encontraba caliente, me arrodillé junto a ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has quemado? Rayos, Tanya, debes tener más cuidado — Estaba un poco temblorosa. Saqué el dobladillo de mi camisa y le sequé las manos suavemente — Debes poner un poco de agua aquí.

— Yo… lo sé, es solo que, estaba tan nerviosa y… — Unas pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos querían resbalar, pero valientemente las retuvo ahí — Me asusté con la señorita Swan y como me demoré, y no encontraba su oficina porque accidentalmente entré en la equivocada, solamente se resbalo el vaso de mis manos.

— Tranquila, ven — La ayudé a ponerse de pie lentamente — Iremos los dos en búsqueda del café para la señorita Swan ¿si? — Tanya sonrió con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Muchas gracias Edward, no se que haría sin ti…

— Pues, no mucho a decir verdad ya que eres una completa inútil — Me tensé cuando escuché la despectiva voz de Isabella a nuestras espaldas — Ni siquiera puedes hacer la simple acción de traer un café sano y salvo…

— Yo iré por uno señorita Swan, no se preocupe.

— No — Su intensa mirada se posó sobre mí haciéndome estremecer un poquito. Era una mujer de armas tomar — Es su trabajo, no le pagaré a gente incompetente. Tú te quedas Cullen.

— _Señorita_ Swan — Alzó una ceja retándome con la mirada por el modo en el que salió aquella palabra — Está herida, el café cayó en sus manos y estaba caliente.

— ¿Y a mi qué? — Se cruzó de brazos. Le di una mirada incrédula ¿Yo era el que actuaba como un crío? ¡Por Dios, solo era cosa de mirarla! — ¿Saben qué? Ya no quiero mi café, lo que quiero es que los dos vuelvan a sus trabajos como corresponde — Se dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando nuevamente nos habló — Y no quiero verlos juntos nuevamente, pertenecen a distintas secciones, no necesito ver sus arrumacos — Y cerró dando un portazo, dejándonos sonrojados ahí ante su última declaración.

— Ella me odia — Susurró Tanya.

— No, ella me odia a mí la mayoría del tiempo, te acostumbrarás — Me encogí de hombros — Será mejor que vayas a ver esas quemaduras.

— No son nada, tranquilo.

— ¡Bravo _mon amie_! — Lo que me faltaba. Jasper se acercó a nosotros dando pequeños aplausos e hizo una leve reverencia hacia Tanya — Eso fue magnífico, espectacular, digno de una triangulo amoroso.

— ¿Aún estas corrigiendo romance?

— Cuanto sabes amigo — Me guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia Tanya — Mucho gusto hermosa señorita, soy Jasper, el único que ha tenido las agallas de acercarse a este rezagado — Rodé mis ojos mientras Jasper tomaba la mano de Tanya entre las suyas y dejaba un casto beso sobre sus nudillos.

— Ya, está bien — Fruncí el ceño — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?

— La jefa requiere de mi presencia y por vuestra culpa esta cabreada — Se encogió de hombros y escondió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos en una pose despreocupada — Déjenselo a este vaquero.

Jasper desapareció dentro de la oficina. Estaba pensando seriamente en poner un letrero que dijera "Mordor" en la puerta de la señorita Swan. Tanya se despidió de mi un poco desganada, me hizo una tímida seña con su mano y se dirigió a su cubículo, sus hombros gachos debido a la frustración. Isabella había sido especialmente ruda con ella, digo, yo recibí un café en mis pantalones pero nunca me atacó tan crudamente como lo había hecho con Tanya. Tal vez y andaba en esos días del mes. Rosalie y mamá se ponían especialmente irritables, había que encontrarles la razón en todo y si la comida tenía un kilo de sal había que pasarlo con agua o se ponían a llorar ahí mismo _si las criticabas_, como ellas decían.

— Hey, te esperan adentro — Alcé la mirada hacia Jasper — Bella está realmente irritable, te odio por ponerla de ese humor — Rodé mis ojos y me puse de pie — Mañana tendremos que hacer algunas cosas fuera de la editorial.

— ¿Perdón?

— Bueno, como verás, Bella te quiere lejos de la rubia, creo que no le gusta la competencia.

— Jasper cállate.

— ¿Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad, esos fueron celos puros _mon amie_ — Suspiré ¿Cuándo fue que decidí dejar a Jasper ser mi amigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Podré retroceder el tiempo? — Mañana iremos a buscar algunos borradores que están en una de las bibliotecas que son parte de la editorial, Bella dijo que pasaras para que te diera los detalles.

— Me comerá.

— Oh, estoy segura de que tiene muchas ganas de comerte… si sabes de lo que hablo.

— No sé por qué eres mi amigo — Jasper rodó sus ojos como si fuera obvio el porqué.

— Porque eres un puto antisocial y yo soy todo lo que tienes, fin, deberías conformarte conmigo, soy el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear — Me guiñó un ojo — Nos vemos mañana campeón.

Solo puse un pie dentro de la oficina y ya estaba atacándome con preguntas.

Descubrí lo mucho que le gusta inmiscuirse en mi vida.

— ¿Conocías a esa rubia teñida desde antes? ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Tamara? — Estaba imponente tras su escritorio, una _inocente_ sonrisa bailaba en sus labios — ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos?

— Jasper dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo para que me explicara lo de la 'salida a terreno' que haremos mañana — Comenté ignorando todas sus preguntas anteriores.

— Cullen, responde mis preguntas.

— No, Tanya, somos compañeros de trabajo — Suspiré y tomé asiento en una de las sillas — ¿Esta conforme señorita Swan? ¿Podemos hablar de trabajo ahora?

— Cuida el tono que utilizas conmigo — Entrelazo sus dedos y continuó — Esta… ¿Está bien? — Su vista estaba clavada en un punto fijo detrás de mi cabeza. Quise sonreír un poco debido a su repentino nerviosismo.

— ¿Quién? ¿De qué me habla? — Me hice el inocente, esto no era algo que se veía todos los días.

— Ya sabes… — Frunció sus labios — La chica… ¿Está bien? No eran graves esas quemaduras ¿Cierto?

— ¿Y a usted qué?

— ¿Sabes Cullen? Debería despedirte, en muchas ocasiones se ha pasado por mi cabeza, pero… — Me observó detenidamente, como si estuviera recordando algo de lo que yo no era participe — Mañana Jasper y tu saldrán desde aquí a buscar un borrador realmente importante que tiene una de nuestras bibliotecólogas, _"Book's heaven"_ es una de nuestras bibliotecas aquí en Nueva York.

Me desconcerté un momento por el brusco cambio de tema, apunté mentalmente el nombre de la biblioteca en mi cabeza y asentí en su dirección.

— La bibliotecóloga es Alice Brandon, una muy buena amiga así que por favor te pediría que pongas un ojo en Jasper. No sabe cuándo debe mantener su bragueta arriba — Sonreí ante la descripción — Eso sería todo, deja mis tareas para mañana sobre el escritorio.

— Esta bien — Asentí nuevamente y me puse de pie — Book's heaven, Alice Brandon, Jasper con cinturón de castidad. Copiado.

— Y una última cosa.

— ¿Sí?

— Te quiero lejos de Tanya.

— ¿Por qué? — Un puchero se formó involuntariamente en mis labios.

— ¡Y no me pongas esa cara Cullen! — Empuñó sus manos y soltó un pequeño gritito — Tu y esa manía tuya por sacarme de mis casillas ¿Por qué no puedes ser como el resto? No, tienes que tener esa cara, esas gafas y hacer esas muecas — Mientras decía eso apuntaba mi rostro — Si fuera por mí ya te habría…

— ¡Cariño! ¿Me extrañaste? — Antes de que la señorita Swan pudiera terminar aquella grase tan reveladora, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sonriente señor Black. El rostro de Isabella se iluminó mientras soltaba un gritito de alegría, rodeaba su escritorio y le daba un gran abrazo al hombre.

— Ya era hora, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado bombón — Le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

— Fueron solo cuatro días pequeña — Jacob besó la frente de Isabella y le acarició su espalda baja, una caricia intima. Me sentía como un vil voyeour.

— Los cuatro días más aburridos de mi existencia.

Ouch, un punto menos al ego de Edward – si es que tengo alguno – Y yo que pensé que aquel día la habíamos pasado realmente bien entre bromas, frases y correcciones. Pues estaba equivocado, aun no daba la talla para ser 'un día entretenido' de la señorita Swan.

_"__Jacob y yo no somos pareja"_

Si, claro.

¿Y ella quería que yo dejara de hablar con Tanya cuando nos habíamos conocido hoy, mientras que se besuqueaba y todo delante de uno de sus trabajadores?

_«Es tu jefa Edward. Son tus jefes, pueden hacer lo que les plazca»_

Ajá.

Pero con Tanya fue amor a primera vista.

Y Eddie no era el capricho de nadie, menos lo iba a ser de la loba que se disfrazaba de oveja ¡Ya había pillado a la verdadera!

— ¿Y tú, aun estas aquí, a que esperas para irte?

_bruja._

* * *

**(1)** La dimensión desconocida.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno (?) espero les guste, ha aparecido Tanya después de todo y no es la arpía de siempre porque no venía al caso hacerla así, Eddie ya tiene suficiente con nuestra querida Bells XD Es media bipolar nuestra chica pero boe, cuando a uno le tocan lo que es suyo (?) aunque ella lo reclamó solita parece, ya, me callo mejor. Eddie se quiere rebelar, ya veremos que le pasa en el camino. En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá nuestra Allie, así que no les digo nada más ¡Disfruten!

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them._

_Lamb._


	6. Así es un primer rechazo

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **Así es un primer rechazo.

* * *

Recuerden, _nunca _se les ocurre jugar _Counter Strike_ hasta las siete de la mañana.

No si tienen que asistir a clases al día siguiente.

O ir al trabajo como me sucedió a mí…

Pero que, ¡No fue mi culpa, tenía que distraer mi mente con algo!

_…_

_— ¿Cuándo grande seré como tú?_

_— ¿Es ese un halago o me estas insultando mocoso? — Disparé deliberadamente a su personaje, recibí una sanción y quejicas del otro lado del auricular — Para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores ¿No tienes clases mañana?_

_— ¿No trabajas mañana señor oh-soy-tan-mayor-que-juego-con-chicos-de-catorce-años? — Touché._

_— De hecho, sí, enano, creo que debería ir a dormir… ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos llevado jugando? — Le pregunté, mientras me preparaba para la segunda misión – y ultima – de la madrugada._

_— Ehh, creo que como diez horas — El chico me estaba agarrando el pelo ¿Cierto? — Por cierto, Ed ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar? Porque, realmente yo debería estar alistándome para el instituto en estos momentos, por ende…_

_— Jode… Recorcholis — Evité decir malas palabras como siempre — ¿Ya estamos de amanecida? Estúpidas cortinas que no me permiten diferencia el día de la noche._

_— Alguien será azotado por su jefa… — Soltó una pequeña risita a modo de burla. Fruncí mis labios — Deberías tomarle una foto para que yo la vea, debe ser una bomba, comparte el pan con los pobres compañero._

_— ¿Y cómo quieres la foto? ¿Prefieres que este con tanga o desnuda en una cama? — Me sonrojé ante el mero pensamiento, pero lo descarté enseguida._

_— Estoy seguro de que estas rojo como un tomate._

_— Silencio púber — Suspiré y me puse manos a la obra — Vale, Seth, regresemos a lo nuestro. Estoy en la planta baja de la locación, el resto está afuera peleando con los zombies, te necesito combatiendo conmigo a estos bast… infelices._

_— Manos a la obra comandante, cambio y fuera._

_Esperé estratégicamente en mi lugar, un minuto más un minuto menos ¿Qué importaba a estas alturas? absolutamente nada. Tenía que tener completo cuidado ya que había un idiota que estaba utilizando un hack, ¿Quién demonios se creía? Estúpidos noobs que no sabían jugar limpiamente, o sea ¿Qué era eso de disparar a través de las murallas para no ser contraatacados? Maricas._

_— Por cierto, no me quejaría si la tienes en una tanga, azul de preferencia — Seth apareció junto a mí y nos lanzamos a la matanza, me encantaba este mapa del juego, los zombies lo hacían de lo mejor._

_— ¡Sigue disparando, sigue disparando! — Ignoré por completo su comentario y me dediqué a disparar a los zombies. Sentí mis mejillas nuevamente colorearse, porque a pesar de mi esfuerzo no podía quitar de mi mente a Isabella vistiendo una tanga azul, maldito chiquillo…_

_— Estas sonrojado nuevamente ¿Cierto? — Rodé mis ojos y seguí con la mente en el juego — Y yo soy el púber…_

_…_

La verdad es que muchas veces era Seth el que parecía de veinticuatro años y yo el de catorce. Hace un largo tiempo que no jugábamos ambos en línea, él por sus clases y yo por lo del trabajo, pero ayer pudimos conectar nuevamente mientras jugábamos, extrañaba al mocoso, tenía unas estrategias muy buenas en el campo de batalla. Era un chico muy agradable, debo admitirlo, a veces nos contactábamos por _Skype_ para charlar de la vida, era un buen ciber-amigo.

— Ten, tu amante prohibida te manda esto — Jasper dejó una bolsita de papel sobre mi escritorio. Cubrí mis labios con la palma de mi mano para sofocar el bostezo que escapó de mi boca — Y despabila hombre, no quiero cargar contigo así toda la puta mañana.

Me di una pequeña cachetada para despertar.

Todo era culpa de Emmett y Rosalie que antenoche habían estado discutiendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Traté hasta lo imposible para dejar de escuchar su pelea pero fue inevitable, incluso y después cuando las cosas se calmaron, y comenzaron a dialogar como personas civilizadas, pude escuchar lo que decían.

…

_— Tranquila bebé, saldremos de esta._

_— ¿Saldremos de esta? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? Porque yo no quiero salir de esta._

_— Me refiero a que lograremos superar este obstáculo…_

_— ¿Obstáculo? ¿Eso es para ti esto?_

_— N-no, no, sabes que no, lo que quiero decir es que tendremos que afrontar nuestros errores y…_

_— Cállate._

_— Si, Rosie._

_…_

Y luego le vino el tan conocido sexo de reconciliación. Rosalie tenía un pésimo fetiche en golpearse contra la pared, no encontraba otra explicación para que cada vez que esto sucediera Emmett la azotara brutalmente con la muralla que – lamentablemente – daba para el cabecero de mi cama, era horrible, _fue_ horrible.

¿Por qué creen que estuve jugando hasta las siete de la madrugada?

_A parte de que hace años – dos días – no jugaba Counter._

Para tener la mente concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera mi querido hermano con su novia contra la pared.

— Tú no tienes un hermano ninfómano que lo único que piensa es en que superficie del apartamento aun no se ha follado a su novia — Le hice saber con cansancio — Si tan solo fueran un poco más silenciosos…

— No necesito tener un hermano así bebé — Jasper me guiñó un ojo a lo que hice un sonido de repulsión. Por eso y por el bebé — Me basta y sobra con mi persona — Rodé mis ojos y abrí la bolsa que Jasper había dejado frente a mí.

Una pequeña cajita de jugo de naranja, dos pretzels y una bolsita con galletas.

Me sentía en el jardín de infantes, Tanya era una completa dulzura.

— Tendrás que compartir.

— Ni lo pienses — Me puse de pie, agarré mi chaqueta y la bolsa con mi mano derecha — ¿Vamos? Es mejor no hacer esperar a nuestra querida jefa, todavía está un tanto irritable, estoy seguro de que anda en sus días.

— En camino compañero — Jasper sonrió.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro hablando de trivialidades. Agradecí que la oficina de Isabella diera directamente con los cubículos, esta vez no me podía reprochar nada, já. Pasamos junto al cubículo de Tanya, ella estaba ahí, sentada tratando de descifrar algo – lo supe por la forma en la que arrugaba su pequeña nariz – Jasper carraspeó a lo que ella levantó su cabeza de un sopetón. Jazz le hizo una seña con su mano en forma de saludo, ella sonrió dulcemente en su dirección; luego sus ojos se posaron en mí. Le sonreí y murmuré un 'gracias' con mis labios, levantando levemente la bolsita en el proceso, se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

¿Por qué no todas las mujeres eran así?

_Siente la indirecta Isabella Swan._

— Entonces, ¿Tienes la dirección? Isabella no me dijo nada acerca de ello — Rodé mis ojos nuevamente.

— Acá está, déjame… — Metí la mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta y rebusqué en el. Cuando la saqué tenía un boleto de autobús, cinco centavos, un chicle y finalmente estaba la bolita de papel.

— Dios, ¿Por qué tienes tanta mierda en tu chaqueta? — Estiré la maltratada hoja y le mostré el papel que sostenía en mis manos:

— "Book's heaven" queda a dos cuadras de la editorial, luego doblamos a mano izquierda y dos cuadras más hacia abajo — Sonreí y volví a meter la basura dentro de mi bolsillo. Jasper rodó sus ojos en mi dirección y comenzó a caminar.

— Bien, llegó la hora, manos a la obra.

…

Nunca pensé que la biblioteca sería una cosa tan deslumbrante como lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Era un edificio lleno de espejo que reflejaban a la gente del exterior, sobre la puerta de entrada rezaba "Book's heaven" en unas elegantes letras de color marrón oscuro, en la entrada misma se encontraban apilados los libros que mayores ventas han tenido este mes. _"Fifty shades of Grey" _era uno de los más destacados en la vitrina, y para qué hablar del interior, era un lugar realmente cálido. Jasper me había dicho camino al lugar que el diseño era todo gracias a la supervisión de la misma Isabellla, era realmente difícil creer eso cuando el lugar no reflejaba la personalidad que yo conocía de ella. Gracias a esto me quedaba más que claro la importancia que le daba a su trabajo, a los libros y a la lectura en sí.

— Whoa, realmente se han sobrepasado esta vez, el nombre del lugar le queda como anillo al dedo — Tuve que asentir a las palabras de Jasper, porque era realmente cierto.

— Ahora, nuestro deber es contactarnos con Alice Brandon.

Caminamos a lo largo de las estancias llenas de libros que decoraban el lugar. Estaba repleto de secciones para todos los gustos, incluso y había una sección de comic – que anoté mentalmente en mi agenda para revisar más tarde – hasta que finalmente dimos con el escritorio de comunicaciones.

Tras de este se encontraba una chica menuda con un peculiar corte de cabello, el cual era de un negro azabache. Ella no nos vio en un principio, solo estaba ahí subida en una pequeña escalerita acomodando algunos libros sobre un estante. Murmuraba alguna que otra palabra ininteligible para nosotros, sus mejillas estaban infladas, era como si estuviera enfurruñada a causa de algo. Bajo de la escalera dando fuerte pisadas en cada uno de sus escalones, hasta que sus ojos finalmente se posaron en nosotros. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules que destacaban de toda su persona, me recordaba un _furby_ **(1)**. Nos sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes, a lo que Jasper soltó un pequeño quejido, como si alguien hubiera agarrado sus nueces con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Dios, el hombre de las cavernas que mi amigo lleva dentro quería salir a flote, recordé las palabras de Isabella sobre resguardar la pureza de su amiga ante el Don Juan que me acompañaba.

— Contrólate, no quiero tener problemas con Isabella.

— Hey, que un polvo nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie y ella está para chuparse los dedos… y algo mas.

— Jasper, _por favor_ te lo pido, el reto será hacia mi persona.

— Tranquilo vaquero, mi pistola esta descargada…

— Bienvenidos a _Book's heaven_ ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos? — La sonrisa de la chica se acrecentó. Se la devolví cortésmente. Su voz era suave, perfecta para ella.

— Señorita, es un verdadera placer conocerla — Jasper se apoyó en el escritorio e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante —La verdad es que podría ayudarme con unos cuantos problemas que tengo con mi…

— ¡Si, claro! — Sonreí a medias con nerviosimos, dándole un codazo a Jasper para que se comportara — Lo que él quiso decir… en realidad, bueno… en realidad estamos buscando a la señorita Alice Brandon, venimos personalmente de la editorial _Black Swan_ a buscar un encargo que debería haber llegado aquí.

— ¡Oh, el borrado de "Amor mas allá de la muerte"! — Chilló la pequeña — Alice Brandon soy yo, un gusto — Estiró su menuda mano hacia mi dirección, la sacudí a modo de saludo. Alice le dio un leve vistazo a Jasper y lo ignoró completamente — Lo tengo aquí mismo — Sacó un manuscrito de uno de sus cajones y lo dejó sobre el escritorio — Dile a Bella que esta historia comprometerá mucho, tiene una excelente trama — Me guió un ojo, a lo que me sonrojé — Espero verla pronto en físico — Tomé el borrador en mis manos y sonreí.

— Le haré llegar tus impresiones, muchas gracias Alice.

— ¿Y no tienes algo para mí cariño? — Ahí estaba nuevamente la sonrisa sugestiva de Jasper, la pequeña chica le dio una mirada mortal, quise reír en su cara pero me aguante por respeto, no era agradable cuando las personas hacían eso.

— Nada para ti vaquero, así que ve a buscar otro lugar donde enfundar tu pistola — Solté una pequeña risita y cubrí mi boca rápidamente. Hombre, Jasper el oh-todopoderoso-dios-del-sexo estaba siendo rechazado.

Esto estaba para un momento _Kodak_.

— Eh, bueno, creo que es hora de irnos — Alcé una ceja en su dirección, la cual ignoró olímpicamente, sus ojos estaban como trabados en la imagen de Alice.

— Mi compañero tiene razón — Me encogí de hombros con el borrador bajo mi brazo — Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward.

— Encantada Edward — Agregó en un agradable tono.

— El mío Jasper, por si cambias de opinión sobre mi pistola…

— Ni en tus sueños muchacho — Le contestó Alice dándole una breve mirada — Espero que la próxima vez, _Edward _— Enfatizó mi nombre con su voz de soprano — Puedas venir con más tranquilidad y disfrutes de tu estancia aquí ¡Gracias por venir, esperamos tu visita pronto!

Ambos asentimos con nuestras cabezas y nos alejamos del lugar. Por una extraña razón, Jasper se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino de regreso a la editorial, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana del taxi, mirando a la nada simplemente. Cada dos por tres fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera pensando, como si el_ realmente_ pensara. No le tomé mayor importancia, cada quién tenía sus arrebatos de vez en cuando…

_¡Qué-diablos!_

En realidad, estoy siendo uno de los más grandes mentirosos, la curiosidad me carcomía ¿Qué demonios había sucedido ahí dentro? Estoy completamente seguro de que nunca lo habían rechazado en su vida. Es más, apuesto mi _Xbox 360_ y mi cuenta _premium _en _LOL_ **(2)** que esta es su primera vez; además, al pobre lo dejaron con las palabras en la boca ¡Es Jasper por todo lo santo! Desde que desgraciadamente lo conocía nadie ha sabido pararlo, habla incluso cuando no debe hacerlo, habla incluso cuando lo encuentro en el baño ¡Es perturbador!

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la editorial, ambos nos dirigimos a la oficina de la señorita Swan, golpeamos dos veces antes de entrar para no interrumpir uno de sus espectáculos con el señor Black, realmente no tenía las ganas para ver a nadie coqueteando con otra persona del sexo opuesto, o del mismo sexo, da igual.

— Adelante.

Entramos a la oficina luego de su indicación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi tomamos asientos en las sillas frente al escritorio donde Isabella se encontraba. En esta ocasión vestía un vestido color azul príncipe que resaltaba su blanca piel, no quise indagar más en su apariencia ya que no la quería tener rondando en mi mente lo que queda de la tarde.

Me estremecí ante la imagen de Isabella usando una tanga del mismo color que su vestido, de hecho…

¿Qué clase de ropa interior estaría usando en estos momentos?

_«Whoa, Edward, detente, nada de ropa interior para ti chico, piensa en Seth… Seth y una tanga, ew, eso»_

— Jasper, Edward — Una sonrisa apareció en su boca — ¿Cómo les fue?

— Excelente, he aquí el borrador — Dejé la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio — La señorita Brandon le dio su completa aprobación — Isabella asintió mientras tomaba el borrador en sus manos.

— Si, Alice me comentó sobre ello cuando la he llamado — Sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Jasper — Entonces, ¿Jasper? ¿Me dejarías a solas con Edward por unos minutos? — Santa madre, ¿Qué habré hecho ahora?

Jasper asintió, no sin antes sonreír con mofa en mi dirección, maldito infeliz. Cuando el rubio dejó finalmente el despacho de la señorita Swan, sus ojos se posaron en mí. Recorrió mi rostro deliberadamente con sus ojos, arreglé la montura de mis gafas cuando la incomodidad se instaló en mí. Odiaba que me mirara de esa forma, como si fuera… no se, ambrosia, un manjar de dioses, cuando yo era algo más parecido a… mierda de gato.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí que hicieras con Jasper?

— Qu-que lo mantuviera a-alejado de la se-señorita Brandon.

— Exacto — Su sonrisa disminuyó — Alice me comentó acerca de las insinuaciones…

— Le juro que traté de detenerlo pero es tan… — Fruncí mis labios — Usted lo conoce más que yo, por favor no me haga responsable de sus actos, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para controlar a ese neandertal.

— Lo sé, Alice me lo dijo también, a decir verdad me pidió que te enviara a ti la próxima vez, sin compañía…

— Oh, yo… yo n-no coqueteé con ella si es lo que esta insinuando — Mis mejillas se colorearon — Se lo aseguro, fui lo mas profesional del mundo, in-incluso…

— ¡Tranquilo chico! — Isabella comenzó a reír. No pude evitar recordar el día en su departamento, y su peculiar risa. Creo que se dio cuenta, a lo que cubrió su boca y se sonrojó muy tenuemente.

¿Por qué?

Era una de las pocas cosas adorables en ella.

— Lo siento, yo pensé que estaba, bueno, como con Tanya…

— Ese es un tema aparte. Alice es Alice — Se encogió de hombros — Muchas gracias por ir en búsqueda de esto, no es trabajo tuyo ni de Jasper, pero me has salvado de una — Asentí sonriendo débilmente. Isabella agradeciendo, otra cosa a la lista de locuras.

— De nada, solo hago lo que me pides, ¿No?

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de tratarme de usted? ¿Tendremos que tener la charla nuevamente? — Me observo con escepticismo. Quise rodar mis ojos pero me contuve ¡Ella había comenzado todo!

— Usted comenzó.

— Pero ya no te llamo Cullen, ahora eres Edward — _Dios._

— ¿Y cada vez que se enoje conmigo deberé cambiar la formas de trato? De tú a usted, de usted a tú… Prefiero continuar con esta manera, si no le molesta, a fin de cuentas usted es mi jefa y le debo respeto…

— Me molesta — Declaró, con el entrecejo fruncido — No quiero que me trates de usted, nunca más y… creo que debo disculparme.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sobre ayer — Nuevamente tenía esa posición incómoda — Aunque no debería, pero Jake dijo… Lo siento ¿Está bien?

— No entiendo nada, señorita Swan.

— Ugh — Hizo un gesto con su boca, donde mordía su labio inferior levemente y jalaba de él. Creo que mi virginal cuerpo no estaba preparado para eso — Nunca quise... no, _si quise_, pero nunca debí haberte exigido que te mantuvieras lejos de Tanya y tampoco…

— ¿Se-señorita S-swan? — Me giré inmediatamente al escuchar la dulce voz de Tanya que en estos momentos tenía un timbre de pánico — ¿M-me b-buscaba?

— Tanya — Isabella se encontraba tensa, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la sonrisa en su rostro — Toma asiento j… — Rodó sus ojos y volvió a hablar entre dientes — Junto a Edward, _por favor._

Tanya se acercó algo temblorosa a la silla que se encontraba junto a mí. Me puse de pie rápidamente y se la retiré para que pudiera sentarse, le sonreí mientras acomodaba su silla cuando se sentaba. Isabella carraspeó, nuevamente evité el rodar mis ojos ante su interrupción y volví a mi lugar.

— Bien, como le decía a Edward antes de que llegaras, lamento mucho la manera en la que los traté el día de ayer — Sus ojos color pudín de chocolate – estaba famélico, lo siento – se centraron en Tanya — Especialmente te pido disculpas a ti Tanya, te traté horrible y no se volverá a repetir.

— Uh, está bien, realmente fue mi error dejar caer el café y…

— Lo sé, no te pedía disculpas por tu incompetencia — La observé en silencio alzando ambas cejas — Te pido disculpa por prohibirte acercarte a Edward, ahora puedes hacerlo libremente — Y sonrió.

— Oh, uh — Tanya se removió incómoda — ¿Gracias? Supongo… si, gracias.

— Muy bien, te puede retirar.

Tanya me sonrió mientras se retiraba tan rápido como llegó del despacho de Isabella. Estaba algo aturdido, o en shock. Era como si Isabella le hubiera dado la oportunidad a Tanya para poder cortejarme como una señorita del siglo XV o algo parecido, aun no lograba discernir qué había sucedido. Mis ojos volvieron al frente donde Isabella me observaba esperando alguna reacción de mi parte ¿Reacción de qué? Realmente quería hacerle muchas preguntas – Una era por qué diablos se entrometía en mi vida de esa forma – pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

— Entonces, Edward — Apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y descansó la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas — Quiero preguntarte otra cosa, nada que ver con lo que hemos estado hablando, en realidad, no tiene que ver con trabajo…

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita Swan? — Le pregunté con cansancio, esperando una ronda de preguntas sobre mi vida personal.

— Me gustaría tener una cita contigo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Lo que escuchaste, tendremos una cita…

Y ella había dicho que quería _preguntarme_ algo.

Creo que se le olvidó como utilizar los signos de interrogación en un dialogo.

* * *

**(1)** Ya saben, esos muñecos que son como pajaros con ojos saltones que hablan, cantan y tiran besitos (?).  
**(2) **Este _LOL_ no es _laugh out loud_, es un juego que se llama _League of Legends_.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Espero les guste el capitulo, la verdad es que sé que a muchas no les gusta Tanya, pero ¿Qué sentido tiene que Edward se quede enseguida con Bella? osea, nada, y la acción donde khkjhfgdhk por eso, aunque me odien, seguiré con Tanya chica-buena y Bella bipolar, no odien a Tanya, ella no tiene la culpa de esto (?) Aquí una breve aparición de Alice, pronto saldrá mas, lo prometo, ¡ah! y ahí una pista super grande sobre lo que se viene, soy mala camuflando cosas (?) wajajajaj.

Por cierto, el otro día hice **la portada del fic, estará en mi perfil **por si quieren verla :)

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them._

_Lamb._


	7. La primera cita de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a Cony, a.k.a. **Diana Prenze**, porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a betear los capítulos, te amodoro mujer._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **La primera cita de Eddie.

* * *

— ¿La jefa perra te pidió una cita?

— No le digas así, Emmett — Suspiré — Y no, no lo _pidió_ exactamente. Creo que más bien me _ordenó_ tener una cita con ella. ¿Có-cómo se supone que haré eso? ¿Una cita, yo? ¿Qué es eso? _¿Se come?_

— Eddie, bebé — Rosalie se sentó junto a mí y tomó mi mano delicadamente entre las suyas. Un débil sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas — ¿Cómo es esa mujer? Emmett ha hablado horriblemente de ella, pero… tú sabes — Rodó sus ojos y le dio una leve mirada a mi hermano mayor — Él tiende a exagerar todo…

— Isabella es…

_Enojona._

_Posesiva._

_Bipolar._

_Hermosa._

_Bipolar._

_Adorable._

_… ah, sí, bipolar._

—… ella es algo _extraña._

— Edward, ¿Tú quieres tener una cita con ella?

Y Rosalie finalmente había hecho la pregunta del millón.

¿Quería yo tener una cita con Isabella Swan?

Siempre pensé – desde pequeño, cuando mamá me obligaba a ver esas películas del corazón donde siempre terminaba llorando – que mi primera cita sería con la persona que yo escogiera, una chica adorable que con tan solo mirarla sintiera ese suave cosquilleo del que todos hablan en el estómago. Aparte, siempre esperé ser yo el que propusiera la cita, ya saben, la típica pregunta: _"¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?"_ No era mucho pedir ¿No? Pero claro, no estaba preparado para el huracán Isabella que se iba a apoderar de mi vida, de hecho, ella parecía ser la que llevaba los pantalones en esta especie de situación.

Yo no sabía si realmente quería tener una cita con la señorita Swan o no, pero…

¿Cómo se le dice que no al "Tendremos una cita" que ella dijo?

— No lo sé — Fruncí mis labios, pensando en el aprieto en el que me encontraba — Yo… realmente no lo sé, creo que la mayoría del tiempo le tengo miedo y… yo solo hubiera querido que mi primera cita fuera con Tanya para estar un poco más preparado sobre cómo actuar alrededor de la señorita Swan.

— _¡Bingo! _— Rosalie chilló y comenzó a dar pequeñas palmaditas — Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer Eddie, pídele una cita a Tanya antes de que tengas la cita con tu jefa — Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

_Pedirle una cita a Tanya._

— ¡Vamos campeón! Tu puedes hacerlo, recuerda cuántas veces lo ensayamos ¿Lo recuerdas, no? — Desgraciadamente sí recordaba como Emmett me había hecho ensayar desde mis besos hasta pedir una cita con la muñeca de porcelana que aún conservaba mamá.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo se s-supone que h-haré eso? — De tan solo pensar en el rostro sonrojado de Tanya, sus adorables pecas y esos labios de color rosa pálido algo dio un vuelco en mí, no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, si era _eso _que bombeaba sangre al resto de mi cuerpo o la _cosa_ que al recibir sangre crecía, _si saben a qué me refiero._

— Hermano, te prestaré a mi mujer para que practiques — Emmett me dio una palmada en el hombro, reconfortándome — Piensa que Rosie es Tanya… esperen, a todo esto Eddie ¿Quién mierda es Tanya?

— ¡Emmett, cuida tu vocabulario! — Rosalie se cubrió el vientre con ambas manos. Fruncí el ceño ante su gesto.

— ¿Te duele el estómago Rose? — Le pregunté con curiosidad. La verdad es que habíamos almorzado un rico puré con papas fritas y pollo asado, la especialidad de Emmett.

— Eh, no, fue solo un acto reflejo — Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, Rosalie continuó — Ahora, dinos como es esa chica que te gusta Ed, ya sabemos que su nombre es Tanya ¿Trabaja contigo?

— Tanya es… — _asombrosa, dulce, tierna _—… ella está bien — Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, no era fácil hablar de esto con alguien. Rosalie había sido mi amor platónico en la secundaria y dejamos de contar, no es como si le hubiera contado a alguien eso tampoco.

— Vamos, Eddie, no puedes estar hablando enserio — Emmett se puse de pie frente a nosotros y comenzó a gesticular con sus manos — No puedes decir que una chica 'está bien', _Jesús_. ¿Nada de lo que te enseñé se quedó en esa cabezota tuya? No, claro que no, hubiera sido mejor que te hiciera un libro de instrucciones como el que viene la Xbox ¿Cierto?

— Emm, déjalo tranquilo — Rosalie se volteó hacia a mí y le dio un ligero apretón a mis manos — Haremos como que la chica no tiene tanta importancia, piensa que soy ella, cierra tu ojos cariño e imagina que ella está sentada frente a ti y no yo…

Cerré mis ojos, haciendo caso a lo que me decía mi cuñada.

No fue difícil pensar en Tanya materializándose de la nada frente a mí, la verdad es que quería que fuera verdad el tenerla cerca. _Oh Dios_, sueno como uno de esos tipos enamorados de las películas, imposible. Pero funcionó, ahí estaba Tanya con su rubio cabello enmarañado, sus gafas y la dulce sonrisa que siempre pendía en su rostro, realmente hermosa. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para pedirle una cita a ella? El solo hecho de pensar en ello hizo que mis palmas sudaran y lentamente sentí el color volver a mi nuevamente.

— _¿Edward? ¿Querías hablar conmigo? _— Santa madre de Dios, incluso podía imaginar su tono de voz a la perfección.

— Eh, ah, yo, si… — Mi corazón bombeaba a más no poder, tuve miedo de que ella fuera capaz de escuchar sus erráticos latidos — Uhm, Tanya, y-yo me pre-preguntaba si tu… — _Concéntrate hombre, tu puedes _— Y-yo q-quería saber si t-tú… si t-te gus-gustaría…

— _¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué quieres decirme?_

Y con su voz de fondo me fui a negro, la presión fue demasiado para mi avergonzado corazón, gracias al cielo nada de esto era real, incluso y podía tomarlo como si todo lo que sucedió fue un sueño, no, una horrible pesadilla. Antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia escuché la voz de mi _querido_ hermano:

— _Jodida mierda, mi hermanito está completamente perdido ¿Crees que esta es una de esas ocasiones donde debo avisarle a mamá Osa que su bebé se ha –prácticamente– cagado encima?_

— _Ni se te ocurra tomar ese teléfono Emmett Cullen y ayúdame a cambiar a tu hermano, es hora de que vayas practicando…_

Y con esa vergonzosa situación, no supe nada más de mí.

…

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Ve siempre al grano.

Jasper era incluso peor que Emmett para estas cosas, ¿Qué _–_exactamente_–_ quería decir con 'ir al grano'? Porque yo estaba teniendo infinidades de complicaciones para _ir al grano_ como él lo llamaba.

Después del embarazoso momento con Emmett y Rosalie antes de dejar la casa para asistir al trabajo, decidí que lo único que podía hacer era tirarme a la borda y acatar las órdenes de la señorita Swan como debería haber hecho desde un principio. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería tener una cita con la dulce de Tanya, por eso había pensado –erróneamente– que Jasper al tener conocimiento en estas cosas, podría ayudarme.

Y aquí me encontraba, tras mi escritorio con Jasper sentado sobre éste mientras pensaba en una forma de pedirle a Tanya salir conmigo sin morir en el intento. Cada cinco segundo miraba furtivamente hacia el pasadizo que daba directamente donde se encontraban los cubículos con el resto de trabajadores, si tan solo existiera una forma mas fácil…

— ¡Mierda, lo tengo! — Chilló Jazz, saltando del escritorio y permaneciendo de pie frente a este con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — Envíale una nota amigo, yo seré tu paloma mensajera, tu _Hedwig_, como quieras llamarme.

— ¿Una nota? — Le pregunté confundido.

— Ya sabes, como en secundaria, cuando hablabas por notas en clases con tus compañeros… — Debo admitir que con su intento de explicación quedé aun mas confundido — Diablos, olvidé por completo que eres un jodido antisocial — Rodé mis ojos — Una nota amigo, en un _stick note_, un _"Hola Tanya ¿Cómo estás?"_ ¿Has entendido?

Y ahí finalmente la ampolleta se encendió en mi cabeza.

— Nunca pensé decir esto nunca en los años de vida que me quedan, pero… Jasper, eres un completo genio — Sonreí a más no poder y comencé a escribir. Tomé un _stick note_, escribí en él y se lo entregué a Jazz.

* * *

_Hola Tanya, ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? :) No quería importunarte en tu trabajo pero me gustaría saber algo… Tanya, ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? Me haría muy feliz el que aceptaras, pero todo queda en tus manos, Edward._

* * *

Jasper tomó el pequeño papel entre sus manos y lo abrió –como era de esperarse– para leer su contenido. Soltó una pequeña risita mientras rodaba sus ojos y volvía a doblar el papel, el cual ahora guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Me hizo un gesto militar, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y desapareció por el pasillo.

_Horror._

Creo que estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico, de repente, todo parecía dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

_Diablos_.

— Edward, necesito que llames a nuestras oficinas en Seattle, necesitamos unos cuantos… ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien cariño? — Podía ver la figura de Isabella frente a mí, pero en realidad era como si no la viera ¿Entienden lo que digo? Porque yo no lo hago — ¡Edward, despierta chico! Dios santo, estás blanco como un vampiro — La mano de la señorita Swan se posó sobre mi frente con delicadeza — Estas sudando como puerco ¿Puedes hablar o algo? ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¡Vamos, Edward, me estoy poniendo histérica aquí!

— E-estoy bien — Le hice saber.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Se apoyó en el escritorio y se acercó a mí, tanto así que nuestras narices casi llegaban a rozarse — No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Si? — Su preocupación me descolocó por unos segundos, pero más lo hizo cuando alzó una de sus pequeñas manos y la posó suavemente sobre mi mejilla.

Se sentía realmente… _cálido_.

— Estoy bien, siento haberla preocupado — Sonrió suavemente y me dio una pequeña palmada antes de alejarse.

— Sí, bien — Se quedó mirándome por un tiempo más y luego movió su cabeza, como si estuviera despejando sus pensamientos — Contáctame con la oficina de Seattle, yo haré el resto.

— Señorita Swan, es enserio, estoy bien, puedo hacer mi trabajo.

— Que no se hable más chico, pásame la llamada, estaré en mi oficina como siempre por si necesitas algo... — Se dio media vuelta, aún dudando de mi estado catatónico anterior. Dios, fue solo una crisis de pánico, a cualquiera le pasa ¿No? — ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Quieres que te dé el día libre?

— Estoy bien, enserio, muchas gracias Bella — Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y ahí estaba nuevamente, un _levísimo_ sonrojo en sus mejillas. Refunfuñó y desapareció por la puerta de su despacho rápidamente.

Extraño, como toda ella.

De la nada apareció la cabeza de Jasper asomada por el pasillo, como si todo este tiempo se hubiera estado escondiendo tras la muralla. Alcé una ceja en su dirección mientras él 'inspeccionaba' el área. Alzó ambos de sus pulgares en mi dirección y caminó hacia donde me encontraba con paso resuelto.

— No más moros en la costa — Me guiñó un ojo y estiró su mano con un papel en ella. Estuve a punto de entrar en la crisis de pánico nuevamente — Imagina Isabella descubre lo que estás haciendo, joder, no quiero ni pensar en ello — Tomé el papelito que me ofrecía con manos temblorosas.

Era todo un llorón.

Abrí el papel lentamente y me preparé para lo peor…

* * *

_Edward, me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar, cada vez el trabajo se hace más fácil :) Sobre tu pregunta… sería un placer salir contigo, nunca lo dudes, de hecho… de hecho estaba deseando que lo preguntaras… ¿Qué te parece mañana viernes a las nueve? Estaré esperando tu respuesta, T x._

* * *

Oh, me encontraba en una nube, ella había dicho que sí.

_¡Tanya había dicho que sí!_

— Jasper…

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? — Jazz rodeó el escritorio y asomó su cabeza por sobre mi hombro para leer el papel — ¡Venga hombre, tendrán una cita! — Frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar — ¿Por qué no te veo feliz, campeón?

— Estoy feliz.

— Pareces una estatua Edward.

— No sé cómo moverme.

— Joder, qué exagerado eres — Jasper tomó una _stick note_ y comenzó a anotar nuevamente — La pasas a buscar a su casa ¿Cierto? — Alcé una de mis cejas sin poder articular palabra — Sí, la pasas a buscar.

* * *

_Me has hecho muy feliz al aceptar :) :) ¿Te parece que vaya por ti a las nueve? Un caballero no puede permitir que su dama vaya sola al lugar de encuentro ¿Qué dices? Edward x._

* * *

— Jasper, no puedes escribir 'su dama'… Jasper, espera, ven aquí ¡Jasper!

Y el muy idiota me hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio mientras desaparecía por el pasillo nuevamente. Me dispuse a llamar a la oficina de Seattle para no retrasarme más, enseguida transferí la llamada a la señorita Swan luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la oficinista, y me quedé ahí sentado, esperando a que Jasper viniera con otra buena respuesta para mí. No tuve que esperar demasiado ya que mi rubio amigo apareció rápidamente.

— Dios, no sé quién se sonroja más, tú o la chica, deberían hacer una competencia uno de estos días…

— Cállate y entrégame el papel, Jasper — Soltó una pequeña risita al ver el rubor en mí, mientras me entregaba nuevamente la nota de Tanya como respuesta a la que Jazz había escrito por mí.

* * *

_Carson Avenue, edificio #1567 puerta D, está a solo unas cuadras de la estación central del subway. Muchas gracias por la invitación Edward, nos vemos el viernes en la noche entonces, no puedo esperar :) T x._

* * *

— ¿Jasper?

— ¿Si?

— Voy a tener mi _primera_ cita.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a rebotar en la silla y chillar como una nena, pero me contuve, en contra de mi voluntad lo hice.

…

Estaba parado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en mi pieza, viendo el reflejo que este daba. Me había puesto unos pantalones de traje de un gris oscuro, una camisa blanca. Quería usar un chaleco en vez del blazer que venía con el traje, pero Rosalie casi me mató por eso, y tampoco me dejó usar corbata. Aquí estaba yo, usando una camisa con los dos primeros botones abiertos.

— ¿Es-está b-bien así, Rose?

— Estás perfecto cariño, ¿No te ves acaso? Luces fantástico, la chica caerá rendida a tus pies.

— Gracias, Rose — Me di media vuelta y le di un beso en la mejilla — Si no hubieras estado aquí no sé que hubiera sido de mí con la ayuda de Emmett y Jasper.

— Ten, aquí están las llaves de mi auto — Rose me entregó las llaves de su _Volkswagen_ —No quiero ningún daño en mi bebé, Cullen.

— Ninguno, entendido.

— Si la chica te trata mal me llamas inmediatamente…—.

— Rosalie, por favor…

— Lo siento, me estoy pareciendo a Esme ¿No? — Soltó una dulce risa y besó mi mejilla — Eres el bebé de la familia ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Ve a por ella, tigre!

Y salí en búsqueda de _mi _chica.

Dejé el apartamento y me monté en el coche de Rosalie, un escarabajo rojo que ella amaba. Me encontraba realmente nervioso. Emmett y Jasper me habían ayudado a conseguir una reserva en un restaurant que tenía muy buenas recomendaciones, sin ellos no habría podido reservar mesa en aquel lugar. Era un restaurant italiano que se llamaba _"La tua cantante"_ crucé los dedos rezando para que a Tanya le gustara la comida italiana.

Aparqué frente a un edificio algo rústico, subí unas pequeñas escaleras que daban con la puerta de entrada y toqué el citófono que se encontraba ahí, luego de unos segundos la suave voz de Tanya me respondió:

— _¿Edward?_

— Hola, Tanya — Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

— _Oh, h-hola, enseguida bajo, espérame un momento ¿sí?_

— Como gustes, aquí estaré.

Esperé alrededor de cinco minutos cuando Tanya finalmente apareció por la puerta.

Quedé en shock por un lapsus, se veía realmente espléndida, era… era nada en comparación con la chica de la oficina que siempre usaba un moño desordenado, unas grandes gafas y un vestuario tres veces más grande que su talla. El vestido color crema que estaba utilizando realzaba el color rubí de sus labios, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y usaba unos pendientes que enmarcaban su angelical rostro.

_Joder_.

— Whoa, Tanya te ves… — Me sonrojé sin más y sonreí avergonzado — Estas completamente hermosa.

— G-gracias Edward, tú también te ves muy guapo — Tomé su mano y la ayudé a bajar la escalera.

Ambos nos montamos al auto de Rosalie. Estaba más nervioso que antes ¿De qué debía hablar? Al momento de encender el auto se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo ya que los dos nos encontrábamos nerviosos y sin saber qué decir. Tanya iba observando por la ventana y yo, por más que intentaba de pensar en algo, nada venía a mi cabeza.

— Espero que te guste la comida italiana — Comenté. Tanya dio un pequeño respingo al escucharme hablar, se sonrojó suavemente y sonrió en mi dirección.

— Me encanta todo tipo de comida, la italiana es una de mis favoritas.

— Genial — Le sonreí y seguí manejando.

Finalmente llegamos al restaurante, aparqué en una zona un tanto alejada, el lugar estaba rodeado por automóviles de lujo y nosotros desentonábamos claramente ahí. Bajé y fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta del copiloto para Tanya, me sonrió mientras yo le extendía mi mano para ayudarla a bajar. _Dios, su piel era tan suave_. Me atreví un poco más, tomando valor de no sé donde, y no retiré mi mano de la suya mientras nos encaminábamos al local.

Tenía una boba sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro.

— Buenas noches, _signor_ ¿Me permite su nombre, _per favore_?

— Edward Cullen — El host revisó mi nombre en la lista de reservas y sonrió hacia nosotros.

— _Benveuti in "La tua cantante"_

De la nada apareció un mesero que nos guió a nuestra mesa, era una que se encontraba frente a un gran ventanal, casi cerca de la entrada. Retiró la silla de Tanya para que esta pudiera tomar asiento, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con la mía. Nos entregó los menús y esperó pacientemente a un costado de nuestra mesa. Revisamos con calma el menú y finalmente nos decidimos por un _Fetuccini carbonara_. No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué demonios será, pero Tanya se veía realmente complacida con la elección. El mesero tomó nuestra orden y nos dejó ahí, solos.

— Es un lugar realmente hermoso, muchas gracias por invitarme Edward.

— No es nada — Sonreí en su dirección — Me alegro que te guste. Debo admitir que nunca había venido, pero mi hermano me lo recomendó y me pareció una excelente elección.

— Entonces, agradécele a tu hermano también — Me sonrió de vuelta, y un pequeño hoyuelo se marcó en su mejilla derecha — ¿Te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas mientras esperamos? Para conocernos mejor, digo…

— Me parece bien, ¿Quieres comenzar tú?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward?

— Veinticuatro años cumplidos hace tres meses — Tanya me volvió a sonreír — Mi turno, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

— Mmm, eso es fácil, el rojo — Asentí en su dirección — ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a trabajar a _Black Swan Editorial_?

— Ah, bueno — Rasqué mi nuca tratando de acortar la explicación en mi mente — Estudié letras para ser editor, pero al salir de la Universidad, bueno, nadie quería contratarme… la editorial fue la única que me dio la oportunidad de trabajar, aunque no haga lo que realmente quiero.

— Eso suena realmente mal, ¿Crees que te darán la oportunidad de ejercer en lo que te gusta? Isabella se ve como una mujer algo… _estricta_ por así decirlo, ¿Cómo lo haces para aguantar trabajar para ella?

— Esas son dos preguntas más — Guiñé un ojo en su dirección –no sé de dónde demonios salió eso– causando un sonrojo en ella — Bueno, tengo fe de que pueda ascender, aunque sé que me tomará un tiempo. Y respecto a lo segundo… — Fruncí mis labios pensando en Isabella.

Isabella.

_Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos…_

— ¿Es difícil trabajar con la señorita Swan, Edward?...

— Ahm, bueno, yo…

— Vamos, chico, me gustaría escuchar esa respuesta.

_De-mo-nios._

Me congelé al escuchar esa voz que se estaba haciendo tan conocida para mí. Tanya tenía sus ojos abiertos de dos en dos mirando hacia mi espalda, me giré lentamente para encontrarme con la imponente figura de Isabella Swan tras de mí.

Por una extraña razón verla fue peor que ver a Tanya salir de su casa en ese hermoso vestido.

Isabella usaba un vestido strapless color borgoña. Su cabello castaño caía en delicados bucles cubriendo ligeramente su pecho. El vestido entallaba su cuerpo de una manera que debería ser ilegal, digo, era como si el pecado tuviera piernas y caminara libremente de aquí hacia allá. Se veía realmente deslumbrante, hermosa, _totalmente inalcanzable_. Lo que no cuadraba era el brillo opaco de sus ojos, normalmente estaban cubiertos con esa chispa de diversión y picardía que la caracterizaba, ahora estaban simplemente… apagados.

A lo mejor su cita la había dejado plantada…

_Rayos y centellas._

…

_— ¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita Swan?_

_— Me gustaría tener una cita contigo._

_— ¿Perdón?_

_— Lo que escuchaste, tendremos una cita… el viernes, a las nueve, no me dejes plantada chico._

_— Oh, uhu, está bien… si, está bien._

…

Viernes.

Hoy era viernes y yo estaba con Tanya cuando debería haber venido con la señorita Swan ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para olvidarlo? Lo tenía presente, estaba algo nervioso porque iba a ser mi primera cita, supuestamente con Tanya sería una prueba para ganarle el gusto a esto y… y ahora ella estaba aquí, con nosotros, esperando alguna explicación supongo.

— Señorita Swan…

— ¿Les importa que me siente con ustedes? — Llamó a un mesero con un gesto de sus manos y le pidió una silla, la cual le trajeron inmediatamente — No, supongo que no… entonces, Edward — Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, no veía rabia en ellos, no veía nada a decir verdad — Estabas a punto de contestar la pregunta de la adorable Tanya.

— No es difícil…

— Oh, vamos, di la verdad — Isabella rodó sus ojos y sonrió, sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos — Soy una bruja, una loba, un ogro total, una perra…

— No te digas así — La paré, frunciendo el ceño. Dios, que tenía la gente por usar esa palabra contra las mujeres — Y estoy diciendo la verdad, no eres tan difícil de tratar cuando uno se acostumbra a tu personalidad explosiva.

— Y aún así la elegiste a ella ¿Cierto? — Isabella volvió a sonreír y Tanya me observó con algo de confusión ante sus palabras — Claro, no soy difícil de tratar, pero Tanya es una dulzura, tanto así que me dará diabetes con solo mirarla. Por cierto, te ves hermosa en ese vestido — Tanya se sonrojó profundamente ante el cumplido de Isabella — ¿Cómo te pidió que salieras con él?

— Oh, bueno, Ed-Edward… Jasper fue quién me hizo llegar una nota de Edward — Me miró con nerviosismo y comenzó a retorcer sus manos sobre su regazo — Lo encontré sumamente adorable.

— Adorable, sí — Isabella apoyó sus codos sobre la mea y posó su barbilla sobre sus manos — ¿Te dijo cuan hermosa te ves en ese vestido?

— S-sí, lo hizo, señorita Swan — Tanya estaba cada vez mas abochornada y yo no entendía las preguntas de Isabella ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto?

— ¿Te abrió la puerta de su automóvil y te ayudó a bajarte, no? — Tanya asintió con sus mejillas arreboladas — Edward, eres todo un caballero — Isabella suspiró con un deje de ¿tristeza? y se puso de pie lentamente — Bien, los dejo tranquilos para que continúen en su cita. Suerte chicos, se ve realmente que son el uno para el otro — Una nueva sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro — Y Edward, lo siento…

— Isabella, soy yo el que debe…

— Déjalo ahí, no te disculpes, nunca debí ordenarte algo como esto.

— No, yo… yo debería haberlo recordado, lo siento mucho — Algo se comprimió en mi interior al verla. Dios, me había comportado como un malnacido. Sí, puede que haya sido algo brusca al momento de 'pedir' salir, pero, ¿Qué pasa si era tan nueva en esto como yo?

_«Sigue soñando, chico, es Isabella Swan»_

— No volveré a molestarte más Edward, puedes estar tranquilo — Me guiñó un ojo y se acercó a mí con ese paso aleonado que era tan _ella_, posando su boca cerca de mí oído susurró suavemente: — _Para todo existe una primera vez ¿huh?_

Y susurrando eso, dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta principal.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Aquí vengo con el séptimo capítulo. Es extraño pero últimamente me dan ganas de escribir cada vez mas seguido con este fic, no se que demonios sucede, bueno, las musas son así ¿no? espero les guste el capítulo, se que aun no hay mucho Edward/Bella, pero esos pequeños momentos son los que cuentan, se los digo enserio. Ah, y Bella es Bella, ella se recuperará pronto de este desaire no intencionado que Edward le hizo, esperen y verán :) Nuestro Eddie es un tanto _volado_ para sus cosas, pobre cosita, no se da cuenta de nada por Dios XD

**La portada del fic, estará en mi perfil **por si quieren verla :)

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them.  
Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_Lamb._


	8. La primera visita de mamá Cullen

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a Cony, a.k.a. **Diana Prenze**, porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a betear los capítulos, te amodoro mujer._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **La primera visita de mamá Cullen.

* * *

_— Llegamos._

_Aparqué el coche de Rosalie junto a la vereda del apartamento donde vivía Tanya, me bajé rápidamente y abrí su puerta, ayudándola a descender del coche una vez más. De la mano caminamos lentamente hasta la entrada de su edificio, peldaño por peldaño, su calidez me traspasaba por completo._

_Eso era, había llegado la hora de despedirse._

— _Pasé una excelente noche Edward, muchas gracias por todo._

_A pesar de lo sucedido con Isabella, Tanya y yo continuamos nuestra cita como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. No mentiré diciendo que la presencia de la señorita Swan no estuvo rondando por mi mente a lo largo de la velada, porque sí lo hizo, pero tampoco podía ser un completo idiota con Tanya, con lo mal que me había comportado con Isabella Swan, ya había cubierto la cuota de idiotez por un buen tiempo._

_— Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien, estuve muy a gusto en tu compañía Tanya — Tragué saliva preparándome con anticipación a lo que tenía pensado decir a continuación — ¿T-te gus-gustaría… t-te… — Demonios, ¡pareces una metralleta hombre! — Uhm, ¿T-te gustaría que s-saliéramos o-otra vez?_

_Finalmente lo había preguntado, sin desmayo de por medio._

_— Me encantaría — Tanya me sonrió dulcemente y ahí lo supe…_

_… era el momento de besarla._

_Me acerqué con extrema lentitud a su rostro, las palmas me sudaban y estaba aterrado de que el corazón se me saliera del pecho en cualquier segundo, así se sentía al palpitar tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo. Tanya comenzó a acercarse a mí de igual manera, sus ojitos se iban entrecerrando mientras que yo no podía apartar la mirada de esos pequeños labios que parecían un botón de rosa…_

_Estábamos solo a escasos centímetros._

_ Un centímetro más y Eddie ganaría puntos de experiencia… y un sonrojo de por vida._

_…_

— ¿Y? ¿Qué más sucedió?

— La besé, fin de la historia ¿Qué más iba a pasar?

— Edward… — Rosalie alzó una de sus cejas en mi dirección — Di la verdad, cariño.

— Está bien — Suspiré al sentirme acorralado — _Puede_ que haya salido corriendo — Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada y Rosalie comenzó a negar con su cabeza — Me asusté un poquito, un poquito así — Junté mi dedo pulgar con el índice, mostrando la cantidad — Estoy aterrado a decir verdad ¿Cómo la miraré a la cara el día de mañana? ¿Qué explicación le daré? «Tanya, sabes, en realidad me moría por probar tus labios pero sentí que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar por la expectación, no hubiera sido agradable hacerlo en tu boca» _Dios._

Mi querido hermano no dejaba de reír a costas mías y Rosalie me observaba enternecida. Si no eran Esme y Carlisle, eran estos dos. Después de haber llegado al apartamento me encerré inmediatamente en mi habitación a repasar cada una de las cosas que sucedieron aquella noche. La aparición de la señorita Swan, la dulzura de Tanya y esas ganas que aparecieron de repente por tenerla entre mis brazos por solo un segundo y probar sus hermosos labios. Agradecí que mis _segundos_ padres dejaran el cuestionario para el día siguiente, porque en esos momentos no estaba preparado para responder preguntas, solo quería cerrar mis ojos y soñar que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera salido corriendo despavorido como un completo bebé.

— Y pensar que tienes un _CI_ **(1) **de 130, quién te viera.

— Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, Emmett — Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos — _Idiota_.

— Seré idiota pero la tengo a ella… — Apuntó a Rose — Si tan solo mamá escuchara esto, _joder_, puedo imaginarlo.

— Mamá no sabrá nada de esto ¿Me escuchaste, Emmett Cullen? Nada, no quiero ni saber el sermón que me dará — Rodé mis ojos y me desparramé en el sofá — Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo — Observé a mi hermano y no pude evitar soltar la siguiente pregunta: — ¿Cómo le pides perdón a una mujer que has dejado plantada sin intención alguna?

— Flores, chocolates, una tarjeta de esas cursis que venden en el _Wal-Mart_…

— Espera, espera — Rosalie detuvo la verborrea de Emmett y me observó fijamente, me removí incómodo bajo su escrutinio — ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos Eddie?

— Bueno, yo…

Sentí mis mejillas colorearse, de vergüenza hacia mí mismo. Estaba seguro de que si mamá se llegara a enterar de esta parte de la historia me mandaría de rodillas a pedir perdón a la señorita Swan. Rosalie esperaba expectante, mientras Emmett seguía como si nada dándome una lista de _"Como ganarse el perdón de una mujer en menos de un día" _Suspiré y me preparé para contarle a Rose lo acontecido.

— Recuerdas que… ¿Recuerdas que saldría con Tanya para ganar una cita de experiencia y no morir en las manos de Isabella? — Rosalie asintió, pendiente de mis palabras — Bueno, mhmm, yo olvidé que saldría con Isabella el día de ayer.

— Olvidaste que tu cita con tú jefa era el mismo día que le propusiste a Tanya.

— Bueno, ella fue la que propuso la fecha, yo no puse ningún pero en la cuestión, con la euforia de saber que ella había aceptado olvidé completamente que era el mismo viernes en el que cenaría con la señorita Swan — Despeiné mi cabello, algo que hacía sin pensar cuando me sentía nervioso — La cosa es que, cuando estaba en el restaurant con Tanya, Isabella apareció casi al inicio de la velada.

— _Jo-der_ — Susurró Emmett con sus ojos de par en par — Dejaste plantada a tu jefa, dejaste plantada a una mujer para salir con otra. Ese es el peor error que puedes cometer, y para la gran suerte que tienes, la mujer plantada te pilló _in-fraganti_ — Emmett se rió y golpeó mi espalda con su mano tres veces.

— Lo siento cariño, pero debo admitir que Emm tiene razón esta vez — Rose me dio una mirada apenada y temí lo peor para mi pobre ser — Debes prepararte para una cosa en estos momentos.

— ¿P-para q-qué?

— _Vendetta_ — Dijeron al unísono.

…

No sé de qué estaba más aterrado.

Por un lado, tenía que pasar a través de los cubículos para llegar a mi puesto de trabajo. Cubículos donde se encontraba Tanya trabajando. Y por el otro, tenía que trabajar para la señorita Swan _hasta que el contrato nos separe_. Venía subiendo en el ascensor y el espacio se hacía cada vez más reducido mientras pensaba en cómo enfrentarme a esas dos mujeres. Diablos, era como si estuviera en un sauna, calor desgraciado.

Me miré en el espejo que se encontraba frente a mí como decoración del elevador y acomodé mis gafas. El Ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso, mi escritorio quedaba en el décimo. Esperé pacientemente mientras las puertas metálicas se abrían de par en par y mostraban a uno de los objetos de mis desdichas: Isabella Swan estaba de pie frente al elevador, tan despampanante como siempre.

Tragué saliva y me apretujé en la esquina para darle más espacio.

_A quién miento, esperaba poder camuflarme con la pared._

— Buenos días, Cullen — Se posicionó en la otra esquina, con la vista al frente.

— B-buenos días, señorita Swan — Le di una mirada de reojo y me di cuenta que me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— No te voy a morder ni nada, no necesitas estar tan pegado a la pared ¿Me tienes miedo, chico? — Me sonrojé y me alejé un poco de la esquina del elevador, poniéndome a su lado. Recordé el chocolate que Emmett y Rosalie me habían hecho comprar como _uno_ de los regalos para ella.

No estaba seguro de entregárselo, a decir verdad –y contestando su pregunta– le tenía miedo.

— Señorita Swan, yo… — Rebusqué en mi bolso el chocolate, pero no podía encontrarlo. Finalmente toqué un _algo_ rectangular en el fondo de este — Uhm, bueno, yo — Saqué el chocolate y se le extendí tímidamente — Sé que esto no alcanza para decirle cuan arrepentido estoy de lo que sucedió la otra noche, pero, lo vuelvo a decir, lo siento mucho — No sé si me escuchó, la verdad es que sus ojos no se despegaban de la caja de chocolate que le estaba dando como una ofrenda de paz.

— ¿M-me estás regalando un chocolate, Cullen? ¿Un chocolate por haberme plantado el viernes? — Asentí abochornado, negándome a mirarla. Todo esto era demasiado para mí — ¿Te arrepientes de haber salido con Tanya o de haberla citado el mismo día en el que nosotros saldríamos?

— La segunda — Contesté rápidamente con convicción, nunca me arrepentiría de haber tenido aquella velada con Tanya, fue realmente agradable.

— Claro, la segunda, era de esperarse — Observó una vez más el chocolate en mis manos y sonrió a medias — Amo el chocolate, pero desgraciadamente soy alérgica, un poco de esto y para tu desgracia tendrías que llevarme al hospital inmediatamente, gracias de todos modos, estoy segura de que Tanya lo disfrutará.

Ahora sí que me sonrojé completamente. Estúpido, imbécil, idiota una y mil veces ¿Cómo no lo averigüé antes? No me sorprendería si por su cabeza pasaba la idea de que tenía intenciones de matarla o algo por el estilo. Guardé el chocolate rápidamente en mi bolso y abrí mi boca para proferir una nueva disculpa hacía su persona, pero Isabella levantó su palma derecha frente a mi rostro y negó con su cabeza.

— Estoy harta de escuchar tus disculpas.

Finalmente el elevador llegó al décimo piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron Isabella descendió del aparato rápidamente y se encaminó a su oficina sin saludar a una sola persona. En cambio yo, caminé lo más lento posible para alargar el camino a la oficina. Cuando comencé a avanzar por los cubículos inmediatamente vi la figura de Tanya junto a la fotocopiadora, dudé sobre acercarme a ella o no, pero no tuve que esperar mucho para pensar en qué hacer, ya que de la nada se dio vuelta y sus ojos quedaron prendados sobre los míos, sonrió y me hizo un leve gesto de saludo con su pequeña mano.

— ¡Edward! — Se acercó y dejó un casto beso en mi mejilla — ¿Cómo estás?

— Tanya, estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Qué hay de ti? — Le pregunte, relajando por completo mi postura al ver que no sucedía nada extraño ante la actitud de cobarde que tomé aquel día.

— Excelente — Sonrió nuevamente y luego se giró a la fotocopiadora — Bueno, será mejor que regrese al trabajo ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? — Me preguntó dulcemente, asentí en su dirección.

Ah, que bien, todo estaba bien.

Isabella estaba semi-bien.

Tanya estaba bien.

Por ende, Eddie estaba contento.

…

La mañana pasó sin antecedentes, contesté algunas llamadas como siempre, nuevamente contacté a la señorita Swan con la oficina de Seattle; estos últimos días Isabella se pasaba horas hablando con el director de la editorial de esa ciudad, no sabía que estaba sucediendo pero parecía ser algo importante, bueno, tampoco era de mi incumbencia. Confieso que en los momentos libres, mientras nadie llamara a la oficina y la señorita Swan no me dijera que hacer, jugaba a _buscaminas_ en el computador, maldito juego, era el único que estaba disponible.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba lentamente, el reloj de pared –que decoraba la sala de estar donde la gente que esperaba alguna reunión con Isabella tomaba asiento– se demoraba cada vez más en avanzar, y yo no encontraba la hora de salir a tomar un poco de aire, estirar las piernas y almorzar con Tanya y Jasper.

— Edward — Levanté la vista hacia la figura de mi jefa — Necesito que te quedes en tu hora de colación.

— Eh, está bien, como usted diga señorita Swan — _¡No, porqué!_

— Gracias — Dio media vuelta y se encerró en su oficina. Fruncí el ceño, se estaba comportando algo extraño el día de hoy, como si estuviera decaída, cansada, incluso se veía algo perdida...

Bueno, otra cosa que no es de mi incumbencia.

Le avisé a Jasper por _whatsapp_ que no podría juntarme con ellos para ir a almorzar y me quedé ahí, enfurruñado sin saber para que me necesitaba en la oficina. Al cabo de unos minutos la cabellera negra del seño Black hizo presencia en el pasillo, tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Pasó por enfrente de mí, me hizo un gesto con su mano y se introdujo en el despacho de la señorita Swan sin ser anunciado, _como siempre_.

Los minutos pasaban y yo no lograba entretenerme, comencé a hacer _origami_ con unas _stick notes_ que tenía sobre el escritorio, busqué algunos en la internet… hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos provenientes del despacho de la señorita Swan. Me enderecé en mi lugar y re acomodé mis gafas, tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Las voces cada vez subían más de tono, la voz del señor Black era la que destacaba en esa pelea verbal, sin poder contenerme –y por un extraño instinto que surgió en mi interior– me puse de pie y abrí la puerta de la oficina rápidamente…

— ¿Está todo bien, señorita Swan? — Pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Isabella estaba tras su escritorio con la cabeza gacha, como si quisiera esconderse de mí y el señor Black, bueno, prácticamente me asesinaba con la mirada.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar, mocoso? — Se notaba que estaba realmente enojado. Pero que hombre más bipolar, había entrado todo sonrisitas al despacho. Me quedé firme en mi lugar, aunque por dentro parecía una gelatina. Un golpe del señor Black, una simple palmada y sería un Edward muerto.

— ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Está bien? — Ignoré completamente a Jacob. Quería acercarme a ella y cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien. Se veía tan indefensa ¿Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

— Edward, retírate por favor — Elevé ambas de mis cejas ante su orden, no estaba seguro si debía acatarla en estos momentos o no, en una situación así se podían romper las reglas ¿No? — Cullen, por favor…

— ¿Está segura? — Asintió, pero en ningún momento hizo contacto visual conmigo. Con un poco de renuencia salí del despacho, dudé al cerrar la puerta, pero era su voluntad después de todo.

Ahora sí que estaba con los nervios de punta.

Desde que había entrado a trabajar en la editorial nunca había presenciado algo así, y mucho menos visto a Isabella de ese modo, tan abatida. Mamá siempre dice que todo el mundo tiene problemas y monstruos internos con los que combatir, pero algunos de ellos eligen simplemente sonreír al mundo y combatirlos en silencio. Creo que –a pesar de todo– Isabella es de ese tipo de personas.

Y si…

¿Y si estaba así por mi culpa?

_«¡Cómo quisieras! Se te están subiendo los humos a la cabeza»_

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen!

Díganme que estoy soñando.

_Por favor._

— ¡Tu hermano me contó todo lo sucedido! — Cerré los ojos esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla y que mamá _no_ había venido a hacer un escándalo en mi lugar de trabajo — Abre tus ojos inmediatamente, ponte de pie y dale un abrazo a mamá — Abrí mi ojo derecho primero y ahí estaba ella.

_Esme Anne Platt de Cullen._

Hace un largo tiempo que no veía a mamá, no es que hubiera cambiado mucho, desde que recuerdo tiene el mismo aspecto, solía bromear sobre haber hecho un pacto para permanecer joven eternamente. Vestía un vestido holgado de seda con llamativos colores, en sus tiempos mozos solía ser hippie y creo que nunca se despegó de esa moda a la hora de vestir. Tenía el ceño fruncido, esa era una pésima señal en Esme, horrible.

Me puse de pie lentamente y rodeé el escritorio para darle un abrazo como se lo merecía. Cuando llegué a su lado la apretujé lo mas que pude contra mí, y ella hizo lo mismo. Dios, a pesar de toda su sobreprotección, sus humillaciones en públicos y los _trágame tierra_ por los que me ha hecho pasar, la he extrañado como los mil demonios.

— Te he extrañado, mamá.

— ¿Si? — Me dijo, alejándose un poco de mí — Pues no se nota Eddie, eres el peor hijo de la vida ¿Hasta cuando me harías esperar frente al teléfono por un llamado tuyo? No sabes lo desesperada que estaba al no saber nada de mi bebé.

— Mamá…

— ¡Y nada de _mamá _jovencito! Quiero que me digas exactamente que es todo eso que me contó Emm cuando fui a visitarlo esta mañana — Me rasqué la cabeza, pensando como asesinar a mi hermano luego de esto — Mi cachorro tuvo su primera cita y yo ni enterada ¿Qué fue lo que usaste? ¿Cómo es la chica? ¿La llevarás a casa?

— ¡Mamá, solo fue nuestra primera cita! — Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo — Y realmente no puedo hablar ahora, algo… algo sucedió con mi jefa y…

La puerta del despacho de Isabella se abrió de un sopetón, de ella salió un muy enojado Jacob. La cerró de un portazo que hizo respingar a mamá, quién lo observó con el ceño levemente fruncido. El señor Black le dio una extraña mirada a mi madre, y me puse en alerta. Oh no, con mamá Cullen no hombre.

— ¿Tiene cita con la señorita Swan? — Preguntó el señor Black — Si es así, le sugiero que se retire, no estará disponible el día de hoy.

— ¿Y este quién es? — Abrí mis ojos ante la pregunta que me hizo mamá.

— Mamá, es mi jefe — Incómodamente observé al señor Black — Uhm, señor Black, ella es Esme Cullen, mi madre — Jacob alzó una de sus cejas con diversión, mientras estiraba su mano hacia mi madre.

— Un gusto conocerla señora Cullen — Mamá miró la mano del señor Black y sonrió.

— Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo — Y como si fuera posible, su sonrisa creció. Rayos, si seguía así me echarían patitas a fuera y todo por su ayuda — Espero que no haya ningún problema en visitar a mi hijo.

— No, claro que no, tenemos claro que Edward tiene problemas con despegarse de las faldas de su madre, no se preocupe señora — Y lo que quedaba de dignidad en mi cuerpo me abandonó rápidamente. El señor Black se giró hacia mí y me ordenó: — No le pases mas llamadas a Isabella por hoy — Asentí, viendo como desaparecía por el pasillo.

— Tu jefe es un desagradable — Rodé mis ojos ¡Ella había empezado con la mala actitud! — Pero da igual, te traje esto — Abrió su bolso mágico, el cual me recordaba a la mochila de _Dora la exploradora_ ya que tenía de todo ahí, incluso y cosas que uno nunca se imaginaría.

— Mamá… muchas gracias, te quiero — Tomé la bolsita con comida que me estaba entregando y besé su mejilla en agradecimiento — ¿Comerás conmigo?

— Por supuesto, todo por mi bebé.

Sonreí, preguntándome internamente si Isabella se encontraba bien.

Estuvimos poniéndonos al día con mamá, me contó sobre el nuevo proyecto de papá en el _Orange County_, hospital donde trabajaba. Me hizo llegar los saludos correspondientes de mi padre y como sentía el no poder venir con mamá a vernos. La verdad es que estaba escuchando a medias lo que me decía, no podía quitar mi atención de la puerta que daba a la oficina de Isabella. Le conté desinteresadamente mi cita con Tanya –omitiendo, claro, la parte donde llegaba mi querida señorita Swan– mamá parecía una adolescente dando saltitos de alegría en su lugar con cada detalle de la cena.

Sí, realmente la había extrañado.

— Mamá… ¿Te importaría acompañarme a dejarlo esto a mi jefa? — Nos había sobrado algo de comida e Isabella aun no asomaba ni siquiera su respingona nariz por la puerta para pedirme algo. Mamá asintió, nos pusimos de pie y nos paramos frente a la puerta.

— ¿Señorita Swan? — Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta, la oficina estaba en penumbras pero podía ver la figura de Isabella tras el escritorio.

— ¿Si?

— Le traje algo de comida — Creo que nunca había fruncido tanto el ceño como lo había hecho a lo largo de este día. Ese escueto 'si' me había descolocado, nuevamente.

— Está bien Cullen, no tengo hambre…

— Ah no, ustedes, chicas, no sé cómo en estos tiempos se contentan con una hoja de lechuga ¡En mis tiempos a la hora de comer primero estaba la entrada, el plato fuerte, el postre y un té o café al terminar! — Me quedé de piedra cuando mamá salió detrás de mí y se abrió paso a la oficina de la señorita Swan — Así que comerás, porque está realmente delicioso.

— ¿Cullen?

— Oh, uhm, si — Cerré la puerta tras de mí y volví a sonrojarme — Señorita Swan, le presento a mi madre…

— Esme Cullen, cariño… — Mamá ya se encontraba frente al escritorio de Isabella, alargando una de sus estilizadas manos hacia ella — ¿Cariño? — Preguntó con preocupación, lo que me hizo entrar en pánico — Edward, bebé, enciende la luz…

— No, Cullen, déjalo así.

_¿A quién debía escuchar? ¿Mamá o a la señorita Swan?_

— ¿Qué te sucedió, dulzura? — Esme tomó asiento frente al escritorio, con una de las manos de Isabella entre las suyas — ¿Es por un hombre? — Mamá soltó un pequeño gritito — ¿Es por ese tipo que salió de aquí? ¿Ese con cabello de chica? Amor, no deberías llorar por alguien así…

_¿Llorar?_

¿Isabella estaba llorando?

Prendí la luz inmediatamente, la habitación se iluminó y tuve que adaptar mis ojos por un momento. No sabía si acercarme o no, esto parecía una de esas cosas de chicas, y yo no era muy bueno con las lágrimas. Probablemente me pusiera a llorar junto a ella por lo sensible que era, aun recuerdo como lloré cuando vi _"Diez cosas que odio de ti" _con Rosalie el otro día.

— No estaba llorando, es la alergia nada mas — Mamá la observó con esos ojos llenos de sabiduría, con la sola mirada le hacía saber que nadie se tragaría ese cuento.

— Está bien, la alergia — Esme puso la bolsita sobre el escritorio — Tú vas a comer, mira lo delgada que estas ¿No trabajas para ella, hijo? ¿Es que acaso no sabes cuidar de una mujer? ¿Dónde quedaron todas las cosas que te enseñé?

— Mamá, la señorita Swan está bien así, y si se cuidar de una mujer, pregúntale a Rose — Rodé mis ojos y tomé asiento junto a mi madre. Finalmente observé el rostro de Isabella por unos segundos.

Una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero nuevamente esta no llegaba a sus ojos. Sus achocolatados ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados. Nos observamos por un largo rato, estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ella era una mujer tan fuerte y segura de sí misma ¿Qué era tan grande como para dejarla en este estado? Un instinto protector surgío en mí, y, lo que fuera que la tuviera así, se las vería conmigo…

… si mamá me dice que nací en un planeta llamado _Krypton_ o me pica una araña radioactiva.

— Ninguna muchacha debería llorar, sea la razón que sea. Cuando llegues a casa llama a tu madre, nosotras siempre sabemos qué hacer con nuestros bebés — La sonrisa de Isabella flaqueó por unos instantes, pero se recompuso rápidamente — O simplemente un abrazo, un abrazo lo cura todo ¿No lo crees, Eddie?

— Los abrazos de Emmett curan todo, sí — Sonreí recordando a mi gran hermano. Cuando Emmett te encerraba en sus enormes brazos te sentías realmente protegido.

— Y hablando de mi Emm, olvidé algo en el cacharro de Rosie, vuelvo enseguida — Mamá se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, nos observó y sonrió abiertamente, luego desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con suavidad.

Ahora estaba solo con Isabella.

Volví a observarla con minuciosidad. Por su actitud podía deducir que se encontraba algo avergonzada por haberla encontrado de esta forma en su despacho, no la culpaba, a nadie le gustaba que lo vieran llorar; de hecho, algunas personas tomaban aquello como una señal de debilidad, cosa que encontraba realmente absurda.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Le pregunté con cautela, no acostumbrado a esta pasividad por parte suya, en realidad, esperaba que en cualquier momento saltara de su silla y me ordenara hacer algo, no sé, ayudar nuevamente a Peter a limpiar los baños.

— Estoy completamente bien.

— ¿Está segura?

— Yo… sí, estoy segura.

— Quiere… ¿Quiere que haga algo por usted? — Me observó con sus grandes ojos y vi la duda en ellos. Luego, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un adorable color rosa. Podía contar con la palma de mi mano las veces en que había visto a Isabella sonrojarse, era un espectáculo digno de observar.

— La verdad es que sí… si, hay algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

— Podrías… ¿Podrías darme ese abrazo del que habló tu madre? — Sus ojos nunca dieron con los míos cuando hizo esa pregunta, y, hablando de sonrojos…

Me puse de pie con lentitud, mientras asentía a su petición. Ella hizo lo mismo, y rodeó su escritorio. Abrí mis brazos invitándola a un abrazo, estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir abrazos por parte de familia que –gracias a Superman– esto no era algo que me costara hacer, incluso y podría abrazar a Tanya sin morir en el intento. Isabella sonrió y se acobijó entre mis brazos, se sentía…

Se sentía _realmente_ bien tenerla aquí.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho, escuché un suspiro salir de sus labios, pero no estaba seguro del todo. Acaricié su espalda desinteresadamente y la sentí relajarse contra mí. Me enterneció completamente, algo dentro de mí se ablandó. Un abrazo, un abrazo era todo lo que la loba necesitaba para volver a su disfraz de oveja.

Nunca había sentido tanta calma estando con la señorita Swan.

Era un momento de ensueño, a decir verdad…

— ¡Lo sabía! — Chilló mamá al abrir la puerta — Ella es la chica de tu cita ¿verdad, Eddie? — Me tensé, al igual que Isabella, quién se separó inmediatamente de mi — Tú eres Tanya, ¿No?

… pero claro, un momento así no podía durar mucho.

* * *

**(1)** Cociente intelectual.

* * *

¡Buenas tardes!

Okay, ahora si que tengo miedo (?) no se que demonios pasa pero he estado actualizando muy seguido XDDD yo no era así (?) de todos modos me gusta, no tengo problemas al sentarme y escribir como antes, las cosas solo vienen y no debo pensarlo muy fondo. Es raro, pero empiezo pensando en escribir el capitulo de una manera y queda completamente distinto. Bueno, les presento a mamá Osa! Esme será alguien fundamental ;) e Isabella, bueno, mas adelante saldrá el porqué de todo el show, si nuestra chica tiene sentimientos, es una chica después de todo. Espero les guste el capitulo como siempre, ahora aparte de demorarme menos en actualizar estan saliendo mas largos que normalmente, mhmm, no se que onda... lol.

**PD_:_**_ No esta beteado el capitulo, ya que la Cony anda zapateando en estas fiestas patrias en un lugar desconocido (?) I have no idea de donde anda esta mujer, y tampoco se cuando llegará, so... soy una apurona, y culpa de la Aleja también, jijiji x)_

**La portada del fic, estará en mi perfil **por si quieren verla :)

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them.  
Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	9. El primer cara a cara de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary: **¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias a Cony, a.k.a. **Diana Prenze**, porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a betear los capítulos, te amodoro mujer._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **El primer cara a cara de Eddie.

* * *

_— ¡Lo sabía! — Chilló mamá al abrir la puerta — Ella es la chica de tu cita ¿verdad, Eddie? — Me tensé, al igual que Isabella, quién se separó inmediatamente de mi — Tú eres Tanya, ¿No?_

_El silencio reinaba en la oficina de Isabella. Me removí incómodo en mi lugar. Un gran aplauso para mamá Cullen, avergonzando y humillando a su hijo desde 1988. La señorita Swan se había despegado de mí como si fuera portador de lepra, sus manos formaban dos puños y las mías… las mías picaban por una extraña razón. Ah, mamá ¿Por qué tuviste que abrir tu boquita? Calladita estas más bonita._

_— No, siento decepcionarla — Isabella estaba –espiritualmente– a mil kilómetros de distancia de mí, y estaba completamente seguro de que si pudiera hacerlo de forma física, lo haría — Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, señora Cullen — Forzó una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano a mi madre. Mamá la tomó y le dio una leve sacudida — Les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho hoy, es realmente dulce de su parte, pero si me disculpan debo continuar con mi trabajo…_

_Esa era su forma sutil de decir:_

_"Váyanse a la mierda, gracias"_

_Mamá salió cabizbaja, primera vez que veía a Esme Cullen mostrar un poco de vergüenza frente a alguien. Yo la seguí en silencio, no me quedaba nada más que decir, tal vez y la arruinaba aun más. Al cerrar la puerta mamá me observó con esos ojos de cachorro arrepentido, suspiré ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué la iba a regañar? Estaba en su naturaleza, impreso en su ADN ser así, no había nada más que hacer. Bueno, por lo menos le dimos un momento divertido a Isabella antes de que mamá la llamara Tanya._

_— Cariño, no tenía idea…_

_— Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes — Rodeé el escritorio mientras le decía aquello, tomé asiento tras de este y volví a suspirar. Maldito karma, maldito Darth Vader por llevartelo al lado oscuro de la fuerza — Mamá, no quiero sonar rudo pero yo también debo volver a mi trabajo._

_— Oh, sí, cariño, entiendo — Esme me sonrió y besó mi mejilla — Cuando llegues a casa te prepararé una ricas galletas — Le sonreí de vuelta y me despedí de ella._

...

Ese día cuando llegué a casa mamá me había preparado dos montañas de galletas con chipas de chocolate, también me había dejado un jarrón con lechita tibia. Algo dulce para pasar aquel desastroso día. Esme se fue luego, ya que no quería dejar a papá solo en casa, nos prometió venir otra vez en compañía de Carlisle, así como nos hizo prometer que iríamos uno de estos fines de semana a visitarlos.

Suspiré.

Nuevamente volvía a ser _Cullen_.

— ¿Edward?

Alcé la vista cuando escuché mi nombre. Unos pasos más allá en el café que estaba frente a la editorial se encontraba Alice, la chica de la biblioteca, le sonreí y le hice una seña con mi mano. La menuda chica alzó una de sus cejas en mi dirección y caminó con paso decidido. Su rostro esta distorsionado por una mueca de indignación, también podía ver algo de furia refulgir en sus grandes ojos…

_Edward, corre._

Claro, mi mente procesó muy tarde esa información, ya que para cuando me di cuenta del borrador que sostenía en sus manos y con el cual –sutilmente– iba a golpear mi cabeza, no tenía escapatoria alguna.

_Ouch_.

— ¡Te mereces ese golpe y muchos más, idiota!

— ¿Señorita Brandon?

— _Señorita Brandon _— Copió mi tono de voz mientras rodaba sus ojos — Y yo que te encontré adorable, eres igual que ese amigo tuyo ¡Todos ustedes son iguales! — Alice se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas con disgusto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? ¡Dije que lo sentía, de todo corazón, de aquí a la luna!

— ¿Quieres que te diga que fue lo que hiciste? — Acercó su rostro al mío intimidatoriamente. La verdad es que sí daba miedo, chiquita pero peligrosa — Te diré que fue lo que hiciste… — Tomó la silla que estaba frente a mí y se sentó en ella — Tú, simplemente, no puedes olvidarte de una cita. _No puedes_.

— ¿Usted también viene con eso?

— No me trates de usted, joder, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Cincuenta? — Negué con mi cabeza, sonrojado — Dime Alice, dime tú, dime A, lo que sea menos usted.

— Esta bien, Alice.

— No creas que por esto seremos amigos — Entrecerró sus ojos. Volví a negar con mi cabeza — Bien, porque te odio — Un leve puchero se instaló en mis labios inconscientemente — Y… no, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No hagas eso! Isabella me advirtió de tus artimañas…

— ¿A-artimañas?

— Tienes todo ese aspecto de ser una blanca paloma de Dios, con esos cachetitos sonrojados — Pellizcó levemente mis mejillas para enfatizar su punto, hice una mueca por ello — Ese pequeño puchero en tus labios, esas adorables gafas, pero eres un impostor.

— Yo… lo siento.

— Y… no te disculpes, ¿Ves? Ya me estás dando pena, incluso estoy empezando a pensar que me he comportado como una perra.

— Nunca quise hacerlo eso a Isabella, lo olvidé, lo sé, pero no fue mi intención, lo juro — Le dije sinceramente — De hecho, esa cita tenía como propósito prepararme para la que tendría con Isabella, yo… — Fruncí mis labios un poco avergonzado — Yo no tengo experiencias en este campo y estaba aterrado de Isabella.

— ¿Aterrado de Bella? ¿Por qué –alguien en el universo entero– iba a estar aterrado de Bella?

— ¡P-porque ella se ve como una mujer de mundo! ¿Qué demonios iba a estar haciendo conmigo en una cita? No sé cómo entablar una conversación, no tengo muchas anécdotas que contar, soy aburrido.

— _Aw_, eres un amor — Alice junto sus manitos y sonrió — Lo siento por eso — Apuntó el borrador, a lo que me encogí de hombros, de alguna u otra forma me lo merecía — Bella es mi amiga, y los amigos nos cuidamos unos a otros — Asentí a modo de comprensión — Por eso, vengo a entregarte esto — Estiró su mano, en la cual había un elegante sobre.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Tu solo dile a Bella que no podré asistir y que ocuparas mi lugar — Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Si no lo haces juro que te golpearé mas fuerte aun — Me amenazó apuntándome con su dedo índice — Te golpearé en tus partes nobles.

— ¡Hey, Edward! — Jasper venía entrando al café acompañado de Tanya. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la pequeña Alice frente a mi — Señorita Brandon, un placer deleitarme con su presencia.

— No estoy de humor para tu palabrerío, vaquero — Alice se puso de pie, ante la atenta mirada de Jasper — Recuerda lo que hablamos Edward, nos vemos, y la próxima vez espero que sea para hablar de lo bien que la pasaron ¿Está claro? — Asentí intimidado, era como _La hormiga atómica_.

Alice se alejó de nosotros a un paso tranquilo. Jasper no podía despegar sus ojos de ella y la forma en que sus caderas se meneaban a cada paso que daba. Jodido pervertido. Tanya la observaba también, un tanto confundida creo yo. La chica era de armas tomar.

— Joder, es increíble lo duro que me deja con tan solo…

— ¡Jasper, por Dios! — Lo interrumpí, meneando mi cabeza — Ten un poco mas de respeto, hay una señorita presente.

— Tanya,_ mierda_, si, lo siento — Tanya asintió sonrojada — Bien, llegó la hora de atacar. Mi amigo no se descargará solo, estoy seguro de que ella me quiere ¿Viste su rostro cuando me vio?

— ¿El rostro de total desagrado?

— Cállate, Eddie, tú no sabes nada de calentura — Jasper me dio una palmadita, mientras tanto, Tanya tomaba asiento junto a mi — _Ese huevito quiere sal_ **(1) **compañero, y me duele tan solo pensar en cómo será en la cama ¿Te lo imaginas?

— No, gracias, mucha información ¿Podrías sentarte y tan solo comer algo?

— Eres terrible, así nunca lograras llevarte una chica a la…

— Basta.

Tanya soltó una pequeña risita al ver la interacción que teníamos Jasper y yo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de sus idioteces y todo era el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear. _No le digan que yo dije eso. _Jasper resopló y se desparramó en la silla que estaba a un costado de Tanya.

— Esa gatita volverá Cullen, ya verás, todas vuelven a mí.

— Entonces, Tanya ¿Te apetecen unos brownies? Rachel los hace deliciosos, iré a por unos cuantos ¿Qué dices?

— Me encantaría Edward, muchas gracias — Me sonrió y me levanté ignorando completamente al neandertal que tenía por amigo. Jasper me observaba con pena, con esos ojo de cachorro maltratado, maldito

— Dime qué quieres y dilo rápido.

— ¿Sabes que te amo, Cullen? ¿Lo sabes, no?

— Perdiste tu oportunidad, Whitlock.

Me giré y caminé hacia el mostrador pasando por alto los gritos de Jasper. Ordené tres brownies y tres frapuchinos de vainilla. Recordé mi primer día de trabajo, cuando Isabella había lanzado el café a mis pantalones, no pude evitar el hacer un mueca ante tan desagradable recuerdo. Cuando la orden estuvo lista tomé nuestro pedido y lo llevé a la mesa. Jasper se reía de no-se-que-diablos y Tanya estaba completamente roja.

Eso no era bueno.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? — Le entregué el café a Tanya — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Este idiota te dijo algo?

— Uh, nada, no — Tanya tomó el café y le dio un gran sorbo — Jasper solo estaba comentando sobre… comentando sobre sus _conquistas_.

— Tranquilo capitán, el único problema aquí es que Tanya cayó rendida a mis pies.

— ¿Disculpa? — Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. Bah, ¡Ahí se ven los amigos, huh!

— _Relájate_, ella me estaba preguntando sobre como lo hacía para conquistar a una chica.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

— ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? — Me preguntó Jasper, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿E-eh?

Jasper se acercó lentamente a mí, estaba completamente anonadado, en shock ¿Cuál era su problema? No sé si tal vez él aún tenía problemas acerca de su sexualidad, pero yo estaba clarito en que me iban las chicas. Tanya nos observaba con diversión y un poco de otra cosa ¿No me digan que a la chica le gusta ver dos hombres interactuando de manera íntima? _Miedo_.

— Tú chica tiene unos gustos extraños ¿Ves como no nos quita un ojo de encima, _cariñito_? — Y el muy idiota sopló en mi lóbulo derecho. Juro que nunca había golpeado a alguien tan fuerte en mi vida, diablos, ¡Siempre era yo el golpeado!

— ¡Joder, Edward, no era necesario eso! — Jasper se echó hacia atrás frotándose la mandíbula.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso — Me estremecí.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes enamorarte de mí?

— Nunca, no, _ew_, eres asqueroso.

— Tranquilo, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no eres mi tipo?

— Lo sé Jasper, los prefieres morochos…

La campanita de la puerta sonó indicando que alguien había entrado al local. Guié mi vista a esa dirección inconscientemente para ver al señor Black entrando con su imponente porte y su cabellera al viento. Su cabeza giró hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros sentados, sonrió e hizo una señal de saludo con su cabeza…

¿Por qué diablos siempre que Jasper se ponía en modo _juguemos-con-nuestras-espadas_ aparecía el señor Black?

…

— ¿Disculpe, señorita Swan?

Abrí la puerta del despacho de Isabella. Ella se encontraba de pie frente a los ventanales que daban a las pobladas calles de Nueva York, su mirada estaba ida. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y carraspeé para llamar su atención. Se giró hacia mí pero aun no estaba del todo concentrada. Di un paso al frente, con un poco de duda, no sabía que esperar últimamente de este estado en el que la encontraba cada vez más seguido. Insisto en que es preferible tenerla gritándome en el oído por estar jugando _Pinball_ a verla de este modo…

— ¿Señorita Swan?

— ¿Sucede algo, Cullen? ¿Han llamado de Seattle otra vez? — Preguntó con cansancio, negué con mi cabeza — ¿Jacob te pidió que vinieras a ver como estaba? — Rodó sus ojos cuando me hizo aquella pregunta.

— No, en realidad — Saqué el sobre que tenía en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y se lo entregué — La señorita Brandon me pidió que le entregara esto, que le dijera que no podría asistir con usted… — El semblante de Isabella decayó notablemente — Y… y me pidió que fuera en su lugar. No me molestaría, si para usted está bien.

— ¿Alice te pidió que ocuparas su lugar?

— Bueno, si — Hice una mueca con mis labios — También, bueno, pensé que podría compensarla por lo de la otra vez. Pero si no quiere ir conmigo está bien, señorita Swan.

— No, está bien, tú me sirves para esta noche, serás suficiente… _espero_.

— Vaya, ¿Gracias? — Alcé una de mis cejas. Era imposible hablar con ella sin esperar uno de sus mordaces comentarios. _«Claro, Edward, eres pasable, puede que me sirvas en otra ocasión, ¡Te estaremos llamando!»_

— Un chofer irá por ti a tu casa.

— E-está bien.

— Eso es todo Cullen, y… gracias.

Asentí, di media vuelta y salí de su despacho sin mirar atrás.

…

— Ten, mi _D&G _— Emmett me entregó un terno que estaba muy bien guardado y cuidado. Era muy extraño eso en Emmett. O era un regalo de mamá, o le había salido tan caro que puede nunca lo haya usado para no arruinarlo — Es mi bebé, no lo arruines, no lo arrugues, ninguna mancha…

— Emm, no puedo usar esto, ¿Te das cuenta de la diferencia corporal entre nosotros? — Apunté lo obvio, su musculoso cuerpo y mi delgado ser.

— ¿Me estás llamando gordo?

— Emmett, nunca dije que fueras gordo, solo quise acentuar que tu estas mas repuesto que yo — Le expliqué, entregándole su traje.

— Esa es tu forma bonita de decirme gordo — Entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. Rodé los míos ¿Qué pasaba que últimamente todos andaban sensibles?

— Emmett, no estás gordo ¿Feliz?

— Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor…

— Adiós, me cansé — Dejé a mi hermano con su repentina depresión en paz. Emmett nunca se había preocupado de eso, digo, no es que lo necesitara ¡Por todos los santos, _no estaba gordo_! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Entre en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con pestillo.

Habían pasado muchas cosas últimamente y ahora me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Por primera vez en mis veinticuatro años de vida encontraba un trabajo al que se le podía decir "decente". Tenía una jefa completamente bipolar y mandona, un jefe que parecía sacado de una revista _Playgirl_ **(2)** y mi primer amigo el cual era un tanto desquiciado, sospechaba que era bisexual y un pervertido de tomo y lomo. Había conocido al amor de mi vida gracias a una fotocopiadora. Tuve mi primera cita, la cual estuvo regular debido a los sucesos acontecidos. Y ahora saldría a una cena de beneficencia con mi jefa, quien –cabe decir– hace que mi cabeza se enrede aún mas sobre lo que quiero, lo que está bien y lo que no...

Menudo lío.

Era mejor cuando pasaba horas echado jugando a la X-box, con nada que hacer, solo levantarme a abrir la puerta cuando Emmett llegaba del trabajo y se olvidaba de sus llaves, puede que a veces incluso me levantara a hacer algo de comida. Debería ser un gordito de primera, pero bendita sea la genética de los Cullen.

Ah, que tiempos.

No trabajos, no problemas, no chicas...

— No quiero trabajar nunca más, nunca, nunca...

— Te estás comportando como un niño pequeño Edward — Rosalie estaba en el marco de mi puerta, con las llaves colgando descuidadamente de sus dedos índice y medio — ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Emmett? No ha parado de decir que necesita bajar de peso...

— Yo no le dije nada, él me estaba prestando uno de sus trajes y le hice ver lo obvio ¡Lo obvio, Rose!

— Parecerías un espantapájaros con la ropa de Emmett, lo entiendo ¿No tienes nada para usar? — Rose se metió dentro de mi guardarropa y comenzó a buscar algo que sirviera para esta noche — Demonios, Edward, tendremos que ir de compras uno de estos días.

— No, no compras — Me crucé de brazos refunfuñando ¡Era horrible ir de compras! Parecía un muñeco en mano de Esme y Rose, me vestían como ellas querían y yo ahí, de idiota cargando las bolsas.

— Ten, esto es lo único decente que encontré dentro de _eso_ que llamas armario — Rodé mis ojos y tomé el traje entre mis manos. Bien, algo sumamente sencillo, iba a ser uno de los _Hombres de negro_ esta noche.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con la misma rapidez. Rosalie me ayudó a acomodar mi cabello, el cual necesitaba un corte pronto, un poco más largo y sería un completo caso perdido. Me eché un poco de la colonia _Crave_, de Calvin Klein, que Emmett guardaba en uno de los cajones que se encontraban en el baño.

— _¡Edward, tu carro está aquí!_

— ¡Allá voy Rosie!

Bien, ya era hora de aplicar lo que logré rescatar de aquel encuentro con Tanya. Esta era Isabella, un reto mucho mayor, solo esperaba poder pasar la noche sin mayores.

…

— Edward…

Alcé mi vista y me encontré con la más hermosa visión de todos los tiempos.

¿Era ésta realmente Isabella?

La _mujer_ que venía caminando hacia mí era completamente hermosa. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un deslumbrante vestido color blanco invierno. El vestido era de seda y dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, su largo cabello caía liso hasta los pechos y terminaba en unos delicados bucles que llegaban hasta su cintura. El vestido era largo, cubría levemente sus pies, pero este tenía una abertura desde el muslo al suelo, por la cual se dejaba ver una de las cremosas piernas de Isabella. Sus labios solo estaban cubiertos por un brillo, resaltando su color rosáceo. Era una visión espléndida, sobre todo por el dulce rubor que cubría sus mejillas ¿Será real o era parte del maquillaje? ¿Será _ella _real? Porque si era un sueño, esperaba no despertar nunca.

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Qué vergüenza, estaba prácticamente –y como lo vulgares mortales lo dicen– comiéndomela con la mirada.

_Eres un cerdo Cullen_.

— E-estas… — Abrí mi boca cerca de cinco veces sin poder expulsar sonido alguno. No había palabras para describir como lucía en estos momentos ¿Hermosa? ¿Esplendorosa? ¿Majestuosa? Ninguna de ellas le hacía justicia — Yo, bueno… estas…

— Tú también luces muy guapo Edward, gracias — Sonrió tenuemente. Le ofrecí mi mano, sin encontrar palabras aún, estaba seguro de que si abría la boca otra vez balbucearía nuevamente como un bebé — Gracias por ocupar el lugar de Alice, no tenías que hacerlo.

— No es ninguna molestia — Le respondí con sinceridad — _Y menos si debo ir acompañando a tan hermosa mujer_ — Abrí mis ojos de par en par al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miré de reojo a Isabella, solo para captar una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios.

— Gracias, de todas formas… muchas gracias — Isabella le dio un apretón a mi brazo. Fruncí el ceño ante la intensidad de sus palabras, era solo una cena benéfica. Si, iba a estar lleno de snobs y todo ese tipo de gente que cree que al hacer este tipo de eventos hacen su acción de vida, pero ¿Y qué?

Nos montamos en un lujoso auto. Un _Mercedes Guardian_ del año. _Whoa_. El auto partió con un suave ronroneo, nada en comparación a la orquesta que se encontraba en el tubo de escape del escarabajo de Rosalie. Isabella estaba sentada en la otra orilla del asiento, junto a la puerta, iba mirando hacia afuera mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su pierna con nerviosismo ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

— Isabella… — La llamé, sin recibir respuesta alguna — ¿Bella? — Su cabeza giró con rapidez hacia mí, intentó sonreír pero solo salió una mueca — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Estoy perfectamente, Edward.

— Te noto algo nerviosa, ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? — Me observó por un largo rato hasta que finalmente asintió con su cabeza, dio un suspiro y volvió a asentir.

— Si, Edward, estoy bien, yo… estoy bien.

Y nuevamente se quedó en silencio.

Finalmente llegamos al elegante hotel _"Volturi"_. El evento de beneficencia se iba a realizar en su sala de eventos, ya que el dueño de la cadena de hoteles Volturi era quién patrocinaba todo. Bueno, eso era lo que Isabella me había dicho. El chofer me abrió la puerta del coche y bajé rápidamente para ayudar a la señorita Swan a bajar. Cuando le tendí mi mano ella la tomó rápidamente. Me extrañé al notar su palma levemente sudada, todo esto era tan extraño…

— Edward, ven aquí — Isabella me jaló de la mano para que me acomodara delante de ella. Sus manos se fueron a mi cuello para arreglar la corbata, después comenzó a alizar mi camisa, a sacar pelusas _invisibles_ de mi blazer y con un último vistazo a mi persona, suspiro — Bien, está todo bien, llegó la hora…

¿La hora para qué?

Isabella nuevamente jaló mi mano, comencé a andar junto a ella, sin borrar el ceño fruncido de mi rostro. Esto ya se estaba volviendo más que extraño. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué me parecía que no quería estar acá? _¿Por qué?_ Un tipo vestido como mayordomo nos pidió nuestras invitaciones, le entregué la mía y la de Isabella, con un asentimiento de cabeza nos hizo saber que podíamos ingresar al lugar.

El gran salón de eventos era pomposo.

Tenía muchas lámparas de techo, todas eran del tipo _araña_ con gotas de cristal. En medio de todo estaba la madre de las lámparas, era enorme y muy bonita. Las mesas estaban ordenadas estratégicamente, y la gente que estaba ya en el lugar me era totalmente desconocida. Había muchas ancianitas hablando de las joyas que lucían y unos cuantos caballeros canosos hablando de la bolsa de comercio.

¿Dónde demonios me vine a meter?

— No te alejes.

— ¿D-dónde crees que iré? No conozco a esta gente, me dan miedo — Isabella soltó una pequeña risita ante mi declaración — N-no te rías, n-no es gracioso ¿Qué es _Louis Vuitton_? ¿Alguna comida? ¿Italiana o francesa? — Isabella comenzó a reír a carcajadas, trataba de cubrir su boca con su mano derecha pero le era imposible.

— Eres imposible Edward — Sonreí, alegre de haberla hecho reír — Me refería a que, solo, no te alejes de mi ¿Si?

— Lo que desee, señorita Swan.

— _Bobo_ — Golpeó mi costado con su codo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro — Gracias otra vez por acompañarme hoy, Edward.

— No sé qué es lo que sucede, Isabella — Le dije con honestidad — Algo me huele mal, tu nerviosismo no es normal y estoy seguro de que tienes unas ganas enormes de que la noche se acabe y nos larguemos de aquí.

— Te equivocas, no quiero que la noche se acabe, si puedo estar contigo un rato más, _no quiero que acabe_.

_Mhmm, rayos y centellas._

¿Qué significaba eso?

Mis mejillas se colorearon, de hecho, mi cabeza estuvo a punto de explotar a causa del bochorno. Ella no podía simplemente llegar y soltar una frase como esa. Esme es la única que me dice ese tipo de cosas, Rosalie algunas veces y puede que a Emmett se le haya escapado algo así en más de una ocasión. Pero nadie –aparte de mi familia– había ansiado y _disfrutado_ de mi compañía.

— Yo… eh, mu-muchas g-gracias, uhm… — Jalé del cuello de mi camisa ¿Estaba haciendo calor o qué?

— Isabella, querida, veo que estás haciendo de niñera esta noche — Isabella se tensó junto a mi ante la profunda voz — ¿Qué fue lo que acordamos la reunión pasada? No hagas ninguna estupidez esta noche, tesoro.

Y a pesar de esos 'querida' y 'tesoro' la voz estaba completamente desprovista de afecto. Nos giramos lentamente para quedar frente a un hombre de unos cuarenta/cincuenta años. Tenía un inmaculado cabello color caoba y un bigote del mismo color, sus ojos eran de un color pardo sumamente llamativo, no había nada cálido en esa mirada. Vestía un traje que se notaba a _leguas_ ser de diseñador, apostaría mi suelda de todo un año que era una vestimenta hecha a la medida.

— ¿D-disculpe? ¿P-podemos ayudarlo en algo, señor?

— Vaya, lo tienes bien amaestrado, te he enseñado bien después de todo ¿No me presentarás con tu… — El tipo me observó calculadoramente, como si estuviera rebuscando una palabra para definir a mi persona — ¿Qué es él?

— U-un _quién_, no u-un _qué_ — Respondí. Me estaba fastidiando, puedo ser tímido, torpe y muy malo para las peleas pero no por eso voy a dejar que alguien me mire en menos.

— Edward… — Isabella me hizo una súplica silenciosa con su mirada, me relajé solo por ella — Padre, te presentó a Edward Cullen — Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió forzosamente — Edward, este es mi _adorado_ padre.

_¿Padre?_

¿El robot sin sentimiento frente a mi tuvo alguna vez en su vida una familia?

¿Isabella tiene a _esto_ como su padre?

_Joder, y yo ando llorando por los arrumacos que me da Esme._

Apenas llegue a casa llamaré a Esme y Carlisle para hacerles saber cuánto los amo.

* * *

**(1) **No sé si conocerán esa expresión, creo que es mu chilensis XD "Ese huevito quiere sal" es como decir que ella busca algo de él, ustedes saben a que me refiero x)

**(2)** Playgirl, lo mismo que Playboy, pero para muchachas en busca de hombres desnudos (?)

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Aquí llego con otro capitulo, espero les guste :) Es algo importante Charlie en esta historia, e Isabella, don't worry, la chica no olvida ni perdona tan rápido. A Edward le tocará pesado con este señor Swan, veremos que hará mi bebé en esta ocasión (?) si solo dan ganas de abrazarlo al pobre XDD Oh, y Jasper... lo amo ¿Puedo decir que lo amo, cierto? Es que es un pastel, el también tiene su misión clara aquí así que no se espanten, porfavor, por las cosas que hace este loquillo :)

**PD_:_**_ No esta beteado el capitulo, otra vez, esta mujer se me va justo cuando le voy a mandar todo, la verdad es que es por puro floja que la hago revisar, así que nuevamente me di la paja de hacerlo yo (?) XD (Esto es para ti Cony, deberías estar conectada toda la noche hueona, porque yo soy una gargola (?) btw, mañana no estaré y el fin de semana estudiaré, so, chao pc –aunque usted no lo crea– por eso ando tan apurona, jijiji XD)_

**La portada del fic, estará en mi perfil **por si quieren verla :)

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them.  
Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	10. La primera subasta de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a Cony, a.k.a. **Diana Prenze**, porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a betear los capítulos, te amodoro mujer._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: **La primera subasta de Eddie.

* * *

— S-señor Swan — Extendí mi mano en cortesía.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de tocarlo ¿Se pegará, lo que sea que él tenga?

El señor Swan observó mi mano extendida por unos segundos, su fiera mirada se clavó en mí y rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Isabella. Sonrió –o hizo el intento de–; era realmente espeluznante la mueca que surcaba su rostro. Isabella levantó su mano y la posó suavemente en mi brazo, haciendo que desistiera el tenerlo estirado por una eternidad, ya que su padre no pensaba si quiera dirigirme la palabra. Mejor, se me estaba acalambrando. La señorita Swan aún no se relajaba, y sentirla así de tensa junto a mí me ponía más nervioso…

Y cuando Eddie se pone nervioso comienza a t-t-t-tartamudear.

— Isabella — Dio un suave respingo ante la mención de su nombre — Espero que no me avergüences esta noche. Luego hablaremos de los problemas que tienes en la sucursal y que aún no puedes solucionar.

— Padre, no hay ningún problema ¿Cuántas veces debo…

— Luego hablaremos — Levantó su mano derecha para detener la réplica de su hija — Espero que tu mascota no nos dé ningún problema muchacha, la próxima vez elije bien tus accesorios — Sentí un suave apretón en mi brazo por parte de Isabella. El señor Swan dio media vuelta y nos dejó varados ahí, sin poder refutar ninguna de sus palabras.

— Edward.

— ¿S-sí, s-señorita S-Swan?

— Tienes razón, solo quiero que esta noche acabe — Me giré para observarla de frente. Su semblante decaído, pero a pesar de todo tenía la barbilla alzada en señal de orgullo. Claro, Isabella Swan nunca se mostraría _débil_ ante nadie — No tomes en cuenta las palabras de mi padre, por favor.

Bueno, era un tanto difícil hacerle caso en eso.

_"__T__ú me sirves para esta noche, serás suficiente… espero."_

Al recordar esa frase dicha por ella, me era realmente difícil olvidar que su padre me había llamado "mascota" y "accesorio".

— ¿Q-qué e-es… — Demonios. Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos tratando de calmarme. Odiaba cuando pasaba eso. Me hace recordar cuando leí el discurso de fin de curso, una experiencia para nada agradable — ¿Q-qué es l-lo q-ue… _diablos_.

— Edward, tranquilízate, nada va a pasar, te dije que no escucharas a mi padre — Isabella tomó mi mano, la cual estaba empuñada, suavemente entre la suya. Me sonrojé al sentir su contacto. «_Claro, tranquilizarme…» _— Estoy aquí, todo estará bien.

— ¿N-no soy yo e-el que de-debería decir e-eso? — Le pregunté, sintiendo el calor en ese punto donde nuestras manos estaban conectadas. Ella solo me sonrió dulcemente y me agarró la mano aun más fuerte para reconfortarme.

Dios, yo debería ser el que la reconfortara.

— Esta bien, yo… estoy acostumbrada a esto, tú no — Isabella tiró suavemente de mi — Será mejor que busquemos nuestros asientos ¿Estás mejor ahora, Edward?

— Sí, eh, es solo… — Comencé a negar con mi cabeza mientras avanzábamos hacia las mesas.

El ver la interacción entre Isabella y su padre me hizo compararla inconscientemente con la relación que tengo yo con los míos. Puedes que Esme sea un poco sofocante, sobreprotectora y la mayoría de las veces algo metiche; y puede que papá nos dé todo en el gusto, nos mire con esos ojazos azules brillantes de orgullo a pesar de no haber hecho nada, y tenga esa calcomanía en la parte trasera de su auto que dice _"Intentando todas las noches conseguirle una hermanita a mis campeones"… _Pero me era completamente imposible imaginar a mis padres siendo fríos con nosotros. Era algo inimaginable, inconcebible ¡Por todo lo santo! ¡Esme cada vez que viene de visita me llena de amorosos –y babosos– besos!

Y todo esto me hizo preguntarme sobre la infancia de Isabella…

¿Cómo habrá sido de pequeña con un padre así? ¿Cómo será su madre?

_«Tierra llamando a Edward, ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?»_

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo?

— Yo… nada, olvídelo señorita Swan — Finalmente llegamos a nuestra mesa asignada. Cuando íbamos a tomar asiento para esperar que comenzara la velada, un hombre se acomodó tras Isabella rápidamente y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

El tipo era casi de mi mismo porte. Tenía una melena castaña algo desordenada y ojos grises como el traje que estaba usando. Una amistosa sonrisa bailaba en sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba con cara de _quién-en-el-infierno-eres_, guiñó uno de sus ojos en mi dirección con clara diversión. Posó sus labios a unos milímetros del oído de Isabella, eso era lo que yo quería suponer. Mi ceño estaba fruncido con irritación ¿Quién era este tipo y qué quería?

— _Bonjour, mon ange _**(1)** — Susurró con un fluido francés. Isabella soltó una pequeña risita, y una diminuta sonrisa se quedó en sus labios — _Tu m'as manquée, Isabella. _**(2)**

— Sabes que me derrito cuando hablas francés ¿Me quieres joder la noche, no? — El tipo dio un paso hacia atrás y quitó lentamente las manos del rostro de Isabella. Su rostro brillaba, era como… digo, estaba completamente radiante cuando se giró y estuvo cara a cara con el hombre ese — Francés, el idioma del amor… yo también te he extrañado muchísimo.

Bah, ¿Quién necesitaba _el idioma del amor _cuando se puede hablar _Klingon_ **(3)**?

_tlhIngan maH! _**(4)**

— Uhm, ¿Señorita Swan? — Estaba interrumpiendo su hermoso momento y qué. Isabella se giró como si recién reparara en mi presencia. ¡Oh, vamos! No era necesario hacer más obvio que el _Adonis_ que estaba frente a ella era mucho más importante que yo.

— Edward… — Me sonrió e hizo una seña con su mano — Ven aquí, deja que te presente a alguien — Le hice caso y caminé hacia a ella y el señor _hablo-el-idioma-del-amor_ — Edward, te presento a Alec _Leblanc_ — No sabía si extender mi mano o no, ya me habían humillado mucho por hoy.

— Edward, un gusto — El chico sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mí. Estuve tentado a no tomarla, pero mi buena educación no me lo permitió, le di un apretón de mala gana e intenté sonreír — Y… ¿Qué es eso de "señorita Swan"?

— He intentado que me llame Bella muchas veces, pero aún no lo logro — Isabella rodó sus ojos — Edward trabaja para mí en la editorial — Alec sonrió con picardía — Y ahora dime ¿Fue Jacob el que te llamó o viniste por tu cuenta el día de hoy?

— Digamos que un poco de ambas ¿Les parece si tomamos asiento? — La señorita Swan asintió.

La mesa era realmente grande, cabían más de diez personas en ella. Era redonda y estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco. Al momento que nos sentamos todo pareció aburrido, _sumamente aburrido_. Isabella se enfrascó en una conversación con su _querido_ amigo para ponerse al día y yo no tenía nada que hacer. Una ancianita que estaba sentada a mi costado tenía una basura en su ojo _o algo_, porque no dejaba de cerrarlo…

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señora? — Le pregunté, luego de que no dejara de guiñar su ojo. A lo mejor y era un tic que tenía, pero me preocupaba bastante, era realmente perturbador.

— Esplendido cariño, estoy sentada junto a un bombón ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo? — Fruncí el ceño y me hice un poco hacia adelante para mirar a su otro costado. _Rayos y centellas_, la viejecita estaba alucinando, no había nadie a su costado — ¿Qué hace un guapetón como tú aquí, muchacho?

¿Yo? _¿Bombón, guapetón?_

— Eh, yo… — El color carmín se instaló en mis mejillas — ¿Gracias? Yo… eh, vine acompañando a… — _Mi jefa, la señorita Swan, la que me cambió por un sex symbol _—…a una amiga — La viejecita soltó una risita coqueta y golpeó levemente mi brazo.

— Me recuerdas tanto a mi viejo _Earl_, era tan guapo como tú cuando tenía tu edad — Una suave sonrisa se instaló en su arrugado rostro, creando mas arrugas si era posible — Él fue el amor de mi vida y la misma me lo quitó tan rápido — Un suspiro melancólico escapó de sus labios.

— Lo siento mucho, señora...

— Oh, cariño, dime Charlotte — Volvió a posar su mano sobre mi brazo. Me removí incómodamente ¿Estaba ella coqueteando conmigo? Sentí nuevamente el color volver a mi rostro — Serás partícipe de la subasta de hoy ¿Cierto, muchacho? No me vendría mal pujar por ti y tu agradable compañía…

_¿Subasta?_

— Eh, no lo creo, yo no… — Carraspeé incómodamente — Ni siquiera sabía _nada_ sobre una subasta.

— Oh, que lástima cariño, es algo realmente entretenido — La viejecita hizo una mueca con sus labios y volvió a poner su huesuda mano sobre mi hombro. Era un poco escalofriante esta situación.

De un momento a otro las luces menguaron su intensidad, dejando relucir la inmensa lámpara que estaba en medio sobre el escenario donde se encontraban unos tipos en traje. El gran salón estuvo en silencio rápidamente. _Gracias al cielo, la señora dejó de tocarme_. Uno de los hombres tomé un micrófono en su mano y sonrió como estrella de Hollywood.

Y nuevamente… ¿Qué estaba haciendo _yo_ aquí?

— _Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos sean a la vigésima cena de beneficencia auspiciada por el señor Aro Volturi_ — Unos modestos aplausos resonaron — _Esperamos fervientemente que la cena sea de su total agrado, sin más dejo con ustedes sobre esta tarima al fundador de esta gran idea ¡El señor Aro Volturi! _— Y aplausos nuevamente. El otro tipo de traje que estaba en el escenario comenzó a saludar como una Miss Universo mientras tomaba el micrófono en sus manos.

— _¡Muchas gracias a todos por asistir! Este evento no sería nada sin ustedes… y mucho menos sin su dinero _— Un coro de discretas risitas se escuchó por todo el salón. ¿Eso había sido un chiste? — _La noche comenzará subastando objetos de menor a mayor y finalmente llegaremos a la subasta final, y tan esperada por todas las damas presentes _— Un nuevo coro de risitas. Ya me estaban sacando de quicio, era como si estuviera programado todo para ser así — _¡Que gane el mejor postor!_

Y así fue como comenzaron las subastas.

La gente pagaba cantidades ridículamente enormes por objetos sumamente estúpidos.

¿Un destapa caño propiedad de Enrique VIII?

_¿Enserio?_

_¿Siquiera existían los destapa caños en esa época? ¡Ellos no tenían un váter por todo lo santo!_

Un camarero se acercó sigilosamente a nuestra mesa. La ancianita junto a mí –que minutos atrás había estado flirteando conmigo– le hizo una seña con su mano coquetamente, el chico se agachó para quedar a su altura y ella susurró algo a su oído, luego sonrió y se giró hacia mí…

— Muchacho — Susurró en mi dirección — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— E-Edward Cullen, señora.

— Muchas gracias, cariño.

La observé por un momento tratando de entender este extraño intercambio de palabras. No es como si nuestra conversación anterior hubiera tenido sentido. Bah, ¿Guapo, yo? Ella estaba senil o necesitaba unas gafas con mucho aumento, como las mías. La subasta siguió con normalidad, mientras escuchaba la voz del interlocutor de fondo y la gente que pujaba para llevarse el objeto subastado, yo jugueteaba con el intento de comida que se encontraba en mi plato.

Siempre había odiado la forma de comer que tiene la gente de sociedad.

Digo, a esto no se le podía llamar comida, era… me cabía en un colmillo y eso ya era mucho decir.

— _¡Y en nuestra penúltima subasta, tenemos en nuestro poder… _— Y aquí fue cuando el mundo dejo de girar para mí.

Él tenía entre sus manos el primer número de _Action Comic_, donde apareció por primera vez el hombre de acero, Superman para los mortales. Estaba en su envoltorio, ¡Era de 1938 y aún estaba en su envoltorio! Creo que me voy a desmayar o me va a dar algo.

_«Lástima que eres pobre, Edward»_

Estuve a punto de hacer un puchero por eso.

— _… ¡Comenzaremos esta subasta con quinientos mil dólares!_

Quinientos mil _jodidos_ dólares.

Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la gente que estaba aumentando aquel precio inicial aquí no tenía ni idea quién demonios era Superman, y solo lo hacían para gastar su dinero. Malditos, primera vez que siento envidia por alguien que puede despilfarrar dinero como si nada ya que su cuenta bancaria no tenía límites.

— ¡Un millón quinientos! — Abrí mis ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus cuencas. Yo tenía cerca de… tres centavos en mis bolsillos. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que yo _conocía_ esa voz. Mi cabeza se giró lentamente hacia mi derecha para ver a la señorita Swan alzando su mano

— _Un millón quinientos a la una, un millón quinientos a las dos y… ¡Vendido a la hermosa señorita Swan! _— Una ronda de aplausos inundó el salón. Isabella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

¿Es que acaso era fan de Superman y yo no lo sabía?

— _¡Y ahora, nuestra última subasta en acción!..._

— ¿Desde cuándo eres fanática de los comics? ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto dinero has gastado en unas simples hojas de papel, Isabella? — Unas simples hojas de papel, _unas simples hojas de papel._

— Es mi dinero y no es de tu incumbencia, cariño — Se giró hacia mí y sonrió — ¿Estás bien, Edward? — Já, ahora. Asentí en su dirección — Lo siento por…

— ¡Ya, muchacho, va a ser tu turno! — La viejecita golpeó mi brazo repetidas veces, mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas — Tengo mucho dinero para dar por ti…

— ¿Perdón, señora? — Isabella observaba a la ancianita con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

—… _Y nuestro último candidato de esta noche es ¡Edward Cullen, ven aquí muchacho!_

— ¿¡Qué!? — Isabella chilló con sus ojos abiertos de par en par — Esto está mal, Edward ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estás inscrito para la subasta de compañía?

— ¿S-subasta d-de compa-compañía? — De un momento a otro comencé a sudar. Diablos, en qué me había metido. Demonios Edward, tú y tu bocota — ¿Q-qué es e-eso?

— Significa que las mujeres en esta sala empezaran a pujar por ti, cariño — Isabella tenía su mandíbula tensa — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías anotado para eso? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

— Oh, muchachita — La señora le habló despectivamente a Isabella — Deja de ser tan egoísta, compártelo solo por un momento ¿Qué es lo que le hará un vejestorio como yo a este hermoso espécimen?

— _¡Edward, estamos aquí esperando! Estas hermosas damas están impacientes por conocerte._

Me paré lentamente de mi asiento bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Tragué saliva y acomodé mis gafas. Tenía las piernas como gelatina, de hecho, no estaba seguro de si podría dar un paso siquiera, pero lo intenté de todas formas. Caminé con extrema lentitud hacia la tarima donde el animador me estaba esperando con una radiante –como también falsa– sonrisa. Me acomodé a un costado de él, enfrentando a la gran multitud que se encontraba presente.

— ¡Edward Cullen! Comenzaremos con algunas preguntas para ti, muchacho, así nuestras queridas señoras se convencerán de que eres especial — Me guiñó un ojo con diversión. Juro que traté de sonreír, pero estaba tan nervioso que me era imposible. ¿Les dije alguna vez que sufría pánico escénico? — Primero que todo, ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Uh, Ve-veinticuatro a-años — Contesté, rezando internamente que parara el tartamudeo.

— ¡Veinticuatro años, es un bebé! — Se escuchó un coro de 'aws' que trajo el rubor a mi rostro — ¡Y miren, aún se sonroja! ¡Pero qué cosa más amorosa eres, muchacho! — Oh, muchas gracias por aumentar mi vergüenza.

— ¿Gr-gracias? — La gente comenzó a reír ¿Es que dije algo gracioso o qué?

— Bueno, no te avergonzaremos más y comenzaremos rápidamente con la subasta ¿Quién de estas damas se llevará a este dulce chico a casa? ¡Empecemos con cinco mil dólares! — Me removí incómodo en mi lugar ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

— _¡Diez mil dólares!_ — Una mujer gritó en algún lugar de mi derecha.

— _¡Quince mil dólares por ese bombón! —_ La voz de Charlotte se hizo escuchar por encima de la gente. Me estremecí, algo me decía que esa señora esperaba mucho más que simple compañía.

— _¡Treinta mil dólares! _— Di un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de Isabella. Traté de enfocar mi vista en donde se encontraba nuestra mesa, pero con lentes y todo no pude, culpa de la luz y su suave luminosidad.

— _¡Cien mil dólares y que no se diga más! _— Oh Dios, la abuelita iba a ganar. Acomodé mis gafas de puro nerviosismo, tenía las manos completamente sudadas por la expectación.

— _¡Quinientos mil dólares! _— Me dolía inmensamente que Isabella gastara tanto dinero en mí. No era su culpa, no tenía porque rescatarme de esto, yo fui el idiota que le dio el nombre completo a una anciana turbia _«Hey, muchacho, ¿Me das la clave de tu tarjeta de crédito? ¡Pero por supuesto, como usted quiera!» _idiota.

— _¡Un millón de dólares por el muchacho!_

La gente soltó un pequeño gemido de asombro por la cantidad anunciada. Isabella estaba a punto de levantar su mano cuando la figura de su padre apareció junto a ella para detenerla. Por lo que podía ver desde mi posición estaban teniendo una discusión que subía de tono cada vez más. Estaba realmente tentado a alejarlo de ella, estaba sujetando su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria ¡Y el idiota francés con todos sus músculos y todo no hacía nada por ayudarla!

— ¡Un millón de dólares, whoa, chico! — El interlocutor me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "amistosamente" — Eso es realmente mucho dinero — _No me digas _— ¡Un millón de dólares a la una, a las dos… — Isabella miró rápidamente en mi dirección y trató de zafarse del agarre de su padre con ahínco — ¡Subastado a nuestra distinguida y queridísima Charlotte D'Auntuan!

Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir fervientemente mientras yo bajaba del estrado. Me acerqué rápidamente a la mesa donde Isabella aún hablaba con su padre, en voz baja para no levantar sospechas. Fruncí el ceño ante la escena y observé a su querido amigo que estaba ahí ignorando todo lo que ocurría. ¿Era ciego o qué? ¿Es que acaso nunca le enseñaron que cuando un amigo está en apuros se debe rescatarlo?

— Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido esta noche — Le decía el señor Swan, con un tono de amenaza.

— Es mí dinero, padre ¿Qué te importa a ti en qué lo gaste? — Isabella tenía el ceño fruncido y hablaba entre dientes. Estaba realmente, _realmente_ enojada por la situación.

— Estabas a punto de gastar más de un millón de dólares en un muchachito que no vale ni siquiera un centavo.

Ouch.

— Será mejor que te vayas, padre, ésta no es tu mesa — Isabella se deshizo de su agarre rudamente y dio media vuelta, poniendo su atención en el plato que estaba frente a ella. El señor Swan se puso de pie ofuscado y su vista cayó sobre mí, me observó por unos segundos eternos y pasó junto a mí con esa aura de poder rodeándolo firmemente, susurró rápidamente contra mi persona:

— Mantente alejado de Isabella, mocoso. Te lo diré solo una vez — Y se alejó a paso rápido.

Observé cómo se alejaba, saludando a gente en el camino con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Me giré a la mesa para tomar asiento nuevamente junto a Isabella. Tenía una rabia enorme dentro de mí que no sabía cómo canalizar. Isabella me observó con un triste semblante en su rostro.

— Edward — Me dijo, casi como si estuviera sufriendo — Siento mucho no haber podido sacarte de esta…

— Está bien, señorita Swan, no era necesario, yo me metí solo en esto, no creo que sea tan terrible — Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, ya luego vería como manejar a una ancianita — Pero… ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunté, observando cómo sobaba su brazo discretamente — Y tú ¿No eres su amigo? ¿Por qué demonios no hiciste nada cuando su padre estaba agrediéndola? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? — El muy incompetente abrió sus ojos asombrados.

— Whoa, tu mascota sacó las garras.

— Eres un…

— Edward, está bien, no era su pelea — Me dijo Isabella, tratando de calmarme.

— ¿Es que acaso no sabes el lema de los amigos? Rayos, incluso yo sé que si me encontrara en un problema como en el que estabas tú, Jasper golpearía a la persona que me estuviera molestando ¡Y eso que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco! — Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué clase de amigos tenía ella?

— Esto es diferente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu padre?

— Exacto.

— Uy, pero que miedo — Dije mofándome y haciendo muecas con mi cara — El señor Swan, el oh-todopoderoso-señor-Swan, el magnate, el que esta forrado de los pies a la cabeza ¿Sabes dónde puede meterse sus rollos de billetes? Se los puede meter por donde no alumbra el sol, señorita — Isabella soltó una pequeña risita de diversión, al igual que su amigo — ¿Qué? — Espeté enfurruñado.

— Te estás comportando como un niño.

— No me importa — Me mordí la lengua porque estuve a solo una milésima de segundos de sacarla.

— ¿Ibas a sacarme la lengua, Cullen? ¿Enserio? — Me preguntó divertida.

— N-no — Respondí, sonrojándome en el proceso.

— _¡Muchacho, es hora de marcharnos! _— Me estremecí al escuchar la voz de la señora. Isabella se tensó junto a mí, mientras enviaba dagas con sus ojos a la pobre Charlotte. Me levanté de mi lugar y me encogí de hombros.

— Eh, bueno, debo cumplir con mi deber, supongo.

— Si ese fósil se propasa contigo no dudes en llamarme, yo misma…

— _Tranquila, tigresa _— Susurró Alex con diversión — Es un chico grande, sabrá cómo cuidarse.

— Promételo Edward — Rodé mis ojos ante su mandato — Edward, estoy esperando.

— Lo prometo, señorita Swan — Resoplé y volví a poner mis ojos en blanco — ¿Puedo retirarme ahora? Quiero que esto acabe pronto, ni siquiera sé lo que debo hacer ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Tranquilo, bebé — Charlotte apareció junto a mí y le dio unas palmaditas a mi mejilla — Lo que haremos lo discutiremos en casa. No hay necesidad de andar ventilando nuestra privacidad, primor.

Una sonrisita bailó en los labios de Isabella, al momento de ponerse de pie junto a nosotros.

— Señora, cuide muy bien de él, necesitará mucha paciencia — Las dos se observaron por un momento y luego comenzaron a reír — Y bien, ya que ustedes deben ir a completar el servicio. Yo me iré con mi bombón — Fruncí el ceño cuando tomó la mano de Alex entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos — Creo que ambos estaremos ocupados esta noche — Me guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Te irás con él? — Le pregunté, sin saber de dónde salió eso.

— Ajá, debemos ponernos al día en _muchas_ cosas. Y… — Le dio una miradita por sobre su hombro y luego se volvió a mi — Bueno, mi francés está algo oxidado.

— Uh, claro.

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy — Asentí ante sus palabras, sin saber que decir — Nos vemos en el trabajo, Edward — Pasó junto a mí, aun tomando la mano de Alec entre las suyas — Señora, que tengan una buena noche.

— Bien muchacho, también es hora de que nos vayamos — Charlotte enganchó su brazo con el mío y comenzó a caminar — He estado planeado que haremos el día de mañana, porque te quedarás conmigo todo el día de mañana, y esta noche también por supuesto…

— _¡Hey, campeón!_ — Meneé la cabeza para despejarme y observé hacia al frente donde se encontraba Isabella y Alex mirando en nuestra dirección — _¡Solo recuerda algo, siempre usa condón!_ — Isabella soltó una gran carcajada ante el grito de su… _amigo_.

Ja-ja, que hombre más gracioso.

Pero nada de eso importó, a decir verdad, solo tenía en mente el extraño retorcijón que sentía dentro de mí al ver a Isabella alejarse con él esta noche. Era como si en mí viviera un _King Kong_ y éste solo pensara en raptarse a la chica y llevarla al _Empire State_, bueno, en mi caso solo quería alejar las sucias manos de ese francés.

_Cáspitas._

Incluso para mí era obvio en qué tenían que ponerse al día.

Y de solo pensar en ello, _King Kong _rugía en mi interior.

* * *

**(1)** Hola, mi ángel.

**(2)** Te he extrañado, Isabella.

**(3)** Es una lengua que utiliza la raza Klingons en el universo de Star Trek.

**(4)** _¡Nosotros somos Klingons!_

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Finalmente el capítulo 10 :) ¡Espero lo disfruten! Bueno, aquí verán como Edward va de a poco sintiendo sus cosillas por culpa de Bella. ¡No sean tan ansiosas! que todo tiene su propósito, así tanto las situaciones como las personalidades de cada personaje. Sé que Bella está siendo muy mamona, _I really knos that_. Y contestando el rr de **Kat**, también sé lo que dije al principio, pero nuevamente te digo que todo tiene su propósito y la verdad es que no andas muy lejos de lo que dijiste casi al final del rr XD Y Edward, bueno, _mi_ Edward es así, _ahueonao_ al máximo, pero así le quiero :) Ah, y por cierto, no se preocupen en dejarme rr con críticas or things like that, yo me las tomo a bien, total, todo sirve para ir mejorando, así que no tengan miedo que no me enojo ni tampoco armo revuelo por ello, se los juro XD

**La portada del fic, estará en mi perfil **por si quieren verla :)

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them.  
Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	11. El primer dilema de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a Cony, a.k.a. **Diana Prenze**, porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a betear los capítulos, te amodoro mujer._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **El primer dilema de Eddie.

* * *

Isabella estaba vestida como una chica de cabaret.

Algo estilo _Mouling Rouge_ a decir verdad. Un corsé rojo con terminaciones y bordados en negro enmarcaban su exquisita figura, de hecho, sus pechos pedían auxilio para escapar de aquella cárcel. _Les brindaría mi ayuda con aplomo_. Para completar el atuendo, solo llevaba una pequeña tela de encaje que cubría lo justo y necesario, mientras que unas ligas recorrían sus torneados muslos.

Tenía una mirada salvaje y una sonrisa de picardía mientras caminaba al compás de la música.

Y venía hacía mi.

_Santa madre de Dios._

Comencé a sudar como un puerco –literalmente– ¿Por qué tenían que pasarme estas cosas a mí? No me estoy quejando, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se quejaría al ver a la espectacular mujer que tengo frente a mí caminando en su dirección. Solo pedía un pequeño aviso antes de que sucesos como estos se apoderaran de mi vida –ya saben, mujeres hermosas observándote como si fueras el único pedazo de carne comestible– algo que me preparara para la parada militar que estaba alzándose en mis pantalones.

Su cabellera flotaba alrededor de su rostro mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

Yo estaba sentado, esperando a que llegara a mí.

Las manos me sudaban.

La nariz me sudaba.

Mis gafas se resbalaban.

_Diablos._

Estaba completamente perdido en el más básico instinto que ha perseguido al hombre desde todos los tiempos: La calentura. Ajá señores, en mi mente solo quería levantarme para acortar la espera, tomarla entre mis brazos, desgarrar su ropa al más estilo _Hulk_ y dejar al cavernícola en mi hacer su trabajo…

_«Iba a decir __"__joderla contra la pared", pero nuevamente mis modales hicieron acto de presencia»._

Isabella estaba a solo unos pasos de mí.

_Solo unos pasos…_

— Isabella… — Murmuré cuando la tuve de frente, expectante…

… Pero ella pasó de mí como si nada, como si fuera invisible, como si no existiera, como si _no importara._

Me giré lentamente en mi lugar, la frustración latente en todo mi cuerpo –sobre todo en la zona baja–, para ver dónde demonios se había ido Isabella y porqué me había dejado _así_. Era cruel estar en este estado después de la provocación previa, porque me estaba mirando a mí ¿Cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

Con el ceño fruncido me giré en la silla para seguir sus pasos…

Por eso Jesús le dijo a… _alguien_, que no mirara hacía atrás, que _huyera_ sin mirar hacia atrás. Creo que debería haber hecho mas caso en las clases dominicales en las que Esme me hizo partícipe cuando pequeño, habría aprendido más. Me convertí en una estatua, no de sal principalmente, pero si me quedé completamente quieto por lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando.

¿Me estaba mirando _a mí_?

¿Me estaba sonriendo _a mí_?

¿Estaba caminando _hacia mí_?

Pero que imaginación tenía.

No más películas de ciencia ficción para ti…

…corrección, no verás mas comedias románticas con Rosalie, muchacho.

_No más._

Ahí estaba ella, a horcajadas en el _jodido_ regazo del _jodido_ francés. Los dos mirándose como si no hubiera mañana, el agarrando sus caderas con una posesión _que no le correspondía_. Pero ella lo aceptaba, es más, pasaba sus dedos coquetamente por sobre su mejilla mientras se inclinaba un poco –dejando expuesta su hermosa parte trasera– y susurraba al oído de Alec:

— _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_ **(1)**

…

— ¡Eddie, llegarás tarde, levántate ya!

Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Isabella y Alec.

_Pesadilla_.

Aunque estos últimos días, luego de aquella noche en la que fui como acompañante de Isabella a la cena benéfica, no parecían ser una pesadilla; a decir verdad, eran demasiado reales –y desagradables– para mi gusto. A veces pensaba que Isabella era bipolar y un tanto promiscua, tal vez y era bígama también. No es que esté interesado en su vida amorosa y/o sexual. Para nada. Solo me preguntaba…

¿Le gustarán los tríos?

Porque no existía otra respuesta en mi mente, no cuando en los últimos dos días he visto como entran en fila a su oficina: Isabella, Jacob y Alec. No es que sea un metiche, tampoco, pero bueno, mi escritorio está justo fuera de la oficina, por ende, tengo el maldito privilegio de contemplar eso, escuchar las risotadas que se oyen de repente y… presenciar los silencios eternos, hasta que los dos hombres dejan la oficina hablando en voz baja.

Díganme que eso _no_ es sospechoso.

— Emmett, me largo, dile a Rose que muchas gracias por el desayuno pero no lo podré comer, llegaré tarde y…

— ¿Rose? ¿Por qué agradecerle a Rose?

— ¿A quién mas si no? ¡Agradécele por hacerme el desayuno, hombre! — Alcé mis brazos en señal de frustración mientras saltaba en un pie para poder calzar el zapato en el otro.

— Ella no te hizo el desayuno.

— ¿Estás bien, Emmett? — Fruncí el ceño, terminando de ponerme los zapatos.

— ¡Nadie le agradece a Emmett nada! Rosalie esto, Rosalie aquello ¿Tan difícil es creer que yo hice tu desayuno Eddie? ¡También te hice el jodido almuerzo! — Abrí mis ojos ante el arrebato de Emmett. _Centellas_ ¿Él iba a llorar? Por qué su mentón temblaba como si fuera a hacerlo — ¡Ve a agradecerle por el almuerzo a ella también, mal hermano!

— ¿Q-qué es lo que le pasa a Emmett? — Rosalie venía entrando a la cocina cuando Emmett salió despotricando como una mujer en sus días no hábiles. Rose soltó una pequeña risita con diversión.

— Oh, no lo tomes en cuenta, anda en sus días.

— Él no tiene útero Rosie ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a mi hermano?

— Él… solo está sensible — Mi cuñada se acercó a mí y susurró confidencialmente — Ayer vimos _Hachiko_.

Ah, eso lo explicaba todo.

Emmett y su eterno sufrimiento por la muerte de nuestro querido _Ewok_ cuando yo tenía alrededor de diez años. Nunca superó que el perrito de la familia se fuera al cielo de los perritos, a pesar de que mamá le hizo ver esa película _Todos los perritos van al cielo_. Emmett estuvo de luto por meses, incluso mamá y papá tuvieron que hacerle su propia tumba en el patio de la casa donde ellos viven hoy en día, cada vez que vamos a visitarlos es la misma historia: Emmett sentado en el patio por horas frente a la cripta, hablándole a _Ewok_.

_Hachiko_.

Sip, eso explica su sensibilidad.

…

_— ¡Ups! lo siento, muchacho, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de problemas al despertar… — La viejecita soltó una pequeña risita. Aún estaba algo grogui, así que no lograba entender del todo de que me estaba hablando._

_— ¿Eh? — Refregué mi mano sobre mi cara para espabilar un poco. Cuando finalmente pude abrir ambos ojos y soportar la luz del día, pude ver claramente… una mancha a los pies de la gigantesca cama en la que me encontraba._

_¿Dónde estaban mis gafas?_

_— ¡Ponte de pie ahora, el día está hermoso y tenemos mucho que hacer! — Reconocí la voz de Charlotte, ahora la mancha tenía nombre. Quitó las sabanas de mi cuerpo, a lo que di un pequeño gemido enfurruñado. Era tan temprano aun ¿Por qué me hacía esto? — Vamos, Edward. Te espero abajo en diez… — Me observó otra vez y volvió a reír con diversión — Creo que mejor serán veinte minutos. Te espero en veinte minutos abajo primor._

_Fruncí el ceño ante su inminente diversión._

_Hasta que recordé que era lo que había estado soñando._

_Isabella._

_Tanya._

_Isabella y Tanya._

_Era un maldito enfermo._

_«Ah, genial, creo que alguien levantó una tienda ahí abajo»_

_Después de salir de aquella cena con Charlotte colgada de mi brazo, parloteando quién sabe qué cosa, nos dirigimos en una enorme limusina hacia una enorme mansión. Todo lo que ella tenía era enorme. La señora D'Auntuan estaba completamente forrada en dinero, literalmente forrada; es más, cuando entré a su baño por primera vez en la noche, la idea de que el papel sanitario no fuera papel y ella realmente usara billetes para limpiar su trasero adinerado pasó por mi mente._

_Pero todo cambió._

_Cualquier pensamiento malvado que tuve en contra de la pobre señora de la tercera edad se esfumó rápidamente._

_Escenarios donde tenía una mazmorra._

_Escenarios donde tenía una extraño habitación de juegos._

_Todos escenarios donde yo era asaltado sexualmente por una mujer de más de mil años._

_Charlotte era una pasa dulce, la más dulce de la historia. Estuvo prácticamente toda la noche relatando su historia de amor con el difunto señor Earl D'Auntuan. Aunque algunas veces no le puse mucha atención debido a que mi cabeza aún se encontraba en cierta persona que no nombraré, lo que alcancé a escuchar fue una de esas épicas relaciones románticas de los años de Jane Austen o algo por el estilo. Estaba seguro de que Isabella hubiera disfrutado con el relato…_

_Isabella._

_Otra vez._

…

— ¡Edward, muchacho, despierta!

Moví mi cabeza para espabilar ante el recuerdo de aquel día que pasé junto a Charlotte. ¡Había pensado tantas cosas malas de la pobre señora! Mis padres estarían muy decepcionados de mí por ser un hombre prejuicioso.

— Señorita Swan, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? — Isabella frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundos. Se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar a la orilla de mi escritorio y me observó detenidamente — ¿S-sucede a-algo?

— Has estado realmente extraño estos últimos días, Cullen — Se sentó superficialmente sobre mi escritorio y continuó —, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con la anciana de Charlotte? Nunca hablamos de eso…

¿Por qué deberíamos haberlo hecho?

Ella estaba ocupada intentando elegir si mascar el chocolate negro o el blanco.

— No… no sucedió nada, la señora D'Auntuan es completamente adorable. Se portó muy bien conmigo — Más que bien, en realidad, pero ella no necesitaba saber los detalles de aquel día.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Asentí — ¿No me estás ocultando información, verdad?

— ¿Por qué tendría? — Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño a su persona — De hecho, ¿Por qué tendría que contarle lo que sucedió ese día? No es como si yo le preguntara que fue lo que hizo con Alec cuando dejó la cena de beneficencia…

_Listo, ahí estaba._

Finalmente lo había dicho, esas palabras que me estaban asfixiando desde hace un buen rato.

Una pequeña sonrisilla se formó en los labios de Isabella. _Oh por Dios_, nunca debí haber dicho eso ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella sería capaz de darme incluso los detalles, detalles que no estaba interesado –y nunca lo estaría– por saber. Entrecerré mis ojos esperando que dijera alguna palabra morbosa…

— ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió entre Alec y yo? No tengo problema en decirte que fue lo que hicimos _gran parte_ de la noche — Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia — Aunque creo que tienes una idea en esa linda cabecita tuya de qué fue lo que hicimos ¿O me equivoco?

— No necesito saber nada, no _quiero_ saber nada.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí — _No_.

— Bien… — Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó en dirección a su oficina — _Mon Dieu_, eso fue lo que practiqué a lo largo de la noche — Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Yo no _necesitaba_ saber que estuvo alabando a Dios mientras realizaba el Kamasutra entero.

Maldita Isabella.

Maldito Alec.

_Maldita Charlotte._

…

_Me levanté perezosamente de la cama aún con el problema en mi parte baja. No fue difícil deshacerme de ello ya que solo tuve que pensar en Charlotte usando un traje de baño de dos piezas. Imaginen eso. Me demoré en buscar mis lentes, bueno, tropezaba con algunas manchas que aparecían en mi camino. Estaba tan malditamente ciego. Finalmente los encontré sobre algo que, supuse, era un buró. El cuarto tenía un baño que era más grande que mi apartamento. Tomé una rápida ducha y…_

_— ¡Te dejé una muda de ropa sobre la cama, cariño!_

_Rayos, esta anciana era adivina._

_Salí del baño envuelto en una acolchadita toalla de algodón luego de refrescarme bajo el agua por un buen rato. Me quedaría todo el día con ella puesta si pudiera, era tan suave como un conejo felpudo. Sobre el somier se encontraba un conjunto de ropa. Diablos, incluso me había… no-puede-ser, me había comprado ropa interior. Comprado. Ella había comprado ropa interior para mí. Ella se sabía mi talla de ropa interior. ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? ¡Ni yo lo hacía! Siempre debía llamar a mamá para preguntarle, tengo una memoria un poco inservible para ese tipo de cosas._

_Tomé la muda de ropa con algo de temor._

_Esta ropa era… no era yo._

_Una polera blanca que tenía su cuello con corte en V._

_Un jeans de esos que usan los chicos hoy en día, esos que hacen ver sus piernas como palillos para comida china._

_Y unas Vans clásicas._

_¿Podré llevarme las zapatillas cuando vaya finalmente a mi casa al final del día?_

_Estuve listo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me sentía un poco incómodo, la polera se pegaba más de lo necesario a mi torso y para qué hablar de cómo me veía con los jeans. Mis pies se veían enormes gracias a estos, parecía un payaso, un vil payaso._

_Eddie le teme a los payasos._

_— Uh, ¿Charlotte? ¿Estás segura de que esta ropa es para mí? — Mientras iba bajando la escalera para llegar a la planta baja hice aquella pregunta en voz alta — Eh, no creas que estoy siendo mal agradecido, la verdad es que me gusta mucho, pero, yo… yo solo, no creo que sea para mi ¿Me entiendes? — Finalmente llegué a la cocina. Allí estaba la señora D'Auntuan junto a dos de sus sirvientas._

_— ¡Edward, que estás diciendo, te ves comestible! — Oh, ella era tan jovial para sus cosas. Soltó una pequeña risita y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a las dos chicas que estaban junto a ella — Bree, Vicky ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Se ve bien, ¿No?_

_Me sonrojé completamente como un púber cuando le pidió su opinión a las muchachas. ¿Sería de mala educación si doy media vuelta y me escapo de aquí? Las chicas se voltearon lentamente para observarme. Una de ellas era castaña mientras que la otra contrastaba con un brillante cabello color fuego. Me recordaba a la chica de la película Valiente. Me observaron sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro._

_¿Tan feo era?_

_Una pequeña sonrisita no estaría mal para mi ego, solo estoy diciendo…_

_— Se ve muy bien en esas ropas, señor Cullen — Lo dudaba._

_— Uh, mu-muchas gracias — Rasqué la parte posterior de mi cabeza con incomodidad._

_Las chicas dejaron la cocina rápidamente, pidiendo sus respectivos permisos en voz baja a Charlotte. Nos quedamos solos los dos parados ahí. Me senté en el taburete mientras observaba a la señora desenvolverse fantásticamente alrededor de la cocina. Me recordaba mucho a mi abuela Elizabeth. Se giró súbitamente hacia a mí y me obsequió una radiante sonrisa._

_— Entonces, muchacho, ¿No crees que debes llamar a tu novia? No quiero que piense que he abusado de ti o alguna de esas ideas locas que ayer pueden haber pasado por su cabeza — Me sonrojé sin poder detenerlo._

_— ¿M-mi n-novia? Yo n-no tengo n-novia — Incomodidad otra vez. Era tan loser, por todo lo santo._

_— ¿Y la chica con la que estabas?_

_— ¿La chica que se fue del brazo del señor francés-moja-bragas? — Le pregunté de vuelta, resaltando lo obvio. Charlotte rodó sus ojos y soltó una pequeña risita. Yo no le encontraba la gracia, lo cierto era que mi humor había decaído al recordar al tipejo ese — ¿Cómo puede pensar que es mi novia?_

_— ¿Es que acaso no es obvio? ¡Ella estaba protegiéndote como… — Hundió su dedo índice en una masa viscosa en la que estaba trabajando, y luego la llevó a su boca. Cerró los ojos degustando de la comida — ¿Qué era lo que te estaba diciendo? Me está quedando completamente delicioso nuestro pastel de chocolate._

_— Usted estaba diciendo que Isabella me protegía. Ella no me protegía. Yo no necesito su protección — Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada. _

_— ¡Eso, ahí está! — Me apuntó con su dedo índice y comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos de emoción — Ella te gusta._

_— ¿Perdón? ¿Estamos hablando de Isabella Swan? ¿La misma Isabella Swan que me dejó abandonado para ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio con otro tipo? ¿La misma que se rió de mí cuando su querido amigo me gritó que usara condones? ¿Gustarme, a mi?_

_— ¿Te oyes? Estas hablando como un hombre despechado… y celoso, querido._

_— ¡No, mentira! Yo solo estaba resaltando lo obvio ¿Cómo me va a gustar?_

_— Estoy segura de que estuviste toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama pensando qué estaría haciendo con aquel encantador muchacho — Una sonrisita que me pareció molesta apareció en sus labios — ¡Ahí lo tienes! Me observas como si quieres ver mi cuerpo bajo tierra. Te costará, ya muchos lo han tratado._

_— No me gusta Isabella — Dije enfurruñado — No me interesa lo que hizo o no hizo con ese tipo, no me interesa que el hable un fluido francés ni que ella cayera completamente rendida a sus pies. Francés, bah — Di un resoplido — Bonjour ¿Ve? Yo también puedo…_

_— Ah chico, estas ardiendo en celos. Hazme caso muchacho, son años de experiencia._

_— No son celos._

_— Te gusta la señorita, admítelo de una vez ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Todo — Ustedes, los jóvenes de hoy en día, tienden a hacer todo más complejo de lo que es. Ella te gusta, te sientes atraído ¡Menudo lío! ¡Como si fueras el único!_

_¿Me gusta Isabella?_

_Puede que si me sienta atraído, de un modo un tanto masoquista que prefiero ignorar._

_Gah._

_¿De qué servía negarlo?_

_— Está bien, creo que si me gusta… pero solo un poquitito, así, bien pequeño — Junté mi dedo índice y pulgar mostrándole la cantidad._

…

— ¡Vaquero!

Alcé la cabeza y sonreí. Jasper y Tanya habían entrado al café.

Tanya.

Era tan endemoniadamente hermosa. Sus ojos se trabaron en los míos y me sonrió dulcemente, solo como ella sabía hacerlo. Sentí el color subir a mis mejillas con leve intensidad, mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro. Sip, ella aún me sacaba de mis casillas con solo una de sus sonrisas.

— Joder, necesito chismes y yo sé que tú los tienes — Rodé mis ojos a Jasper — ¿Quién mierda es ese tipo que anda rondando por la editorial? ¡Amigo, me quitó a todas mis pretendientes! Solo porque Jazzy no sabe hablar francés ¿Qué tienen las mujeres con el puto francés?

— Concordamos en algo, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que tiene esa lengua que las vuelve locas.

— ¿Esa lengua, mi lengua? Yo se porqué las vuelve locas…

— Jasper cállate, por favor cállate — Tanya soltó una pequeña risita mientras le daba un mordisco a su _crossaint_.

— Chicos, el francés es el idioma del amor ¿Es que acaso existe algo más hermoso que eso?

— ¡Sí, por supuesto que existe algo más hermoso que eso! Empieza con 'mi' y termina con 'polla'.

— Eres un estúpido, y un vulgar — Le di un golpe a Jasper en la cabeza — Asqueroso, también — Le di una mirada de disculpa a una sonrojada Tanya — Siento que tengas que escuchar estas asquerosidades. Uno se acostumbra con el tiempo — Me sonrió apenada, estuve a punto de darle un abrazo por lo adorable que se veía — Jasper, discúlpate.

— Lo siento, Tanya — Le dijo, como un niño pequeño que ha sido regañado — Pero yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad, el idioma ese _francés_ no te da orgasmos como mi…

— ¡Jasper, demonios! — Jazz alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia. Entorné mis ojos, no había nada que se pudiera hacer con este hombre, venía así de nacimiento, pobre mamá Whitlock.

— Está bien Edward, no es como si no me hubiera acostumbrado ya — Tanya posó su delicada mano sobre mi brazo y me sonrió con diversión, luego se acercó rápidamente y besó mi mejilla.

Un suave beso, como las alas de una mariposa.

Sentí mis mejillas tornarse de un color rosáceo.

Ah, Tanya.

¿Por qué?

…

_— ¡Charlotte, no! ¡Yo no quiero eso!_

_La señora D'Auntuan se veía unos cuantos años más joven riéndose de esa manera sobre la manta que habíamos colocado en el jardín trasero de su hogar. Había estado –prácticamente y sin exageración– toda la mañana-tarde molestándome con la señorita Swan, no había manera de que pudiera pararla._

_¿Por qué Dios me hizo inteligente solo para algunas cosas?_

_— Oh vamos cariño, estoy segura de que quieres. Está bien que seas todo un caso, virgen a los veinticuatro años — Me sonrojé, no era necesario que lo dijera en voz alta. Loser — Pero la muchachita Swan es una hermosura, estoy segura de que tu problema mañanero tuvo que ver con ella…_

_— Pero yo no, yo no quiero… — Rodé mis ojos — Bueno, puede que sí quiero, pero ella… y también está Tanya…_

_— ¿Tanya? ¿Quién es Tanya? ¿Eres todo un Don Juán y lo tenías escondido? — Charlotte movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo, sugestivamente. Bufé por el modo en el que me había llamado, ya quisiera._

_— Ella, bueno… ella es una chica extraordinaria — Sonreí recordando a la rubia — Es... hermosa._

_— Mi queridísimo Edward — Charlotte suspiró teatralmente y colocó una de sus manos sobre su corazón — Estás completamente jodido — Una mala palabra de su boca, perdónala señor — ¿Te gustan dos chicas a la vez?_

_— ¿Me gustan dos chicas a la vez, qué está diciendo? — Fruncí el ceño — Es imposible, o sea, digo… Tanya e Isabella son tan distintas. Es como… Tanya es el angelito bueno parado en mi hombro derecho mientras que Isabella anda bailando sobre mi hombro izquierdo con un sexy traje de látex rojo y uno cachos a juego. El mal y el bien. El Yin y el Yan. Es imposible, Charlotte._

_— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego, amor? Tienes esas enormes gafas sobre tu rostro y aún así no puedes ver que te gustan dos chicas, completamente distintas, pero que te complementan a ti de igual manera._

_— Eso no lo entendí._

_— Zopenco — Charlotte me dio una surra en la cabeza. Me dolió un poco, tenía la mano pesada la mujer — Tanya es todo lo que te gusta e Isabella es todo lo que necesitas. Así de simple, como sumar dos más dos, como saber cuál es el valor de pi ¿Por qué lo sabes, no?_

_— 3, 1415926…_

_— No te estaba preguntando enserio, Edward._

_Lo sabía._

_Sabía que ella no quería saber el valor exacto de pi._

_Pero yo solo quería cambiar el tema._

_Tanya e Isabella._

_¿Por qué Isabella?_

_Con solo "Tanya" en la ecuación el resultado habría sido distinto._

_Isabella es la x que lo complica todo._

…

Isabella estaba junto a Tanya, hablando sobre unos papeles que tenían que revisar en conjunto.

Viéndolas así de juntas se notaba claramente las diferencias en ellas. La elegancia que desprendía Isabella por los poros y la sencillez de Tanya. La firme postura que tomaba Isabella a la hora de pararse y como Tanya se encogía para pasar desapercibida por el mundo. Incluso en la forma de hablar que tenían, Isabella siempre estaba segura de sus palabras; y por el otro lado estaba Tanya, con su adorable tartamudeo y su voz en un volumen un poco más bajo de lo normal. Ambas eran hermosas, a su manera, las dos eran sumamente bellas.

Isabella y Tanya.

_Suspiro_

— Estás completamente desahuciado, Eddie.

Y como si las hubiera nombrado, ambas se giraron en mi dirección.

_Quieto, sonríe y saluda, sonríe y saluda._

Dos pares de ojos pegados a mí. Unos bañados en diversión y otros con una leve vergüenza. Tanya levantó su pequeña mano y sacudió sus dedos, complementando su saludo con una pequeña sonrisita tímida en sus labios. Le sonreí de vuelta… y mis ojos se trabaron en los de Isabella, un solo guiño fue su saludo, un solo guiño que trajo el color a mí nuevamente.

_Rayos_

Estaba en una encrucijada.

¿Sonrojos o sonrisitas?

¿Chocolate o vainilla?

Espera, espera, espera…

_¿Tú enserio estás pensando en si debes elegir entre Isabella y Tanya?_

_¿Isabella?_

Como si ella estuviera interesada, tiene a un francés de muerte y a un morenazo que cada vez me confunde más con su sexualidad. De hecho, están listos para crear su propia película porno.

¿Qué seré yo?

Uno más en su harén.

… _uno más si ella te quisiera, bobo._

— E-Edward… — Mis ojos se posaron en Tanya. Arreglé mis gafas esperando que continuara — Uh, ¿Ya te vas? — Asentí, algo desconcertado — ¿Te importa si nos vamos ju-juntos? — Abrís mis ojos con incredulidad, nunca me había pedido algo así.

Isabella alzó una de sus delineadas cejas en mi dirección.

_"Aprovecha, campeón"_ moduló con sus labios, sin hacer sonido alguno.

— Eh, es-está bien.

Luego, se acercó lentamente al oído de Tanya y murmuro algo que la hizo sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, mientras me daba unas extrañas miraditas tímidas, en realidad estaba tratando de mirar en mi dirección, ya que sus ojos se posaban en mi por una milésima de segundo y después volaban a la mosca que pasaba por ahí tranquilamente. O a alguna telaraña en el techo.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué estaba tramando Isabella Swan hacía mi pobre persona?

Esto me huele a _Vendetta_.

* * *

**(1)** ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? (Es de la canción _Lady Marmalade)_

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

_Gaaaah_ I KNOW, me he demorado un montón con este capítulo. He estado ocupada con la Universidad aunque usted no lo crea, en realidad ahora debería esta terminando una guía de ejercicios para mis alumnos pero aquí estoy ¡Espero les guste el capitulo! Charlotte era un amor, nada que ver con los pensamientos raros de Eddie, creo que este chico necesita _enseri__o_ que alguien lo disvirgine (?) no se si existe esa palabra, pero yo lo hago con gusto XDDDDD Sin nada más que decirles, espero difruten y lo siento por la espera :)

**La portada del fic, estará en mi perfil **por si quieren verla :)

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them.  
Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	12. El primer intento de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a Cony, a.k.a. **Diana Prenze**, porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a betear los capítulos, te amodoro mujer._

* * *

**Capítulo 12: **El primer intento de Eddie.

* * *

— Jasper, llevo un mes saliendo con Tanya y, uhm — Desordené mi cabello con nerviosismo — Ella… no lo sé, hombre, como que está _demasiado_ extraña.

Desde aquel día donde me di cuenta de que no era solo Tanya para mí, habíamos comenzado a salir.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido ese día.

Ahí estaba yo, en un dilema con Isabella y Tanya, después Tanya me pregunta si podemos ir juntos a casa, Isabella me echa barras para que la acompañe, silencio en el trayecto a casa, la dejo en la puerta de la suya y sí, sucedió lo que tenía que pasar… Después de todo era más fácil, siempre fue Tanya para mí. Estoy seguro de que el asunto "Isabella" era simple calentura, porque la mujer estaba como quería. Así que, prácticamente desde que Tanya me preguntó si nos podíamos ir juntos a casa habíamos comenzado un "algo". Pero ese _algo_ se estaba saliendo de mis manos.

O yo era muy lento o ella iba muy rápido.

— _¿Extraña en qué sentido, Eddie?_

Ah, sí.

¿No se los había dicho? Jasper también había agarrado la manía de llamarme Eddie.

— Extraña en que… en que quiere que la manosee por todos lados — Me senté en el sofá. Las manos me sudaban completamente. Estaba tan malditamente nervioso.

No sé de adonde había sacado la maravillosa idea de invitar a Tanya a cenar a mi apartamento al anochecer. Emmett y Rosalie andaban donde nuestros padres y estaba solo. _Completamente solo_. Pero últimamente Tanya había estado yendo muy lejos con todo, demasiado lejos. Al principio solo eran inocentes besos, finalmente había pasado mi etapa de estupidez y había dado el primer paso cuando la dejé en la puerta de su casa esa noche.

Oh, y hablando de eso, las maripositas no aparecieron, pero tal vez eso se solucionaba con el tiempo.

Y así habíamos estado durante todo el mes, entre caricias inocentes y besos hasta donde permite la cordura, hasta que un día… bueno, un día Tanya tocó más de lo necesario y casi pierdo la cabeza. Esa es otra cosa mala que tienen las mujeres, ellas simplemente _no pueden_ tocarte ahí sin avisarte al menos.

¿Cuál era su problema?

Esa es una parte muy sensible de nuestra anatomía, por Dios.

Y eso no fue todo, porque aparte de que me quedé completamente estático sintiendo el calor de su mano sobre mi entrepierna, ella descaradamente colocó la palma de la mía sobre su _jodido_ pecho. Ella me estaba prácticamente obligando a que la tocara en el interior del auto de Rosalie. Se sentía _bien_ a decir verdad, digo, era una zona blandita, pero, Dios, yo nunca había hecho esto, aparte de con la muñeca inflable que Emmett me regalo para mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

¿Qué pasaba si lo estaba haciendo mal?

¿Qué sucedía si no lograba satisfacerla?

_Demonios, ¿Y si era precoz?_

— _Mi querido Edward, eso solo significa que llego la hora de pasar al siguiente nivel _— Jasper soltó un suspiro teatral y continuo — _Llegó la hora de que claves tu aguijón en la flor de Tanya, llegó la hora de extraer el polen, de juntar tu cosito con su cosita, pero recuerda, nunca deposites tu semilla dentro mi amado compañero._

— ¿T-tú crees que ella quiere que… — _Diablos_ — ¿Estás seguro, Jazz? Yo… yo ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces? — Estaba temblando, el terror se apoderó de mí rápidamente.

— _Tranquilízate hombre, tu solo déjate llevar por el momento _— Sonaba tan fácil cuando Jasper lo decía ¡Claro, porque el idiota tenía experiencia en esto! — _Aunque, bueno, puede que no sea tan difícil para ti ¿Tanya es virgen, no? _— Ah, nunca se lo había preguntado ¿Cómo se lo iba a preguntar? — _Bueno, sí, lo es, es cosa de verla…_

— Hey, cuidado con lo que dices — Fruncí el ceño al teléfono — Entonces… no debo esforzarme, solo me dejo llevar por mis instintos ¿Es eso?

— _Lo has captado, pero recuerda que Tanya es una blanca paloma, casta y pura, debes ser cuidadoso la primera vez, porque tu aguijón tiene que traspasar la…_

— Ya, vale, ya lo entendí Jazz — A veces –siempre a decir verdad– era tan explícito para sus cosas — Gracias, Jasper.

— _Para eso estamos _— Comentó jocoso — _Y recuerda, siempre con gorrito si no quieres tener un pequeño Eddie rondando por ahí ¡Suerte campeón!_

— Gracias, suerte a ti también con Alice hoy.

— _Oh, créeme, no serás el único teniendo un fabuloso sexo esta noche._

Ah, pobre Jasper. Tan solo espero que no le quede marca nuevamente en su mejilla gracias a la veloz mano de Alice, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha cacheteado al pobre por sobrepasarse a la hora de hablar. Jasper era, como el tipo de la serie que ve Emmett, _Schmidt_ de _New Girl_, ese mismo, tenía un don para cagarla al momento de hablar… o tan solo con su presencia.

Cadena de oración por Jasper esta noche.

…

— _El vino está guardado en el mueble de la televisión, Edward, sácalo sin preocupaciones, yo calmaré a Emmett si dice algo sobre ello ¿Cómo vas con la cena? ¿Está todo bien con los raviolis?_

— Perfecto, Rose, hace unos segundo atrás los terminé. Muchas gracias por el dato ¿Debo prender velas o algo? ¿Debo vestirme de una manera en especial? ¿Debo… ir a comprar condones? — Rosalie soltó una sofocada risa al otro lado del auricular.

— _Tranquilízate. Prender velas es un bonito gesto que la chica apreciará _— Anotado en mi libreta mental —_ Vestimenta, mhm, no lo creo, con algo que te sientas cómodo estará bien Eddie y sobre protección, Emmett tiene unos cuantos en nuestro velador, ve si te sirven _— Ver si me quedan los condones de Emm, anotado — _Tu hermano está muy bien dotado Eddie, tal vez te queden un poco grandes…_

— Okay, está bien, no necesito saber que tan descomunal es el miembro viril de mi hermano Rosie, enserio — Solté un suspiro. Todas las personas con las que me relacionaba no tenían pelos en la lengua, Dios ¿Es que no sabían que existían ciertas cosas que eran privadas y no necesitaban decirlas al mundo? — Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Rosie, y por favor, no le digas a mamá ni a Emmett nada de esto, por favor.

— _Por supuesto que no pequeño, este es un secreto entre los dos ¡Suerte Eddie!_

La línea estaba colgada.

Vamos Edward, tu puedes hacerlo.

La comida ya estaba lista, así que ese era un problema menos al asunto. Eran las ocho de la tarde y yo había citado a Tanya a las nueves y treinta minutos. Tenía una larga hora y algo para poder arreglarme tranquilamente mientras esperaba su llegada. Tomaría una tranquilizante ducha para que se relajaran mis músculos y me pondría a pensar en cómo demonios haré todo esto. Rosalie había dicho "ropa cómoda" así que tomé una simple polera de Capitán América y unos jeans color azul.

Y luego partí a la habitación matrimonial.

El nidito del amor.

La habitación de las perversiones.

_La habitación de Emmett y Rosalie_.

Se veía raramente normal, si es que eso tiene sentido. Aunque me rehusaba a tocar algo con mis manos descubiertas, es posible que ninguna superficie se haya salvado de la ninfomanía que tienen Emm y Rose. Abrí con cuidado el cajón del velador para buscar dentro los condones que Rosalie me había dicho y… me encontré con cosas que no quería haberme encontrado: Un juego de esposas, un consolador que se llamaba "Bugs Bunny" –no quise ni pensar en el porqué del nombre– y muchas cosas más que estaban lejos de mi entendimiento; luego, en el fondo del cajón, más allá de todas esas cosas aberrantes se encontraba una caja de condones.

_"LifeStyles –porque el tamaño sí importa– XL"_

Puto Emmett.

Bueno, no perdía nada tratando ¿no?

Tomé la caja y me dirigí al baño rápidamente. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi cuerpo nuevamente ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para ver si me quedaba bueno el maldito condón? Necesitaba una erección, y justamente en estos momentos me encontraba tan fuera de mí que no me calentaba ni con el agua. Me desnudé y preparé la tina, pensando en cómo hacerlo.

— Bien Edward, es por un bien propio, piensa en algo lindo. Ya sabes, Scarlett Johansson como _La viuda negra_ o Anne Hathaway como _Gatubela_, piensa en algo hombre — Cerré los ojos apoyándome en el lavabo, tratando de hacer aparecer a alguna mujer de playboy en mi mente.

_«¡Vamos Edward, nunca te habías bloqueado antes!»_

Y de repente la imagen apareció.

No era La viuda negra.

No era Gatubela en su traje negro.

Era nada más y nada menos que Isabella Swan.

_«Eres un completo enfermo Cullen, eso es lo que eres_».

La señorita Swan estaba ahí vistiendo el traje de la _Mujer Maravilla_. Pero que visión más hermosa. No era el único que lo pensaba ya que mi amigo ahí abajo estaba despertando de su siesta. Me sentía terriblemente mal por pensar en ella, en realidad me sentía avergonzado por ello. Pero, demonios, se veía tan endemoniadamente bien en mi mente qué… Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente ¿Huh? No tenía porque saberlo.

El trasero de Isabella en el pequeño traje.

Sus pechos ínfimamente cubiertos.

Y la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

_¡Eddie junior ha vuelto a la vida, señores!_

— Bien, llegó el momento de avergonzarte un poco más si es necesario — Saqué uno de los condones de la caja y lo abrí cuidadosamente, como nos habían enseñado en secundaria, cuando la señorita Zafrina utilizó un plátano de demostración.

Le eché un vistazo a mi _aparato reproductor, _–el cual estaba erguido orgullosamente gracias a Isabella Swan– y cuidadosamente coloqué el condón en la punta. Demonios, me sentía tan perdedor haciendo esto solo. Comencé a deslizar el condón con ambas manos a lo largo de mi miembro y…

Ah, Rosalie tenía razón, Emmett era muy grande para ser cierto.

¿No se le podía hacer un nudo a la cosa para que se ajustara a mí?

— Bueno amigo, creo que no estamos a la altura del hermano Cullen — La desilusión estaba haciendo que mi erección menguara — Ah, amigo, no te desanimes, nos irá mejor, tenemos que tener fe en eso — Y con un último suspiro el pobre volvió a su lugar, como la Bella durmiente.

Sin más me acomodé dentro de la tina para tomar mi relajante baño. El agua estaba en su punto exacto entre la combinación de agua fría y caliente. Simplemente sublime. El tiempo pasó lentamente, para cuando salí del baño solo eran las ocho y treinta, aún me quedaba una hora para la llegada de Tanya y eso, Jasper me dijo que las mujeres solían ser un tanto impuntuales.

Me vestí sin rapidez alguna, la polera, los jeans y me calcé mis converse rojas. Acomodé mis gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz y traté de peinar mi cabello, sin resultado alguno ya que me quedaron los pelos parados de igual manera. Me eché un último vistazo al espejo antes de dejar el baño para comenzar a arreglar la mesa.

Mhm, no estaba _tan_ mal.

Nuestra mesa tenía un mantel blanco, de hecho, era un pedazo de sábana que encontré por ahí, no teníamos manteles en casa, con Emmett comíamos en el sofá o cada uno en su habitación. Cuando Rosalie llegó nos reclamó eso, pero luego se fue a acostumbrando a nuestros métodos de alimentación; y ahora era cuando me pasaba la cuenta el ser tan perezoso y no ir a comprar un puto mantel. Había sacado unas velas que encontré en la habitación de la parejita, eran rojas y aromáticas, sin pensamientos acerca de eso. Estaba terminando de colocar el servicio cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada…

— Tanya… — Murmuré, con una sonrisa en mi rostro al verla tan hermosa frente a mí. No tuve tiempo de decir nada más ya que rápidamente pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y entrelazó sus dedos tras mi nuca, para recibirme con un beso, si se le puede llamar así. Ella estaba prácticamente comiéndose mi rostro como un zombi.

— Te extrañé tanto — Comentó, juntando nuestras frentes. No quise apuntar lo obvio, ya que nos habíamos visto en la mañana en el trabajo ¿Cómo me iba a extrañar tanto si solo habían pasado unas horas?

— Uh, yo también — Le dije por cortesía, había aprendido que las mujeres se molestaban si no les respondías, por muy incoherentes que fueran — Ven adentro, tengo lista nuestra cena — Tomé su mano y jalé de ella al interior de mi hogar.

— Y ¿Qué haremos después de la cena? — Me preguntó con un extraño tono de voz, mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior. _Ella está siendo coqueta, Edward_.

Oh.

— Eh, bueno, ahí veremos — Le sonreí, guiándola hacia la mesa — Toma asiento, por favor — Retiré la silla esperando a que se sentara. Tanya me volvió a sonreír y se acomodó rápidamente en su lugar al igual que yo.

— Raviolis, me encantan.

— Me alegro, los hice especialmente para ti — Le dije, dándole un pequeño bocado a mi comida, la verdad es que mi apetito se había esfumado hace un tiempo atrás. Tanya estiro su mano a lo largo de la mesita y tomó la mía entre la suya, comenzó a acariciar la palma de mi mano con sus dedos.

Era… _extraño._

Aquellas caricias se sentían extrañas. No sabía si me daban cosquillitas o qué. Pero lo sentía a lo largo de mi brazo y un poco más al sur de mi cuerpo, bien al sur. Seguí comiendo sin prestarle atención a sus cariños. No entendía de qué iba todo esto, o sea, ¿Ella quería ir enseguida a realizar el acto? ¿No podía alimentarse un poco antes de? ¿No se supone que las relaciones sexuales te quitan bastante energía? ¿Qué energía iba a tener si no se alimentaba antes?

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien, cariño?

— ¿Ah? — Tanya tenía el entrecejo fruncido y le dio un leve apretón a mi mano — ¿Me dijiste algo? Lo siento, tan solo estaba pensando, ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor?

— Terminé mi comida.

_Rayos y centellas._

Su plato estaba completamente vacío. No había nada, ni siquiera el raspado, nada de nada, por poco y se come las flores de adorno que traía el plato de comida también. ¿Y yo estaba diciendo que ella no quería comer? Santo cielo, ese era yo, que apenas había tocado bocado por la expectación.

— Uh, ¿Q-quieres m-más? ¿T-tienes ham-hambre aún?— Le pregunté, tragando saliva en el proceso.

— Uhm, la verdad es que sí tengo hambre — Gracias a Dios — Pero no de comida — Fruncí el ceño mirándola fijamente ¿De qué tenía hambre entonces? — Tengo hambre de _ti_, Edward — Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Diablos, ella era una caníbal.

— Eh, bueno, la verdad es que no soy tan sabroso ¿Sabes? Una vez un perro me mordió y…

— ¿Qué estás hablando? — Me preguntó confundida.

— Tú dijiste que tenías hambre de mí, yo solo te estoy advirtiendo que mi carne no es muy nutritiva.

— ¡Edward! — Chilló, enfurruñada — Yo no me refería a ese tipo de hambre — Se puso de pie con un movimiento felino y se acercó a mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios — Me refiero a _este_ tipo de hambre.

Y sin avisar –nuevamente– posó su mano sobre mi querido amigo que había vuelto a su estado de somnolencia.

Carraspeé, mirando fijamente sus azules ojos.

_El momento de la verdad ha llegado, mi joven Padawan_.

— Oh — Fue lo único que salió de mis labios — ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres el postre?

— Te quiero a ti de postre, ponte de pie ahora — ¿Es que no se iba a apiadar de mi virgen persona? Me puse de pie lentamente, sin poder detener los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo. Tanya tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos — ¿Dónde está tu habitación, Eddie?

— Uh, la-la primera pu-puerta a la de-derecha.

Y tiró de mi mano, porque sinceramente yo no podía moverme por mí mismo ¡Todo había pasado tan rápido! ¿Cómo era posible? Digo, ni siquiera hablamos en el transcurso de la cena, ¡Ella se tragó su comida, se la tragó! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve frente a la puerta de mi habitación y luego, de la nada misma, estaba tirado de espaldas sobre mi cama.

_Darth Vader_ me miraba desde el techo de mi habitación.

— Esta noche, sacudiré tu mundo.

_Joder._

¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi tierna, dulce e _inocente_ Tanya?

Tanya se subió a horcajadas sobre mí, y esa fue mi completa perdición. Ella estaba usando un vestido que se subió por sus muslos cuando hizo aquel movimiento, y mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para quedar cara a cara conmigo, este se subía más y más. Nuestras narices se rozaban y yo _realmente_ no sabía qué hacer.

— Uh, Tanya, yo no… yo…

— Shh — Posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y me dio un rápido beso en la nariz — Lo sé, cariño, déjame llevar el mando a mí esta noche ¿Está bien? — Asentí temeroso.

¿Qué me iba a hacer?

Juntó sus labios con los míos y comenzó a besarme con ímpetu. Le seguí el juego, ya que ella era la que estaba al mando ¿No? Estaba siendo algo brusca, pero yo no sabía de estas cosas. Lentamente tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las colocó en sus muslos. Sus manos recorrían esa parte de su anatomía guiando a las mías en el proceso, más arriba, cada vez más arriba.

Explorando, tanteando…

Yo estaba a punto de explotar.

Dejó mis manos acomodadas en sus caderas y se irguió lentamente. Nuevamente quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Una pícara sonrisa fue todo lo que vi antes de que su cabeza desapareciera entre su vestido, y luego no había nada. Solo estaba ella y su cuerpo sin ninguna prenda encima.

Dos pechos que rebotaban como pelotas saltarinas frente a mis ojos.

No en una pantalla, era en carne y hueso.

¿Cómo era posible que escondiera una figura así tras sus anchas vestimentas? Nunca me había dedicado a mirar fijamente el cuerpo de Tanya, excepto por aquella primera cita que habíamos tenido. Pero ahora, tenerla aquí sin ninguna prenda en su cuerpo aparte de sus diminutas bragas. Santo cielo, ella era muy llamativa, tenía unos redondos pechos de un tamaño meramente normal y unas caderas un poco más anchas de lo estimado, por lo tanto tenía un trasero realmente admirable…

Mis pantalones se iban haciendo cada vez más estrechos.

Y ella lo sintió, digo, era imposible que no lo hiciera si nuestras zonas reproductoras estaban prácticamente pegadas la una con la otra. Incluso, si tuviera un aparato minúsculo como el porte de un maní, ella lo hubiera sentido.

— Creo que alguien quiere salir a disfrutar — Sonrió abiertamente antes de comenzar a refregarse contra mi entrepierna.

Ella estaba sobajeando su _chofi_ contra mi _aguijón_. Su cara se contorsionó luego de un rato, creo que era una expresión de placer la que veía en su rostro, ella estaba haciendo la danza del vientre o algo parecido a eso, mientras pequeños sonidos escapaban de sus labios y su respiración se agitaba con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Yo solo era consciente del rebote de sus pechos y la presión que estaba sintiendo en mi parte baja cada vez que su sexo se rozaba con el mío.

Se sentía _tan_ bien.

Tan bien que _sabía_ estaba mal.

Mi respiración se comenzaba a agitar a la vez que sus movimientos subían de intensidad.

— Tanya, yo creo… — Se inclinó hacia adelante y se afirmó de mi cintura mientras nuestros sexos seguían en conexión superficialmente — Tanya, tienes que parar, yo…

— Shh, tranquilo, sé lo que hago — Comentó entre respiraciones cortadas — Se siente tan bien, se siente bien ¿No lo crees, pequeño Eddie?

— Se siente… — Me era imposible hablar con ella moviéndose de ese modo, era incapaz de hacerlo, sentía que no cumpliría mi meta si ella seguía en esto — Detente, por favor…

Tanya sonrió devoradoramente y fue bajando de intensidad con lentitud, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse sobre mí y solo se quedó sentada. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se encontraba concentrada en una sola parte, estaba completamente seguro de que podría hacer cualquier cosa vergonzosa sin sonrojarme en el proceso debido a que la sangre se había esfumado para martirizar a mi pobre miembro.

Parece que mi corazón había decidido alojarse allí también, ya que palpitaba como los mil demonios.

— Veamos qué es lo que tienes escondido aquí, Eddie.

Tanya se bajó de mi regazo y colocó sus manos en el comienzo de mis pantalones. Desabrochó el botón con extrema lentitud y bajó mi cremallera mas lento, si es que era posible. Sus dedos rozaron la cabeza de mi amigo levemente y sentí la presión crecer aún más. Cuando finalmente estuvo abierto, Tanya bajó los pantalones por mis piernas con rapidez y volvió su atención al centro de mi anatomía.

Su mano me acarició por encima de mis bóxers.

Lentamente.

Rápidamente.

Presión.

Dejó un beso en el comienzo de mi ropa interior, justo en el _caminito de la felicidad_.

Y en ese momento supe cuál iba a ser mi problema en todo esto.

En ese momento supe que no duraría ningún segundo más…

… porque cuando _me besó_ por encima de mis bóxers, la presión que sentía en mi miembro desapareció dejando pasar una maravillosa liberación que me hizo ver las estrellas y el más allá. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí el poder de la culminación apoderarse de mi cuerpo y empuñé el cobertor entre mis manos mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se iba relajando, llegando a un placer único.

— ¿¡Qué-demonios!?

_Tanya_.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud. Tanya estaba mirándome fijamente con la irritación tangente en la expresión facial que en estos momentos ocupaba su rostro, también pude adivinar la indignación que bailaba en sus ojos. Sentí la vergüenza apoderarse de mí, y estaba completamente equivocado si pensaba que no me ruborizaría por un buen tiempo, porque mi cuerpo entero se tiñó de rojo al darme cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Ahí recordé uno de los temores que había tenido cuando llamé a Jasper:

_«__ Demonios, ¿Y si era precoz?»_

Bien hecho, Edward.

…

_— ¿S-señorita S-Swan?_

_— Tanya — Me observó por un momento y luego sus ojos volvieron a poner atención en los papeles que se encontraban entre sus manos — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

_— Uhm, yo me preguntaba si podía conversar algo con usted — Su atención volvió rápidamente a mí. Me dio una mirada curiosa y alzó una de sus perfectas cejas delineadas. Zorra — Es… no es sobre trabajo._

_— Edward._

_Edward Cullen._

_Cuando entré a trabajar a la editorial me atendió este espectacular espécimen nativo americano que estaba para chuparse los dedos. Jacob Black fue mi primer objetivo, estaba segura de que el papel de niña buena ponía calientes a los hombres; bueno, no al señor Black. Hice hasta lo imposible para llamar su atención, tanto así que llegué a cabrearlo. Y ahí fue cuando el hombre me jodió, en el buen sentido de la palabra._

_Desde que había entrado a trabajar a Black Swan Editorial he tenido que soportarlo. Edward Cullen. Sonriendo, avergonzándome como idiota. Ugh. El chico estaba bien, no era la octava maravilla del mundo, era algo lento para sus cosas y tenía esas enormes gafas,pero estaba bien, en el muy buen sentido de la palabra._

_Era un completo caballero._

_Yo definitivamente no necesitaba un caballero._

_Yo no quería que me respetaran y él me respetaba demasiado._

_¡Joder! Si en nuestra primera cita el muy imbécil salió corriendo sin siquiera darme un beso en la puta mejilla._

_¡En-la-mejilla!_

_Me puse frente a la señorita Swan. Señorita, mis polainas. La mujer apoyó los papeles que traía consigo sobre su estómago y entrelazó sus dedos encima de ellos, esperando que comenzara a hablar. Podía ver la chispa de curiosidad brillar incluso con más intensidad que antes en sus ojos. Carraspeé, incómoda, volviendo al papel de la pobre e indefensa Tanya._

_— U-uh, b-bueno, s-sí. Le qu-quería…_

_— Mira, Tanya — La comisura de sus labios se alzó, en una sonrisita algo socarrona — A mi no me engañas con esos tartamudeos estúpidos, esos sonrojos de quinta ni esa pinta de virgen que traes. De mujer a mujer — Me miró de arriba hacia abajo y continuó — ¿A qué edad fue? ¿A los dieciséis, diecisiete?_

_— Quince años, con el profesor de química._

_— Dios santo, felicitaciones, eres toda una guarra — Aplaudió cínicamente y sonrió — ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Edward? Y dime la verdad — Me apuntó con su dedo índice, con una perfecta manicura en él. _

_Perra._

_— Lo quiero, así de simple._

_— En tu cama, querrás decir — Se cruzó de brazos esperando que lo desmintiera._

_¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_

_Era totalmente cierto, la idea de tener a un chico virgen a mi completa merced me excitaba como los mil demonios. Era fascinante pensar que yo podría instruirlo, enseñarle lo básico, enseñarle donde tocar y cómo besar. Mierda, de tan solo pensarlo me pasaban cosas._

_— ¿Cómo demonios hago para que deje de ser tan caballero?_

_— Deja de comportarte como la idiota tímida que no rompe ni un huevo._

_Lo había pensado seriamente, pero al pobre muchacho podía darle un paro cardiaco. _

_Era tan ñoño._

_— No me vas a ayudar ¿Cierto? — Le pregunté sin rodeos, alzando una de mis cejas — Sé que te atrae, cualquiera puede dar fe de eso, pero hablando de mujer a mujer — Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, mientras veía la rabia refulgir en sus ojos — Él solo tiene ojos para la dulce Tanya._

_— No se te olvide que aún sigues trabajando para mí…_

_— Y también para el señor Black — Le guiñé un ojo — Ya sabes, puede que si sigo tu consejo de dejar de ser la chica que he sido hasta el momento te quedes sin pan ni pedazo — Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia ante su atenta mirada._

_— Quédate con Jacob — Copió mi gesto y se encogió de hombros igual — Si quieres, quédate con Edward — Rodó sus ojos y soltó una pequeña risilla — No los necesito, niña._

_De repente tuve una extraña sensación, como si alguien nos estuviera observando._

_Y con jodida sincronización, Isabella volteó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo._

_Ahí estaba él, la manzana de la discordia. Mirándolo atentamente no tenía nada de atrayente, si le sacabas esas gafas que ocupaban casi todo su rostro y si desabrocháramos unos dos o tres botones de la camisa que tenía pulcramente abrochada hasta el cuello, puede que cause uno que otro revuelo._

_Puede._

_Sentí el halito de Isabella junto a mi oído en un abrir y cerrar de ojos:_

_— Buena suerte pervirtiendo a Edward, la necesitarás._

…

Nos quedamos observando por un largo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella estaba sentada frente a mí, aún molesta y completamente desnuda; y luego estaba yo, estirado en la cama. Desvié mi mirada hacia _Darth Vader_ y lo maldije mentalmente por no darme el poder del lado oscuro de la fuerza, una pequeña ayudita, algo que no me hiciera acabar en mis calzoncillos como un jodido púber.

— Lo siento tanto, Tanya, tanto. No sabes lo avergonzado que me siento, no se suponía que… no debía ser así.

Cubrí mis ojos con el dorso de mi brazo, estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarla.

— No lo sientes más que yo — Comentó con desdén. Sentí el colchón perder su peso y oí sus pasos por la habitación, buscando su ropa creo — Pensé que tú ibas a ser un reto — Me la imaginé poniendo sus ojos en blanco, y luego bufó — Vaya decepción, _chico precoz. _Debería haber ido a por Jasper, hubiera tenido sexo garantizado.

— ¿P-por Jas-Jasper?

— Y deja el estúpido tartamudeo de lado, al principio me pareció mono pero ahora es molesto, enserio, crece de una puta vez — La observé sin creer lo que escuchaba ¿Esta era Tanya? — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Tanya?

— Ésta es la verdadera Tanya, idiota — Se apuntó de arriba hacia abajo — Joder, nunca debí haber puesto mis ojos en un perdedor como tú. La fantasía de estar con un chico virgen al caño, gracias a ti. Debería haber dejado que te quedaras con Isabella, bueno, creo que te ahorré el bochorno con ella, hubiera sido peor que yo ¿Huh?

Estaba completamente sin habla.

Ah, había sido solo un experimento, un conejillo de indias.

_Me habían utilizado._

¿Tanto te sorprende? La vida real era igual que la secundaria, no debería de sorprenderme si solo para eso servía.

Todos usemos a Eddie de prueba y luego echémosle a la basura.

— ¿Tienes el número de Jasper? Tal vez sea capaz de quitarme esta calentura.

_«Lo siento abuela Elizabeth, perdóname querida mamá, las amo»_

Y dejando la compostura de lado, la inocente paloma pasó a ser una _jodida prostituta mal parida_.

Bueno Eddie, te salvaste de cualquier enfermedad venérea que esto podría traer consigo.

* * *

¡Buenos días!

Vine rápido con el siguiente capítulo, la verdad es que no iba a hacer así, pero salió de la nada misma, y boe, ya saben, cuando se ocurre algo mejor ponerse a escribir antes de que se olvide todo, porque es horrible que se te olvide todo XD Tanya era una guarra, al final ella era la loba en disfraz de ovejita (?) Yo se que aquellas que eran team Tanya la odiarán de ahora en adelante o simpatizarán con ella (?) Yo era team Tanya en su tiempo –estoy mintiendo, siempre me gustó Bella– y ahora la odio (?) no se que hablo, es muy temprano para mi, pero bueno ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

_PD: este capítulo se lo dedico a **Aleja** que me despertó con una llamada al celular y un mensaje para que me levantara y subiera el capitulo, te odio, prostituta, con todo mi corazón, agradezco que vivas en otra región y no cerca mío, me imagino como sería y me da escalofríos el solo pensarlo, nigga._

**La portada del fic, estará en mi perfil **por si quieren verla :)

_Bueno, como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos :D you make my day with them.  
Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	13. La primera propuesta para Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**La primera propuesta para Eddie.

* * *

― Zorra a las nueve en punto, amigo.

Rodé mis ojos e ignoré por completo el comentario de Jasper. Centré mi atención en la computadora que tenía frente a mí para que mis ojos no me jugaran una mala pasada y desviaran su atención hacia la izquierda de mi escritorio, por el pasillo hacia los cubículos, donde estaba la figura de Tanya.

La _nueva _figura de la _verdadera_ Tanya.

Una falda tubo ajustada con una abertura en la parte trasera que llegaba justo a la gloria.

Una camisa blanca con los… ¿Cuatro? Primeros botones desabrochados.

Andaba con un brassier color rojo pasión, también.

— ¡Mírala!, como se pasea por todo los putos cubículos, se la deben haber follado tan duro que le es imposible sentarse —Jasper parecía una chica chismosa. Seguí tipiando algunos documentos que arreglaba en _Word_ para la señorita Swan— ¡Hey, Tanya!, ¿necesitas un jodido cojín para tu guarro trasero?

— ¡Jasper! —siseé entre dientes cuando el rubio gritó aquello.

— ¿Qué? Solo estoy siendo sincero.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, enserio.

A pesar de mi intento por parecer serio, no pude contener la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en mis labios. Jasper se estaba comportando como un muy buen camarada. Tuve que contarle sobre mi _pequeño_ problema, ya que insistió todo el día para que le diera los sucios detalles sobre mi noche con Tanya ―y Jasper insistiendo es horrible, es una cotorra, no para nunca de hablar ni de usar los "por favor" y poner esa cara de perro bajo la lluvia―, al final la historia resultó ser distinta y ahora Jasper estaba en su plan de "ayudemos a un hermano en apuros".

— ¿Tienes algún problema, rubio?

— _¡Ew!,_ ¿serías tan amable de sacar tu asquerosa persona de mi vista? Enserio, tengo ganas de vomitar —siempre mirando hacia adelante Edward, sigue con tu trabajo, por ningún motivo desvíes tu mirada a la pelea que está tomando lugar en frente de ti.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿enserio eres capaz de contarle _eso_ a este idiota? Pero que poco amor te tienes, ¿no te da vergüenza? —Tanya tenía una sonrisa desdeñosa cuando alcé mi mirada. ¡Demonios!, esta mujer estaba loca, me es imposible pensar como fui tan idiota para que me engañara de esa forma.

— Estoy ocupado Tanya, si no te importa...

— ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte por ti mismo?

— ¿Defenderme de qué, exactamente? —pregunté con cansancio— ¿Sabes? Ya estoy harto —me puse de pie lentamente enfrentándolos a ambos— Jazz, amigo, te quiero, pero es hora de que dejes a la señorita en paz.

— ¿Señorita? _¿Ésta?_ —Jasper la apuntó con su dedo pulgar e hizo una mueca de disgusto con sus labios— ¡Señorita!, ¡bah!

— Jasper, _por favor_.

— Aguafiestas —me observó por un momento y luego bufó—. Está bien, está bien, dejaré en paz a la _señorita_ —hizo comillas en el aire cuando dijo aquella palabra. Bueno, algunas cosas no se podían cambiar.

— Y Tanya —se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se marcaran por el escote que estaba usando. Ni siquiera sentí cosquillas—, sigue tu camino y yo sigo el mío, ¿qué más te da? —rodé mis ojos y solté un resoplido— Fui tu peor noche, ¡Whoa!, como si nunca me hubieran dicho eso antes —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia mientras recordaba la noche de mi graduación—. No eres la primera y…

— No seré la última, tampoco —_Exacto_.

— Bien, lo que digas. _Lo siento _—murmuré harto de esta situación. ¡Diablos!, no soy el único hombre que ha tenido problemas en su primer intento—. Siento haberte hecho desperdiciar valiosos minutos de tu vida, siento haber sido tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de tu _otro yo_ y siento haber acabado en mis pantalones, ¿feliz?

— ¿S-sientes haber acabado en tus pantalones?

La suerte nunca iba a estar de mi lado.

Jasper y Tanya estaban observando la puerta del despacho de la señorita Swan, donde esta estaba apoyada escuchando mi pequeña verborrea. Tanya tenía una sonrisa desvergonzada mientras que Jasper hacía una imperceptible mueca con sus labios. Sin prestarles más atención, volví a tomar asiento y a seguir con mis deberes. Creo que nunca había estado tan avergonzado en mi vida. No sé qué era más terrible: haber pasado aquella experiencia del cuarto tipo con Tanya o que la señorita Swan escuchara de mi disfunción.

_Ambas_, Edward.

Acomoda tus lentes y has lo tuyo.

— ¿Jasper?, ¿Denali?, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Edward? —Tanya soltó una risita por lo bajo y asintió. Jasper me dio una mirada confundida, era como si el pobre estuviera en una encrucijada. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su estupidez. ¡No era un niño pequeño por todo lo Santo!

— Te espero en el café, campeón —asentí hacia Jasper con una sonrisa.

— Campeón, ¡Ja! —Tanya rió con burla, o sea, ella pensó que esa risa iba a pasar desapercibida cuando comenzó a toser para camuflarla. Enserio, siempre me he preguntado cómo la gente aún cree que ese truco funciona.

— Guarda silencio, mujer de moral distraída.

— No me harás callar, _gay_.

— Prefiero prestar el culo mil veces antes de insertar mi amigo en tu cueva, ¿qué clase de monstruosidad puede haber ahí?, _asco_ —rodé mis ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mis manos. La conversación de Jasper y Tanya se estaba volviendo agresiva nuevamente, y mientras más se alejaban de nosotros, mas alzaban su voz.

— Ven a mi despacho Edward.

Tenía miedo de la señorita Swan, a decir verdad.

¿Qué podría querer hablar conmigo?

No pensaba contarle sobre lo sucedido con Tanya. Esas cosas son personales. Jasper era mi amigo, los amigos hablan de estas cosas, ¿no? Bueno, eso fue lo que él me dijo. A Rosalie la había tranquilizado con un perfecto _«Bien, me he unido al lado oscuro de la fuerza» _No se qué fue lo que entendió con eso, no era mi problema, había funcionado de maravilla ya que había dejado de preguntar. Pero, ¿contarle a _mi jefa_ que había sido un completo fracaso en la cama? No estaba _tan_ loco como para hacer eso. Y menos si se trataba de Isabella Swan, eso sí que sería humillación en su máximo esplendor. Digo, puede que ella haya estado con los mejores sementales de todo el planeta, y después viene Edward, el tipo que no dura erecto ni siquiera un minuto.

— ¿Qué fue eso que escuché al salir de mi despacho, Edward?

— Nada de su incumbencia, señorita Swan —Isabella me observó y luego una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios. Asintió, como si entendiera el punto. _Eso era nuevo_.

— ¿Quieres que le prohíba a Tanya venir a esta área?

— No es necesario, simplemente puedo ignorarla, no es como si me importara su presencia —en realidad si me importaba, pero nadie necesitaba saberlo.

Había tenido un _pseudo-enamoramiento_ con Tanya, o eso había creído yo, pero desde la noche de la discordia me di cuenta de que tal vez, _solo tal vez,_ era solo la curiosidad que finalmente había matado al gato. Curiosidad por saber, más que nada, había llegado a esa conclusión luego de una noche completamente en vela. Jasper me dijo que si hubiera sentido algo real por Tanya, estaría en casa, comiendo helado, escuchando _Taylor Swift _o viendo _Bridget Jones_.

Jasper pensaba que yo era una niña.

Esas eran cosas que las chicas hacían cuando les rompían el corazón, o al menos eso es lo que he visto en las películas y/o series de televisión, incluso lo he leído en algunos libros.

Aunque debo admitir que robé el CD _Speak Now _que Rosalie guarda bajo su cómoda y escuché _Better Than Revenge_ a lo largo de la noche. No es como si le fuera a decir a Jasper ese pequeño detalle, o a alguien alguna vez en mi vida.

— ¿Estás seguro, Edward?

— Afirmativo, señorita Swan.

— ¿Podrías dejar el "señorita Swan"?

—Yo… —rasqué mi nuca, exhausto— Esta bien, Isabella.

— Bueno, eso está mejor —rodó sus ojos con resignación— ¿Podrías tomar asiento? Es cansador tener que mirar hacia arriba para poder hablarte —palmeó el costado derecho del sofá donde se encontraba sentada. Asentí—. ¿Sabes?, Edward…

— ¿Si, Isabella? —me dio una mirada algo extraña y luego volvió a sonreír. Algo tenían las personas al mirarme, siempre lo hacían de una manera extraña, a veces me preguntaba si se trataba de ternura o lástima.

— No es tu culpa, ¿lo sabes, no? —fruncí el ceño y me giré levemente para observarla de frente. Se veía incluso más linda con la luz del sol golpeando el costado de su rostro, nunca me había dado cuenta de que no usaba maquillaje.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —le pregunté, un tanto ido.

— Ya sabes, de lo que le dijiste a Tanya, por lo que te estabas disculpando —alzó sus cejas, esperando a que entendiera. Sabía que era lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero realmente no quería hablar de ello y menos con ella, nunca querría hablarlo con ella.

— Oh, uhm, bien.

— Es su culpa —alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección. ¿Su culpa, enserio? Lo siento si discrepo en eso pero yo estaba allí esa noche y ella lo estaba haciendo bien, demasiado bien para mi propio beneficio.

— Ah, bueno, creo que en eso te equivocas… ¿Podríamos no hablar de esto, por favor? —le pregunté, se estaba volviendo una conversación realmente incómoda— De verdad, es… extraño, hablar de esto contigo, con una mujer, con… cualquier persona.

— Está bien —suspiró dándose por vencida—. Pero no es tu culpa, ella es la única culpable de lo sucedido. ¡Vamos, cualquier mujer sabe lo que sucede en la primera vez de un chico!

— Ella no hizo nada malo, Isabella, es suficiente.

— ¿Y la sigues defendiendo? —me preguntó con un poco de molestia— ¡Joder!, no pensé que fueras tan idiota.

— ¡No la estoy defendiendo! ¡Demonios! —Me puse de pie, harto de todo y de todos. ¿Por qué tenían que meterse en mis asuntos?— Yo soy el único que la jodió, _como siempre_. ¡Rayos!, ni siquiera para tener un poco de saludable coito sirvo. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Moriré virgen, ese es mi futuro. Si no puedo aguantar más de cinco malditos minutos moriré virgen ¡Y es _mi_ problema! Mío y de nadie más, no sé porque todo el mundo quiere estar pendiente de lo que me sucede. ¡Métanse en sus vidas! —dejé de chillar como un mono y me tranquilicé— Listo, lo solté todo, ¿crees que pueda ir a mi puesto y seguir con mi trabajo?

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —me preguntó, con un poco de diversión. Suspiré y asentí, algo confundido, la verdad era que _sí_ me sentía mejor después de haber gritado todo eso— Solo necesitabas desahogarte, ¿ves? Gritar hace bien de vez en cuando.

— Uh, ¿gracias? —Isabella rió bajito y no pude evitar sonrojarme por mi arrebato anterior. Tendría que aprender a controlar las emociones.

— Puedes volver a tu trabajo Edward, y tranquilo, es normal en la primera vez —me guiñó un ojo cuando dijo eso. Sonrojo nuevamente en mi rostro ¿Es que una persona podía ser más humillada en su vida que yo?

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta para dejar su despacho, pensando en lo ocurrido. Había sido como una terapia con un psicólogo o algo parecido, ella solo se sentó ahí hasta que me sacó de mis casillas con sus preguntas y exploté finalmente. Se sintió… bien, gritarle al mundo que me dejara en paz, incluso y cuando Isabella fue la única que presenció aquel acto de rebeldía.

— ¿Sabes, Edward? Yo podría ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme en qué? —le pregunté, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— Con tu problema, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras recogía sus piernas sobre el sofá y las doblaba bajo su cuerpo— A ganar confianza, es todo respecto a la confianza que se tiene en uno mismo, Edward ¿Te tienes confianza?

— Yo, uhm, n-no lo s-sé —las manos me comenzaron a sudar ¿Ella se estaba ofreciendo para… para qué?— ¿Qué es lo que me estas tratando de decir, Isabella?

— Te estoy diciendo que puedo ayudarte Edward, no es tan difícil y… —Isabella me dio una mirada de pies a cabeza — Bueno, no es como si no lo vaya a disfrutar, tampoco —soltó una risita y se puso de pie— Será nuestro pequeño, uhm, secreto ¿Qué dices?

— No, no, no y mil veces no —abrió sus ojos cuando me escuchó negar tan fervientemente.

— ¡Joder!, ¿por qué soy tan desagradable para ti?

— ¿Desagradable? —pregunté, sin poder creerlo. ¿Ella enserio pensaba que yo la encontraba _desagradable_? ¿Ella me estaba hablando de confianza a mi cuando pensaba que _yo_ podía incluso pensar siquiera en encontrarla _desagradable_?— ¿Es que nunca te has visto en un espejo? Puedo estar ciego, pero incluso sin mis enormes gafas podría decir cuan hermosa eres, no te encuentro desagradable ¡Tú tendrías que ser la que me encuentre desagradable a mí!

— Tú estás bien, chico, digo…

—… Si me sacaras las gafas, la ropa… o si volviera a nacer, lo entiendo. Pero no, gracias —hice un leve gesto con mi cabeza— Ya pasé una humillación con Tanya, no pienso… —cuadré mi mandíbula y empuñé mis manos sin conciencia — No puedo pasar por lo mismo y menos contigo, ¿entiendes?

— Bueno —Isabella se encogió de hombros y suspiró—, yo solo quería ayudar —volvió a sonreír mientras daba media vuelta—. Ya sabes, siempre puedes venir y decirme que cambiaste de opinión.

— Muchas gracias, _enserio_ —Y de verdad lo decía, que una mujer como ella se ofreciera a… ayudarte a ganar confianza con tu cuerpo era espectacular, pero ya había recibido muchas humillaciones en mi vida para eso.

— Está bien chico, tú te lo pierdes —me guiñó el ojo por última vez. Cuando iba cerrando la puerta tras de mi escuché como hablaba por alguien a través de su teléfono— _¡Hey!, Alec. Sí, cariño ¿Te importaría pasar por aquí un rato? Ajá, te espero, au revoir._

Había olvidado al espécimen extranjero.

…

Jasper me observaba en silencio sin decir palabra alguna. Era simplemente escalofriante tenerlo frente a mí, con su café en mano. Le había estado explicando lo que Isabella me había dicho, y cuando le dije que me había negado a su propuesta se quedó así, como una completa estatua. Me estaba alterando los nervios. Le di un sorbo a mi café, sus ojos seguían todos mis movimientos lentamente.

— ¿Vas a decir algo? Me estás incomodando.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué eres un idiota? ¿Qué perdiste la mejor oportunidad del mundo? ¿Qué te jalaré del cabello y yo mismo te haré ir donde Bella a decir "sí, acepto"? —alzó sus rubias cejas y dejó el vaso de café sobre la mesa— Porque no lo haré, ya sabes.

—Lo acabas de decir, Jasper.

— ¡Joder, Edward! ¿Te das cuenta de la oportunidad que te estás perdiendo? Por lo menos hazlo por tu amigo —lo observé sin entender lo que decía— _Tienes_ que decirme si el trasero de Bella es igual de apetecible sin ropa de por medio, mierda, me imagino que es incluso mejor.

— Eres un cerdo.

— Y tú un completo idiota —rodé mis ojos— _Ups_, lo dije.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca me dijiste como te fue con Alice aquella noche —Jasper se echó, literalmente, sobre la mesa con desgano— ¿Qué pasó señor _tendré un buen polvo esta noche_?

— Oh cállate, no eres el único que anda con mala racha. No sé que le sucede a esa pequeña, ¿cómo se puede resistir a esto? —Apuntó su cuerpo y continuó— No sé que más hacer, he intentado de todo. ¡La invité a cenar por todo lo santo! Nunca había hecho eso en la vida.

— Para todo existe una primera vez —sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

— Saldremos nuevamente este fin de semana —me dijo. Y mágicamente sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue color rosáceo— Creo… creo que _me gusta_ más de lo debido.

— ¡Eso está bien Jasper!

— No, amigo, no lo está —suspiró con pesar mientras se acababa su café— Cuando te gusta alguien, se convierte en algo serio ¡Yo soy un alma libre, un pájaro que quiere volar con sus alas hacia el horizonte!

— Estas exagerando, tal vez puede salir algo lindo de esto ¿Quién sabe?

— ¡Yo lo sé! Ya me ha pasado antes, una puta vez y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

— No todas las mujeres son iguales —alzó una de sus cejas escépticamente hacia mí.

— Mira quién lo dice ¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo?

— Porque es diferente.

— _Nope_, no lo es.

Y tenía razón, no era tan diferente si analizábamos la situación a fondo. Él tenía miedo de que le gustara alguien porque ya habían roto su corazón en el pasado y yo… yo tenía miedo de que mi eyaculación precoz se presentara con otra mujer aparte de Tanya, con la mismísima Isabella Swan.

…

— _¡Demonios Edward, cuidado, a tu derecha, repito, a tu derecha!_

Pero ya era muy tarde, el zombie se abalanzó hacia mí sin ningún escrúpulo. Ahora era del otro bando. Suspiré y me saqué los audífonos mientras desordenaba mi cabello. Estaba muy distraído para mi ronda de juegos con Seth. Aún estaba en el trabajo pero a esta hora no tenía casi nada que hacer y a veces lo encontraba en línea en el _Counter Strike_.

— Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído.

— _Si me di cuenta de eso _—escuchaba los disparos de fondo cuando volví a colocar los auriculares. Hablábamos por Skype mientras jugábamos ya que era más privado— _¿Quieres hablar de algo?_

— Nada que tu adolescente oído deba saber, muchacho, sigue disparando —me crucé de brazos y espere a que Seth terminara la ronda para que comenzáramos a jugar otra vez.

— _¿Mujeres, huh? Agradezco no tener que preocuparme de eso, es genial ser un adolescente sin problemas, que puede pasar todo el día metido en el computador. ¡Diablos!, amo tener catorce años._

— Guarda silencio, suertudo.

— _¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando, hombre grande?_

— ¡Nah!, no tengo nada que hacer ahora, ya terminé con todos mis deberes —Seth había terminado su partida, así que comenzaríamos una nueva— Además, mi jefa está encerrada en su despacho —el mapa de los zombies, y nuevamente a la carga.

— ¿Jugando en horas de trabajo, chico? —abrí mis ojos y alcé la vista para encontrar al francés frente a mi escritorio— ¿Qué dirías si le digo de esto a _Bella_? — ¿Tenía que pronunciarlo tan perfectamente bien? No me iba a enamorar por eso.

— _¡Dile a ese idiota que se joda! _—solté una pequeña risita al escuchar la voz de Seth.

— ¿Estás jugando con tu hermanito?

— ¿Necesita que lo anuncie con la señorita Swan, señor Leblanc?

— Yo no necesito ser anunciado —Y con una sonrisita me dejó finalmente en paz, para luego perderse por la puerta del despacho de Isabella.

— _¿Quién es ese tipo, y porque habla como idiota?_

— Un amigo de mi jefa, es francés, por eso habla extraño, deja de maldecir e insultar Seth.

— _¡Gah!, lo que digas, pareces mi mamá._

— Solo te ayudo a ser respetuoso, y ahora, ataca a esos idiotas —un pequeño desliz, para nada importante.

Estuvimos un largo rato matando zombies, a veces tenía que bajar el volumen ya que la emoción me superaba. Podía escuchar leves risitas salir desde la oficina de la señorita Swan, estaba tratando de poner atención al juego pero me era algo difícil si tenemos en la ecuación Isabella _más_ Alec.

— _¿Edward? ¿Qué son esos ruidos?_

— S-son los zombies, Seth ¿Cómo preguntas eso?

— _Los zombies no gimen, Edward _—seguí disparando, ignorando por completo que no era el único que escuchaba esos extraños sonidos que provenían de la oficina de la señorita Swan— _Amigo, ¿se están follando a tu jefa?_

— ¡Seth, el vocabulario! —chillé, con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Guardé silencio por un momento y me quité lentamente los auriculares para verificar si era cierto lo que estaba oyendo o era una simple jugarreta de mi mente. Pero no, ahí estaban, pequeños suspiros, "_ahs" _y "_mhms"_ que se escuchaban a lo lejos, amortiguados por la pared que me separaba de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa oficina. Fruncí el ceño ¿Ella _enserio_ estaba haciendo _eso_ en su lugar de trabajo?

— Isabella lo está pasando increíble, ¿no crees? —escuché la voz de Tanya aparecer de la nada.

— Mhmm, no es de mi importancia.

— Claro, tú nunca podrás hacer gritar así a una mujer. Debe ser incómodo estar aquí escuchando eso sabiendo que no eres tú el que la hace gemir de ese modo, triste —sonrió abiertamente en mi dirección. Tuve que morder mi lengua para no soltarle algunas palabrotas ¿Es que siempre me iba a odiar de esa forma? Loca.

— Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a tu trabajo.

— _¡Ahh, Alec! Esto… esto es delicioso, joder… mhms._

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No quiero estar aguantando esto!

Ignoré los gritos de Seth a través del auricular, ignoré también las llamadas y palabras burlescas de Tanya. Simplemente me puse de pie y caminé con paso decidido a la puerta de la oficina. Estaba harto de soportar todas las cosas de los demás, como diría Jasper, _estaba harto de soportar esta mierda_. Sin más giré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí de un golpe, no pude refrenar mis pensamientos y mucho menos cuando estos se abrieron y dijeron ciertas palabras que no quería decir:

— ¡Señorita Swan, acepto su propuesta!

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando grité eso.

Un silencio espeluznante se apoderó del lugar.

Abrí mi ojo derecho lentamente y la situación que tenía frente a mí me mató por completo. Pestañeé un par de veces para cerciorarme de que estaba viendo correctamente, incluso me saqué las gafas, las limpie con el borde de mi camisa y las volví a colocar en su lugar.

Isabella me estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Enserio? Ya verás, la pasaremos de lo mejor —me guiñó un ojo mientras metía un bocado de _algo_ dentro de su boca— ¿Quieres un poco de torta de chocolate? Alec tiene un don con la repostería, está para chuparse los dedos.

_Genius_.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Nuevamente yo debería estar estudiando pero aquí me tienen. Primero que nada le quiero agradecer a Diana por corregir el capítulo :) —btw, si tienen algún problema de que ella sea de ffad guárdense sus comentarios, enserio, no ando con ganas de nada, porque al fin de cuenta la historia igual la sigo escribiendo yo y ella amablemente me ayuda revisando los errores :), so... encuentro estúpido que por ser de algún grupo en particular se armen embrollos, amor y paz (?)— ¡Volviendo a la felicidad! espero les guste el capitulo, ya se vendrá mas interacción Edward/Bella ahora que Tanya sacó las garras (?) Nuestro Jasper está teniendo una especia de crush con la pequeña Alice (también la veremos pronto) y para el próximo capitulo tendremos a la parejita de Emmett y Rose, si así lo quiere mi mente (?) ahora si que.. iba a decir "Me voy a estudiar" como debería hacerlo, pero mis series me están esperando, así que el estudio puede esperar hasta mañana.

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews****, alertas y favoritos!**

_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	14. El primer sobrinito de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**El primer sobrinito de Eddie.

* * *

― ¡Emmett!, ¡Rosalie!, ¡necesito su ayuda! Estoy metido en algo, algo grande y no sé cómo…

— ¡Mierda, Edward! ¿Estás metido en las drogas? Los esteroides no son buenos hermanos, ¿no te acuerdas como estuve yo por eso?, ¿no fui una lección para ti hermanito?

— Emmett, no, ¿qué diablos? ¿Esteroides? ¡Estás loco hermano, yo estoy hablando de otra clase de problema…

— ¿Dinero? ¿Es eso? ¿Pediste prestado dinero y ahora no tienes como pagar a la mafia, hermano? Joder, ya encontraremos una solución Eddie, ya encontraremos una solución, puedes vender tu riñón en el mercado negro, ya verás como todo…

— ¡Emmett, deja que Edward hable por el amor de Dios!

El grito que dio Rosalie permitió –gracias al cielo– que Emmett parara de hiperventilar y sacara conclusiones erróneas acerca de lo que estaba tratando de decir. Mi querido hermano andaba hiper-sensible últimamente y un tanto histérico, lograba exagerar todo, literalmente todo lo que uno trataba de decirle. Rose le dio una mirada de reproche a Emmett y luego de matar a mi hermano con la mirada, descansó sus manos sobre su levemente abultado vientre…

Oh señor, alguien estaba dejando de lado su dieta.

— Edward, cariño, nosotros también debemos hablarte de algo importante ¿te parece decirnos que te sucede, esta vez sin interrupciones? —Rosalie tenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Le sonreí de vuelta por pura inercia.

— Oh, uhm, tranquila, díganme que es lo que sucede, lo mío no es tan importante y puede esperar —tomé asiento en el sofá. Rosalie y Emmett permanecieron de pie frente a mí. Mi hermano estaba nervioso, se podía decir, ya que no dejaba de arrugar el dobladillo de su franela.

— Verás, Eddie, hay algo que Emm y yo debemos decirte. Tus padres ya están al tanto de esto, por eso nos fuimos el fin de semana pasado donde ellos, queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo pero… —Rose se encogió de hombros y suspiró— Eddie, ya no serás el pequeño de la familia… bueno, no dentro de siete meses.

— ¿Eh? —fruncí el ceño sin entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

— ¡Estamos embarazados, Eddie! —chilló Emmett, alzando ambos brazos al aire para enfatizar su entusiasmo.

— ¿Estamos embarazados?

— ¡Si, Eddie! ¡Tendremos un bebé!

— ¿T-tendremos u-un bebé? Yo no quiero un bebé ¿Por qué voy a querer un bebé? ¿Rosie, qué está hablando Emmett? ¿Por qué dice que tendremos un bebé? —no podía estar más confundido.

— No, no Edward —Rose volvió a suspirar y se sentó junto a mí, tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y la posó delicadamente sobre su pequeño vientre— Emmett y yo tendremos un bebé cariño, seremos padres y tú serás su tío preferido.

— Oh —miré el vientre de Rosalie y luego levanté mi vista a las dos personas que estaban junto a mi— Oh.

— ¿No tienes nada más que decir, Eddie?

— Oh —carraspeé y quité lentamente mi mano de la panza de Rose— Técnicamente soy su único tío, por ende, es imposible que tenga otro "tío preferido" si no tendrá ninguno más que yo.

Emmett y Rose se me quedaron observando como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, o algo por el estilo. No sabía hacia dónde mirar, ¿qué se supone era lo que debía decir? Un bebé. Un bebé de Emmett y Rosalie. Mi sobrino. Pobre bebé, no estaba ni enterado del tío que tendría. ¿Tío preferido? ¡Ja! ¿Qué era lo que le iba a enseñar? ¿Cómo instalar su primer _hardware_? ¿Las diferencias entre _Windows_ y _Ubuntu _**(1)**? Pobre pequeño, para todo lo demás estaba su padre, ¿no?

— Bueno, se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensábamos, ¿huh? —Rose soltó una pequeña risita y Emmett sonrió en mi dirección. ¿Me había perdido de algún chiste mientras pensaba en el pequeño?

— ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos, campeón? ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene referencia a drogas? —Rosalie le dio una colleja que lo dejó sobándose la nuca— Entonces, ¿qué era Eddie?

— Uh, nada… n-no era nada.

— ¿Estás seguro, cariño? ¿Estás teniendo problemas con tu jefa nuevamente? ¿Se está portando mal contigo, Edward? —mi cuñada me miró con preocupación. Suspiré y negué lentamente con mi cabeza.

— No, tranquilos, no tiene importancia… —sonreí y me puse de pie lentamente— Es hora de que me vaya, muchas felicidades a ambos, yo… trataré de ser el mejor tío, ¿sí? Pero no me pidan mucho, esto —me apunté desde mis desaliñadas _Converse_ hasta mis enormes gafas—, esto es lo que hay —me encogí de hombros.

— Y no necesitará nada más que eso Eddie, ya verás que te querrá tanto como nosotros lo hacemos.

— Eh, si, bien —me sonrojé sin poder contenerme— Me voy, adiós.

Corrí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Al cerrar la puerta del apartamento, me apoyé en ella y di un largo suspiro. Uh, no estaba _tan_ acostumbrando a conversaciones de este tipo. Sí, mi familia era muy demostrativa pero de ahí a… a hablar sobre sentimientos y… _bebés_. Lo siento, pero mi sistema no estaba acostumbrado a decir palabras lindas, palabras que, como la gente común dice, "vienen del corazón" cuando todos sabemos que el corazón es un músculo que bombea sangre a través del cuerpo.

_Un bebé_.

El asunto con Isabella podía esperar perfectamente.

Un bebé.

_Un pequeño Jedi en entrenamiento._

…

_«¿Qué pasaría cuando Emmett sentara cabeza y quisiera crear su propia familia? Ya no sería el pequeño Eddie de nadie… pero bueno, Emmett sentará cabeza cuando los cerdos vuelen.»_

¿Te acuerdas cuando pensaste eso, Edward? Aún no veo ningún cerdo volar y tu hermano ya está en planes de agrandar la familia Cullen. Y aquí estás ahora, pidiéndole a Jasper que te acompañe a una tienda de ropa para bebés, para mostrar cuando feliz estás con la futura llegada del nuevo Cullen.

— ¿Qué jodida mierda quieres que haga yo en una tienda de bebés? ¿_Bebés_? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo Edward? Me estas pidiendo que te acompañe a comprar esa pequeña ropa, esos pequeños zapatitos, y esos gorritos que aplastan las orejas, ¿estás hablando enserio? —Alcé una de mis cejas ante la descripción de Jasper a la ropa de bebé— ¿Qué? ¡Te felicité porque serás tío, eso es suficiente!

— No sé qué problema tienes con la ropa de bebé.

— No es solo la ropa, es el olor, son los colores pasteles, son las madres con panza de embarazada… No sé, tengo una debilidad por esas cosas y no pienso mostrar mi lado vulnerable ante ti —fruncí el ceño a lo que estaba diciendo—. Ya sabes, es algo así como… Tengo una obsesión con las pequeñas personitas, es que, enserio, ¿has visto el tamaño de esos zapatitos?

— Jasper eres tan… extraño.

— Pero aún así me quieres Cullen —hizo un puchero y comenzó a pestañear repetidas veces. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su cara—. Acéptalo, soy el mejor.

— Vale, lo que digas —rodé mis ojos y solté un suspiro—. Bien, creo que tendré que ir a comprar la ropita por mi cuenta, muchas gracias _amigo_.

— Es por tu propio bien, te aseguro que no quieres verme en mi faceta de _adicto a las compras_.

— ¿Compras? ¿Alguien irá de compras?

Isabella venía saliendo de su despacho cuando escuchó nuestra conversación. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su presencia, a lo largo del día cada vez que ella aparecía me sonrojaba como un farolito de árbol de navidad. Creo que haber aceptado su propuesta me tenía más que mal, ahora era consciente de todo lo que Isabella hacía, decía, comía. Si saben a lo que me refiero...

Era consciente de cada sonrisa que me daba.

Cada guiño, lo hacía solo para descolocarme y dejarme pensando en la nada por un rato.

Cada mirada, que devolvía furtivamente.

Y era la causante de mis sonrojos a lo largo del día, más que anteriormente, era algo molesto para mí, pero ella siempre tenía una expresión de diversión en su rostro cuando veía mis reacciones. Siempre divirtiéndose a costas de mí persona, algo típico de Isabella Swan desde que entré a trabajar en _Black Swan Editorial_.

— Edward irá a comprar ropa de bebé, Bella —Jasper se dio media vuelta y me guiñó un ojo rápidamente—. Yo, lamentablemente, no podré acompañarlo. ¿Triste, no? Ir de compras solo, caminando por la calle sin tener con quién conversar…

— ¿Ropa para bebé, Edward?

— Uhm, _sip_ —contesté desinteresadamente, tratando por todos los medios de no hacer contacto visual—. Mi hermano será padre, así que pensé en llevarle un presente para su bebé.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño? También debo comprar ropa para bebé, creo que estamos en época fértil, ¿huh? —podía escuchar la diversión impregnando sus palabras. Acomodé mis gafas y asentí al reticente.

—Oh, cla-claro que puedes venir.

— ¡Está todo listo entonces, no me necesitas amigo! —Jasper me dio una palmadita en la espalda y susurró un _«así se hace campeón» _junto a mi oído para evitar que Isabella escuchara. Se despidió de Isabella y desapareció por el pasillo tarareando una pegajosa canción.

Y ahí nos quedamos sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

— Entonces… ¿Me dirás cuál es tu problema? Hasta donde sé, mis ojos están acá arriba —sin previo aviso, levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos y conectó su mirada con la mía—, no allá abajo, en cualquier lugar en el piso —Isabella frunció el ceño y luego sonrió—. ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo? —por una extraña razón, cuando dijo lo último, sus achocolatados ojos se posaron sobre mis temblorosos labios.

— N-nada, n-no me p-pasa nada —Isabella arqueó su ceja derecha, sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo— Enserio, yo-yo solo… no pasa nada, lo siento.

— No te disculpes chico —finalmente soltó mi barbilla, pero con la misma mano me dio un suave golpe en la mejilla— Solo, deja de hacer eso, ¿sí? Me gusta que me miren a los ojos cuando me hablan.

— Mhmm —murmuré, poniéndome de pie lentamente— Uh, ¿va-vamos? —le pregunté, mientras tomaba la chaqueta que colgaba en el respaldo de mi silla y apagaba el computador. Mi turno había terminado hace unos minutos atrás, pero me había quedado atascado tratando de convencer a mi _querido_ amigo.

— Andando —se acercó a mí y enganchó su brazo con el mío.

¡Quién lo diría!

De compras con Isabella Swan.

…

_Baby's World._

El nombre de la tienda estaba armado por esos cubitos con letras con los que solían jugar los bebés. Isabella aún estaba agarrada de mi brazo, estaba realmente emocionada por todas las cosas que había en el lugar. Era realmente enorme y podías encontrar de todo para las pequeñas personitas, desde juguetes, ropa, hasta unos cochecitos donde llevarlos.

Pero lo único que yo me preguntaba era:

¿Era necesario que se agarrara de mi brazo?

¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que me sudaban hasta los dedos de los pies por su cercanía?

— ¡Me encanta venir aquí! —chilló Isabella con euforia, mientras pasaba su mano por el corral de una hermosa cuna color blanco— Esta cuna es preciosa, pero será para más adelante, debo preguntarles si ya tienen cotizado algo de esto, así que partiremos por lo fácil: la ropita.

Jaló de mi mano y comenzamos a caminar a través de los pasillos. La tienda estaba atestada de futuros padres. Era algo adorable ver parejas comprando los primeros zapatitos de sus bebés. Había mujeres con panzas enormes, y no pude evitar imaginar a Emmett y Rosalie en esta situación. Rosie con un vientre mucho más abultado de la pequeñez que tiene ahora y Emmett observando con orgullo a la madre de su pequeño.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

— ¿Eh?

— Has estado como ido desde que dejamos la editorial —Isabella suspiró y negó con su cabeza—. Mira, si no te sientes cómodo conmigo aquí, puedo ir a ver en otra parte de la tienda mientras tú buscas lo que necesitas, nos juntamos en la salida, te dejo en tu casa como planeamos y listo.

— ¿Cómo va el borrador de "_Locura, amor y otras enfermedades"_? —cambié de tema súbitamente mientras me ponía a rebuscar... Cualquier cosa que hubiera allí en el perchero que estaba a mi lado. Isabella soltó un bufido que preferí ignorar.

— Me sacas de quicio, lo sabes, ¿no? —sonreí sin poder evitarlo— Jasper es el encargado de ese borrador también, tú sabes cómo es él con estas cosas, se mete demasiado en su trabajo, muchas veces diría que él se cree el personaje principal. Me gusta eso de él. Las escritoras están realmente feliz con el siendo su editor.

— Sí, Jazz es realmente bueno en lo que hace, un poco meloso, pero pone todo de sí en su trabajo —suspiré con tristeza. ¿Cuándo iba yo a poder ejercer finalmente como editor? Estaba cansado de ser la secretaria, el chico de los mandados, la mascota... Como quisieran llamarme.

¡Yo también quería mostrar mi talento!

— ¿Sabes Edward?, he estado pensando acerca de tu trabajo en la editorial… —una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzó a verse al fondo del túnel— Y pienso que tal vez ya es momento de… _¡Oh Dios mío!_

"Pienso que ya es momento de Oh Dios mío"

¿Qué clase de momento era ese?

— ¿Momento para qué? —me giré para obligarla a terminar aquella frase. Ella simplemente no podía dejarme así, simplemente no podía— ¿Isabella, me estas escuchando? ¿Bella?

— Edward, mira estas hermosuras… ¡Dios mío!, son hermosas y tan pequeñitas, son perfectas, simplemente perfectas ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Edward? —Isabella tenía en sus manos unas adorables zapatillas de color rosa con acabados en blanco, parecían estar hechas detalladamente a mano. Eran tan pequeñitas que las dos cabían perfectamente en su palma.

— Uh, están muy bonitas —desordené mi cabello con frustración. No podía darme por vencido, mí sentido arácnido me decía que ella estaba a punto de ofrecerme un nuevo trabajo que esta vez sería de mi agrado— Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estabas diciendo?

— ¿Diciendo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? —Ni siquiera me prestaba atención, estaba ensimismada observando las pequeñas zapatillas de bebé— Creo que estas son las indicadas, _sip_, estas llevaré —suspiré con pesar y me giré para seguir buscando en el perchero— ¿Y ese suspiro?

— Ah, nada —y yo era el despistado aquí— Y, uhm, ¿tu amiga será madre de una niña? —le pregunté, cambiando el tema completamente, ya me había hecho demasiado ilusión. Seguí buscando alguna prenda de ropa que tuviera un color neutro ya que el bebé de Emm y Rose era muy chiquito para saber el sexo aún.

— ¿Amiga? —Isabella soltó una pequeña risita y negó con su cabeza— Amiga no, amigo… De hecho —me observó y volvió a sonreír— _Amigos_.

— ¿A-amigos? Amigos como… dos hombres, ¿amigos?

— Mhm —contestó perdida nuevamente entre la ropa de bebé. Fruncí el ceño tratando de imaginar un hombre embarazado de otro hombre. Lo único lógico era que uno de ellos fuera transexual, así como ese hombre Óregon que salió una vez en la televisión.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos a _Baby's World_ ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos, papitos? — ¿Papitos? ¿Qué era eso? Isabella se sonrojó a mi lado. Abrí los ojos con asombro y ahora fue mi turno de sonreír con diversión.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward —le tendí la mano amablemente a la dependienta que sonreía ampliamente hacia nosotros—. Verá, la señora aquí está un poco eufórica por todo esto, ya sabe, _primeriza_ —la chica soltó una risita y asintió con entendimiento.

— Es normal cuando es el primer bebé, he visto muchos casos así ¿Hay algo en especial que quiera, señor? —me preguntó, su sonrisa un poco más grande de lo que estaba con anterioridad. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando sentí un leve apretón en mi brazo derecho.

— Yo quiero algo en especial, y eso es que nos dejes en paz —Isabella sonrió _dulcemente_ a la chica— Ya sabes, las hormonas del embarazo, así que si nos disculpas —y con una última sonrisa y una mirada de _vete-al-infierno-de-Dante_ la chica desapareció de nuestras vistas con un simple "Disculpen".

— Eso fue rudo de tu parte, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo nos ofrecía su ayuda.

— Eres tan ingenuo.

— ¿Ingenuo, por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? —alejé mi brazo del calor de su mano lentamente mientras rebuscaba por última vez, en el último de los percheros con pequeñas poleritas.

Encontré una con una frase realmente genial.

_"Come to the nerd side. __We have Pi"_

— Esa polera le quedaría mejor a uno de tus bebés, ¿no lo crees? —ignoró completamente mis preguntas con aquella frase. Isabella estaba asomada por sobre mi hombro mirando la polera que había escogido para el pequeño o pequeña.

Estaba demasiado cerca de mi persona, podía sentir su aliento chocar ligeramente con la parte posterior de mi cuello que mi camisa dejaba al descubierto. Tragué saliva y me aleje un poquito de su cercanía y calor corporal, se sentía demasiado bien para ser cierto _y seguro._

Estar cerca de ella no era seguro.

— Yo… ¿estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer?

— ¿Por qué te gusta cambiar de tema tan repentinamente? A veces me cuesta seguir el hilo de nuestras conversaciones –rodó sus ojos y bufó— Creo que esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti mismo, Edward. Si quieres podemos dejarlo, ¿quieres dejarlo? —_No._

— Eh, yo…

— Mira, Edward, no me rebajaré a rogarte ni nada por el estilo. Esto es como una especia de beneficio para ti y una simple entretención para mí —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a todo lo que decía y a la situación en sí. ¿Qué más da? Eddie es solo una entretención para ella— No es como si no tuviera algún hombre con quién follar. Una mujer tiene sus necesidades, y los hombres andan en busca de sexo por donde los mires, entonces…

— ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos mañana? ¿Estaría bien en tu apartamento?

Isabella sonrió triunfante y asintió.

— Será mejor que terminemos con nuestras compras lo antes posible, no quiero tenerte cansado mañana —Isabella rió y tomó las pequeñas zapatillas y el vestido entre sus manos—. Bien, con esto es suficiente para empezar, Jacob y Alec adoptarán una pequeña, están realmente emocionados con esto de ser padres así que espero y el regalo sea de su agrado.

Un momento.

_Esperen._

_¿Jacob y Alec?_

— ¿Ja-Jacob y A-Alec? —pregunté sin poder salir del estupor en el que me encontraba.

_¡Quién lo hubiera pensado!_

— _Sip. _Jacob Black y Alec Leblanc —Isabella se giró hacia mí sosteniendo un pequeño vestidito de color blanco entre sus manos—. ¿No sabías que eran gays? —bueno, si rememoramos sobre ciertas actitudes del señor Black y el francés hacia Isabella…

— No, pues… No, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, nunca siquiera se pasó por mi mente que fueran pareja.

— Claro que no —nuevamente rió y continuó hablando sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— Tú pensabas que Jacob, Alec y yo teníamos una especie de algo. Tienes una mente realmente sucia para ser virgen, chico —me observó con la diversión patente en todo su rostro y se giró para seguir buscando ropa—, _pero pronto te encargarás de que eso cambie, ¿no, Isabella?_

Tragué saliva y me sonrojé como siempre lo hacía.

Ignoré completamente el haber escuchado ese último comentario que había sido más que nada un susurro hacia su persona.

_Estás a punto de caer en manos de la loba._

…

― ¿Jasper? ¿Qué es _BDSM _**(2)**?

Al comenzar la jornada de trabajo del día de hoy, Jasper me había dado un libro que él había editado un tiempo atrás para que me instruyera en las artes amatorias de una forma en la que estoy muy relacionado: la lectura. Al llegar a casa luego de las compras con Isabella y que mi boca me delatara una vez más apuntando una cita para mañana, había decidido que era hora de comenzar con la lectura del querido libro.

El nombre del libro era _"Disculpa, ¿me dejas remojar mi pepino?"_

No hice ninguna alusión a aquel título, ya estaba bastante traumatizado.

— _¡Joder, Edward! ¡Te dije que llegaras hasta el capítulo tres!_ —Jasper me gritaba al otro lado del auricular. Bufé y dejé el libro a mi lado sobre mi cama, donde estaba recostado.

— ¡Pero solo eran catorce mil quinientas palabras en los tres capítulos, Jasper! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó terminar los tres primeros capítulos? Cerca de doce minutos, quince a lo más, ¿qué se supone que hiciera?

— _Tu tarea era leer los tres primeros. Te dije que leyeras solo los tres primeros Edward, lo demás es demasiado para tu inocente mente, hazme caso y deja el BDSM de lado, concéntrate en el jugueteo previo y estarás bien._

— Mhmm —murmuré, pasando las hojas mientras sostenía el teléfono contra mi oreja con el hombro.

Era realmente extraño todo esto. Los primeros capítulos del libro, como bien lo dijo Jasper, se basaban en los rituales normales que se toman a la hora de realizar la práctica sexual. "_La sonrisa vertical_" se titulaba el primer capítulo que Jasper me había hecho leer, en él, te explicaban abiertamente como tratar a la mujer allá abajo. El segundo se llamaba _"Sacándole punta al lápiz" _y finalmente estaba el capítulo tres con_ "¿Eso fue todo?". _Era como leer las instrucciones de cómo armar tu primer computador.

La verdad es que en cierto modo puede que me sirva de algo, tengo una memoria realmente buena a la hora de leer, ¡bendito sea Jasper y sus libros de introducción a la vida sexual!

Lo único relativamente _malo_ del libro es que tenía muchas imágenes. Algunas imágenes eran realmente explicitas, era como tener el inicio de la página _Redtube _encuadernada. Descubrí que existen muchos tipos de aparatos femeninos, algunos están más arrugados, unos parecían simplemente desbordarse de la ropa interior, otros tenían demasiado vello púbico –fácilmente podías trenzarlos– y otros simplemente estaban tan calvos como la cabeza del _Professor X_, de _X-men_.

— ¿Jas-Jasper? ¿Por qué hay una imagen de una mujer atada? Ella parece estar sufriendo ¿Por qué deja que le hagan eso? —Jasper soltó un bufido al otro lado de la línea mientras yo seguía pasando páginas. A decir verdad la chica atada con cuerdas era una de las imágenes más suaves para lo que venía adelante.

— _Te dije que no vieras eso ¿tan difícil es escuchar lo que te digo Eddie?_

— ¡Ella tiene un bozal, Jasper! —susurré en shock—. ¡Jasper, le están insertando unas esferas de metal en su _chofi!_ ¿Qué es eso? —Acerqué el libro un poco más a mi rostro y acomodé mis gafas— ¡Jasper, la están azotando! ¡Están pellizcando sus botones de pánico con unas pinzas! ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?

— _¿Sabes? No sé qué jodida mierda hacer contigo, eres tan terco como un niño. ¡Te dije que no lo vieras, ahora aguántate! ¡Ojalá Bella tire de tus pezones como muestran en esa imagen para que aprendas de una puta vez a no desobedecer! _—solté un leve gemido y llevé inconscientemente mi mano libre a mi pecho.

Tranquilos, nadie tirará de ustedes con unas pinzas.

— Ella no hará eso Jasper —le dije enfurruñado y con un poco de miedo— N-no lo ha-hará… No lo hará, ¿cierto? —La línea quedó muda por unos segundos y comencé a impacientarme— Jasper, ella no hará estas cosas que salen aquí, ¿cierto?... ¡¿Cierto?!

— _Pues, eso no lo sabemos campeón, puede que Bella sea una chica traviesa que le guste la dominación, no sabemos sus preferencias a la hora de tener sexo. Si quieres yo puedo probar con ella antes, es más, me prestaría desinteresadamente para recibir unas nalgadas de su parte._

— No me gusta esto Jazz, no quiero esto —en la esquina de la página salía un collar que parecía hecho para caninos, solo que abajo como pie de la imagen decía "collar de sumisión"— ¿Tendré que usar un collar de sumisión? —pregunté con pánico. ¡Yo no estaba preparado para estas cosas! Jasper soltó un suspiro con resignación.

— _Quema ese jodido libro, ¡ahora!, y nunca más hablemos de él._

— Pero, espera, yo aún quiero saber que es la _lluvia dorada_ —Jasper hizo un sonido estrangulado que ignoré por completo cuando leí la definición de eso— _Demonios._ Dime que no es cierto, es imposible, dime que ellos no se orinan entre sí Jasper, yo nunca podría…

— _¡Quema el puto libro ahora Edward Cullen o yo mismo iré a tu departamento y te lo insertaré en el culo!_

— ¿Sabes? Acabo de leer que hay mujeres que pueden introducir toda su mano dentro de sus aparatos reproductores y también por viaducto anal, se le llama _fisting_. ¿Si quisieras insertar este libro en mi trasero también se le llamaría así?

— _Eso es todo. Estoy en tu hogar en cinco minutos. Ve preparando ese trasero tuyo, ya verás que no tiene nada que ver con el fisting. Oh, amigo, te dolerá como los mil demonios y yo disfrutaré de eso _—y la línea comenzó a marcar como colgada. Fruncí el ceño y dejé el libro de lado por un momento.

Él no lo haría, ¿cierto?

¡Era su culpa por prestarme este tipo de libros!

Solo me quedaba rezar para que Isabella fuera como una mujer común y corriente con respecto al sexo. Por ningún motivo iba a aceptar tortura alguna, se supone que esta experiencia es placentera. ¿Cómo pueden sentir placer del dolor? ¡Dios!, y yo era el de la mente extraña, cuando existe gente así en el mundo. Cada quien con sus gustos, solo alejen las pinzas de mis pezones y no me meteré con los pro BDSM.

— ¡Aquí estas jodido idiota, dame ese libro ahora! —Jasper estaba como un poseso en el umbral de mi puerta, su mano estirada esperando que le entregara el libro— Edward, estoy esperando amigo, no me hagas acercarme a ti.

— ¿Por qué debo entregártelo? Fue un regalo de tu parte. Lo que se da no se quita —y le saqué la lengua infantilmente mientras escondía el tomo tras mi espalda.

— Estás perdido, ¡juro nunca más regalarte un libro! —y el muy animal se lanzó sobre mí. Estuvimos forcejeando un buen rato en el suelo de mi pieza, él simplemente no me iba a quitar _mi_ libro, por muy morboso que este fuera.

Era el primer regalo que recibía de algún amigo.

Pero no era necesario decírselo a Jasper.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra pelea de infantes. Jasper enserio estaba tratando de meter el libro por mi trasero, _enserio_. La posición en la que nos encontrábamos era algo incómoda, teniendo los pantalones en las rodillas gracias a mi querido amigo y su literal amenaza. Observé hacia la puerta donde estaban Emmett y Rosalie observándonos como bichos raros.

— Eh, hola —Jasper saludó con su mano a mi familia— Jasper Whitlock, amigo del idiota de aquí.

— ¿Amigo? —Emmett frunció el ceño y se acercó a nosotros con una mirada suspicaz— ¿Estás seguro de que no eres su novio? Eres la primera persona externa a la familiar que logra verlo con menos ropa de la debida… Espera, ¿estás seguro de que no eres su futuro esposo?

— Tú debes ser Emmett —Jazz sonrió a mi hermano—. Lamento decepcionarte pero tu hermano nunca podrá tener una hermosura como yo de novio. Soy muy caliente para él, lo siento —Jazz le guiñó un ojo a Rosalie rápidamente y luego continuó hablando hacia Emmett—. Pero si hablamos de ti, sería otra cosa guapo…

— ¡Al fin tienes un amigo _chévere_ Eddie! ¡Me agrada este chico! —Emm soltó una enorme carcajada— Ella es mi novia, Rosalie —Rose se acercó a Jasper y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo—, y este de aquí es el piojo de la familia —Mi hermano colocó la mano sobre el vientre de Rosalie, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Edward me habló de ello, ¡felicidades! —Jazz les sonrió sinceramente— Y ahora, si me permiten, este libro —Mi amigo levantó el libro de la discordia que sostenía en su mano derecha—. Debe guardarse ahí —y esta vez apunto mi trasero.

— Emmett, ayuda a tu hermanito —traté de hacer un puchero para ser más convincente.

— Uh, no me meto en sus _cosas de chicos._

— ¡Emmett no seas un mal hermano!

— Sigan en lo suyo chicos, nadie los interrumpirá —ambos se despidieron de nosotros y cerraron la puerta tras de sí para darnos _privacidad_. Sonaba tan… Extraño eso.

— Bonita ropa interior, _huh_ —Jasper hizo un gesto con su cabeza apuntando mis bóxers de _Superman_— Bien, ahora ¿en que estábamos?

— ¡Te regalo el libro de vuelta, pero aléjalo de mi parte trasera!

— ¿Ves? Era sumamente fácil —me dio un golpe en la cabeza con el libro suavemente— Solo necesitabas decir eso. Desde ahora en adelante te mantendrás alejado de este tipo de libros, ¿me oíste?

— Pareces mi padre, Jasper.

— Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño, ¡zopenco! No sé qué clase de ejemplo le darás a tu sobrino, será como si tuvieras su misma edad, estoy seguro de eso.

— Bueno, podré jugaré con él —subí los pantalones rápidamente y me desparramé sobre mi cama, con los brazos cruzados por sobre mi pecho—. De todas formas ya sé lo que es BDSM, es algo que también le enseñaré.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Enserio le enseñarás a tu sobrino que es el BDSM? ¿Estás loco?

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que nunca has jugado _WoW_? —Jasper me miraba sin entender una pizca de lo que le estaba hablando. Rodé mis ojos y le expliqué— BDSM:_ Blue Dragon Scale Mail, _yo utilizaba ese _char_ cuando jugaba _World of Warcraft_, o como dije anteriormente, _WoW_. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que era?

Jasper llegó a llorar de tanto reír.

No logré entender porque lo hacía.

* * *

**(1) **Es un sistema operativo, como Windows, Mac, entre otros.

**(2) **Bondage, Dominación, Sumisión y Sadismo, Masoquismo (No se para que se los pongos si estoy _seguuuuuuura_ de que todas saben que es el BDSM, cochinonas)

* * *

¡Buenas tardes!

Aquí vengo con el capítulo 14, ¡espero les guste! al principio había quedado más corto, y luego pensé que algo le faltaba, no me había gustado, pero con unos arreglines quedó como yo quería gracias al cielo. Como ven, ya se resolvieorn algunas cosillas, si, Rosie estaba embaazada y el pobre Emmett ha pagado con las consecuencias de los cambios de humor que esto conlleva XD y... tenían razón sobre Alec también, no recuerdo si alguien me pregunto si Jake era gay, pero creo que si lo hicieron ¡Felicitaciones a las que le achuntaron! lawl, en fin, Isabella solo quería hacer sufrir a nuestro Eddie ya que los chicos juegan para el otro bando. En el siguiente capítulo Edward comenzará con sus lecciones (?) pobre pequeño, no sabe la que le espera XD como siempre les agradezco sus lindas palabras y su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste y se rían con todas las tonteras que escribo :) les contestaría una a una los rr, enserio, pero las que me conocen saben lo _pajera,_ o floja, que soy, así que perdonen por eso, pero los leo cada uno de ellos y se los agradezco un montón XD

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews****, alertas y favoritos!**

_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	15. La primera lección de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 15: **La primera lección de Eddie.

* * *

_— Jazz, tengo miedo._

_— ¡No seas marica y hazte hombre de una vez!_

_— ¡No puedo respirar!_

_— ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Vamos!_

_— Jasper, estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico, enserio, no puedo respirar._

_— ¡Joder!, ¡joder!, ¡joder!… ¡Ten esta bolsa!, vamos, inhala... Exhala… Así, idiota._

_— Me voy a desmayar._

_— Edward, no puedes desmayarte ahora, ye te di la jodida bolsa para que respires como la gente, ¿por qué mierda no andas con un inhalador o algo parecido? Si me dices que es porque tu mamá no lo guardó en tu chaqueta juro que… ¿Edward? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Puto, ya te desmayaste! ¿Dónde se supone que esconderé tu cuerpo ahora?_

…

Eso había sucedido en la mañana.

Bueno, a decir verdad estuve hiperventilando junto a Jasper prácticamente todo el día. Yo comenzaba con los ataques de pánico, él se ponía histérico y así se formaba el caos. Éramos la peor dupla que puede existir en la tierra, y Jasper cuando se pone histérico maldice, incluso más de lo que lo hace normalmente. Así que ahí estábamos en mi apartamento, yo con ataques de pánico, Jasper maldiciendo, Emmett reclamando y cubriendo "los oídos" de su piojo poniendo las manos sobre la panza de Rosalie.

No entiendo como Rosalie fue capaz de aguantar todo eso.

Y ahora aquí estaba, en un lugar que había pisado solo una vez con anterioridad.

El enorme edificio se erguía ante mí con majestuosidad y… _Oh, otro ataque, saca tu bolsa Edward, repito, la bolsa._

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

— ¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? —lo que me faltaba. Cerré mis ojos y respiré tranquilamente, di media vuelta y quedé frente a frente con Isabella Swan— ¿Qué estás haciendo parado aquí?

— Yo, uhm —me sonrojé y me encogí de hombros— Estaba tratando de sacar valor, subir al ascensor y apretar el botón que da a tu _pent-house_, sip —Isabella soltó una pequeña risita y rodó sus ojos.

— Venga, vamos. No te voy a morder, Edward —se quedó pensando por un momento y sonrió abiertamente— Bueno no al menos que tú no quieras que lo haga.

Asentí sin poder decir palabra alguna y la seguí dentro del edificio en silencio. Estuvimos así todo el camino que daba a su pent-house, en un silencio un tanto incómodo, bueno, para mí lo era ya que al no tener nada más que decir ni pensar, no podía evitar las imágenes mentales sobre lo que sucedería a continuación con Isabella.

¿Y si lo arruinaba como siempre?

¿Y si me daba otro ataque de pánico?

Mi mano se fue inconscientemente al bolsillo que estaba en el interior de mi chaqueta, donde la bolsita de papel descansaba en casos de emergencia. El ascensor se detuvo abruptamente y las puertas de este se abrieron para dar paso al pasillo que daba con la casa de Isabella.

— Hogar, dulce hogar —murmuró Bella dando un paso fuera del ascensor. Me miro por sobre su hombro con una de sus cejas alzadas— ¿Te quedarás ahí o entrarás conmigo?

— A-ahí voy —tartamudeé, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, necesitaba tener un momento a solas antes de entrar y no tener más alternativa que quedarme— ¿Pue-puedes darme un mi-minuto a solas? —Isabella asintió apacible y siguió caminando a lo largo del pasillo.

_«Bien Edward, tienes tu minuto humano»_

Estaba pensando seriamente en apretar el botón del primer piso y arrancar como el cobarde que soy. Estaba sudando como puerco, siempre que estoy nervioso sudo como un _jodido_ puerco. Hice unos de mis pies hacía adelante para dar el primer paso y dejar este pánico atrás.

Vamos Edward, tú puedes.

Un paso.

_Solo un paso._

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras de mí cuando finalmente estuve pisando tierra peligrosa.

Quería llorar.

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás aquí aún?

Tal vez pensaba que me había ido. Si no le contesto pensará que huí despavorido de su hogar. Eso no podía suceder, solo lo había pensado, puede que incluso estuve a punto de lograr el cometido, pero al fin y al cabo me había quedado, ¿no? Ahora, _te harás hombre_, como Jasper dijo.

— A-aquí es-estoy —murmuré, apareciendo por el pasillo que daba al ascensor. Isabella estaba en su sala de estar, esa donde habíamos revisado los borradores la otra vez. Me sonrió y tomó asiento en el sofá de tres cuerpos, mientras dejaba una botella individual de cerveza sobre la mesa de centro.

— ¿Quieres una? —me preguntó, apuntando la botella de _Heineken_.

— Uh, por favor —se puso de pie y fue en búsqueda de una botella para mí. En su ausencia me acerqué rápidamente al sofá y me senté en el extremo más alejado de ella. Recordé que la vez anterior había hecho algo casi similar y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

Algunas cosas no cambian.

— Ten, aquí tienes —tomé la cerveza y le di un rápido sorbo. Estaba heladísima así que me refresco la garganta por un buen rato. Isabella se sentó junto a mí y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio. Solo se escuchaban los _"glups" y "ahs" _cuando tomábamos un poco de la cerveza— Entonces…

— ¿Te gusta la dominación? Porque Jasper me hizo leer un libro donde hablaban de eso, ¿te gusta hacer esa clase de cosas, Isabella?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Edward? _¿Dominación? _

— Si, ya sabes, cosas como: _"Es hora de que recibas tu castigo" "Sí, amo"_ —murmuré con mofa— ¡Dime que no te gustan esas cosas!, ¡dime que no tendré que usar un collar de sumisión!

— ¿Collar de sumisión? ¿Qué demonios te hace leer Jasper? ¡Por Dios! _¿Collar de sumisión? _¿Estás hablando enserio? —Isabella dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesita de centro y comenzó a reír como desquiciada— Oh muchacho, con razón estabas tan aterrado ¿Qué otras cosas pensaste que te haría? ¿Amarrarte a la cama? _¿Darte nalgadas? _—Me sonrojé en la parte de las nalgadas e Isabella volvió a reír— ¡Darte nalgadas!

— O pellizcar mis pezones.

— ¿Pellizcar tus pezones?

— _Uhu _—murmuré avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo se supone que haría eso, Edward? —ella estaba completamente divertida con todo esto. Yo no le encontraba la gracia, porque no tenía gracia, para nada ¡llegué a soñar con esto!

— Eh, ¿con pinzas?

—Entonces, veamos —Isabella se acomodó sobre el sofá, mirando hacia mi— Tú estabas seguro de que te amarraría, te daría nalgadas, te haría usar un collar de sumisión y tiraría de tus pezones con unas pinzas — _¡Ouch! _Una mueca de dolor se instaló en mi rostro— Eres completamente adorable.

— No soy adorable —refunfuñé con las mejillas coloradas— Jasper me dio este libro… Se suponía que yo debía leer hasta el capítulo tres, pero eran muy pocas páginas, ¿sabes? Entonces seguí adelante y aparecieron todas estas imágenes de gente siendo sometida —un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo—. Luego Jazz me hizo quemar el libro.

— ¿Jasper te hizo quemar el libro? ¡Bendito sea!, espero nunca más vuelvas a leer ese tipo de cosas —le dio el último sorbo a su cerveza y se puso de pie— Y por pensar todas esas cosas, tendré que castigarte.

— ¿Cas-castigarme?

— _Sip_, ponte de pie Edward —puso sus brazos en forma de jarra y levantó una de sus cejas en expectación. Tragué saliva y me puse de pie, mis piernas nuevamente se volvieron de gelatina— Es hora de que comenzamos con tu lección número uno.

_¡Mamma mía!_

…

— Edward, sácatelos, ahora.

— Pero, pero ¡ya estoy sin la remera! —Rodó sus ojos y se acercó peligrosamente a mi— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Si no quieres sacarte los pantalones, lo haré yo, ven aquí —me quedé estático en mi lugar y me negué a moverme. Ella _no _ me iba a quitar mis pantalones— Joder, Edward —se acercó con rapidez y jaló de la pretina de mis pantalones, nuestros cuerpos colisionaron con suavidad y ella acomodó sus manos en mi cremallera.

— Isabella…

— ¡Oh, vamos! Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que le quito sus pantalones a un chico, así que no te hagas de rogar, mira que pensaré seriamente en eso de darte nalgadas si sigues así de terco —sonrió mientras bajaba la cremallera de mis pantalones lentamente. Estaba completamente sonrojado por la situación—. Listo, ¿quieres que los saque o puedes hacerlo tú? —sin hablar me despojé de los pantalones e instintivamente cubrí mi parte sensible con ambas de mis manos.

— ¿Y-y aho-ahora? —pregunté, nervioso.

— Linda ropa interior —me sonrojé aún más si es que era posible. Jasper me había suplicado que no fuera con mis bóxers de _Spiderman_, pero qué, si este era yo— Y esos calcetines, chico —Isabella no pudo aguantar la risita que quería escapar de sus labios.

— Solo ríete, ya estoy acostumbrado a que la gente siempre lo haga —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, tomó de mi mano e hizo que me girara mirando a la gran cama que se encontraba tras nosotros.

Era estilo victoriano, no pude evitar imaginar a _María Antonieta_ entre todos esos cojines de colores pasteles que la adornaban, tenía unos postes en sus cuatro esquinas y de estos caía un velo transparente que le daba cierta intimidad. Isabella era algo excéntrica con sus gustos.

— Te quiero ahí —me dijo, apuntando el medio de la cama— Ve, ahora —y le dio un suave golpecito a mis pompas.

_¡Oye, nada de nalgadas!_

— ¿A-aquí? —le pregunté, mientras me hundía en los cojines, eran realmente suaves y blanditos.

No se te ocurra quedarte dormido Edward.

— Te ves bien, ahí, en medio de mi cama —Isabella estaba frente a mí, a los pies de la gigantesca cama que ocupaba su habitación— Es increíble lo adorable que te vez acomodado en mis cojines, con tus bóxers de _Spiderman_, tus gafas y tus calcetines de distintos colores —sentí el rubor subir a mi rostro mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risita.

_¡Santa madre de Dios todopoderoso!_

¿Este era su supuesto castigo?

Porque yo no lo sentía como un castigo.

Bueno, si dejamos de lado el que estoy completamente semi-desnudo y a su merced sobre su cama, mientras que ella aún tiene todas sus prendas de vestir. Puede que sea un poco humillante. Solo un poco, porque la cantidad exagerada de cojines que tiene en su lecho permite que cubra mi cuerpo prácticamente.

— ¡Hey, deja esos cojines donde estaban! —chilló, cuando tomé uno de los cojines para cubrir mi regazo.

— Pero, pero ¡no es justo!

— ¿Qué no es justo? —me preguntó, tomando asiento a los pies de la cama.

— Yo, aquí, no es justo —inflé mis mejillas inconscientemente debido al momento. Isabella rió y yo me crucé de brazos— Además, tengo frío.

— Oh, ¿tienes frío? —Preguntó con un poco de burla— ¿Quieres que me acomode junto a ti para mantener el calor corporal, Edward? —abrí mis ojos de par en par y negué con mi cabeza.

— No, n-no gracias.

— Esta bien, como quieras —rodó sus ojos y luego comenzó a hacer algo que no creí que fuera posible.

Vi en _slow motion_ como comenzaba a quitarse su sweater lentamente por sobre su cabeza. Cuando este finalmente estuvo fuera, me guiñó un ojo y agarró el dobladillo de la polera que estaba utilizando, la fue subiendo con extrema lentitud, estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar y no tenía mi bolsita conmigo.

Polera fuera, _bienvenidos sean pechos._

Isabella estaba utilizando un sostén de encaje negro que enmarcaba a la perfección sus pechos. Eran como salidos de un cómic, demasiado buenos para ser verdad. No eran exageradamente grandes a lo playboy ni muy pequeños a lo tabla de planchar, _nope_, estaban bien, se veían _más que bien_.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta el botón de su pantalón de mezclilla.

No podía sacar mi vista de sus manos.

De cómo estas desabrochaban el botón y comenzaban a bajar la cremallera lentamente…

_Lentamente…_

— ¿Quieres hacerlo por mí? —mis ojos subieron por su cuerpo con lentitud hasta que se toparon con los suyos. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

— Yo, uh, ¿esta es la primera lección? —pregunte estúpidamente.

— ¿Quieres que lo sea?

— Yo… Yo creo que —tragué pesado nuevamente y la volví a mirar— ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta? Necesito mi bolsa, _ahora_.

— ¿Estás teniendo problemas para respirar otra vez? ¿Qué te parece si te doy respiración boca a boca?

Ella quería matarme.

Este era mi castigo, claro, como no lo vi antes. Me estaba torturando lentamente ¿Es que nunca ha visto una de esas películas de _Nerds_ que hace Hollywood? Todo en lo que piensan es _sexo, sexo, computadores, video juegos, chicas, pechos, sexo, sexo;_ pero cuando llega el momento se orinan en sus pantalones o la chica con la que logra perder su virginidad está demasiado borracha como para recordarlo al otro día.

Así estaba yo ahora.

Solo que la chica en cuestión no estaba borracha y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

Bien, solo esperaba que mi vejiga no me jugara una mala pasada.

¿Cómo puede esperar que me pare, vaya hacia donde ella y le quite los pantalones?

Estaría muerto incluso antes de siquiera tocar el suelo con el dedo gordo del pie.

Un ataque al corazón sería la causa de la muerte.

Isabella comenzó a gatear encima de la cama hacia mí. Ella solo estaba utilizando su ropa interior. Finalmente se había desprendido de sus pantalones y yo no me había dado cuenta por estar divagando. Sus pechos se balanceaban mientras se arrastraba por la cama hasta llegar donde me encontraba yo. Comenzó a aproximarse por sobre mis piernas, podía sentir el suave roce de nuestros cuerpos mientras ella subía mas y mas. Su nariz estaba prácticamente tocando la mía, pestañeé un par de veces y volví a tragar saliva.

— Siempre he querido verte sin las gafas, así que ahora ha llegado el momento… —se sentó deliberadamente a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Cerré los ojos y me tensé visiblemente.

_Rayos_.

Todo esto era incluso más difícil con ella.

Isabella poso sus manos con delicadeza sobre mis lentes y comenzó a retirarlos lentamente de mi rostro. Me incomodaba un tanto el no tener mis gafas ya que no vería nada de nada sin ellos. Pero iba a ser solo por un momento, supongo, así que al menos podía darle en el gusto con eso.

— Abre los ojos —susurró. Le hice caso y fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente. La verdad es que veía realmente borroso, lograba divisar el rostro de Isabella solo porque se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de mi, pero el resto era una dimensión desconocida— _Vaya_ —murmuró algo sorprendida, fruncí el ceño sin saber el porqué— Con estas gafas no se logra apreciar tus ojos, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos Edward, realmente llamativos.

— Gra-gracias —murmuré un tanto avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

¡Vamos! ¿A quién engaño? Nunca me habían halagado en la vida.

Excepto mamá, que siempre me dice que soy el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Ya saben, _madres…_

— Y eso, ¿cómo lo haces? —sacudí un poco la cabeza volviendo –o intentando, debido a mi falta visual– a poner atención en Isabella. Pero cuando sentí un suave toque en mi mejilla correspondiente de su delicada mano, el color subió a mí nuevamente— Y ahí está, me encanta ver como tu rostro se pone de todos los matices de rojo posible, es realmente fabuloso.

— E-es es-estúpido —murmuré, soltando un pequeño bufido, tratando de hacerme el _so macho_.

— Ah, _nope_. No lo es, creo que es encantador —desvié la mirada, si servía de algo. Isabella volvió a soltar una risita—, ¿quieres tus gafas devuelta, chico? —asentí un tanto apenado. Isabella volvió a poner las gafas con cuidado sobre el puente de mi nariz y nuevamente todo volvió a ser _HD_.

— Así está mejor —murmuré, cuando todo lo que rodeaba la habitación volvió a tener sentido y dejo de ser una mancha borrosa.

Observé detenidamente a Isabella, quien estaba realmente, _realmente_ cerca de mí. No había palabras para describirla, desde que entré a trabajar a la editorial y la conocí supe que era una de esas bellezas que no encuentras muy a menudo, de hecho, solo había que mirarla una vez para darse cuenta de ello. Pero tenerla aquí, frente a mí de este modo tan despreocupado, con su cabello desordenado y la hermosa ropa interior negra de encaje que estaba utilizando.

Podría mirarla por horas sin aburrirme, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras que con sus manos tocaba su rostro para buscar cualquier cosa. Sonreí y negué con mi cabeza— ¿Por qué me mirabas así entonces?

— Uh, yo solo estaba… Te ves realmente hermosa —no sé de donde murmuré eso, pero salió de mi boca finalmente.

— ¿Lo crees? —me preguntó, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Solté una pequeña risita y asentí— Gracias por el halago, Cullen —me guiñó un ojo y nos quedamos en silencio luego de un rato, solo observándonos.

¿Qué se supone que venía ahora?

En el libro de Jasper no salía nada para esto.

En realidad el libro no decía nada sobre la conducta previa a los jugueteos previos, como él solía llamarle.

Debía… ¿Debía besarla o algo?

Sin proponérmelo mis ojos cayeron en sus rosados labios. Eran pequeños y rellenos. Vi como la punta de la lengua de Isabella salía de improvisto y remojaba lentamente sus labios, y luego para rematarla sus dientes atrapaban suavemente su labio inferior. _Diablos_, eso no estaba bien. Sentí un leve tirón en mi entrepierna y le rogué a _Thor_ que mi amigo no se despertara en estos momentos, no cuando tenía a Isabella presionándose justo en la parte baja de mi anatomía.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Mhm? —estaba ensimismado observando su pequeña boca y como esta se movía al hablar.

— ¿Quieres besarme, Edward? —pestañeé un par de veces ante lo repentino de su pregunta. Mis ojos dejaron reticentes su puesto anterior y se clavaron en los chocolates de Bella. Mis mejillas estaban algo calientes debido al nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo.

— Yo... ¿Puedo? —pregunté dudoso. Isabella sonrió dulcemente y asintió con su cabeza. Hice una mueca con mis labios, preparándome mentalmente para este momento.

¿Cómo debía hacerlo?

Oh, no, esperen… ¿Cómo comenzaba un beso?

Cuando estaba con la falsa de Tanya ella era la que se devoraba, prácticamente, mi boca y yo no ponía reproche alguno, supuse que así le gustaba a ella, ¿no? Además no era muy agradable del todo, porque siempre me dejaba con sus residuos salivales por toda la cara, y ahora que lo pienso me pregunto qué clase de bacterias esa mujer tendrá en su boca.

_Ew, Edward_.

Y ahora aquí estaba, sin saber cómo demonios se comenzaba un beso.

— ¿Estás bien?

— _Sip_.

— No sabes cómo comenzar esto, ¿cierto?

— _Nope_.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Edward?

— ¿En-enseñarme?

— Entonces… esta será tu primera lección campeón, como tomar la iniciativa con los besos.

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió.

Como un cuento de Disney.

Como en la serie _Once Upon a Time_.

_El beso del amor verdadero._

Si, estaba exagerando, pero era lo único que podía hacer en este momento para relajarme.

Isabella sonrió con dulzura y apoyo sus manos sobre mis brazos. Me acarició suavemente y se acercó a mi oído donde susurró un leve _"relájate" _Su voz se escuchaba como un arrullo, así que me dejé llevar por el momento y deje los nervios de lado.

Nuestros ojos estaban conectados y en ningún momento se separaron. Cuando sus manos se posaron sobre mis mejillas comencé a sentir como el nerviosismo trataba de apoderarse de mí por enésima vez en el día. Mordí mi mejilla internamente cada vez que Isabella acercaba su rostro un milímetro más al mío.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su fragancia frutal apoderándose de mi espacio personal.

Era como si fuéramos el sistema solar y nos atrajéramos mutuamente al estar en el mismo campo gravitacional.

Sus labios rozaron los míos suavemente, aun no cerraba mis ojos y podía ver claramente como los de Isabella cambiaban dándole un matiz más oscuro, salvaje.

Recuerdo mi primer beso con Tanya y como no sentí nada de las maripositas y esas cosas que la gente describe, y como ilusamente pensé que aparecerían con el tiempo.

Algo tenía Isabella que con solo un íntimo contacto me llevó hasta la estratósfera.

Sus labios se amoldaron dulcemente sobre los míos, una leve caricia, como el aleteo de un colibrí. Me prohibí cerrar los ojos a pesar de que Isabella ya lo había hecho. Su boca se movía a un lento compás que no fue muy difícil de seguir gracias a Dios. Todo esto se sentía extraño, nuevo para mí. Ladeó su cara y dejó un nuevo beso en mis labios, estaba vez profundizando más, cuando sentí la punta de su lengua recorrer mi labio inferior no me aguante más y me deje llevar, cerrando mis ojos me fui al país de las maravillas.

Solo que allí no se encontraba Alicia.

_Nope_.

Solo estábamos Isabella y yo, besándonos sin apuro alguno.

Debo admitir que tuve miedo al principio, nuevamente había pensado totalmente mal de ella y creí que esta experiencia sería algo similar a lo que fue con Tanya. Yo no tengo mucha suerte que digamos, podría haber sucedido algo como eso después de todo.

Isabella se separó lentamente de mí y junto nuestras frentes.

— Uh, ¿era necesario sacarnos la ropa para esto? —le pregunté en un murmullo, sin querer alterar la paz que se había instalado en el lugar. Isabella soltó una leve risita y dejo un rápido beso en mis labios.

_Uh, oh._

"Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensé.

— ¿Crees que podrías acostumbrarte? —me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que no lo había pensado como yo había creído y que en verdad lo había dicho en voz alta, eres un genio— Entonces puedo seguir besándote, _¿huh? _—y para respaldar lo que decía, dejó un nuevo beso en mis labios— _Mhmm_, ¿sabes? me gusta esto —murmuró, sus labios rozando aun los míos mientras hablaba en un bajo volumen. Volvió a dejar un casto beso sobre mis labios— Si, me gusta.

_Okay_, bueno, era suficiente.

En cualquier momento explotaba por lo rojo que estaba.

— ¿Sabes? El otro día leí en un artículo que un beso pone en movimiento treinta y cuatro músculos faciales y consumen un total de dieciocho calorías —me sentía más seguro hablando de tecnicismos así que seguí como si nada, ignorando las miradas que me daba Isabella, quien de la nada dejó un corto beso en mi nariz— también leí que en la Edad Media para sellar algún trato la gente firmaba con una equis y luego besaban el lugar de la firma —ahora besó mi mejilla izquierda— Y… Y ¿has escuchado de los riesgos que los besos conllevan? Te puedes pegar la gripe —Dejó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla derecha y luego sujeto mi rostro entre ambas de sus manos.

— ¿Sabes? Encontré una manera realmente entretenida para mantenerte en silencio.

— ¿S-sí? —pregunté confundido, frunciendo el ceño ante su cara de total diversión.

— Ajá, es la mejor manera ¿quieres que te la muestre? —sus ojos eran tan cambiantes y expresivos.

Por eso cuando junto sus labios finalmente con los míos los mantuve abiertos, ellos me dirían si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, si iba por el buen camino, si había podido seguir el hilo, pero lo que realmente me impulsó a seguir y dejar el nerviosismo y la timidez de lado fu la calidez que vi en ellos.

Como dijo _O. K. Bernhardt_, un escritor alemán:

_"No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos."_

Puede que no haya sido mi primer beso, pero se sintió como tal.

— ¿Es-estás segura d-de que quie-quieres mostrármelo? ¿Qué n-nos quedará p-para la próxima l-lección? —Isabella soltó una carcajada y rodó sus ojos.

— Chico, no creerás que estaremos solo besándonos, ¿no? —me cerró un ojo y continuó— Esta por ser la primera fue fácil, me preguntaste si era necesario quitarnos la ropa para hacer esto —Isabella sonrió como _Cheshire— _Necesario, sí, para que te vayas acostumbrando a estar sin ropa.

— ¿N-no ibas a mostrarme algo? —cambié el tema para olvida nuevamente que solo estaba en mis bóxers y que ella estaba sentada sobre mí, sin nada más que su ropa interior de por medio.

— Ah, sí —sonrió abiertamente y nuevamente se lanzó a mí— La nueva forma de mantenerte callado —murmuró sobre mis labios, antes de besarlos. Sonreí contra su boca cuando esta se posó sobre la mía y una nueva danza comenzó entre las dos.

Ésta había sido la mejor primera lección de todo el universo.

Y la recibí, como el caballero que era.

Como dije con anterioridad: Un chico podía acostumbrarse a esto.

_Eddie definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a esto._

* * *

¡Buenas tardes!

Capítulo 15 arriba :) espero lo disfrutan, y no se sientan decepcionadas, Eddie es un bebé e Isabella tendrá que ir a pequeños pasos con él, no podía simplemente lanzarse, capacito que al pobre le hubiera dado algo, si estaba así por un beso... _dioh_. Aquí tenemos el primer beso de los dos, de muchos que le seguirán, y de otras cosas que seguirán también, solo les pido paciencia chicas, que algunas ya quieren que el pequeño entregue su flor (?) pero el la cuida, así que Isabella tendrá que saber ganársela XD para el próximo miércoles estará el siguiente capítulo, creo que el miércoles se ha hecho mi día de actualización. Por cierto, he agregado dos nuevas portadas por si les interesa verlas, están en mi perfil :)

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	16. Las primeras inseguridades de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 16: **Las primeras inseguridades de Eddie.

* * *

_— ¿Isabella? —susurré. No estaba completamente seguro sobre su estado de lucidez, podría haberse quedado dormida después de girarse al lado contrario de la cama y permanecer quieta ahí hasta ahora, cuando decidí hablar— ¿Isabella? ¿Estás durmiendo?_

_— No, Edward, estoy mirándome los parpados por dentro —soltó un bufido y se giró hacia mí, con la somnolencia en su rostro— ¿Qué quieres?_

_Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y sus ojos estaban realmente pequeños debido al cansancio._

_Después de la sesión de besos, Isabella me sugirió que me quedara en su casa, ya que se había hecho tarde. Me negué insistentemente, recordando cierta escena con Rosalie durmiendo en la misma cama que yo, pero he sabido aprender que Isabella no recibe un no como respuesta._

_Luego de discutir sobre yo durmiendo en el sofá y como ella se negaba rotundamente –y venciendo nuevamente en la pelea– se había metido bajo las mantas, se había puesto en su costado derecho y había volado al planeta de los sueños._

_Y ella no había dicho buenas noches._

_Yo no podía dormir sin mis buenas noches._

_— Edward, tengo mucho sueño, mañana debemos levantarnos tempranos para ir al trabajo, ¿qué carajos quieres? —fruncí el ceño mientras la observaba detenidamente. Todo había estado tan bien hasta que su humor se había vuelto apestoso, ¿era necesario ser tan ruda?_

_— Yo… Nada, no quiero nada, l-lo sien-siento —sentí mis mejillas tornarse rojas mientras me giraba para darle la espalda y dormir._

_¿Tanto era pedir un simple "Buenas noches, Edward"?_

_Parece que sí._

_Un extraño peso se instaló en medio de mi pecho, un poco más hacia la izquierda, por ahí donde se encontraba aquel músculo bastante conocido que latía sin cesar. Fruncí el ceño e inconscientemente comenzó a fregar mi pecho, tendría que ir al doctor para saber de qué iba este extraño dolor. Nunca me había sucedido con anterioridad._

_Y luego, algo increíble sucedió._

_Mientras yo estaba concentrado en la molestia que sentía en mi pecho, un pequeño brazo apareció desde atrás mío y rodeo mi cuerpo. La mano de Isabella cayó sobre la que yo tenía sobre mi pecho, y tomándola entre la suya la ubicó en mi estómago con delicadeza._

_Sentí su suave aliento golpear mi lóbulo derecho._

_— Duérmete y deja de joder… —asentí, haciendo una mueca con mis labios— Y… ¿Edward?_

_— ¿Sí, Isabella?_

_— Buenas noches —murmuró antes de dejar un casto beso en el hueco detrás de mi oreja._

_Una boba sonrisa se posó en mis labios, y antes de que Morfeo me tomara bajo su manto, sin explicación alguna aquella molestia que había sentido antes se había evaporado como por arte de magia._

…

— ¿Suspirando otra vez? —alcé mi vista, el señor Black estaba frente a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta cuanto tiempo he estado aquí esperando que salieras de tu ensoñación —sentí mis mejillas colorearse poco a poco— Tranquilo, no haré ningún comentario al respecto —me guiñó un ojo como si estuviera guardándome un secreto— ¿Isabella está en su oficina?

— Uh, si, Isabe… —carraspeé incómodo y acomodé mis gafas ante su divertida mirada— _La señorita Swan_ está en su oficina, señor Black, ¿desea que lo anuncie?

— Por favor, chico —asentí y tomé el teléfono para darle el comunicado a Isabella.

— _Isabella Swan._

_—_ Uh, ¿señorita Swan? El señor Black está aquí, ¿le comunico que puede entrar a su oficina?

_—_ _Hola, Isabella, ¿cómo estás? Bien, gracias, ¿cómo dormiste? Bastante bien gracias a cierto caballero que parece una estufa humana, ¿qué tal tú Edward? ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?_

— Se-señorita Swan, no creo que sea el momento…

— _¿Estás sonrojado, Edward?_

— Se-señorita Swan…

— _¿Quieres venir a mi oficina? Sabes, creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo para seguir practicando… _—su tono de voz era sugerente, no pude evitar sonrojarme más, ¿tenía que hablar de esto cuando había alguien presente? Incluso y cuando el señor Black no podía escuchar la conversación, su insistente mirada sobre mi persona me tenía de los nervios.

— Isabella Swan, deja de joder al muchacho, en cualquier momento explota de lo rojo que está ¿qué suciedad le estas proponiendo? —El señor Black se había apoderado del teléfono en un momento de descuido— ¿Sabes que puedes acusarla de acoso sexual, cierto chico? —solté una pequeña risita nerviosa y asentí levemente— Bien… ¡Ya oíste Isabella! Déjalo respirar… enseguida entro primor, nos vemos —colgó el teléfono y volvió a guiñarme un ojo—Ten cuidado donde te metes, Cullen… Bella es una mujer de armas tomar, así que ve preparándote para eso.

Me quedé medio aturdido con su consejo, era como si él supiera lo que sucedía entre Isabella y yo. Bueno, no era tan extraño tampoco, si nos ponemos a pensar en que yo se lo conté a Jasper porque él es mi amigo, por ende, Isabella pudo habérselo contado al señor Black, ya que este es su amigo.

Ah, ahora todo tiene su lógica.

Campo seguro.

…

_— Edward —apreté los ojos con fuerza y escondí mi cabeza en la almohada— Edward, despierta —ignoré completamente esa voz que quería sacarme de mi sueño— Me harás utilizar otra técnica…_

_Cuando pensé que finalmente había desistido y me dejaría dormir solo unos minutos más, sentí como repartía delicados besos a lo largo de mi cuello. La piel se me puso de gallina enseguida al sentir su suave contacto. Isabella se tomaba su tiempo y era la peor técnica que podría utilizar. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién iba a querer "despertar" con ella haciendo eso? Podría fingir que estaba durmiendo por el resto del día._

_— No te pases de listo, Edward —murmuró contra mi oído, mandando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. Puede que en la mañana uno este mucho más sensible sexualmente hablando. Y puede que ella haya encontrado una de mis zonas erógenas._

_Isabella tenía que dejar de besar el hueco tras mi oreja._

_Piensa en otra cosa, Eddie._

_En seres mitológicos como los unicornios._

_Emmett viendo "My Little Pony"._

_— ¿Qué horas es? —le pregunté, sin sacar la cabeza de la almohada._

_— La hora de levantarse, debemos llegar al trabajo, Eddie —bufé enfurruñado. Ella era la jefa, ¿no podía decir simplemente que estábamos enfermos o algo?— Y tienes que irte antes, no pueden vernos llegar juntos._

_Ah, claro._

_Lo habías olvidado, Edward._

_Me tensé ante la verdad de la situación y salí de la cama mientras asentía en su dirección. Cuando me di cuenta de que aún estaba solo en mi ropa interior, la vergüenza bajó a mí de golpe, agarrando las sábanas para cubrir mi cuerpo ruborizado, me encaminé hacia el baño con la risa de Isabella de fondo._

_"Y tienes que irte antes, no pueden vernos llegar juntos."_

_Primer punto: ella era mi jefa. Los jefes simplemente no podían hacer estas cosas con sus empleados. Si yo fuera un mal hombre podría demandarla simplemente por abusar de mi integridad. Pero nadie lo haría, ningún hombre, nerd o no, demandaría a una mujer como Isabella._

_Segundo punto: yo era Edward Cullen y ella era Isabella Swan. Yo era el perdedor de la secundaria y ella era la porrista popular. El cliché de todos los tiempos. La Bella y la bestia._

_No había nada más que decir._

_— ¿Quién querría ser vista contigo? —murmuré a mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba indomable, lamentablemente había dejado la gomina en mi apartamento. Mis ojos estaban completamente entrecerrados debido a la falta de visión, me calcé las gafas rápidamente para quedar incluso más decepcionado de mi apariencia._

_Era una completa desilusión._

_Isabella parecía recién sacada de una sesión fotográfica para una de esas revistas que Rosalie lee en casa: Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Vanity Fair... Su cabello ondulado estaba desordenado, lo cual le daba un salvaje aspecto. Sus labios rosa estaban un poco hinchados y sus ojos brillaban tenuemente debido a la somnolencia._

_Y luego estaba yo._

_— Hola, feo —saludé al "jorobado de Notre Dame" que estaba en el espejo._

_Bueno, no había nada que pudiera hacer._

…

Nunca me había preocupado de mi apariencia anteriormente.

No es que fuera la persona más fea del mundo...

Pero ya saben, las gafas siempre son las culpables. Los chalecos de lana y las camisas. El cabello peinado y el cerebro te quitan ciertos puntos. Las mujeres tienen algo con los hombres idiotas, muchas veces creí que tal vez les daba miedo alguien que sí pudiera hacer dos cosas a la vez, como caminar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo, al igual que ellas. Luego llegué a la conclusión de que eran un completo misterio y preferí alejarme de esa rama.

Mamá y papá dicen que el amor es aceptar a alguien por como es, quererlo con sus defectos y virtudes.

_Lo de adentro es lo que importa._

Esa es la mentira más grande que me han dicho después de hacerme creer que podría ganar un premio nobel con uno de mis trabajos cuando iba en primaria, "Beneficios de comerse los mocos".

Por eso tampoco entendía muchas veces lo que pedían. Siempre salían en las películas, libros y la misma televisión en sí. Llorando por hombres que jugaron con ellas en su vida, aquellos que solo buscaban un _touch and go _y que le rompieron su corazón.

Pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que nueve de cada diez mujeres que llora por un idiota, tiene a otro _aún más idiota_ esperando por ella.

¿Y qué es lo que hacen?

_Friendzone._

"Te quiero, pero como amigo"

"Eres como un hermano para mi"

Y en esa categoría estaba yo desde que tengo uso de razón.

Un pequeño _"pop" _me sacó de mi divagación. Concentré mi atención en la pantalla del computador que estaba frente a mí, donde la pestaña de _Facebook_ parpadeaba cambiando de color. El nombre de Jasper se leía. Cuando abrí la ventana de la conversación no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

* * *

**Jazz Whitlock: **¡Joder,Edward! La he cagado. Alice va hacia la oficina de Isabella. ¡Joder!, amigo la he cagado hasta el fondo, la he cagado tanto que me he cagado hasta los pies, tienes que detenerla.

* * *

**Jazz Whitlock: **Edward, contesta el puto mensaje ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡La he cagado hombre! ¡Literalmente! ¿Dónde están los putos amigos cuando los necesitas?

* * *

**Jazz Whitlock:** Creo que necesitaré tu bolsita de papel, no puedo respirar…

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _Tranquilízate, Alice aún no aparece por aquí ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez, Jasper?

* * *

**Jazz Whitlock:** ¡Al fin das señales de vida! ¿Es que acaso esta follando con Isabella en la oficina también?

* * *

_Edward Cullen:_ Estábamos hablando de ti y de Alice…

* * *

**Jazz Whitlock:** Luego me contarás los sucios detalles ;)

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _Demonios, Jazz, no cambies de tema, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

* * *

**Jazz Whitlock: **Puede que le haya dicho que era hora de dar el siguiente paso. Puede que ella haya pensado que me refería a las etiquetas, ya sabes, "novio y novia". Y puede que yo le haya dicho que no era un jodido idiota como para amarrarme alguien, solo puede.

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _¿Jasper?

* * *

**Jazz Whitlock: **¿Sí, Eddie?

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _Eres un jodido idiota.

* * *

**Jazz Whitlock: **.l.

* * *

Rodé mis ojos ante lo infantil de Jasper con el último ícono que me envió. Pero yo estaba en lo cierto, demonios, el solo podía pensar en sexo. ¡Pobre idiota!, no sabía qué hacer, ya que me había dicho que Alice realmente le gustaba… Y me pedía consejo a mí, el tipo con más experiencias en la vida.

Estaba a punto de responderle a Jasper cuando el sonido de unos tacones a máxima velocidad me dejó a mitad de camino. Alice apareció por el pasillo luciendo furiosa, no quise hacer comentario alguno sobre lo rojo que se encontraban sus ojos. Podíamos dejarlo en que la pobre sufría de alergias. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

— Hola, Edward —murmuró amigablemente, acercándose a mi escritorio— ¿Está Isabella disponible? —Alice sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos un fajo de hojas que parecían un borrador.

— Hola, señorita Brandon. La señorita Swan se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos, ¿le gustaría esperarla? —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y asintió. Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás que se encontraban frente a mi escritorio.

Cerré la página de _facebook_ rápidamente, ignorando por completo los mensajes de Jasper. Al levantar mi vista, Alice tenía sus grandes ojos entrecerrados me observaba de una extraña manera, como si estuviera concentrada pensando en algo que me incluía en ello. Me puse nervioso debido a su intensa mirada y en un descuido boté uno de los portalápices de _Batman_ que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Alice soltó una pequeña risita que trajo el rubor a mi rostro.

— ¿Edward? —Me llamó cuando acomodé el último lápiz— Tú estudiaste para ser editor, ¿no es así? —Asentí en su dirección, haciendo una mueca con mis labios— ¿Qué dirías sobre trabajar en un borrador para mí?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Me quedé en shock.

Estaba sudando por completo.

Finalmente había llegado mi hora para brillar.

El momento dorado de Eddie.

— ¿E-está se-segura? —tenía que preguntárselo— ¿L-la editorial no l-le ha asignado u-un editor? —sus ojos llamearon ante la mención de eso y ahí lo supe. Jasper era su editor.

— Completamente segura, Edward —sonrió, escondiendo la rabia que sentía dentro— Estoy segura de que Isabella no tendrá problema con ello —se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a mi escritorio— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ahora? Le dejaré una nota a Isabella, no creo que se desocupe tan pronto, cualquier cosa, si llegase a llamarte la atención por esto, dile que todo recae en mí. ¿Crees que pueda contestar el teléfono? —asentí, sin poder creerlo aún.

Al fin iba a editar algo.

— ¿S-s-señorita S-S-Swan?

— _¿Qué te ocurre? Estas más tartamudo que de costumbre, eso solo quiere decir que algo te puso jodidamente nervioso, ¿estás bien? —_la línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos— _¿Llamó mi padre, Edward? _—pude notar el nerviosismo y la preocupación en su voz. Carraspeé tratando de sacar voz.

— N-no, nada de eso, s-siento preocuparla s-señorita Swan —comenté apenado— La señorita Brandon quiere hablar con usted por unos cortos segundos.

— _Esta bien, pásame a Alice _—soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio antes de hablar—_ Y ¿Edward? No vuelvas a preocuparme de ese modo._

— Lo siento mucho.

Luego de entregarle el teléfono a Alice, ambas se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión. Isabella estaba algo reacia conmigo haciendo el trabajo de editor. Sentí un pequeño malestar ante su falta de confianza en mis capacidades. Luego de una muy buena persuasión por parte de la señorita Brandon, finalmente Isabella había dado el "sí" para nuestro pequeño proyecto.

Alice se giró hacia mí con una radiante sonrisa.

— Todo listo —me dijo feliz. Me puse de pie rápidamente y llegué a su lado, estaba realmente emocionado. Alice enganchó su brazo en el mío y habló— Solo tenemos una condición por parte de Isabella —la observé curiosa ante eso—, regresarte en una pieza.

Rodé mis ojos ante la exageración de Isabella, lo que causó la risa de Alice.

Bien Edward, puede que no seas un modelo de Calvin Klein, pero editar sí que lo sabes hacer.

…

_"El Novato"_

El nombre de la historia se me hacía un tanto familiar con ciertas experiencias de mi vida diaria, que omitiré, para fines propios. Pero no solo era el nombre, porque mientras más leía el borrador, más absurdas coincidencias encontraba con mi propia vida, _con toda ella_.

_Edwin_ era un geek que llegaba a trabajar por primera vez en una de las empresas más influyentes de software que reinaba la ciudad de Nueva York. Cuando va a conocer a su _jefe_ el gran magnate, se da cuenta de que en realidad no era un _él_, si no una _ella_. _Annabella_ era pretenciosa, carismática y la mejor en su trabajo, pero desde que _Edwin_ había entrado a trabajar en su espacio, su mundo comenzó a desordenarse.

Levanté la vista unas cinco veces. Del borrador hacia la sonriente Alice que estaba sentada frente a mí en el café.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó, haciéndose la inocente.

— ¿Quién escribió esto? —le pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color carmín— ¿Señorita Brandon? ¿Usted es la dueña de este borrador?

— Si sirve de algo, no es mi completa culpa —se excusó, levantando ambas de sus manos— Tu querido amigo también puso de su cosecha aquí —rodé mis ojos, era de esperarse algo así— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

— ¿A editar la historia de mi vida? —Alcé una de mis cejas con escepticismo— No me puedo negar, tal vez sea mi primera y última edición en la vida, si sigo siendo el secretario de Isabella por siempre —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo, quién mejor que yo para editar mi día a día.

— _¡Yay! _Esto va a ser emocionante —Alice dio una pequeñas palmaditas, entusiasmada— Ahora, sigue leyendo para que vayamos viendo lo que tendremos que arreglar, ¿sí? Iré a por otro café.

Comencé a leer el borrador mientras me tomaba mi café, con todo el tiempo del mundo. Mi ceño se fruncía de vez en cuando debido a algunas extrañas descripciones que aparecían en él. Eran cosas como "sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes" "su hermosa sonrisa" "la calidez que emanaba" "esa perfecta nariz recta" _¿Qué demonios? _El sonido de la silla frente a mí siendo corrida me sacó del ensimismamiento en la lectura, levanté mi vista y arreglé mis gafas.

— ¿Por qué tienes el ceño fruncido? —me preguntó frunciendo también el ceño.

— _"Edwin tenía una encantadora apariencia de la cual no se daba cuenta. Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas y la calidez que estos lucían era avasalladora. Tenía un rostro prolijo del cuál no era consciente y una sonrisa que podría sacar más de un suspiro si se lo propusiera" _—Alice me observaba con la confusión en su rostro. Entorné mis ojos y resoplé— "_Una sonrisa que podría sacar más de un suspiro" _¿Enserio? ¿Quién es este Edwin?

— Eh, ¿tú? —la confusión aún se veía en su rostro.

No pude evitar reír de las ocurrencias de Alice y Jasper sobre mi persona.

— Ustedes están locos, yo definitivamente no soy así, ¿en que estaban pensando?

— Estas equivocado, Edward —una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios— Solo que no eres consciente de ello.

— No, ustedes simplemente necesitan gafas.

Y volví a reír.

¿Mis ojos como dos esmeraldas?

¿Un rostro prolijo?

¿Una sonrisa que saca suspiros?

_Bah_.

Tal vez sería verdad si volviera a nacer.

…

_Tal vez, si arreglaba algo por aquí…_

_Mirando mi reflejo en el espejo comencé a analizar seriamente que cambios podría hacerle a mi apariencia para verme un poco más… Agradable para la vista. Mi cabello estaba completamente aplastado, había dejado la gomina hace tiempo ya que aún no iba al peluquero y debido a su largo me era imposible fijarlo. Tal vez si lo desordenaba un poco…_

_Mhmm._

_Parezco una endemoniada escoba._

_¿Y si me quitaba las gafas y trataba de mantener mis ojos abiertos por más de diez segundos? Era todo un reto ya que instintivamente se entrecerraban para tratar de enfocar los objetos a mi alcance. Al tratar de dejar las gafas sobre el lavabo, pasé a llevar "algo" con mis manos. _

_El objeto no identificado aterrizó en el suelo causando un sonido desagradable._

_— ¿Edward? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Isabella golpeó la puerta del baño con sus nudillos. Traté de agarrar mis gafas pero no las encontraba. Bien hecho Edward, volví a botar más cosas causando un completo desorden— ¿Por qué te demoras tanto en el baño? ¡Pareces una chica, joder! ¿Qué tanto te arreglas? —Isabella abrió la puerta de un tirón. Yo aun me estaba observando en el espejo— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tu momento ególatra del día? —se quedó en silencio por un momento, tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos para enfocar su rostro— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi baño?_

_— Uh, yo… ¿N-nada? —murmuré, avergonzado._

_— ¿Por qué te quitaste las gafas? —me preguntó, acercándose a mí y poniendo mis gafas cuidadosamente sobre el puente de mi nariz— ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? —murmuró un tanto divertida, pasando su mano suavemente por mi cabellera— Me gusta._

_— ¿E-enserio? —le pregunté, con un entusiasmo que tenía que pasar desapercibido pero no alcancé a lograr el cometido. Me sonrojé cuando Isabella me sonrió con diversión y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza como si fuera un gato doméstico._

_— ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer, Edward? —ahora su voz se escuchaba dulce, pero la diversión aun no se borraba de sus expresivos ojos._

_— Yo…_

_¿Qué quería que le dijera?_

_«Isabella, estaba tratando de cambiar la apariencia de ratón de biblioteca que tengo por algo mas visualmente agradable para las chicas… Para ti"_

_Nope, no podía morir aún, y lo haría si decía eso, además, necesitaba ver la película Los Vengadores II._

_— ¿Edward?_

_— Yo…_

_— ¿Tú, qué?_

_— Yo solo estaba tratando —me encogí de hombros y abrí la llave, mojando un poco mis manos para así poder arreglar mi cabello— Pero es un caso perdido, no importa._

_— ¿Qué estabas tratando, Edward? —me preguntó con confusión, siguiendo mis movimientos con sus ojos._

_— De… De lucir un poco más… No sé, ¿agradable? —su ceño fruncido hizo que soltara un bufido de exasperación. Isabella arqueó una de sus cejas y me arrepentí inmediatamente— Lo siento. Yo solo quería ver si podía lucir un poco más agradable a la vista._

_— Estabas… ¿Estabas tratando de cambiar tu apariencia? —una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios me sentí un poquito mal por ello— Discúlpame —me dijo apenada, pero se notaba que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa._

_— Ríete, no me enojare por eso. ¿Sabes? En secundaria… en realidad, casi a lo largo de mi vida la gente se ha burlado de mí. Por mi cabello, por mis enormes gafas, la forma en que hablo, en que visto, en fin, un sinfín de cosas._

_— Edward… —Isabella tiró de mi mano devuelta hacia la habitación— Las personas son crueles, siempre lo serán —sonrió y rodó sus ojos—, me incluyo en ese tipo de personas. A veces lo hacen solo por un morbo personal, como también puede hacerlo porque simplemente no ven sus propios defectos._

_— Lo sé —le contesté— Pero yo… No entiendo, no te entiendo._

_— ¿Qué no entiendes?_

_Isabella tenía un espejo forjado en plata de cuerpo completo justo frente a su lecho. La coloqué en medio de este para que se viera completa y yo me acomodé tras ella. Era todo tan obvio viéndolo de este ángulo._

_— Mírate, eres hermosa —le dije, posando suavemente mis temblorosas manos sobre sus hombros— Puedes tener a cualquier hombre que quieras. Puedes tener un hombre de verdad, Isabella ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo en tu tiempo libre cuando puedes tener a quien desees? —sus ojos conectaron conmigo a través del espejo, una chispa de rabia se encendió, lo cual me descolocó._

_— Eres tan ciego, no sé para qué carajos tienes esas gafas ¡No te sirven de nada! —Diablos, la había hecho enojar ¿dije algo que no debía? Isabella intercambió nuestros lugares y se puso a un costado mío— Mírate Edward, pero mírate bien —le hice caso, y desvié mi vista hacia el gran espejo— ¿Sabes que es lo que veo?_

_— Eh… ¿No?_

_— Veo a un inocente muchacho que no se ve con claridad a sí mismo —ignoré el hecho de que hablara como si ella tuviera mil años más que yo— Un chico con un cabello de un exótico tono cobrizo —exóticos eran los pavos reales— Un chico con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera —me sonrojé ante sus palabras de ánimo— Que aun se sonroja al escuchar unos mundanos cumplidos, que lee cómics, que no se pierde un capítulo de su serie favorita, que ama los libros tanto como yo, que daría su vida por su familiar— Isabella soltó una risita y continuó— Sí, puede que tu familia te consienta mucho, eres su pequeño, pero a pesar de todo… —Isabella se giró un poco, sujeto mi brazo y me observó a través del espejo— Veo un hombre, Edward, un hermoso hombre tanto por dentro como por fuera._

_Me quedé mirando la imagen que me daba el espejo frente a mí tratando de encontrar en ella todas las cosas que Isabella me decía. Tratando de pensar, también, en como todas esas palabras dulces que estaba diciendo, que, según ella, eran verdades que yo no lograba ver, me convertían en un hombre._

_— Creo que estás equivocada… —susurré._

_— Nope, lo que pasa aquí es que tú necesitas cambiar tu oculista —se empinó en la punta de sus pies y dejó un cálido beso sobre mi mejilla— Mi tiempo libre se ha vuelto mucho más interesante desde hoy, que no te quepa duda._

_— Yo no soy interesante, soy aburrido._

_— No lo eres, eres de lo más gracioso —una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios._

_— Creo que la que necesita una visita médica eres tú —Isabella rodó sus ojos y golpeó mi brazo ligeramente._

_— Tal vez, pero aún así me gustarías —me guiñó un ojo y me dejó allí, parado frente al maldito espejo y tan rojo como la manzana que comió Blanca Nieves._

_Ella pensaba que yo era "hermoso"._

_Y le gustaba, aunque fuera un poco._

_Mhm, podríamos dejar la visita al médico para más adelante._

_…_

— ¿Edward? ¡Edward!

— ¿Uh? —moví mi cabeza, volviendo al presente. Alice me miraba con sus cejas juntas, una de sus pequeñas manos se movía incesantemente cerca de mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué estás sonrojado? —me preguntó con suspicacia— ¿Qué estabas recordando, Edward?

— ¿Yo? N-nada —murmuré, sonrojándome aún más al recordar ese momento que había tomado lugar en la mañana.

— Vale, dejémoslo así… _Por ahora _—una espeluznante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y por un momento me recordó a Jasper y sus planes para sacar cualquier tipo de información de mi sistema— Entonces, ¿quieres cambiar la forma en la que te describimos? ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?

— Yo…

"_Veo un hombre, Edward, un hermoso hombre tanto por dentro como por fuera."_

— ¿Tú?

— Eh, dejémoslo así, ¿está bien? —Alice asintió encantada— Seguiré leyendo el resto…

Tal vez, si pensaba tan positivamente como ellos sobre mi mismo…

Solo _tal vez_ creería en lo que me decían.

_En lo que Isabella veía en mí._

* * *

¡Buenas tardes!

Capítulo 16 finalmente arriba :) Sé que me demoré demasiado esta vez, aparte de que tuve el capítulo un día en el que nunca lo tengo listo (?) no me había fijado que Diana ya me lo había enviado, perdón por eso, soy un tanto despistada. Ojalá y la espera valga la pena, para el próximo tendremos nueva lección para Edward. Ah, y creo que haré un Outtake de Alice y Jasper, se lo merecen, pero tal vez más adelante. El próximo capítulo puede que tarde al igual que este ya que estoy en las finales en la Universidad, y esta es en la única estancia donde "estudio" por así decirlo, ya que el resto del año me tiro las... nueces que no tengo. Por cierto, tengo des nuevos One Shot por si quieren pasar a leerlos, está todo en mi perfill :)

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos, y por esperar esta vez!**

_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras, no me queda nada mas que decir :)_

_~ Lamb._


	17. La primera familia de los chicos

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 17: **La primera familia de los chicos.

* * *

— Buenas tardes, Black Swan Editorial, oficina de Isabella Swan, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

— _Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Tu hermano me había dicho que sonabas adorable a través del teléfono! ¿Cómo has estado dulzura? Tienes a tu mamá realmente olvidada, y qué decir de tu pobre padre…_

_— _¿M-mamá? —carraspeé incómodo y miré a lo largo del pasillo para cerciorarme de que no hubieran moros en la costa— ¡Mamá! ¡Sabes que no puedes llamar al trabajo así como así! No quiero que me regañen, Ma.

_—_ _¿Esa es manera de saludar a tu madre, pequeño? _—suspiré con pesadumbre y pasé una de mis manos por sobre mi rostro, esta familia simplemente no entendía.

_—_ Lo siento, mamá —volví a suspirar y comencé a dar lentas vueltitas en la silla giratoria. Lo hacía todo el tiempo ya que era demasiado divertido y el teléfono era inalámbrico, no había nada que me lo impidiera—, ¿cómo has estado? Yo he estado de maravilla, ¿has hablado con Rosie? Su pancita crece día a día.

—_ Estoy llena de dicha por tu hermano y mi querida Rosalie _—contestó mamá desbordando dulzura—_ He estado muy bien, echándote mucho de menos mi bebé… Por eso he llamado, necesito hablar con tu jefa._

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Q-quieres ha-hablar con Isa-Isabella?

— _¿Isabella? ¿Ya no es la señorita Swan? _—me golpeé mentalmente por aquel desliz, la maquiavélica mente de mamá tendía siempre a pensar cosas que no eran— _No importa, luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora, comunícame con tu jefa cariño._

— Mamá…

— _¡Edward, haz caso a tu madre!_

— Sí, mamá… —apreté el botón de espera y luego me comuniqué con Isabella— Uh, ¿Isabella?

— _¿Quién mas si no, Edward? _—rodé mis ojos— _¿Qué es lo que deseas? Por lo que tengo entendido las reuniones terminaron hace una hora atrás, ¿ha sucedido algún problema?_

— Si, bien, yo… —rasqué mi nuca inconscientemente— Verás, por una extraña razón mi madre ha llamado y quiere que la comunique contigo —Isabella soltó una pequeña risita al otro lado del auricular.

— _¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Tienes miedo de que le diga algo sobre nuestro secreto?_

— Yo, uh… —me sonrojé ante la mención de ello— No, no, es solo que… Bueno, uno simplemente no le dice que no a Esme Cullen —Isabella volvió a reír y los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron sin razón alguna.

— _Comunícame con ella, cariño._

Me sonrojé incluso más ante su apodo cariñoso. Luego decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo, Isabella era de ese modo, no es como si tuviera que sentirme especial porque me llamara así. La comuniqué con mi madre rápidamente, estaba realmente intrigado sobre lo que mamá tendría que hablar con Isabella. No podía levantar el auricular y escuchar su conversación, era de mala educación, por más que me picaran las manos para levantar el teléfono…

_«Edward, amarra tus manos ahora»_

Lo único que escuchaba eran unas pequeñas risitas provenientes de la oficina de Isabella. Estuve tentado a levantarme y pegar mi oreja contra la puerta para que así pudiera escuchar mejor. Pero lo deseché inmediatamente aquel pensamiento, la paciencia era mi mejor amiga, ahora tendría que usarla, tarde o temprano me enteraría de tanto misterio.

— Alice, bebé, ¡vamos, sabes que soy un idiota! —Jasper y Alice se acercaban hasta donde me encontraba yo, a paso rápido— Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…

— ¡Joder, cállate de una puta vez! —Alice era chiquita pero peligrosa, sus ojos eran dos dagas filosas que tenían a Jazz como blanco. Sonreí divertido sin poder evitarlo— Me estás jodiendo los ovarios, Jasper, eres un idiota.

— ¡Sí sé que soy un idiota! ¡Este me lo dice todo el tiempo! —Me apuntó a mí con su dedo índice— Eso es maltrato psicológico, por cierto, puedo denunciarte —sus ojos se entrecerraron en mi dirección—. _Traidor_.

— ¿Traidor? —le pregunté desconcertado. Alice desvió su atención de Jasper y se acercó hacía mi escritorio para dejar un amigable beso sobre mi mejillas.

— ¡No lo beses! —chilló Jasper, cruzando sus brazos. Alice sonrió y volvió a dejar un beso sobre mi sonrojada mejilla— Eres el peor amigo que alguien puede tener, bajándome la chica de este modo, nunca lo pensé de ti Edward, y yo que te quería como un hermano —Jasper suspiró teatralmente y se desparramó sobre uno de los sofás.

— ¿Q-qué hice ahora?

— Está enojado porque lo cambié por ti para la edición del libro —Alice me guiñó un ojo y dejó el borrador sobre mi escritorio— Ya vi todo lo que apuntaste para la corrección, está realmente genial, ¿seguiremos hoy?

— No, no seguirán hoy ni nunca, ¡esto es guerra, Edward!

— Cállate Jasper.

— Soy el propietario de la mitad de ese jodido borrador —se puso de pie lentamente y con una sonrisa se acercó a Alice— Estamos en igualdad pequeña, si no quiero que este traidor lo corrija, no lo hará.

— ¿Porqué sigues llamándome traidor?

—le pregunté a Jazz, con el ceño fruncido, ya no me estaba gustando esa palabra.

— Porque, porque… ¡Yo iba a corregir nuestra obra de arte! Y luego vienes tú con esa cara de niño bueno, te sonrojas y Alice cae rendida a tus pies, eso es jugar sucio Eddie —hizo un puchero que me desconcertó aún más.

— ¿Él está hablando enserio, Alice?

— Sí, Edward, él está hablando enserio —le di una mirada de compasión a Alice. Pobre mujer que ha tenido que aguantar a Jasper persiguiéndola estos últimos días.

— _Rayos…_ Hey, ¿Jasper?

— ¿Sí, Eddie?

— Eres un completo idiota.

— ¡Isabella! —chilló, sin quitar la mueca que adornaba sus labios. ¿Porqué se comportaba como un… bebé? ¿Estaba tratando de llamar la atención? Me era realmente difícil entender el comportamiento de Jasper.

Isabella salió de su despacho cansinamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y nos observó uno por uno. Su mirada primero pasó por Alice, a quién le sonrió con cariño, luego pasó por mí y me guiñó un ojo, por último sus achocolatados ojos se posaron sobre Jasper y alzó una de sus cejas… Hasta que su ceño se frunció y sus ojos estuvieron sobre mí nuevamente.

Oh, ella lucia… ¿molesta?

— ¿Qué mierda tienes en la mejilla? —Isabella se acercó a mí con un paso felino. Tragué saliva pesadamente, Alice se hizo a un lado y el idiota de Jasper me sonreía con suficiencia— ¿Porqué tienes labial en la mejilla? —me preguntó, frunciendo sus cejas aún mas y quitando el labial con su dedo pulgar.

— Eh, bueno, Alice me saludó y…

— Ah, Alice —Isabella sonrió y besó mi mejilla rápidamente— Ahora, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? Escuché el _masculino_ grito de Jasper.

— ¡Alice no puede elegir a Edward como editor de _nuestro_ libro! —Mi amigo alzó sus brazos exasperado— Además, no es para tanto, yo solo la cagué un poquitito, ¡Bella, tu sabes que yo siempre la cago! —Isabella rodó sus ojos y se acercó a Alice, ignorando a Jasper por un momento.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir, Allie?

— Bueno, Edward trabaja realmente bien —sonreí con vergüenza ante su cumplido— Él solo está enojado porque le di una patada en el culo, Bella. Es un completo egoísta con su amigo.

— ¡Eso! ¡La señorita Brandon tiene toda la razón! —Comenté, poniéndome de pie— Tú tienes listas y listas de libros esperando ser editados y ahora que finalmente tengo una oportunidad, ¡me tratas de traidor!

— ¿Es tu primera edición? —me preguntó Jazz pestañeando un par de veces.

— _Sip_.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Me encogí de hombros— Esta bien, Eddie puede editar lo que quiera, pero… —se giró hacia Alice y tomó su barbilla delicadamente con sus dedos— Solo dame una oportunidad, una más bebé y no volveré a molestarte.

Oh Dios, esto se estaba volviendo meloso.

Incómodamente miré a Isabella que se encontraba de igual manera que yo. Me hizo un gesto con su mano para que fuéramos a su oficina y dejáramos a los tortolos solos arreglando sus diferencias. Nos escabullimos sin ser notados del lugar y nos adentramos a la seguridad del despacho.

Era propenso a tener diabetes gracias a abuela Elizabeth, estar cerca de Jasper y Alice ahora era un peligro para mi salud.

— Vaya, esos dos son…

—… Especiales —agregué, suspirando— Jasper está realmente arrepentido por lo que le dijo a Alice, creo que nunca la había tenido así de difícil con una chica —solté una pequeña risita de burla—. Bien, se lo merece.

— Eres cruel con tu amigo, Edward —Isabella sonrió con diversión— Quería hablarte sobre la llamada de tu madre.

— ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijo mamá ahora? Me disculpo desde ya por cualquier cosa que la haya molestado, señorita Swan —alzó una de sus delineadas cejas en mi dirección y luego negó con su cabeza.

— Tu madre es un completo amor, no dijo nada que me hiciera sentir incómoda, Edward, es más… —Isabella frunció el ceño con incredulidad—, quiere que le hagas una visita este fin de semana.

— Oh, y… ¿porqué quería hablar contigo? —ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué estaba tramando Esme?

— Bueno, porque quería que fuera contigo en el viaje.

— ¿Perdón?

— Eso, a decir verdad, sus palabras fueron estas: "Mientras más personas acercadas a mi _leoncito _traigas, mejor, me gustaría hornear galletas para todos los amigos de mi bebé"

Gracias por los sonrojos, mamá.

…

— Bien, entonces iremos a la casa Cullen, ¿conoceré a papá Cullen? Necesito comprobar algo…

— ¿Por qué demonios vienes tú también? Mamá invitó a Isabella, no dijo "Debes traer al idiota de tu amigo".

— De hecho, tu madre dijo algo parecido, deja de quejarte, iré quieras o no —Jasper me sacó la lengua maduramente— Además, Alice viene haciéndole compañía a Isabella, es mi oportunidad…

— ¿Para dejar de ser un asno?

— Sí, mi oportunidad para dejar de ser un asno… —Jasper no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de Alice— ¡Joder, no! ¡No quería decir eso!

— Lo tengo grabado —sonreí con malicia.

— Mientes.

— Un poco, tal vez.

— Te acusaré a mamá Cullen.

— ¡Uy!, pero que miedo —internamente sí tenía miedo de eso, pero no era necesario que Jasper lo supiera.

Nos habíamos juntado en mi apartamento para partir todos juntos. Lamentablemente cuando estaba conversando con Isabella sobre lo que mamá le había comentado, Jasper y Alice "accidentalmente" habían escuchado nuestra conversación, apuntándose en la travesía. Emmett y Rosalie también irían, ya que Esme quería que sus dos bebés estuvieran con ella.

Todos usaban una vestimenta casual, el clima estaba un poco deprimente, unas grises nubes adornaban el cielo de Nueva York. Hacía un poco de frío, Isabella se veía adorable enrollada en una bufanda de color café y con su nariz un tanto roja debido a la temperatura.

— ¿A qué hora nos vamos, Edward? —me preguntó Alice, quién vestía un sweater gris con corte en V y una bufanda color azul petróleo— Esta realmente helado, se me congelan los dedos.

— Nos iremos con Demetri, no te preocupes Edward, ahora, ¿podemos irnos o estamos esperando a alguien más? —Isabella también se acercó a donde estábamos. Asentí con mi cabeza, Emmett y Rosalie llegarían más tarde ya que irían luego de terminar con el trabajo.

— Uh, está bien, llamaré a mi hermano cuando estemos en camino… Mamá y papá viven en los suburbios, no está muy lejos de aquí, yo iré guiando a Demetri.

— No es necesario, solo dale la dirección, el _GPS_ hará el resto —Isabella me guiñó un ojo. Alice se enganchó de su brazo y ambas caminaron al automóvil de Isabella, Demetri las esperaba con la puerta abierta.

— Me da escalofríos ese tipo.

— Dame esos cinco, Jasper.

— Parece un mafioso.

— Creo que es culpa de esa cicatriz que tiene en el ojo izquierdo —de repente Demetri clavó sus fríos ojos sobre nosotros. Jasper se tensó junto a mí y yo estaba que me desmayaba— Nos está mirando…

— Joder, si las miradas matasen…

— ¡Edward, Jasper, vamos! —chilló Isabella desde dentro de la limo.

Cuando nos montamos en el automóvil, le indique a Demetri la dirección de mis padres, tartamudeé un par de veces debido a su… Persona. Él era alguien atemorizante. Llamé a Emmett cuando estábamos en camino hacia la casa de mis padres, Emm me comunicó lo que ya sabía, que ellos se demorarían un poco más en llegar debido al trabajo. Jasper, Alice e Isabella iban enfrascados en una conversación de la cual no me había enterado, así que me decidí por observar el paisaje que pasa fuera por la ventana.

El otoño era un tanto frío, pero eso significaba que faltaba poco para el invierno, que traía consigo la nieve. Adoro la nieve, armar hombres de nieve y hacer angelitos en ella. Y pensar que para este otro año puede que tenga a un pequeño junto a mí, al cual le enseñaré a hacer esas cosas…

— ¿En qué piensas? —Isabella se había sentado junto a mí, dejando a Jasper y Alice hablando solos. Más bien parecían estar peleando entre ellos— Me gusta el paisaje que nos da el otoño…

— Me gusta lo que representa, ¿sabías que en la literatura, el otoño, en sentido figurado, representa la madurez? —le pregunté, observando cómo las hojas de los árboles que anteriormente eran verdes cambiaban a un impresionante color dorado.

— ¿Enserio? No tenía idea sobre eso —Isabella sonrió— ¿Cómo sabes sobre tantas cosas, Edward?

— Eh, ¿leyendo? —me avergoncé un poco ante su pregunta. No sabía sobre tantas cosas, era el simple hecho de que todo lo que leía se quedaba en mi cabeza, como si fuera una grabadora— Estamos por llegar, hace un tiempo que no veo a mi padre.

— ¿Se parece a ti? —me preguntó curiosa. Sonreí y negué con mi cabeza lentamente.

— _Nope, _es más parecido a Emmett físicamente.

— ¿Y que hay sobre lo que tienes aquí? —le dio un pequeño toque con su dedo índice a mi cabeza.

— Puede que lo haya sacado de él.

— Bien, creo que tendré que comprobarlo —dejó un rápido beso sobre mi mejillas y se separó de mi— Creo que hemos llegado, ¿Demetri?

— Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, señorita.

— Muchas gracias, Demetri.

De un momento a otro me puse nervioso. Era completamente absurdo que me pusiera nervioso, ¡estaba en la casa de mis padres por todo lo santo! ¡La casa en la que había crecido! Tal vez era el simple hecho de traer gente aquí. Ni siquiera en primaria alguien se acercó a mi casa, bueno, alguien que yo considerara o me considerara amigo. Emmett era el que traía gente siempre que podía, en cambio yo…

Bueno, yo era un poco más solitario.

— ¡Carlisle, cariño ven rápido, nuestro bebé a llegado! —mamá estaba utilizando uno de los tantos sweaters que abuela Elizabeth le había hecho cuando estaba viva. Era de lana y parecía un arcoíris con patas. Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Edward? ¿Edward está aquí? —Papá apareció junto a mamá.

_Oh_, el viejo estaba igual que siempre. Cerca de dos meses que no lo veía, me estaba poniendo un poco sensible debido al reencuentro. Papá tenía su rubio cabello pulcramente peinado, debido al color de este no se notaban mucho las canas que habían aparecido con el paso de los tiempos. Sus ojos azules brillaban como siempre lo habían hecho, con orgullo y mucho amor.

Al fin estaba en casa.

Los chicos aparecieron junto a mí, Demetri había partido en no sé qué momento.

Creo que realmente me iba a poner a llorar en cualquier minuto.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró Isabella, tomando mi mano entre las suyas y dándole un suave apretón— ¿Quieres llorar, Edward? —negué con mi cabeza, no podía permitirme el llorar como un bebé delante de ellos.

Caminamos todos juntos hacia la entrada, Jasper cargando el bolso de Alice y yo el de Isabella. Cuando llegué al escalón dejé el bolso en el suelo y camine hacia mis padres. Ambos me sonrieron con dulzura y luego de un segundo me vi envuelto en sus brazos, mamá besó mi mejilla sonoramente mientras yo apretaba más y más mis brazos en torno a ellos.

— Has venido a casa al fin, campeón.

— Siento no haber venido antes, papá —Hice una mueca con mis labios. Papá sonrió y desordenó mi cabello.

— Está bien, ya estás aquí ¿no? —Sonreímos en conjunto, mamá aún estaba pegada a mí como una lapa— Ahora, preséntame a tus amigos, ¿quieres, hijo?

— Oh, claro —miré a los chicos, quienes tenían unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras— La pequeña es Alice —Alice frunció el ceño debido a lo de 'pequeña'— El rubio es Jasper —Jazz le guiñó un ojo a papá y mamá, los cuales rieron— Y… Ella es Isabella.

— Bella, solo Bella, aun no he podido convencer a Edward para que deje de llamarme así —Isabella sonrió cálidamente— Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Cullen, a su esposa ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Ahora finalmente se de dónde Edward sacó su bien parecido.

— Nada de señor Cullen, mi nombre es Carlisle —Papá se sonrojó ante el comentario de Isabella, quién sonrió ladinamente con picardía— Todos los amigos de nuestros hijos son bienvenidos, es un gusto conocerlos muchachos, ¿les parece que entremos?

Todos entramos a casa, papá nos ayudó a cargar nuestros bolsos. Solo nos quedaríamos una noche, no entiendo porque las mujeres tienen que exagerar tanto con su equipaje, Jasper y yo solo utilizamos una mochila, mientras que ellas tenían cerca de tres bolsos llenos de cosas extrañas y siempre decían lo mismo: Son cosas de mujeres.

_¡Bah!_

— Vamos chicos, les mostraré sus habitaciones —Mamá los guió escalera arriba.

Carlisle y yo caminamos hasta la salita de estar. La chimenea estaba prendida dándole un hermoso toque al lugar. Siempre me había gustado pasar los días de tormenta echado junto a esa chimenea, leyendo algún libro o comiendo las galletas de mamá. Y por cómo estaba el cielo, una tormenta se acercaba, de eso estaba seguro. Papá palmeó el sofá junto al suyo para que tomara asiento, sonreí y me encaminé a su encuentro.

— ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, hijo?

— Bien, papá, todo está muy bien. Estoy editando mi primero libro y estoy realmente entusiasmado por ello —le sonreí— ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido con los turnos?

— Fantástico, ya sabes, todo aquí sigue igual, atiendo a las mismas familias, pequeñas enfermedades, gracias al cielo ningún caso grave —su sonrisa se transformó, trague saliva debido a eso— Y… ¿cuál de esas dos hermosas chicas es tu novia?

— ¿N-novia? —Abrí mis ojos de par en par y sentí como el rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas— No, papá estás equivocado, yo no… Ellas no… Ninguna.

— Pero una de ellas te gusta, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿Emmett te ha dicho algo? —los ojos de papá brillaron, mientras me miraba perspicazmente.

Me había echado al agua yo solito.

— Tu hermano no me ha dicho nada, sabes que no me dirá nada por mas que le pregunte si tu le has dicho que no lo haga —volví a sonreír aliviado— Pero tu mamá comentó algo sobre la última vez que fue a verte a ti y a Emm… ¿Sabes, hijo? Si quieres hablar sobre la copulación, tengo unos folletos en mi consulta que podrían servirte…

— ¡Papá! —murmuré avergonzado. Una risita a nuestras espaldas nos sacó de la incómoda conversación.

— Ustedes se parecen demasiado.

— ¿Papá y yo? —le pregunté a Isabella, quién tomó asiento junto a mí.

— Ajá.

— Estas equivocada querida, nuestros genes se han repartido con equidad entre ambos de nuestros hijos, Edward tiene un cincuenta de mi al igual que Emmett, el resto es obra y gracias de su adorada madre —Isabella volvió a reír nuevamente, causando un nuevo sonrojo en papá.

— Como he dicho, ustedes son _demasiado_ iguales —Carlisle y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempos. Isabella era tan terca, además, Emmett era el que se parecía a papá— Incluso hacen los mismos gestos, no puedo creer que nadie se los haya dicho antes.

— ¿Haberles dicho el qué? —preguntó mamá trayendo consigo una bandeja de galletas, seguida de Jasper y Alice.

— Isabella dice que somos iguales, pero es imposible… Un cincuenta por ciento de improbabilidad —todos rieron cuando papá y yo contestamos a la vez.

— _Joder_, eres hijo de tu padre, de eso no cabe una jodida duda —Jasper se desparramo en un sofá de dos cuerpos, Alice tomó asiento junto a él— ¿También eres un cerebrito, papá Cullen?

— Uh, bueno, no lo creo… —Papá volvió a sonrojarse.

— Papá salió con honores de la escuela de medicina, sus profesores decían que era el mejor estudiante, le dieron una pasantía en Londres y tiene unos cuantos premios por unas investigaciones que ha hecho.

— Tú también saliste con honores de la facultad de letras, Edward —comentó descuidadamente Isabella, tomando una galleta entre sus manos.

— Si, pero eso es distinto, yo…

— Tus profesores nos llamaban cada semestre para decirnos cuan orgullosos estaban de ti, Eddie —mamá se sentó junto a papá en el sofá.

— Ya, pero tampoco…

— Y bueno, estás trabajando en _Black_ _Swan Editorial_, puede que seas secretario, pero Bella y Jacob han sabido sacarle provecho a la empresa y es bastante conocida a través del mundo, así que también estas en algo importante Ed —Jasper se echó dos galletas a la boca y se las devoró inmediatamente.

— Bueno, pero… —carraspeé y me encogí de hombros— Papá es… guapo, y a las chicas les gustaba.

— Eso no es cierto, ¿quién te dijo eso? —Carlisle frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza— ¿Gustarle a las chicas? Tú debiste haberle dicho eso a Edward, ¿guapo? Solo tú piensas eso, cariño —Papá miró con total adoración a mamá, la cual bufó.

— Jodidamente ciego igual que el hijo —Isabella y Esme se observaron cuando soltaron aquella frase al unísono.

— ¿Edward es igual?

— No hablemos de eso que me saca de quicio.

— ¡Dios!, y yo que desde pequeño le dije lo hermoso que era.

— "Amor de madre" es su excusa. Enserio, ¿a qué oculista va? Necesita un cambio de lentes urgente.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —chillé enfurruñado. Jasper y Alice observaban todo con diversión— No te comas todas las galletas, zopenco —le golpeé la mano a Jazz cuando fue a sacar otra galleta.

— ¡Mamá Cullen, su hijo me pegó!

— Deja de comportarte como un bebé —le regañó Alice, dándole su galleta— ¿No te da vergüenza?

— Uh, no —Jasper se comió la galleta y le sonrió a Alice, mostrando las chispas de chocolate que adornaban sus dientes— Es hora de que alguien me consienta a mi también —no pudimos evitar reír ante la tontería que dijo.

La tarde pasó amenamente, Isabella se enfrascó en una conversación con mi papá, el cual se sonrojaba cada un dos por tres debido a ella. Era su actitud, papá no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gente, bueno, solo estaba acostumbrado a mamá; la cosa extraña era que la personalidad de Isabella era un tanto parecida a la de Esme.

Hablando de Esme…

Mamá encontró un nuevo hijo en Jasper, el muy idiota estaba pasándola de lo lindo con mi mamá consintiéndolo como un bebé. Lo dejé, ya que se siente realmente bien que te mimen y yo ya he tenido demasiado a lo largo de mi vida. Emmett y Rosalie aún no aparecían, y las gotas de lluvia ya estaban empezando a caer poco a poco. Estaba apoyado en la encimera observando hacia el patio, con un vaso de leche caliente en mis manos.

Me sentía tan relajado…

— _¡Oh Dios mío! _¿Es Edward? ¡Pero qué cosa más adorable era!

— Bueno, debo decir que para ser tan pequeño estaba bien dotado, ¿huh? Debes estar orgulloso papá Cullen —me sonrojé a más no poder cuando escuché aquella frase por parte de Jasper, aparecí inmediatamente en la sala de estar.

Ahí estaba mamá mostrando mi álbum de fotos.

Ese álbum donde por lo menos hay una fotografía tuya como Dios te trajo al mundo.

¡Demonios!

— ¡Mamá! —Chillé, arrebatándole el álbum de las manos— No puedes hacerme esto, Ma.

— ¡Pero Eddie, si estabas hermoso cuando pequeño! ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Halloween cuando te disfracé de calabacita? —volví a sonrojarme, ¿cómo iba a recordar eso? ¡Tenía cerca de dos o tres años!

— ¡Yo necesito ver eso! —chilló Isabella, estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de verme vestido de calabaza. Era la humillación máxima, incluso para mí.

— No, nunca…

— ¡Familia, ha llegado la alegría al hogar! —nunca había estado tan agradecido de escuchar la voz de Emmett— Pero vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Reconozco al rubio novio de Eddie —Jazz rodó sus ojos y le lanzó una galleta a mi hermano— ¿Quiénes son estas preciosuras?

— Mujer embarazada aquí, ¿recuerdas? No se hizo solo y es tu esperma la que me dejará hinchada como una pelota así que no empieces Emmett Cullen —Rosalie sonrió en nuestra dirección— Buenas tardes a todos y perdón el retraso, la tormenta se está poniendo fea.

— Mi nombre es Alice, un gusto —Alice se acercó a mi hermano y mi cuñada y los saludó con un amigable beso en la mejilla a ambos.

— Yo soy Isabella Swan, encantada.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —asintió un tanto desconcertada ante la pregunta de Rose— ¿La misma Isabella Swan que es jefa de Edward? —_Oh, oh._ Esto no era bueno— ¿Esa Isabella Swan que hizo un infierno sus primeros días, esa?

— La misma —contestó mi querida jefa, alzando el mentón imperceptiblemente a modo de reto.

— Un gusto conocerte, _loba _—Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó la mejilla de Isabella.

— ¿Loba?

— Oh, puedes preguntarle a Eddie por ello —dijo Rose, dejando otro beso en la mejilla de Isabella.

— ¿Edward?

— Mamá, ¿no crees que es momento de servir la cena?

Esa era mi familia.

Siempre humillando a Edward.

El resto del día lo pasamos entre bromas por parte de mi hermano y Jasper hacia mi persona. Isabella me daba extrañas miradas de vez en cuando mientras comíamos nuestra cena, traté de ignorarla lo más que pude, ya que me ponía un tanto nervioso. Mamá congenió de maravilla con las chicas, Isabella y papá tenían una extraña química, mamá solo los observaba y sonreía cada vez que Bella hacía sonrojar a papá.

_Era como si mamá disfrutara con ello._

— Bien, mañana será otro día, esperamos que el clima mejore un poco, Carlisle y yo nos iremos a dormir. Buenas noches amores.

Mamá y papá se despidieron de todos con un beso y unas buenas noches, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de despedida antes de dormir. Pero creo que los chicos no, estaba seguro de que Jasper estuvo a punto de llorar cuando mamá le dijo "Buenas noches, bebé". Luego de un rato Emmett y Rosalie se retiraron también, Rose necesitaba descansar a pesar de que el viaje no era tan largo, debido al embarazo quedaba exhausta con casi todas las cosas que hacía a lo largo del día.

— Tu familia es realmente agradable, Edward —Alice me sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá junto a la chimenea— Tu madre es un completo amor, te envidio.

— Apoyo a Alice, ¿quién no sería como tú teniendo una familia así? —Jasper bufó y siguió comiendo de las galletas que mamá había preparado especialmente para él— Si mi madre hubiera hecho unas galletas así de ricas alguna vez en su vida, tal vez le habría perdonado el que me dejara en casa solo para irse con sus amigos a follar.

— Jasper… —murmuré, por la manera en la que hablaba de su madre.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad, la señora Zafrina Whitlock nunca se preocupó de su encantador muchacho —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia— Crecí con eso, así que no me duele, prefiero que haya sido una perra desde el principio, nunca tuve que encariñarme con ella realmente.

— Jasper… —murmuró Alice, sus ojos mostraban un deje de simpatía— _Joder, _¿es que todos nuestros padres son una mierda? —Alice abrió sus ojos y me observó rápidamente— Excepto los tuyos, obviamente.

— Tus padres son simplemente perfectos, y te quieren, que es lo más importante —un rayo sonó en las afueras e Isabella dio un pequeño respingo.

— Creo que es hora de ir a dormir —Alice y Jasper se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

— Dejaré mi puerta con pestillo, solo por si acaso —Alice entrecerró sus ojos y observó a Jasper, quien lucía una expresión angelical en su rostro— Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

— Nos vemos mañana, y gracias por la invitación, es lindo saber cómo se siente ser parte de una familia —Jasper me sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta. No me costaba compartir a mi familia, tenían tanto amor para dar que eran bienvenidos a aceptarlo.

Isabella y yo nos quedamos los dos solos junto a la chimenea. Las gotas de lluvia resonaban en el techo de la casa, y los truenos y relámpagos no se hacían esperar, cada vez que uno de ellos sonaba Isabella daba un pequeño respingo y se apegaba un poco más a mí. Estuvimos en silencio por un largo momento, hasta que un nuevo trueno se escuchó, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior.

Isabella agarró mi brazo con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? —le pregunté en un murmullo. Isabella asintió con su cabeza escondida en mi hombro— ¿Por qué? No pueden herirte… —dudé un poco y seguí hablando— Bueno, los relámpagos sí, pero la probabilidad de que uno te alcance es tan mínima que no tienes que temerle.

— No me estas ayudando, Edward.

— Lo siento, ¿quieres hablar de algo para tranquilizarte? —le pregunté abochornado. Isabella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y se apegó más a mí. Estábamos con el calor de la chimenea, la cual también servía para alumbrar la estancia.

— Una vez hubo una tormenta realmente horrible cuando vivía en Manhattan con mi padre —fruncí el ceño y comencé a escuchar con más atención— Mamá ya no estaba con nosotros, ella era la que me calmaba en las noches de tormenta…

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Bueno, mi padre ese día había salido a una cena con unos socios, dejándome sola. La tormenta empezó cuando no había nadie cerca, yo tenía cerca de siete u ocho años —Isabella se estremeció tenuemente. Tomé la mano que sostenía mi brazo entre mi mano, y le di un suave apretón—. Estuve escondida dentro de un armario toda la noche y todo el siguiente día, papá no se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Ni siquiera me buscó.

— Lo siento —murmuré realmente triste por su historia. Probablemente si hubiera sido yo, mamá hubiera llamado a la Interpol para buscar mi paradero— Realmente lo siento, ningún niño debe pasar por eso. Sé lo afortunado que soy al tener a mis padres y me es imposible imaginar algo tan vil como eso.

— Debes estar agradecido, Edward, ellos te aman.

— Yo también los amo a ellos.

— Y eso es realmente adorable —Isabella levantó su cabeza y nuestras miradas se conectaron, hasta que un nuevo relámpago resonó a lo lejos, haciendo que se encogiera en su lugar— Odio que aún no se me pase esta absurda aversión a las tormentas.

— ¿Cómo lo haces cuando estás en tu apartamento sola?

— Uh, generalmente busco algún tipo de compañía para esas noches —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Compañía?

— Sí, compañía, ya sabes, alguien con quien pasar la noche…

— O sea que si no hubieras venido conmigo el día de hoy, tal vez estarías con un hombre en tu hogar.

— Uhm, sip.

— Bien, es bueno saberlo —comenté, más mordaz de lo que debía.

¡Oh Dios!, el monstruo verde de los celos se estaba apoderando de mí, me sentía como _Hulk_.

— ¿Sabes? Puedes tomar eso como una pequeña-mini-lección.

— ¿Uh?

— Cuando quieras saber si alguien se pone celoso por ti, tan solo habla de ti con otras mujeres, en tu caso, ¿es que acaso me vas a decir que no estabas celoso? Estuviste a punto de sacar humo por tus orejas.

— ¿Estabas jugando conmigo?

Isabella se puso de pie y sonrió sensualmente. Se agachó hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura y dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios, los disfruté, por muy ínfimo que fuera. Nuestras narices casi se rozaban cuando contestó mi pregunta:

— A decir verdad, no —se encogió de hombros y guiñó un ojo— realmente buscaba compañía para esas noches, _leoncito._

Y Hulk nuevamente hizo presencia.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 17. ¿Saben? me di cuenta que desde que dije que actualizaba los miércoles... no he actualizado ningún miércoles XD pero bueno, mejor trade que nunca, ¿no? espero les guste el capítulo, era necesario, para que conocieran un poco más de los chicos, también para que conocieran un aspecto de our dear Charlie, poco a poco vamos con eso. Sé que dije que era la lección dos en este capítulo pero mi mente a veces no me hace caso, así que les pido perdón por mentirles (?) espero disfruten el capítulo :)

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras :)_

_~ Lamb._


	18. Esto es Halloween

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 18: **Esto es Halloween...

* * *

_— Estamos muy agradecido**s** de que hayan acompañado a nuestro pequeño —Mamá besó la mejilla de Isabella—. Vengan cuando gusten —ahora fue el turno de Alice de ser besada—. La puerta de nuestro hogar está abierta para todos ustedes, amores —y ahora mamá finalmente llegó a Jasper, tomó su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y dejó dos sonoros besos en sus mejillas._

_— Mamá, no avergüences a Eddie así —cabe decir que fue bastante extraño que mi hermano me defendiera de ese modo— Eddie ya está crecidito y tiene pelos en todas partes de su cuerpo, y créeme mamá, según Rosalie no tiene nada de pequeño._

_¿Acaso yo había dicho que me estaba defendiendo?_

_Pobre ingenuo._

_— ¿Por qué… ¿Por qué tu novia diría eso de su cuñado? —el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Swan era de temer. Emmett carraspeó nervioso y Rosalie solo le guiñó un ojo a Isabella, causando que su ceño se frunciera aún más._

_— Oh, bueno, beneficios de ser el primer amor de Eddie —resoplé y me crucé de brazos, la vergüenza se iba acumulando cada vez más en mi cuerpo. En momentos así odiaba tener un sistema nervioso. Isabella me dio una mirada a mí y luego a Rose, quien no podía estar disfrutando más de todo esto._

_— El gusto fue todo nuestro, señora Cullen, muchas gracias por la invitación —Isabella le sonrió dulcemente a mamá, cambiando por completo de tema, y mamá le correspondió de la misma forma._

_— Eres incorregible querida, solo dime Esme, o mamá si lo prefieres —rodé mis ojos. Esme siempre había querido tener una gran familia, con muchos niños corriendo por el jardín de su hogar, pero solo fuimos Emmett y yo._

_— ¿Puedo llamarte mamá, igual?_

_— Nope, tú no puedes llamarla mamá, es mi mamá Jasper —le saqué la lengua infantilmente a modo de broma, estuvo todo el día llamándola así, no tenía idea de porque preguntaba ahora._

_— Claro que si puedes, pedacito de cielo —Mamá apretó las mejillas de Jasper, quien solo se dejó querer. Solté una pequeña risita ante la situación._

_— Espero verte luego hijo —Papá me dio un caluroso abrazo— Sigue esforzándote y da lo mejor de ti en tu trabajo, tienes amigos maravillosos y a tu hermano que siempre estará apoyándote._

_— ¡Papá! Solo vivo a unas horas de aquí, ¿por qué siempre se ponen tan sensibles con la partida? —Volví a abrazarlo—. Prometo venir más seguido a verlos, y no te preocupes por mí, no hay necesidad. Espero que todo salga bien con la investigación que estás haciendo._

_— Los linfocitos y yo te lo agradecemos hijo._

_— Un gusto conocerte, Carlisle —Isabella se acercó a papá y dejó un casto beso sobre su mejilla. El rostro de mi pobre padre no podía estar más rojo, causando una pequeña risita por parte de mi querida jefa—. Como dije, son como dos gotas de agua._

_Todos rieron en conjunto, causando que el color se acentuara en el rostro del distinguido doctor Carlisle Cullen._

…

El resto de la semana fue bastante llevadera. Alice venía más seguido y en nuestro tiempo libre revisábamos el borrador de la historia, corrigiendo aquellas imperfecciones que se veían a simple vista. Jasper a veces nos acompañaba, aún estaba tratando de hacer que Alice aceptara sus disculpas, pero la pequeña era resistente y ni siquiera la cara de gato degollado la hizo ceder un poco.

En conclusión.

Jasper andaba como aquella tribu urbana con chicos depresivos y el cabello que cubría parcialmente su rostro… _¿Emo?_ Todo el día y Alice lo torturaba aún más aplicándole la _ley del hielo_.

Por otro lado, Isabella anduvo pensativa desde aquel fin de semana que pasamos donde mis padres. Tal vez tanto ambiente familiar la había abrumado un poco, ya que aparte de andar pensativa y caminando por la nubes –aunque técnicamente aquello es imposible– andaba de un humor asqueroso y por lo mismo, no quería perturbar su _ya perturbado_ ser. Después de todo había aprendido la lección gracias a ocasiones anteriores.

Si le preguntaba, el blanco de la diana iba a ser Eddie.

_Nope._

Recuerda: la curiosidad mató al gato.

— Edward, a mi oficina ahora —_ ¡Recórcholis!_

Me levanté perezosamente de mi puesto mientras cerraba el _PDF_ de _"La narrativa de John Smith" _que me había llegado hace unos días. Estaba realmente fascinado por él a decir verdad, era un tremendo fan de _Conan Doyle_. Suspiré, recordando lo pobre que era y como no podía costear libros, tenía que conformarme con los _PDFs_.Cuando interrumpían mi lectura me ponía un poco fastidioso, odiaba que me interrumpieran cuando estaba haciendo algo que realmente apreciaba y _puede_ que mi humor no sea el mejor en estos momentos.

— ¿Sí? —cerrando la puerta de golpe _accidentalmente_. Isabella alzó una de sus cejas y solo atiné a rodar mis ojos y tomar asiento frente a su escritorio— ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

— Te quería hacer entrega de la invitación a la fiesta de Halloween que celebrará la editorial —Me entregó un sobre de color borgoña con letras en dorado. Fruncí el ceño, ¿para esto me llamaba?, ¿no podía simplemente haberme pasado el sobre cuando se levanto de su asiento y fue a la puerta a llamarme?

— ¿Solo para esto me llamó? —Bufé y me crucé de brazos enfurruñado— ¿Puedo regresar a mi puesto ahora, señorita Swan?

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Tu lado rebelde o algo así? —me preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie. Rodé mis ojos, yo solo quería seguir leyendo mi libro con tranquilidad, además, no me gustan las fiestas, ¿para qué quiero ir a una fiesta?

— No, yo solo… Estaba leyendo.

— ¿Y?

— Y… No me gusta que me molesten cuando leo.

— ¿Te estoy molestando, Edward? —se apoyó contra su escritorio, quedando demasiado cerca de mí.

— Yo, uh… _B-bueno_...

Para ser sinceros, estaba molesto. Estaba molesto con ella y su actitud durante la semana, estaba molesto con todo y _todos_ en realidad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el único que se mostrara amable mientras todos andaban enojados? ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar que luego hicieran como si nada pasara? Isabella ni siquiera me dio mis buenos días, nunca, cero. ¿Por qué tenía que pretender que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad estaba… _Molesto_?

— Estas molesto —sonrió con diversión, causando que aquel bichito de la rabia picara aún más en mi—, ¿por qué estás molesto, Edward?

— No es-estoy molesto.

— ¿Estás seguro? —se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en los posa brazos de la silla en la que yo me encontraba, su rostro quedando a una escasa distancia del mío— ¿Estás seguro, _seguro_?

— Se-seguro.

_¿Era necesario que se pusiera tan cerca?_

— _Mhm_, bien —sonrió y dejó un beso en la punta de mi nariz. _Claro, ahora que ella estaba de buen humor_—. Irás a la fiesta, supongo —me dio una de esas miradas que no te dejaban decir 'no', asentí lentamente—. Bien, puedes invitar a tu hermano si lo deseas y a… _Rosalie_.

— Uh, está bien. Rose ama las fiestas de disfraces, estará encantada —comenté con despreocupación, recordando como en la secundaria armaba grandes fiestas en casa junto a Emmett.

— Ah… —Isabella volvió a recargarse contra el escritorio, pensativa— ¿Edward? ¿Qué tipo de relación tuviste con la novia de tu hermano? —y ahí no pude evitar que una carcajada saliera de mi garganta.

_¿Relación?_

_¿Rosalie y yo?_

— Creo que está completamente equivocada con respecto a eso. Rosalie y yo… —solté una péquela risita ante lo absurdo de su pregunta— Rosalie y yo es completamente aberrante, es como… _no_. ¡Ella será la mamá de mi sobrino! Es la novia de mi hermano, solo eso.

— Pero ella dijo…

— Ah, yo solo tuve un _pequeño_ enamoramiento cuando era más joven —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Isabella bufó y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso tampoco tengo permitido eso o… _¿estás celosa?_

— ¿Celosa? —Alzó ambas cejas con escepticismo, pero el brillo en sus ojos la delataba fácilmente— ¿Celosa de _ella_? Estás loco, cariño. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu trabajo.

— La señorita Isabella Swan está celosa, ¡quién lo diría!…

Ambos nos giramos hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Alec estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pectorales, lucía refrescante y más con la despreocupada sonrisa que estaba dibujada en sus labios. A pesar de que sabía que él y Jacob eran, uh, _pareja_, no podía evitar seguir odiándolo un poquitito. No, no _odiarlo_, solo aborrecerlo, porque está comprobado que el sentimiento de odio es tan gran como el del amor, y él no es así de importante para mi persona.

— Creo que a Jacob le encantará escuchar esto, ¿qué dices _mon ange_? —mis ojos se desviaron a Isabella, quien tenía una retadora mirada, por la cual Alec ni siquiera se inmutaba.

— _Tais-toi__, imbécile_ **(1)**—le contestó Isabella.

Mi escaso conocimiento de la lengua romance hizo que dejara de prestar atención a su conversación, me puse de pie lentamente para retirarme del despacho de Isabella y dejarlos hablar en su tan querido francés en paz.

— Me retiro, señorita Swan —le hice una leve reverencia que la dejó un tanto descolocada.

— Uh, está bien —frunció el ceño nuevamente. Esta mujer fruncía el ceño demasiado seguido, iba a quedar con esa marca en su entrecejo de por vida, había veces donde me picaban las manos para estirar aquella arruguita que se formaba entre sus cejas, pero luego la cordura volvía a mí.

— ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta _muchachito_! —chilló el francés, agitando su mano en mi dirección.

Y ahí fue la primera vez en la que noté su voz un poco más chillona de lo normal, un poco más… _afeminada_.

…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

En realidad no sabía que decir sobre esto. Tenía a mi hermano y a mí cuñada frente a mí vistiendo unos disfraces bastante _peculiares_. La familia Cullen estaba hecha para avergonzarme, ¿ellos enserio pensaban salir así? Claro que lo pensaban, ambos me sonreían esperando la aprobación de sus tan ingeniosos disfraces.

Yo estaba sin palabras sinceramente.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

— ¿Qué son exactamente? —nunca debí preguntarlo, pero necesitaba que confirmaran mis dudas.

— ¡Vamos Eddie! ¿Enserio? Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente —Emm rodó sus ojos— Yo soy el amigo _espermatozoide_ y mi querida Rosie —tomó la mano de Rosalie y la hizo girar en su lugar— Mi querida Rosie es, redoble de tambores… ¡Un óvulo fecundado! Ingenioso, ¿huh? Así nuestro piojo puede estar disfrazado también, somos los mejores.

Me quedé aturdido por un momento, Emmett enserio pensaba que era el mejor por pensar en esos disfraces, él estaba realmente orgulloso de su oh-gran-creatividad. De Emmett podía esperarlo, a él no lo importaba hacer el ridículo ni dejarme en ridículo, pero… _¿Rosalie?_ ¿Rosalie luciendo como un balón con un dibujo de un feto en su panza?

— ¿Qué piensas, Eddie? —Rosalie tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa un tanto tirante para ser verdadera.

Y por segunda vez en el día no pude evitar soltar una gran –_gran_– carcajada.

— Definitivamente se ganarán el premio al mejor disfraz esta noche —le di una palmadita en el hombro a Emmett, mientras me encaminaba a mi habitación— en unos minutos salgo, así podremos irnos finalmente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te avergüenza que aparezcamos así en la fiesta? —me preguntó Rosalie, con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

— _Nope_.

— ¿Por qué lo íbamos a avergonzar? ¡Nadie tendrá disfraces como estos!

— ¿Estás seguro, _seguro_, Eddie? ¿¡Eddie!? —solté una pequeña risita mientras me encerraba en mi habitación.

Me compadecía de mi futuro sobrino por los padres que iba a tener.

…

— _¿Frodo?_

— ¡Soy _Merry_, joder!

— ¿Sabes? Nadie los toma mucho en cuenta, en la película, digo. Pippin tiene su momento cuando le canta a Denethor en Minas Tirith y Merry… ¿Cuál era Merry? ¿El que va en caballo con la ayuda de Eowin? Como sea, deberías haber sido Frodo, _todo_ el mundo sabe quién es Frodo… o Bilbo, ese sí que es _el_ hobbit…

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa, _Spidey_? ¡Yo quería ser el jodido Merry y punto! —Se cruzó de brazos y luego apunto –y esto fue totalmente incómodo para mí– mi entrepierna— ¿Estás usando un calcetín ahí o qué? —me sonrojé ante el comentario de Jasper y rodé mis ojos para alejar la vergüenza de mi.

— Cállate, idiota.

— Como sea, ¿has visto a Alice? —Negué con mi cabeza— ¿Y de qué demonios está disfrazado tu hermano con su novia?

— No preguntes.

— Entiendo —Jasper me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a modo de consuelo— Por cierto, Isabella te estaba buscando, creo que aún está en su despacho —al Jasper decir eso, mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar— ¡Eso es! ¿Tienes tu celular metido ahí, cierto?

— No, Jasper, no llevo un calcetín y _definitivamente_ no es mi celular —Rodé mis ojos y saqué mi celular de un pequeño bolsillo secreto que Rosalie le había hecho a mi disfraz de _Spiderman_— ¿Diga?

— _¿Edward? ¿Estás con Jasper?_

— Si, señorita Swan, está junto a mí.

— _¿Podrías decirle que vaya a la locación del evento y se haga cargo de recibir a la gente? _—Fruncí el ceño ante su extraña petición— _Y de paso, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho? Dile a Jasper que vaya con tu familia, si así lo quieres, pueden tomar prestado a Demitri._

— Eh, sí, claro, en-enseguida le informo.

— _Muchas gracias, Edward, te espero._

— Uhm, ¿Jasper? —Jasper me observaba con una de sus rubias cejas alzadas— La señorita Swan me pidió que te dijera que fueras a la recepción del evento y te hagas cargo de recibir a la gente, Demitri está a tu disposición.

— ¿Q-qué? —Los ojos de mi amigo no podían estar más grande debido a la sorpresa— _¿Demitri? _¿El ruso con cara de mafioso? _¿Estás loco? _Prefiero tomar el subway.

— Debes irte con Emmett y Rosalie —apunté a los dos, que estaban observando unos cuadros que se encontraban colgados en las paredes del pasillo— Isabella quiere que me presente en su despacho, entonces… —rasqué mi nuca nerviosamente— Solo, hazle caso, ¿sí?

— Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo con cansancio— Es realmente injusto que yo me lleve todo el trabajo pesado para que tú puedas follar tranquilamente con…

— ¡Cállate! —chillé con las mejillas arreboladas. Todo para Jasper significaba sexo, sexo y más sexo.

_Odio_ la palabra sexo.

Como también odio esa palabra que empieza con _C_ y termina con _lítoris_.

— ¡Rosalie, Emmett, hora de irnos, andando, Eddie necesita un momento a solas antes de ir a liberar su frustración sexual! —conté mentalmente para no destriparlo. Mi hermano y Rosalie se despidieron de mi alegremente, Emmett estuvo a punto de hacer una broma pero Rose lo detuvo.

Me quedé parado en medio del pasillo viendo como desaparecían.

Bien, ahora había que lidiar con Isabella Swan.

Camine despreocupadamente hacia su oficina. Jasper tenía razón sobre mi disfraz, era demasiado apegado al cuerpo, nunca debí mandar a Emmett a hacerse cargo de los disfraces, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Cuando finalmente llegué al despacho golpeé suavemente la puerta con mis nudillos, tres veces.

— _¡Adelante!_

Y abrir la puerta fue lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida.

_Estaba loco_.

_Si no fuera porque no fumo, pensaría que confundí un cigarrillo normal con uno de esos que te dan risa_.

Estaba alucinando o de verdad Isabella estaba vestida de _Ms. Marvel _**(2)**.

O ella lo había hecho de pura coincidencia, o en verdad había descubierto que era mi superheroína favorita.

O también Jasper pudo haberle dicho sobre el _pequeño_ póster que tengo en el techo de mi pieza.

_¿Mujer Maravilla?_ ¿Enserio yo la había imaginado como la Mujer Maravilla? El traje de Ms. Marvel le quedaba como anillo al dedo, obviando el distinto color de cabellera, ya que la superheroína era rubia, Isabella lucía despampanante. La malla negra con un rayo dorado estampado en su torso acentuaba su figura, claro que lo hacía si era lo único que cubría su cuerpo.

Justamente había elegido uno de los trajes más actualizados de Ms. Marvel, los de los primeros tiempos eran recatados, ya saben; mangas largas, cuerpo completo. Pero claro, Isabella tenía que causarme un paro cardiaco.

_Lo peor era el corte de la malla que estaba utilizando._

Estúpido y sensual rebaje.

Debería ser un pecado, ese traje, deberían prohibirlo.

Isabella debería ser ilegal de igual manera, ¿es que acaso no sabía que había una probabilidad muy alta de que si ella era vista en esas fachas la población masculina y/o femenina –en su defecto– podía sufrir de un paro cardiaco?

— Y dime, ¿te gusta? —dio una vuelta lentamente dejándome apreciar su trasero.

Jasper estaba en lo cierto sobre el trasero de Isabella.

— Y-yo… —me había quedado completamente sin habla.

— No quise colocarme la peluca rubia, estuve tentada a utilizar el traje de _Diamondback_ **(3)**, ¿sabes? —Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Ella sí quería matarme— Es castaña, fuera peluca… pero Ms. Marvel es mi favorita, además creo que el traje me queda de maravilla, ¿qué piensas? —Me quedé en silencio sin saber que responder, mi lengua no quería ayudarme a articular palabra alguna— ¡Oh, y encajamos! —Se acercó a mi rápidamente y se enganchó de mi brazo— Ms. Marvel y Spiderman, quién iba a decirlo.

— ¿En-encajamos? —yo era fiel a Gwen Stacy, por muy seductora que Ms. Marvel me pareciera ahora.

— Claro, en los nuevos vengadores Ms. Marvel admite tener un pequeño enamoramiento por Spiderman, ¿qué sucede? Tú eras el rey de los cómics aquí, deberías saber eso.

_¿Qué sucede?_

Bueno, sucede que el traje de Spiderman fue una muy mala idea, sobre todo por la forma en la que marcaba mi entrepierna y que yo había querido obviar anteriormente gracias a las insinuaciones de Jasper, pero ahora era imposible, _sumamente_ imposible cuando _alguien _en la zona sur de combate había decidido hacer acto de presencia en el despacho de la señorita Swan, y todo porque ella se pegaba a mí en ese diminuto traje –si se le podía llamar traje a ese insulso pedazo de tela– pensando que era de hierro.

Era Spiderman, no Iron Man.

Iba a ser una larga, _larga_ noche.

* * *

**(1) **"Cállate, idiota"  
**(2) **** tinyurl (punto) com (slash) cd34qy8****  
(3) tinyurl (punto) com (slash) d6kllg2**

* * *

¡Buenas tardes!

Soy la peor, lo sé, me demoro un siglo y les traigo un capitulo corto, de todas formas este es como un capitulo introductorio al siguiente donde Eddie aprenderá algunos truquitos. Siento la demora, nuevamente, y no se que mas decirles la verdad proque estoy mueeeeeeeeeerta, gracias al recital que fui, Mysteryland, me fui el jueves y llegué recién hoy, así que les subo el capitulo y me voy a dormir un poco, o tal vez facebook me absorva como siempre.

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras :)_

_~ Lamb._


	19. La segunda lección de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 19: **La segunda lección de Eddie.

* * *

¡Me dolía la cabeza un montón!, ¿acaso la jaqueca había vuelto a mi?

— ¡No te muevas!, quédate quieto, es temprano aún…

Me quedé paralizado por un momento cuando escuché esa voz tan familiar venir desde mis espaldas. Me removí en la cama una vez más y sentí un extraño peso sobre mi estómago, el cual se afianzó cuando trate de escapar. Parpadeé un par de veces y como pude traté de enfocar mi nublosa mirada en la _cosa_ que se encontraba sobre mi estómago.

Un brazo.

Sobre mi estómago había un brazo.

— ¡Joder, Edward!, ¿es que no puedes quedarte quieto? Tengo sueño…

Me quedé como una piedra una vez más mientras sentía como ella acomodaba su rostro contra mi espalda, soltaba un largo suspiro y se volvía a dormir, dejándome completamente en la duda de lo sucedido con anterioridad. Carraspeé incomodo y tomé el brazo que descansaba sobre mi estómago delicadamente para tratar de removerlo.

Mala idea.

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres!?

— ¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿P-por q-qué estoy a-aquí? ¿Q-qué fue l-lo q-que hicimos?

— Oh, ¿no recuerdas nada? —su voz estaba impregnada en diversión. Negué con mi cabeza aturdido, sin mirarla de frente, me sentía avergonzado de una extraña manera— ¿Estás seguro de no recordar nada, Edward?

— S-sí, se-seguro, n-no recuerdo n-nada —murmuré nervioso, me alejé un poco de ella ya que la situación me estaba sobrepasando, estaba a punto de sacar las sábanas de mi cuerpo cuando finalmente me percaté de algo a lo que no le había puesto mucha atención…

_Oh Dios._

Levanté la sábana con temor y mis sospechas fueron firmemente confirmadas.

_Oh Dios._

Me iba a desmayar.

_Oh Dios._

¿Dónde estaba mi bolsita de papel?

_Oh jodido Dios._

¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

…

_— ¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_¿Qué si me encuentro bien? Señorita Swan, déjeme decirle que me encuentro completamente fatal. No podía ponerme de pie sin quedar en evidencia. Maldito cuerpo, maldito traje de Ms. Marvel, maldita erección notoria. Emmett siempre me recomendaba pensar con la cabeza racional, pero en algunos casos era imposible ¡Por algo esa no era la cabeza racional, porque el muy maldito se mandaba solo!_

_— ¿Edward? ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_— Y-yo… Uh, si._

_— Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos. Deben estar esperándonos en el lugar —Ella ni siquiera se puso un abrigo encima. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, de eso estaba completamente seguro— ¿Te vas a poner de pie o no?_

_— Eh, no._

_— ¿Edward? —Se acercó a mí con el ceño levemente fruncido— ¡Vamos a llegar tarde jovencito! Ponte de pie enseguida, Jasper debe estar desquiciado recibiendo a los invitados._

_— N-no quiero, esperemos un tantito más, ¿sí? Solo un poco más… —sentado todo pasa desapercibido, era la ilusión óptica de la postura en la que me encontraba que no dejaba ver aquel problema que estaba teniendo en la parte baja de mi anatomía._

_— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora? ¿Por qué no puedes ponerte de pie? —Me sonrojé sin saber que contestarle, no podía simplemente decirle que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se había concentrado en una zona en especifico— ¿Estás teniendo algún tipo de problema, Edward?_

_Su voz sugerente no ayudaba del todo._

_Piensa en otras cosas, en Jasper utilizando un tanga, en Jasper cabalgando sobre un corcel completamente desnudo, con todas sus partes meneándose en el aire. Ew, una imagen realmente asquerosa que ayudará a mi problema. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a contar en números primos._

_Dos, tres, cinco, siete…_

_— ¿Necesitas que te ayude, chico?_

_— Nope, todo está bien —me puse de pie rápidamente y me aleje de ella lo más que pude._

_Meta de esta noche: permanecer a un metro de distancia de Isabella Swan._

_— Esta bien, es hora de irnos, ¿andas en tu automóvil, cierto?_

_Asentí, soltando un pequeño suspiro interno._

_…_

_— ¿Esto es un auto? —Isabella se vino todo el camino despotricando por el tamaño del escarabajo de Rose. Rodé mis ojos por enésima vez al oír su queja— No sé cómo tu cuñada puede andar en esto, ¿es que acaso su panza cabe aquí? Me imagino luego cuando esté más grande._

_— Por favor, no digas nada sobre el peso de Rose cerca de Emmett, puede que mi hermano esté un tanto sensible debido al embarazo —le comenté, mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto. Extendí mi mano e Isabella la tomó rápidamente, cuando finalmente estuvo fuera me alejé de ella en un santiamén._

_— ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Joder!, eres tan malditamente extraño, ¿te hice algo? —me pregunto con exasperación. Negué con mi cabeza avergonzado y me dispuse a subir la escalera que daba con la entrada del local, sin esperar por ella— ¿¡Dónde quedó tu puta caballerosidad!?_

_Isabella llegó a mi lado velozmente, subimos la escalera a la par, yo trataba por todos los medios de no mantener ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Recuerda la regla de un metro de distancia, Edward. En la puerta se encontraba Jasper con su disfraz de Hobbit recibiendo a la gente que aún iba llegando, solo quedaban algunos minutos más para que finalmente comenzara esta fiesta que había impartido la editorial._

_— ¡Al fin llegan! —chilló mi rubio amigo— Uh, Bella, tu padre estaba preguntando por ti dentro —le dijo Jasper con pesar, pude ver una pequeña mueca formarse en la boca de Isabella ante la mención del señor Swan._

_— ¡Diablos! Está bien, iré dentro, no se entretengan mucho aquí, ¿sí? Ya pronto comenzará —Isabella me guiñó un ojo y se abrió camino a la fiesta._

_El lugar estaba decorado con artilugios correspondientes a la noche de brujas. Había uno que otro esqueleto colgando en la puerta del recinto, mientras que la escalera estaba adornada con pequeños farolitos hechos de calabazas. Dentro, la decoración era de un color negro y naranja, había unas cuantas telas de araña, en una esquina había una estatua de una bruja que estaba revolviendo una olla de la cual salía humo y por último, el cielo del lugar estaba repleto de murciélagos de plástico, las luces blancas le daban un toque escalofriante al lugar._

_— Hey, Spidey —Jazz llegó a mi lado y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro—, a nuestros puestos, el señor Black comenzará con la presentación._

_Asentí y me deje guiar por Jasper a una mesa donde se encontraban otros colegas, entre ellos Tanya, quien estaba vestida de Jessica Rabbit **(1)**. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que mis ojos no se desviaron por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo, un tiempo insignificante cabe decir. Para mi gran buena suerte, mi asiento estaba junto a ella. Jasper bufó cuando pasó a su lado y la vio vestida de aquel modo, le susurró una palabra también, una de esas que no me gusta usar para describir a las mujeres de moral distraída._

_— Te queda bien el traje, Edward —murmuró, soltando una seductora risita— Ya sabía yo que algo bueno debías tener —me sonrojé nuevamente y desvié mi mirada cuando Tanya dirigió su mirada a aquella parte de mi cuerpo que había estado torturándome minutos antes._

_Algo tenían las personas con mi entrepierna._

_— ¡Buenas noches a todos los presentes y bienvenidos a la fiesta anual de Halloween auspiciada por Black Swan Editorial! —se escuchó un vitoreo general entre los presentes a el saludo del señor Black— Esperamos que esta noche sea inolvidable y así superemos a la del año pasado. ¡Tendremos música, comida, alcohol, juegos y muchas cosas más para su entretención! ¡Feliz noche de brujas a todos nuestros queridos trabajadores y personas presentes esta noche! —con una gran sonrisa el señor Black terminó su discurso. Esperé ver a Isabella subir al estrado mientras la gente aplaudía efervescentemente, pero eso no sucedió, Isabella no estaba por ningún lado._

_Con el ceño fruncido seguí inspeccionando el lugar, para tratar de ver entre el mar de gente a Ms. Marvel, pero era realmente difícil diferenciar con las luces que se prendían y apagaban y también la misma gente, era demasiada, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, alcé mi mirada y me encontré junto al Fantasma de la opera._

_— ¿Has visto a Isabella, chico? —me preguntó con preocupación el señor Black, negué un tanto confundido— mierda, si ves a Bella me avisas ¿sí? Le dices que la ando buscando y que me gustaría hablar con ella —asentí._

_— ¿Qué quería el grandote? —me preguntó Jasper, mientras le robaba un canapé a uno de los garzones que andaba dando vueltas por el lugar._

_— A Isabella, no la encuentra, ¿no la has visto?_

_— Duh, entré al mismo tiempo que tú y no me he despegado de tu lado, ¿por qué preguntas mierdas? ¡Claro que no la he vis… —Jasper quedó con la boca abierta— Joder, joder, joder._

_— ¿Q-qué? ¿Q-qué pasa?_

_— Alice._

_— ¿Dónde? —le pregunte con diversión, siguiendo con mi mirada la dirección hacia donde apuntaba su dedo índice— Apuntar es de mala educación, ¿sabes?_

_— Cállate idiota, ¿la viste? Joder, es caperucita roja, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —Jazz estaba al borde de la locura cuando divisó a Alice— Salúdala, Edward, llámala._

_— ¡Salúdala tú! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?_

_— ¡Porque a mí me odia, se un buen amigo! —rodé mis ojos y alcé mi mano en el aire, moviéndola para que Alice pudiera vernos. Sus azules ojos se fijaron en nosotros y con una gran sonrisa se acerco a nuestro lugar._

_— ¡Edward, te queda de maravillas el traje de Spiderman! —Chilló Alice, dándome un beso en la mejilla— Tu tampoco estás mal Frodo._

_— En realidad, no es Frodo es… —no pude terminar ya que Jasper golpeó mis costillas con su codo de una manera muy sutil._

_— Frodo, si, ese soy yo —agregó estúpidamente— Pero me arrepiento de no haber venido como lobo._

_— ¿Lobo? ¿Por qué un lobo? —le preguntó Alice confundida._

_— Para ser tu lobo feroz y así poder comerte mejor._

_Tal vez a la descuidada madre de Jasper debe habérsele caído de la cuna cuando este solo era un bebé, no hay explicación alguna para aquella forma tan directamente idiota que tiene de comunicarse. Está bien ser directo, pero hay algo llamado filtro y están ciertas cosas que puedes decir y otras que es mejor mantenerlas en tu mente._

_— ¡Alice! —la chica estaba a punto de volarle los dientes al idiota de mi amigo— ¿Has visto a Isabella?_

_— ¿Uh? ¿Isabella? —asentí, para que así olvidara el golpear al pobre Jasper— En el baño, creo._

_— Muchas gracias, Alice._

_Los dejé solos, pidiendo internamente para que Jasper se comportara por una sola noche y no volviera a arruinar las cosas con la chica por la que estaba de cabeza. Tuve que saludar a un gran tumulto de gente mientras me encaminaba hacia el baño, también tuve que evadir a Tanya, creo que ella aún anda en plan de "desvirguemos al ñoño" y me estaba dando un poco de miedo._

_— Disculpe, señor ¿Le apetece una copa? —miré al chico que hacía de garzón, quien me estaba ofreciendo una copa de vaya a saber yo que cosa— la señorita de por allá se la envía, y me dará una buena propina si usted la acepta, ¿por favor? —Tanya movió su mano delicadamente a modo de saludo._

_No quería tomar esa extraña sustancia llamada alcohol._

_Pero el chico quería su propina._

_— Esta bien, dámela —tomé la cope y me la serví de un trago— Ew, ¿qué es esto? ¿Pipí?_

_— Se supone que es Champagne —rodé mis ojos y me hice a un lado para seguir mi camino hacia el baño._

_No era muy amigo del alcohol._

_De hecho, con una simple copa bastaba para emborracharme horriblemente._

_Por Zeus._

_…_

— Respira Edward, inhala, exhala… eso muchacho, ¿estás mejor?

Su mano frotaba mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo dulcemente, mientras yo trataba de regularizar mi respiración con mi querida amiga la bolsa de papel. Quería ignorar por todo lo sagrado que ella estaba desnuda –al igual que yo– y me decía una y otra vez que aquellas cosas redondas y blanditas que se presionaban contra mi espalda no eran sus pechos, no lo eran, no.

— ¿P-podrías p-ponerte u-una po-polera, p-por favor? —murmuré sin quitar la bolsa de mi boca y aún sin mirarla directamente. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Solo tenía pequeños flashes de lo sucedido antenoche!

— ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

— Uh, re-recuerdo que… —comencé a pensar hasta que momento recordaba— Llegamos al evento, desapareciste, el señor Black te estaba buscando, Jasper y Alice, Tanya acosándome… —y ahí la lámpara se prendió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó después?

— Me tomé una copa de pipí.

— ¿De pipí? ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo Edward? —Tomé la sábana entre mis manos, dejando la bolsa de lado, y me cubrí completamente con ella para tapar mi desnudez y la vergüenza que me embargaba— ¿Tomaste champagne? —asentí— ¿No toleras el alcohol, Edward? —Volví a asentir, demasiado avergonzado para responder con palabras— ¿Por qué bebiste, entonces?

— ¡Es que Tanya! —Chillé enfurruñado— Ella solo estaba ahí, apareciendo en cada rincón, cada vez que me daba la vuelta… Y el chico, el garzón… Y entonces ella le dice que le dará una propina, yo no podía decirle que no.

— Espera, para, más despacio… ¿Qué Tanya le daría una propina al chico si te daba aquella copa? —Asentí— ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente, Edward? No sé si golpearte por estúpido o agarrarte a besos por lo adorable que eres.

La segunda opción sonaba más tentadora desde mi perspectiva.

— Fue solo una copita, estaba asquerosa, por cierto —hice una mueca con mis labios— yo recuerdo que iba al baño y…

Y después me perdí por el espacio con la tripulación de Star Trek.

…

_— ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Quieres dejar en vergüenza a nuestra familia? ¡Eres una golfa! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Qué dirá la gente? ¡Ve a cambiarte inmediatamente! ¡Eres igual que Renée!_

_— ¡No hables así de mi madre! —Isabella le chillaba al monstruo con el mismo ímpetu. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y yo, en realidad yo no sabía que estaba haciendo ¿Escuchando a escondidas? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente?— Tú no tienes derecho siquiera a decir su nombre._

_Y ¡Puf! Un ruido feo se escuchó._

_Existían muchas posibilidades para aquel sonido:_

_Se había caído algo al piso._

_Se había caído alguien al piso._

_O me había caído yo al piso._

_— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo nuevamente jovencita!, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí? Te dejo a cargo de un evento importante y lo único que haces es arruinar todo. Estoy pensando seriamente sacarte de la presidencia de la editorial._

_— ¡No puedes, no te atreverías! —la voz de Isabella sonaba angustiada. Fruncí el ceño y tuve un extraño impulso de querer abrazarla y eliminar a aquel monstruo con un avada kedavra— Yo he puesto en pie aquella compañía, ¡es más mía que tuya! ¡Tú solo fuiste el jodido capital!_

_— ¡Cuida tu boca y que no se te olvide que aún está a mi nombre! —El viejo feo soltó una siniestra risa que me dio escalofríos— Si sigues así nos veremos en tribunales, Isabella._

_— Soy tu hija._

_— ¿Lo eres? —un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación… y justo ahí me comenzó el hipo, alertando de mi presencia a Isabella y aquel hombre que se hace llamar padre._

_— ¿Edward, que estás haciendo aquí? —Isabella apareció a un costado mío. Estaba a punto de contestarle, o tratar de ya que mi lengua se sentía un poco entumecida, cuando me percaté de una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda._

_— ¿Q-qué te pas-só ahí? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño y tocando su mejillas delicadamente._

_— No pasa nada, tranquilo. Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, ¿sí? —tomó mi mano entre las suyas y tiró de mi, para así alejarme del baño donde aún se encontraba ese horrible hombre. Me zafé de su agarre y caminé como pude hasta encontrarme con el señor Swan._

_— Un hombre no debe golpear a una dama —le dije, por primera vez en mi vida sin temor alguno. El señor sonrió con arrogancia y me dio una despectiva mirada._

_— Por eso la he golpeado a ella —empuñé mis manos ante lo que significaba su comentario._

_— Edward, vámonos, por favor —susurró Isabella, tomando mi puño entre sus manos con delicadeza._

_— No, el debe escuchar una cuantas cosas y ahora que estoy con alcohol en mi cuerpo es tiempo de que las diga, ya me dirás mañana si estoy despedido ¿sí? —Isabella abrió sus ojos asombrada antes de que yo me girara y quedara cara a cara con el señor Swan— Usted no tiene derecho a tratarla de ese modo, usted no la conoce ¡estoy completamente seguro de que solo se sabe su nombre! ¿Qué clase de padre es?_

_— ¿Tú la conoces? ¿Conoces que clase de mujer es?_

_— ¡Pero por supuesto! —chillé exasperado, alzando mi brazos— Ella es una mujer excepcional que sabe cómo llevar su empresa de maravilla, su personal la adora… Fue un poco perra conmigo al principio —me giré hacia Isabella— perdón por la palabra que he usado —se encogió de hombros y seguí con mi discurso—, pero… Ella es esa clase de mujer que todo hombre desearía tener._

_— Eres tu el que no conoce a esta pequeña bataclana, viene de su madre, es del mismo calibre de esa mujer —bufé ante las palabras del viejo._

_— ¡Usted solo esta endemoniadamente herido porque su mujer se enamoro de otro hombre! ¡Supérelo! Ya está un tanto viejo para esas cosas, ¿no cree? —Isabella tiró de mi brazo repetidas veces cuando su padre comenzó a ponerse de un extraño color rojo._

_Así como yo cuando me sonrojaba._

_Oh, pero él no se estaba sonrojando._

_La bomba Swan estaba a punto de explotar en mi cara._

_…_

— Eres igual al chico de _The Big Bang Theory_, Edward. Te desinhibes completamente cuando hay alcohol en tu sistema —Isabella soltó una risita. Me volví a sonrojar recordando el numerito que me había mandado en el baño— Pero hay algo sobre lo que tengo duda aún, ¿cómo sabías que mi madre había dejado a mi papá por otro hombre?

— No tengo idea, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. En los libros, bueno, los hombres suelen ser así por ese tipo de sucesos, tan solo… tuve la suerte, _o la mala suerte_, de achuntarle ¿huh? —Isabella soltó una pequeña risita y sus pechos golpearon levemente contra mi espalda.

¿Tanto le costaba ponerse una polera?

— No te agradecí por eso, a decir verdad —se apoyó contra mí y me abrazó desde atrás, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro derecho— Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste, Edward.

— Uh, d-de n-nada —fruncí el ceño al recordar el golpe que su padre le había dado, me giré rápidamente para ver su mejilla— ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada ahí cierto? Recuerdo que tu mejilla…

Nuevamente me volví mudo al recordar porqué no había querido girarme en todo este momento que hemos estado juntos. Isabella estaba desnuda frente a mí. Completamente desnuda, sus pechos rebotaban libremente frente a mis ojos, eran muy lindos y parecían dos bolitas de algodón de azúcar que querían ser degustadas, por mí. Eran de un rosa pálido y… no debería estar describiendo sus pechos, gira la cabeza, mira hacia otro lado.

Me volteé nuevamente sintiendo el color apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con burla, apoyándose nuevamente en mi— ¿Estás incómodo, Edward?

— U-uh, ¿Q-qué mas pas-so?

— Oh bueno, puede que después…

— ¡Espera! —chillé, parando lo que ella iba a decir— Antes que todo… ¿Estoy despedido?

— No, Edward, no estás despedido. Solo yo tengo el derecho de hacer eso, y Jacob, papá no tiene nada que ver en esta empresa. Es solo su nombre en un jodido papel, nombre que desaparecerá pronto, pero no te preocupes por ello ahora.

— Está bien —suspiré aliviado— Ahora, ¿qué hice después?

— Bueno, puede que me haya puesto un poco cachonda al verte defenderme de ese modo…

Cachonda.

Y los dos amanecimos sin ropa.

_Uh-oh._

…

_— Edward, estoy bien, enserio…_

_Yo no podía creerla, ¡el golpe se había escuchado realmente fuerte! Y su mejilla estaba roja y se estaba hinchando poco a poco. Un extraño dolor se apoderaba de mi pecho al pensar en Isabella sufriendo en manos de su querido padre, por eso no podía simplemente creerle ese "estoy bien" a lo Yuyin._

_— Será mejor que vaya a buscar un poco de hielo…_

_— Quiero irme a casa, ¿te irías conmigo, Edward? —me preguntó, sus ojos cafés me observaban con persuasión. ¿Cómo decirles que no? Eran tan bonitos y tan grandes y… chocolate, parecían dos pozos de chocolates._

_— Vamos a casa —tomé su mano y tiré de ella hacia la salida._

_Creo que tenía razón sobre el alcohol, porque –descartando la parte en donde caminaba un tanto atrofiado– toda la vergüenza y los temores que sentía diariamente por cualquier situación cotidiana y no cotidiana de mi vida se habían esfumado, me sentía temerario y libre y ahora íbamos al apartamento de Isabella._

_Los dos._

_Recórcholis._

_¿Qué me iba a hacer esta mujer?_

_Nos subimos en silencio a su limusina, Dimitri estaba en el asiento de conducción y partió el auto con un suave ronroneo del cual casi ni me percato. Me acomodé en el asiento, el efecto del alcohol se estaba esfumando y podía sentir una pequeña gotita de sudor bajar por mi cuello. El traje se estaba sintiendo realmente incómodo y ahora me comenzaba a preguntar con cuanta seriedad me habrá tomado el papá de Isabella vistiendo como Spiderman._

_Hasta que divisé una botella con agua._

_La tomé en mis manos rápidamente, le saqué la tapa y empiné el codo para darle un gran sorbo. Cuando vi los ojos de Isabella infundados en terror supe que había cometido un gran error._

_— ¿Q-qué er-ra es-so? —pregunté, sintiendo mi garganta quemar y mi lengua trabarse sin razón alguna._

_— Uh, eso era Ron._

_— ¿R-Ron? ¿El am-migo de Harry Potter? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Me acababa de comer al amigo de Harry Potter? Isabella negó con su cabeza y soltó una pequeña risita— ¿M-me trag-gue a una per-persona?_

_— No, Edward, no te tragaste a nadie —volvió a reír y cruzó sus piernas. Me sentía en el infierno o puede que en la limusina haga mucho calor._

_— ¡Dimitr-ri! ¡Baj-ja las-s ventanas-s que hac-ce mu-ucho calor! —chillé. Ahora Isabella se carcajeaba abiertamente, y con las pequeñas sacudidas de su cuerpo sus pechos se movían de arriba hacia abajo— ¡Dim-mitri me quem-mo!_

_— Eddie, tranquilo, el aire acondicionado funciona de maravilla._

_— ¡Per-ro tengo calor-r! —Isabella sonrió en mi dirección y no pude evitar quedar encandilado con su sonrisa— ¿Por-r qué eres-s tan hermos-sa? —su sonrisa se acrecentó y no pude evitar el fruncir el ceño— ¡N-no sonrias-s! me dan ganas-s de bes-sarte —me crucé de brazos enfurruñado._

_— ¿Enserio? —me preguntó curiosa. Asentí en su dirección— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Ya hemos pasado esa lección, Edward._

_— ¿P-puedo? —me guiñó un ojo y asintió._

_Me acerqué a ella gateando por el asiento de la limusina, dudaba completamente de mis articulaciones en este momento y estaba seguro de que mis piernas no me permitirían estar de pie. Me acerqué con sigilo hacia Isabella, lentamente hasta que nuestras narices se rozaban suavemente. Isabella aún mantenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, lo que me incitaba cada vez más a juntar mis labios con los de ella._

_— ¿Qué estás esperando? —susurró, y cuando su aliento golpeó suavemente contra mis labios supe que estaba perdido._

_¡Por el poder de Grayskull, vamos Edward!_

_Me acerqué a tal grado que nuestros labios hicieron su primer contacto, solté una pequeña risita cuando un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo. Comencé a mover mis labios tal y como Isabella lo había hecho la primera vez que nos habíamos besado, se sentía realmente bien, más que bien. Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me siguió el juego, lento, acompasado, sin apuro alguno… Hasta que ella hizo intrusión en mi boca con su lengua. Alejé de mi mente aquel documento sobre las bacterias en la saliva humana y me concentré en vivir el momento y disfrutar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Tímidamente entrelacé nuestras lenguas, las cuales se unieron en una armoniosa danza…_

_Oh, dios, me estoy pareciendo a Jasper con esas frases de libros fresas._

_— Vaya, soy una buena profesora parece, ¿huh? —Asentí, sin abrir mis ojos aún— ¿estás listo para tu segunda lección mocoso? —volví a asentir._

_Estaba listo para lo que fuera ahora._

_Fin del mundo, incluso para ti lo estoy._

…

— Oh…

— _Sip, _oh.

Yo la había besado. Yo había tomado la iniciativa y a ella le había gustado. Mi pecho se infló levemente ante aquella nueva adquisición. ¡Algo que podía hacer bien finalmente! Isabella me observaba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de descifrar el desorden que tenía en mi mente debido a todo esto.

— Yo, uh, _nosotros… _Ya sabes—moví mis cejas de arriba abajo, como hacía Emmett.

— ¿Nosotros, qué?

— Nosotros… —me sonrojé a más no poder— nosotros…

— ¿Quieres saber si nosotros tuvimos sexo, Edward? —ah, era tan directa. Asentí, escondiendo mi cara en una de las almohadas que decoraban su cama— bueno, no exactamente…

Cuando Isabella soltó aquella frase, un recuerdo tormentoso se apoderó de mi mente. Un recuerdo que incluía a Tanya y a mi juntos en mi pieza, un recuerdo donde había llegado a la meta sin siquiera sacarme los pantalones, un recuerdo donde ella se burlaba de mi por haber ensuciado mi ropa interior como un púber de catorce años. Creo que incluso un púber lo hubiera hecho mejor que yo, debo preguntarle a Seth la próxima vez que tengamos un encuentro de _LOL_.

— ¡No me digas que pasó otra vez y por eso estoy desnudo! ¿Ensucié mi traje de Spiderman, cierto? Puñetero idiota que eres Edward, inservible, precoz, bueno para…

— ¡Eh, basta! —Isabella me dio un golpe en la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse sobre mi espalda— no pasó nada de eso, bobo, déjame contarte como fue todo, y para tu información, quedé más que satisfecha con ello…

¿Satisfecha?

…

_— ¿Bella? _

_Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas de tanto besarnos. Habíamos llegado finalmente a su pent-house y nos encontrábamos en su habitación, sobre su mullida cama, medios desnudos y devorando nuestras bocas como si fuéramos unos zombies. Isabella me miro con sus ojos cristalinos esperando a que continuara._

_— Quiero preguntarte algo, algo que escuché de Jasper y no sé que es._

_— Ah, joder, me pregunto qué te habrá metido en la cabeza ahora… ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar, cariño?_

_— Uh, ¿Qué es la mirada del cocodrilo?_

_Yo me encontraba sobre Isabella, tenía todo mi peso apoyado en mis codos, debido a mi posición podía sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo debido a la gran carcajada que había soltado luego de la pregunta que le había hecho. Unas pequeñas lagrimitas escapaban de sus ojos a causa del ataque de risa que estaba teniendo._

_— ¡Puto Jasper! —Chilló, cuando la risa iba menguando poco a poco— Siempre con sus ocurrencias, y tú, siempre escuchando cosas que no debes —su mano derecho acarició suavemente mi mejilla— ¿Enserio quieres saber qué es eso? —me preguntó con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos._

_— Uh, bueno, si —asentí, curioso— no estaría preguntando, Jasper también se rió de mí cuando le pregunta qué era eso, ¿qué es?_

_— Baja._

_— ¿Uh?_

_— Que bajes te digo —Isabella me empujaba de los hombros hacía abajo. Con el ceño fruncido le hice caso y quedé a la altura de sus pechos. Estaba enamorándome de sus pechos— baja mas, pequeño —baje un poquito más por su cuerpo, mirando, sin perderme ningún lugar de este. Quedé finalmente en su ombligo._

_— ¿Ahí está bien? —le pregunté, mirando hacia arriba y conectando con sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su respiración se había vuelto un poco más errática. Fruncí el ceño sin saber que era lo que había hecho para que se pusiera así, ¿estaba haciéndolo bien, cierto?— ¿Isabella?_

_— B-baja un poco más, E-Edward —susurró entrecortadamente. Tragué saliva mientras me concentraba mentalmente en lo que me estaba pidiendo, si bajaba un poco más quedaría justo ahí, en su flor._

_Vamos Edward, tú puedes campeón._

_Es ahora o nunca, no volverás a beber alcohol en tu vida._

_Cerré mis ojos y solté un largo suspiro, cuando los abrí pude divisar que Isabella tenía piel de gallina, sonreí un poquito sabiendo que yo había causado eso, y finalmente bajé lo que ella me había dicho, llegando así a la tan esperada Baticueva._

_¿Q-qué era lo que tenía que hacer aquí?_

_— Esa posición es la, vulgarmente conocida, "mirada del cocodrilo" —me explico, con un suave tono de voz. Solté una pequeña risita entendiendo el nombre de la posición— Joder, no te rías, no cuando estás ahí maldito chico…_

_— Oh, lo siento._

_— ¡No hables! —Isabella tenía las manos echa puños._

_No sabía qué hacer. Mi boca estaba prácticamente sobre su aparato reproductor, y si me movía un poquitín ella sentía cosas, ¿sentirá las mismas cosquillas que sentía yo cuando la vi en el traje de Ms. Marvel? Isabella refregó sus muslos, levanté mi cabeza para quedar prendado nuevamente de sus pupilas._

_— No me mires detenidamente ahí, tampoco._

_— ¿Q-qué hago en-entonces? —le pregunté, sintiéndome como un completo idiota— ¿Sabes? Papá tiene una figura del aparato reproductor femenino en su oficina, es desmontable, nunca he visto una real…_

_— Me vas a matar, juro que me vas a matar… —Isabella suspiró con angustia y cerró sus ojos por un momento—"Nunca he visto una real" ¡Pareces un jodido niño de cinco años! ¡Quítame las jodidas bragas de una vez! —asentí y le hice caso en lo que me dije, deslicé lentamente su ropa interior por sus piernas hasta que finalmente estuvo fuera de su cuerpo._

_Ahí estaba la Baticueva frente a mí._

_Esa maldita bribona, ¡al fin nos vemos las caras!_

_— Uh, whoa —me acomodé como estaba anteriormente. Isabella abrió sus piernas ligeramente y yo comencé a… ¿a jugar?— Es blandita —dije, mientras picaba su entrepierna con mi dedo índice— Se parece… —solté una pequeña risita mientras inspeccionaba la flor de Isabella— Se parece a la boca de Homero Simpson._

_— Eres… eres único —dijo, antes de comenzar a reír histéricamente._

_— ¡P-pero si es cierto! —chillé, mientras Isabella se revolvía y abría mas sus piernas en el proceso. Mientras tocaba con mi dedo la parte noble de Isabella pasé a llevar un punto que la hizo tensarse de manera visible— ¿Q-qué hice? ¿Hi-hice algo m-malo?_

_— Oh no, nada de eso, hazlo otra vez… —ronroneo. Me apoyé en mi brazo desocupado y volví a pasar mi dedo por la abertura de su aparato, Isabella dio un pequeño respingo y soltó un leve suspiro._

_— ¿Sabes? Aquí tienes tu segunda lección —ladeé mi cabeza sin entender lo que decía— Dame tu mano —le di la mano que estaba utilizando para toquetearle y ella volvió a posicionarla sobre su baticueva, agarró mi dedo pulgar y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo sobre un pequeño botón rosa._

_— Mhm, ¿E-el punto G? —le pregunté, pendiente de sus reacciones a tan minúsculo movimientos. Ella se veía completamente radiante, una pequeña capa de sudor se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y pequeños jadeos abandonaban su apetecible boca._

_— N-no… no es e-eso —siguió moviendo mi dedo contra ese peculiar lugar, esta vez con más rapidez— ¿P-puedes hacerlo s-solo? —rodé mis ojos ante su pregunta._

_— Claro que puedo —su mano abandonó la mía al momento de decir aquello y agarró fuertemente la sábanas. Seguí haciendo movimientos circulares con mi dedo pulgar sobre su… — ¡Éste es el famoso clítoris!_

_— S-si Edward, ese es el fa-famoso clítoris —respondió entrecortadamente— Y ahora ne-necesita tu a-atención, joder, ¡más rápido chico!_

_Comencé a frotar mi dedo con mayor ímpetu, haciendo movimientos circulares, horizontales, verticales, formas que hubiera para poder moverme el maldito dedo que estaba que Isabella estuviera a punto de llegar a tener su orgasmo. Había leído que este pequeño botón de nervios estaba hecho solo para el placer sexual de la mujer, que no existía otra función más que esa._

_¡Bendito seas!_

_— Oh, mierda, Edward… —Isabella alzó sus caderas un poco y comenzó a seguir el ritmo de mis movimientos, cada vez más rápidos. Estaba completamente maravillado viendo su comportamiento, la forma en la que su cuerpo se arqueaba, como gemía de placer._

_Qué películas porno._

_¡Esto era muchísimo mejor!_

_Unos cuantos movimientos más e Isabella quedó completamente desalmada, se dejó vencer contra la cama y yo retiré mi mano de ella inmediatamente. Un mohín se formó en sus labios… superiores, aquellos que tiene en su rostro. No podía dejar de admirarla, incluso así se veía hermosa, esta mujer era hermosa de todas las formas posibles, su cabello enmarañado le daba un aspecto sumamente implacable._

_— Tu segunda lección, como darle placer a una mujer —Isabella soltó una pequeña risita— aprendes demasiado rápido para tu propio bien._

_— ¿L-lo hice b-bien, entonces? —pregunté, pendiente de la sustancia que se encontraba en mi dedo. Isabella asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— Tengo mi dedo pegajoso, ¿tengo que ir a lavármelo?_

_— Ven aquí —me dijo, dándome una seductora mirada. Me acerqué a ella, quien se sentó en la cama y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Acercó sus labios a los míos y dejó un casto beso sobre mi boca y luego, con suma lentitud introdujo mi dedo pulgar en su boca…_

_Ahí fue cuando sucedió nuevamente._

_Mientras succionaba y rodeaba mi dedo sensualmente con su lengua._

_…_

— ¡Otra vez lo hice!

— Bueno, sí —Isabella rió— pero fue mi culpa, no te preocupes.

— Uhu, bueno… —me sonrojé recordando lo que había hecho.

¿Cómo diantres había hecho eso?

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¿Tendré que tomarme una copa de alcohol cada vez que tengamos una de nuestras lecciones? —Isabella rió con complicidad y fruncí el ceño— ¿Por qué ríes así? ¿Acaso pasó algo más?

— Eso que tomaste en la limusina no era Ron —Isabella se encogió de hombros— Era agua mineral con gas, el ron es de otro color. Así que podríamos decir que no estabas ebrio y que todo fue algo psicológico de tu parte.

— Entonces… ¿Todo lo hice sobrio? —Isabella asintió— Así que te toqué _ahí_ estando sobrio y ahora no me atrevo siquiera a mirar tus pechos, ¿cómo es eso posible?

— Tú eres el extraño aquí.

— ¿Y por qué yo estoy desnudo también?

— Por tu problema —ah sí, maldito problema— Y porque yo también quería ver la mercancía —una de sus mano apareció por mi cintura y bajó rápidamente a mi entrepierna. Me sonrojé cuando me tocó en ese lugar— Y déjame decirte que debes sentirte orgulloso, chico. La próxima vez será tu turno de disfrutar, ya…

El timbre interrumpió lo que Isabella estaba diciendo, igual yo había dejado de escuchar cuando dijo "la próxima vez será tu turno" podía jurarlo por el anillo de linterna verde, que estaba esperando a que llegara ese momento con ansias. Isabella se cubrió con las sábanas y dejó la habitación, no sin antes darme una mirada…

Ahí me percate que me había quitado las sábanas que yo estaba usando para cubrir mi desnudez. Tomé uno de los cojines y lo acomodé sobre mi miembro viril, sintiendo la sangre acumularse sobre mis mejillas. Con una última risita dejo la habitación y se fue a abrir la puerta a quien fuera que viniera a estas horas de la mañana…

_— ¡Así te quería encontrar mujerzuela! ¿Quién es el inmundo con el que te estás revolcando?_

_Oh Dios._

Ese era papá Swan y yo estaba sin alcohol en mi sistema.

_Oh Dios._

¿Bolsita? ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

**(1) **tinyurl (punto) com (slash) c8y5k9c

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí les traigo capitulo nuevo con muuuuuuuuuch amor para todas ustedes. Este capitulo es el doble de lo que hago normalmente, espero y compense la espera de la vez pasada y lo corto que salió ese capitulo. Debo confesar que me entretuve demasiado escribiendo este capitulo, a veces me regañaba... no, miento, a veces regañaba a Edward por ser tan _hueón_ y después me decía "Hey, tranquila, tu eres la que lo hace así al pobre" lol, así que cualquier queja por su ingenuidad es conmigo y no con él, que e suna santa paloma de Dios (?) espero les guste el capitulo, creo que es uno de mis favoritos hasta el momento jajajaja.

* * *

_Las invito a leer mi nuevo fic el cual podrán encontrar en mi perfil, ya tiene su primer capítulo, abajo les dejo la descripción:_

**"Cada príncipe con su color"  
**_Bella & Edward, Romance/Humor, Rated M_._**  
**_"¿Príncipes azules? Claro, sí que los hay, en las películas animadas de Disney que ven nuestras hermanas pequeñas y nosotras a escondidas. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda."

* * *

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras :)_

_~ Lamb._


	20. La primera declaración de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 20: **La primera declaración de Eddie.

* * *

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Di un respingo cuando escuché la voz de Jasper tras de mí. Me di vuelta lentamente y sonreí un tanto nervioso. Jasper entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos dándome una mirada de _"Algo apesta aquí y definitivamente no soy yo"._ Alzó una de sus cejas esperando que dijera algo, pero ¿qué podía decirle a mi amigo?

_"No hago nada, tan solo me escondo de Isabella, aunque un noventa y nueve por ciento dice que eso es totalmente imposible hacerlo, ya que soy su fiel secretario, 'su perra' como tú sueles decir; por ende, solo estoy admirando este gran jarrón y la linda planta de un color verde musgo que lo ocupa"_

— N-nada.

— ¿Vienes a almorzar conmigo? —me preguntó aun desconfiando, sus ojos parecían dos rendijas. Asentí repetidas veces y lo seguí en silencio a la salida.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro local predilecto, Alice nos estaba esperando en una de las mesas. Al vernos, alzó su mano ondeándola en el aire en nuestra dirección, sonreí a la pequeña mujer que estaba frente a nosotros a modo de saludo. Jasper sonrió de igual manera, sentándose junto a ella y dejando un beso en su mejilla. La chica en cuestión se sonrojó y me dio una tímida mirada, luego se encogió de hombros.

_Oh._

¿Al fin le había resultado a Jasper?

— Es que… ¿me perdí de algo? —les pregunté. Jasper brillaba, literalmente brillaba. Como ese vampiro que está de moda hoy en día y por el cual las adolescentes están vueltas locas. Alice estaba avergonzada.

Yo igual lo estaría si la gente me viera con Jasper.

Oh, esperen… la gente _me ve_ con Jasper.

Diablos.

— ¡Te dije que me iba a dar una oportunidad si seguía insistiendo! Me debes veinte dólares —me contestó Jasper feliz. Estuve a punto de golpearme mentalmente ante su metedura de pata, cuando Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Apostaste por esto? —le preguntó en un siseo. Jasper tragó— ¿Y tú le seguiste el juego? —ahora su mirada me quería asesinar a mí. Estúpido Jasper y su estúpida boca.

— ¡É-él fue el que me retó a hacer la apuesta! —chilló el muy traidor.

— En mi defensa, nunca pensé que una mujer inteligente y racional como tú le daría una oportunidad a este eslabón perdido —alcé mis manos en el aire en son de paz. Alice rodó sus ojos, pero no pudo contener aquella sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

— ¿Eslabón perdido? ¿Qué estas tratando de decir con eso? —le sonreí con diversión a Jasper.

La mesera llegó así que no pudo reclamar más sobre lo que había dicho, los tres pedimos nuestra comida y luego nos entablamos en una amena charla, hasta que alguien sacó a colación que me había encontrado escondido tras una planta, observando la puerta del despacho de Isabella como si fuera a explotar en cualquier minuto.

— ¿Estabas escondiéndote de Bella? —me preguntó Alice, la curiosidad bañaba su tono de voz— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez que te asustó? —me sonrojé y los dos frente a mi rieron suavemente.

— ¿Es que te violo o algo? Digo, ya es hora hombre, ¡desembucha tu espada y clávasela hasta el fondo, joder! —resoplé ignorando como el color se intensificaba en mi rostro. Alice rodó sus ojos y le metió a Jasper un pedazo de pan en la boca para que se callara un momento.

¿Había dicho cuán bien me caía Alice?

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Eddie?

Cerré mis ojos y me eché un croissant a la boca recordando lo ocurrido el día después de la fiesta de Halloween.

…

_«Edward, tu ropa»_

_Me puse de pie deprisa y ordené mi ropa, la cual estaba esparcida por la habitación de Isabella. Tenía un leve, muy leve trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con la limpieza y el orden en las habitaciones, así que traté de ignorar como pude el desorden que caracterizaba el cuarto de Isabella en estos momentos. Había una cosa más importante que ir a buscar la escoba a la cocina y comenzar con la limpieza._

_Y esa cosa era Charles Swan._

_— ¿¡Está aquí todavía ese malnacido!?_

_Rayos y centellas._

_Me puse mis lentes, porque era lo primordial, luego me calcé los bóxers de Spiderman rápidamente y…_

_Rayos, rayos, rayos._

_¡No tenía ropa!_

_¡Por todo lo santo, solo tenía el traje de Spiderman!_

_Relájate Edward, tranquilo. Esto puede tener solución, piensa, usa tu cerebro amigo ¡que te sirva de alguna endemoniada vez tener un CI tan alto! Piensa en las telenovelas que mamá te hacía ver, los libros que has leído, las historias amorosas de Emmett a través del tiempo. Piensa donde demonios puedes esconderte para que el señor Swan no te despelleje vivo por haber mancillado a su hija, siendo al revés la situación._

_El foco se prendió sobre mi cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Había un escondite en común en todas esas situaciones, como por ejemplo cuando el marido llegaba a la casa de María Albertina y esta le decía a José Antonio, el amante que muchas veces era el mismísimo jardinero y/o limpia piscina, que se escondiera en el armario._

_¡Benditas telenovelas Venezolanas que mamá ve a la hora de almuerzo!_

_Sin pensarlo más, tomé mi traje de Spiderman y me escabullí rápidamente en el walk in closet de Isabella. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando me vi rodeado de elegantes vestidos y zapatos por montón. Nunca a lo largo de mi vida había agradecido tanto estar rodeado de ropa femenina, tenía malas experiencias debido a que Rosalie y mamá amaban usarme como burro de carga, pero ahora me sentía en el cielo._

_— ¡Hazte a un lado Isabella!_

_— ¡No! Estas en mi jodida casa, ¿ni siquiera aquí puedo hacer lo que me plazca?_

_— ¡No me saques de quicio niña y hazte a un lado!_

_El portazo que dio el señor Swan al entrar en la habitación de Isabella probablemente se escuchó hasta China. Me estremecí al saber que ya estaba en la habitación y solo una puerta nos separaba. Me estaba entrando el pánico otra vez, ¿cuándo te metiste en esto, Edward? ¿Es que no podías seguir con tu vida virginal? No, tenía que curiosear acerca de los placeres carnales de primera mano, no podía simplemente abrir RedTube y listo._

_Comencé a pasearme por el gigantesco armario de Isabella, era del porte de mi pieza. Ella tenía demasiada ropa, demasiada, incluso había prendas que aún tenían la etiqueta y se conservaban completamente intactas. Para que hablar de los zapatos, había por montón, desde tacones a unas simple zapatillas. Tenía una pared llena de zapatillas de todos los diseños, Vans y Converse. Era el paraíso de las zapatillas._

_— ¿Qué es esto? —murmuré, frunciendo el ceño cuando vi una cómoda con muchos cajones._

_Abrí uno de los cajones y el color subió a mi rostro inmediatamente._

_Lencería._

_— No se te ocurra tomarlo. Edward, detén tu mano ahí… ¡maldita mano que se mueve sola! —chillé, cuando sostuve uno de los brasieres de Isabella en mi mano._

_— ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Es que acaso tienes ratas en tu apartamento, muchacha?_

_— Eh, si. Ya llamé a los exterminadores, vendrán pronto así que será mejor que te vayas, no querrás presenciar eso, ¿no? Esas cosas peludas y dientonas corriendo de un lugar a otro._

_— ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a unas asquerosas ratas?_

_—No, por supuesto que no —pude escuchar el suspiro abatido de Isabella a través de la puerta. Me regañé mentalmente por el gritito que había soltado, aunque tampoco era como el chillido de una ratita, yo no era tan femenino, ¿cierto?— ¿Estás consiente ahora que de no hay nadie aquí, padre?_

_— No._

_Dejé de escuchar su conversación y seguí inspeccionando la ropa interior de Isabella. No es como si ella me fuera a pillar haciendo esto, ¿cierto? Estaba ocupada tratando de despistar a su señor padre, yo podía entretenerme un rato viendo estas peculiares prendas, porque había unas realmente llamativas._

_Por ejemplo, ella tenía un brasier donde se veía claramente el escudo de Capitán América._

_Y yo era el ñoño en cuestión._

_Tal vez ella era una nerd que aun no salía del closet._

_También habían algunos brasieres que hacían saltar a mi amigo de allá abajo, porque dejaban prácticamente nada a la imaginación, sumándole a eso que cada vez que los levantaba y observaba el encaje del que estaban hechos recordaba a Isabella estirada en su cama a mi completa merced._

_Se escuchaba tan bien eso, "a mi completa merced", como si yo fuera el Dios del sexo._

_Já._

_— Thor todopoderoso._

_¿Qué tenían las mujeres con las tangas?_

_Tomé en mi mano un puñado de… Ropa interior, como solían llamarle, más bien parecían hilos dentales. Enserio, ¿para que se tomaban la molestia de ocuparlos? Era como andar sin nada. Isabella tenía una completa gama de colores de hilos dentales, digo, tangas. Era una imagen digna, nuevamente, imaginar a Isabella con nada más que esto, pero creo que prefería mil veces las bragas convencionales._

_¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico de la vieja escuela._

_— Bati-chica —murmuré, tomando unas braguitas en mi mano derecha que tenían plasmada a la chica murciélago en su versión cómic— Me sorprendes, Isabella._

_Estaba tan ensimismado viendo la ropa interior de Isabella como un vil pervertido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar correctamente cuando la puerta del armario de Isabella se abrió de sopetón. Nuevamente chillé como una nena y, lamentablemente, arrojé la ropa interior por los aires, haciendo que inconscientemente quedara bañado con ella, incluso y tenía un brasier sobre mi cabeza._

_Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par._

_Isabella tenía una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios, estaba cruzada de brazos y una de sus cejas estaba alzada preguntándome silenciosamente "¿Qué coño estás haciendo?" sip, utilizando esa misma expresión. Tragué saliva y mi vista se enfocó en la pesadilla andante. El señor Swan tenía una expresión horrible en su rostro horrible. Sus labios estaban crispados con molestia y me observaba como si fuera una… asquerosa ratita._

_— Realmente tienes una plaga en tu casa después de todo._

_— Padre…_

_— ¿Qué hace este… —nuevamente me miró con desprecio y luego prosiguió hablándole a su hija—… qué hace este aquí? ¿Es que ahora te diviertes con cualquiera? ¿Ni siquiera para eso tienes dignidad?_

_— Como dije anteriormente, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga, ya estoy bastante grande para tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿qué si me he tirado un buen polvo con Edward? _

_— ¡Cuida tus palabras muchachita! —le alzó la voz a Isabella, haciendo que esta se encogiera un poco pero el brillo de determinación en sus ojos seguía ahí— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —sus ojos afilados estaban sobre mi esta vez._

_— Uh, n-no —comenté, encogiéndome de hombros tenuemente— Y-yo… N-no estábamos haciendo nada malo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera llegué a penetrar a su hija, si eso es lo que le molesta, señor —el señor Swan mostró sorpresa en su rostro e Isabella tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar que una risita saliera de ella._

_— ¿Perdón?_

_— B-bueno, con Isabella no hemos hecho nada malo, como le he dicho. Si se pregunta el porqué de mi… situación —agregué con las mejillas sonrojadas apuntando mi semi-desnudez— Es por el simple hecho de que, bueno, lo único que tengo a mano es mi disfraz de Spiderman, no es algo con lo que me gustaría salir a la calle a estas horas._

_— Además —agregó Bella, dejando el lado de su papá y caminando hacia mi—, no es como si no pudiera acostarme con mi novio, ¿cierto, corazón? —me quedé de piedra mientras ella quitaba una de sus tangas que estaba sobre mi hombro despreocupadamente._

_El señor me iba a castrar._

_— ¿Tu novio? —preguntó sin creérselo._

_Para ser sinceros, yo estaba igual._

_— ¿Tan difícil es creerlo? —dijo Isabella, alzando una de sus cejas. Su padre volvió a repasarme con esa mirada tan pesada que tenía él, y asintió, alzando su ceja de igual manera._

_— Claro que sí, ¿es que no lo has visto? Por lo menos tu último chico, ese modelo… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿James? ¿Laurent? ¿Félix?... Da igual, esto es totalmente increíble —El señor Swan tenía ambas de sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, su para recta estaba intacta, solo su tono de voz demostraba cuando desagradable era para él que yo estuviera con su hija._

_Algo contradictorio._

_Si la trataba de una forma tan despreciable, ¿qué le importaba a él con quien estuviera saliendo Isabella?_

_Como si fuera verdad, de todos modos._

_— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, padre? —le preguntó Isabella un tanto hastiada._

_Mi ego había bajado unos cuantos –bastantes– decibeles._

_— Quería hacerte entrega de esto personalmente —sacó un sobre de algún compartimiento que existía en el interior de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a su hija— acabemos con esto de una vez por todas._

_— ¿Qué es?_

_— Ábrelo —la incitó, una sonrisa se posó en los labios del caballero._

_Isabella abrió el sobre lentamente y sacó un papel de su interior, mientras leía su rostro fue palideciendo notablemente. Creo que leyó aquel comunicado cerca de cinco veces sin creer lo que contenido decía, fruncí el ceño y observé como el señor Swan sonreía abiertamente, un brillo triunfante se había instalado en sus ojos. Isabella cuadró la mandíbula y cuando levantó su mirada, estuve a punto de retroceder._

_Demonios, era como si fuera a convertirte en piedra, cual Medusa._

_Pero en el fondo, podía ver la tristeza y el dolor que quería esconder en esa mirada._

_— ¿Tienes algo que decir, hija?_

_— Nos vemos en los tribunales —dijo, su voz tan fría como un tempano— es hora de que te vayas de mi departamento y espero que no vuelvas a pisar este lugar nunca más. No eres bienvenido ni ahora ni nunca._

_— Me complace —me dio una nueva mirada y soltó una pequeña risita— disfrutaré viendo cómo la prensa te come viva por andar con… este._

_— Edward —murmuré, sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo._

_— ¿Le enseñaste hablar a tu mascota?_

_— M-mi nombre es Edward —fruncí el ceño y me acerqué con una valentía que no sé de donde salió hacia aquel hombre— No soy una mascota, y técnicamente no soy un "este". Soy una persona, de carne, huesos… y agua, como usted, como Isabella, como todos —su postura no había cambiado, se creía el dueño de todo— Isabella le ha pedido que se marche, ¿quiere que lo acompañe a la puerta? —soltó un resoplido, dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Se fue sin decir nada._

_¡Lo había dejado callado!_

_¡Baile mental de la victoria!_

_Escuché atentamente como la puerta del pent-house de Isabella sonaba al cerrarse. Bella pasó como alma que lleva al diablo junto a mí y se dejó caer sobre su cama, uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos. Acomodé mis lentes sobre el puente de mi nariz y caminé lentamente hacia ella, no sabía si quería que me acercara o me iba a dar una patada en la espinilla._

_— Puedes irte si lo deseas Edward —fruncí el ceño y me senté a su lado en la cama._

_— Uh, no lo deseo. Quiero quedarme —Isabella sonrió levemente cuando me escuchó decir eso._

_— Estaba tratando de decirte sutilmente que me gustaría estar sola —comentó en un murmullo. Me sonrojé al no captar el doble significado de sus palabras. Me encogí de hombros a pesar de que ella no pudiera verme— ¿Qué voy a hacer, Edward? Él quiere quitarme la editorial, él puede hacerlo… Creo que lo mejor será que le informe a Jacob sobre esto —Isabella suspiró y rodó en la cama, descubriendo su rostro finalmente. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sinceramente no me gustaba verla así._

_Me ponía triste._

_Y no sabía cómo lidiar con mujeres tristes._

_Isabella me jaló del brazo e hizo que me recostara sobre su cama, junto a ella. Me sonrió tenuemente y posó su pequeña mano sobre mi mejilla, dándome una suave caricia. A veces me preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía con ella, podía comportarse como un demonio recién salido del infierno, podía usar el sarcasmo tantas veces como quisiera para que yo no la entendiera… pero habían esos pequeños momentos, como ahora, donde era tan dulce y dócil que no sabía que pensar._

_Las mujeres y su comportamiento siempre serían un tema tabú para mí._

_— Gracias._

_— ¿P-por qué? —le pregunté en un susurro._

_— Solo por… ser tú —se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Y por no enojarte sobre lo de ser mi novio —me guiñó un ojo haciendo que el rubor subiera a mi rostro— ¿Me darías un abrazo? —me preguntó un tanto cohibida._

_Esta era otra faceta que me gustaba de Isabella._

_La tímida._

_— Claro —abrí mis brazos para que ella se acomodara entre ellos. Isabella sonrió abiertamente y se acurrucó junto a mí, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos y posé mi cabeza sobre la suya, soltando un suspiro._

_— ¿Edward?_

_— ¿Sí, Isabella?_

_— Me gustas —tragué saliva— Te quiero, de verdad lo hago, no se te ocurra huir de mí, ¿sí?_

_Y se acurrucó más junto a mí, dejándome totalmente en blanco._

_Recórcholis._

_¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido?_

_Oh Dios, a lo mejor tendría un infarto._

…

Ella me había pedido que no huyera y era lo primero que había hecho.

_Gallina._

Alice y Jasper estaban en completo silencio, solo observándome. Mi amigo había dejado caer su cuchara en la sopa que estaba tomando, salpicando unas cuantas gotas, y Alice aún tenía su boca abierta y la media luna estaba a mitad de camino sostenida en su mano. Me removí incómodo ante su escrutinio. Hace cinco días había pasado eso y había estada tratando de evitar cualquier contacto excesivo con Isabella por temor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —me preguntó Jasper intrigado.

— Y-yo… y-yo —carraspeé y acomodé el cuello de mi camisa.

— No le dijiste nada —agregó Alice, a modo de aseveración— Tú eres idiota —dijo, observando a Jasper. Luego sus ojos se posaron en mí— Pero tú eres jodidamente lento, ¿enserio no lo dijiste nada?

— ¿Ni siquiera un puto "_gracias"_, Edward? —Jasper negó con su cabeza— ¿Qué clase de mentor he sido, señor Jesús? Debería haberte hablado sobre estos casos. Las chicas _aman_ escuchar algo a cambio de un _"Te quiero"_ —Jasper desordenó su cabello— Un _"Yo también"_ hubiera estado de maravilla, Eddie.

— Pe-pero yo no sé… —suspiré y le di un mordisco a otro croissant— ¿Cómo sabes exactamente cuándo te gusta alguien? Yo nunca… A mí nunca me habían dicho eso... Quie-quiero decir —Alice sonrió al ver mi pobre intento de explicar que nadie se me había declarado _nunca_, y cuando digo nunca es _nunca_.

— Primero, _mariposas en la panza_, ese es un clásico querido amigo —Observé a Jasper con curiosidad, la verdad es que cuando Isabella me besó por primera vez sentí aquella explosión de sustancias químicas en mi estómago, o como Jasper y el mundo lo llamaba vulgarmente, "mariposas en la panza"— ¿Has sentido alguna cosquillita o algo?

— Eh, s-si.

— ¡Sudor! —chilló Alice, ganándose una extraña mirada por parte de Jasper.

— El sudor ya viene cuando han pasado al grado tres, cochina, ¡estamos hablando de otras cosas aquí! A no ser que quieras experimentar un poco de eso —Jazz movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

— Como decía, ¿te sudan las manos cuando estás cerca de ella? —me preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente a Jasper. La verdad es que sí, Alice tenía razón, aunque no eran solo las manos, a veces parecía que había corrido una maratón de mil kilómetros, y todo culpa de Isabella.

— Uh, bue-bueno, no solo las m-manos —le respondí, dándole un sorbo a mi jugo.

— ¿Estás obsesionado con ella? —ahora fue el turno de Jasper, fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta.

— ¿Eh?

— Ya sabes, como en _Misery _**(1)**.

— ¡Pe-pero eso no! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Yo no quiero encerrar a Isabella en mi casa, menos quebrarle todo lo que pueda para que así no se vaya de mi lado, ¡estás loco! —chillé sin poder creer la comparación que Jasper estaba haciendo. _Stephen King_ era el peor ejemplo cuando se hablaba de un sentimiento que tendría que dar dicha en vez de terror.

— Lo que Jasper quiso decir, es si sueles pensar en ella la mayoría del tiempo.

— Ah, viéndolo de ese modo… —negué con mi cabeza a Jasper y pensé— Bueno, pero eso es normal, ¿no? Digo, estoy la mayoría de mi tiempo con ella, es normal que al llegar a casa me pregunte qué está haciendo supongo —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Tu corazón late más rápido de lo usual?, ¿te molestas cuando ves otros hombres cerca de ella?, ¿hay veces donde solo quieres abrazarla y nada más? —asentí a cada una de esas preguntas que me formulaban.

Alice y Jasper nuevamente estaban centrados en mi, mirándome como su fuera la cosa más adorable del mundo, Alice incluso parecía como si en cualquier momento se lanzaría a mí y apretaría mis mejillas para enfatizar su punto. ¿Por qué tenían que mirarme así?, me daba vergüenza que hicieran eso, y no sabía dónde esconderme, ¿trágame tierra?

— ¡Felicidades, has caído en las redes del amor! —dijeron ambos con entusiasmo a la misma vez.

¿Amor?

Nosotros no estábamos hablando de amor.

¿Qué les sucedía?

Estaba a punto de contestarle sobre su equivocación cuando la campanita de la puerta del local sonó, anunciando que alguien había entrado. Giré mi cabeza para observar el lugar y la verdad es que no sé exactamente que pasó por mi cuerpo al ver la escena frente a mis ojos, estaba un tanto conmocionado debido a lo que estaba presenciando.

Isabella había entrado en el local.

Pero no estaba sola, estaba muy bien acompañada. Tal vez era ese modelo que había nombrado su papá –bueno, _alguno de ellos_– el que estaba rodeando su cintura con uno de sus musculosos brazos. Isabella se veía feliz y realmente cómoda con el tipo en cuestión. Que se vieran extremadamente bien juntos tampoco me ayudaba a sacar las mejores conclusiones. A lo mejor y era un amigo como había sucedido con Alec y yo había tenido una pequeña punzada de celos injustificados.

_Amigos_.

Bueno, estuve a punto de creer en esa teoría hasta que vi como se daban un dulce beso frente a mis ojos. Los amigos no se besan en los labios, ¿cierto? Jasper y yo no nos andamos besando en los labios, ¿por qué ella había hecho eso? Fruncí el ceño y acomodé mis gafas sin quitar la vista de la acaramelada pareja. Isabella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de aquel individuo, justo como lo había hecho conmigo días atrás. Me giré hacia mis amigos para hacer una última pregunta:

— Entonces, si todas esas cosas que nombraron con anterioridad son síntomas del _amor_ —Alice y Jasper tenían sus rostros desencajados. Continué con lo que me proponía, ignorándolos completamente— ¿Qué significa el dolor que estoy sintiendo justo aquí ahora? —les pregunté apuntando mi corazón.

Iba a tener que _googlear_ sobre eso, supongo.

* * *

**(1) **Libro de Stephen King. Un escritor sufre un grave accidente y recobra el conocimiento en una apartada casa en la que vive una misteriosa mujer, corpulenta y de extraño carácter. Se trata de una antigua enfermera, involucrada en varias muertes misteriosas ocurridas en diversos hospitales. Esta mujer es capaz de los mayores horrores, y el escritor, con las piernas rotas y entre terribles dolores, tiene que luchar por su vida. (Uno de mis favoritos, debo decir)

* * *

**¡Buenas Noches!**

Capitulo 20 arrba para ustedes :) se que me estoy demorando en actualizar, ¿puedo culpar a alguien por ello? en verdad tengo muchos culpables, cada personaje de la saga que me estoy leyendo. Enserio, es horrible, una cosa de que comencé a leer el primer libro y ya voy en el otavo, alucinante XD. Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, ¡espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado! no se porque Bella hizo lo que hizo al final, que alguien me lo explique (?) tendré que deducirlo en el próximo capitulo, mi cabeza fue la que planeo eso, así que no me reten ni nada, soy inocente. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado con la historia, como siempre, nos estamos leyendo por aquí, twitter, facebook.

Ah, y ¿feliz año nuevo atrasado? ya no se ni en que día estoy.

_PD: Petit-Chiharu me preguntaste porque no servía el link de mi twitter... bueeeeeno, soy idiota, le cambié el nombre (cosa que desgraciadamente hago a cada rato XD) y había olvidado cambiar el link en mi perfil, pero ya lo hice (gracias, por cierto, nunca me habría dado cuenta XD) todo está solucionado ahora ;)_

* * *

_Las invito a leer mi nuevo fic el cual podrán encontrar en mi perfil, ya tiene su primer capítulo, abajo les dejo la descripción:_

**"Cada príncipe con su color"  
**_Bella & Edward, Romance/Humor, Rated M_._**  
**_"¿Príncipes azules? Claro, sí que los hay, en las películas animadas de Disney que ven nuestras hermanas pequeñas y nosotras a escondidas. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y les presentaré la nueva gama de príncipes que viene en el catálogo otoño-invierno de este año. Y siempre recuerden esto: ¿Azul? Eso ya pasó de moda."

* * *

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras :)_

_~ Lamb._


	21. La primera pena de amor de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 21: **La primera pena de amor de Eddie.

* * *

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Seth?

— _¿Eh? ¡T-tengo c-catorce a-años! ¿Q-qué te s-sucede?_

Fijé mi atención en el juego, el _elfo de la noche_ que había elegido Seth iba a la par con el mío, tratando de encontrar alguno que otro enemigo al cual atacar. Por alguna extraña razón jugar _Wolrd of Warcraft _con Seth no estaba siendo tan divertido como solía serlo, ¿qué era lo que me pasaba? Esta mañana ni siquiera había podido terminar de leer "_Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres"_, y eso que solo tenía cerca de seiscientas páginas.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo conmigo, y todo empezó ayer… Ese fatídico día en el que Jasper y Alice me dijeron que estaba _enamorado_, y después veo a la mujer en cuestión que me tiene de este modo, colgada como un llavero del cuello de otro espécimen de mi mismo sexo.

Ella había dicho _"Te quiero"._

Y luego estaba con otro hombre.

¿Es así como funciona todo esto?

— _¡Edward, usa una poción! ¡Edward, ataca, demonios, ataca! _—moví mi cabeza volviendo la atención al juego, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tres _orcos_ se habían acercado a nosotros con la intención de sacarnos de la partida y lo habían logrado gracias a mi divagación— _¡Mierda, no otra vez!_

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cuides tu vocabulario? —suspiré, mirando la pantalla de _Log in_. Acomodé mis gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz y volví a suspirar, mientras apoyaba mi barbilla sobre mi mano, sin quitar la vista del computador, aunque ni siquiera estaba mirando del todo.

— _¿Edward?_

— ¿Sí, Seth?

_— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _—suspiré y cerré mis ojos— _Has suspirado ocho veces en este intervalo de tiempo en el que hemos estado jugando… Si se le puede llamar jugar a lo que hiciste._

— ¿Qué pregunta querías hacerme, renacuajo? —Seth bufó al otro lado de la línea y sonreí tenuemente imaginándolo enfurruñado frente a la pantalla de su computador.

— _¿Te has enamorado, Edward?_

— Bueno, eso es lo que Jasper dice y lo que Alice confirma. Se supone también que mi cuerpo quiere decirme que me he enamorado por sus constantes cambios —volví a suspirar, me hice atrás en la silla giratoria de mi escritorio y miré el techo— Así que sí, en teoría, estoy enamorado.

— _¿De tu jefa? _—me preguntó el muy bribón. Y como si algo la hubiera llamado, o si tuviera un oído ultrasónico para que así escuchara la voz de Seth donde la mencionaba, salió lentamente de su despacho. La observé por el rabillo de mi ojo, mientras respondía la pregunta que me habían hecho.

— Eh, de… Sí, ella.

— _¿Y qué pasó?, ¿no te quiere?, ¿eres muy nerd?, ¿hablas mucho sobre videojuegos?, ¿tus lentes la perturban?... _—fruncí el ceño y me enderecé en mi asiento.

— ¿Estás hablando de mi o hay algo que debería saber muchacho? —le pregunté con curiosidad. Ahora fue su turno de suspirar melancólicamente— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

— _Bueno, está esta chica… _—Ah, mujeres, ¿por qué tenían que llegar a cambiar todo? Yo era tan feliz con videojuegos y cómics— _Su nombre es Claire y… bueno, es muy linda, es como… Chloe Moretz, ¿has visto Kick-Ass? Supongo que sí, es ella a sus catorce años _—suspiré sintiendo el pesar de mi joven camarada— _La cosa es que ella dijo que yo le gustaba, o algo así…_

— ¿Ella lo dijo? —le pregunté más interesado aún. Isabella seguía inmóvil en el umbral de su puerta, revisando unos papeles, _se supone_— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

— _Eh, ella dijo que me quería en una ocasión, solíamos ser compañeros de puesto en química..._

— ¿Ella te dijo que te quería? Y déjame adivinar, después de decir eso se hizo la desentendida, ¿no? —Seth soltó un siseo a modo de acierto— Comprendo exactamente como te sientes, muchacho. Creo que tal vez ese puede ser un mal en las mujeres, andar diciéndole al mundo que los quieren como si fuera una cosa para llevarse a la ligera —puede que haya alzado un poco más la voz para decir aquello, logré divisar movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo y desvié la mirada cuando comprendí que Isabella se dirigía con paso decidido a mi escritorio.

— Estás en horas de trabajo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

— _¿Está ahí tu jefa?... Dijiste todas esas cosas por ella, ¿cierto? Joder, te van a despedir idiota._

— Si me disculpas Seth, creo que lo mejor será dejar este tipo de charlas para cuando esté en la comodidad de mi hogar. Así podremos hablar tranquilamente de la muchachita que rompió tu corazón —la valentía había vuelto a mi así que prácticamente estaba ignorando a _la señorita Swan_— Y espero que tu chica no aparezca de un día para otro colgada del cuello de otro muchacho, no es bonito ¿sabes? estamos hablando.

_Oh por Thor._

Estaba sudando como un vil puerco y me temblaban las manos. Traté de actuar normalmente cuando corté la llamada por _Skype_ con Seth, enrollé lentamente los auriculares junto al micrófono y los guardé en uno de los cajones que tenía mi escritorio. Todo esto sin levantar la vista a la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí, seguramente con un humor de perros y asesinándome con la mirada.

— Te recuerdo que soy tu jefa aún, chico —alcé las cejas y finalmente me topé con su mirada. Fue desconcertante observar que en sus ojos no había ningún tipo de emoción presente. Bueno, dos podíamos jugar a este juego… podíamos, ¿verdad?

— He terminado todos mis deberes, señorita Swan. Incluso terminé la corrección que tenía pendiente con la señorita Brandon, me disculpo por tratar de mantenerme ocupado cuando no tengo nada más que hacer —cuadró su mandíbula y cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida abruptamente por nada más ni nada menos que Jasper.

— ¡Hey, Eddie! —alzó su brazo y luego se paró en seco cuando vio a Isabella frente a mí. Carraspeó y frunció el ceño— Buenas tardes, _señorirta Swan_ —abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Jasper nunca la había llamado de ese modo, siempre había sido _Bella_ para él. Isabella estaba igual o más sorprendida que yo por aquel trato, su mirada fue de Jasper hacia mí repetidas veces, suspiró y pasó su mano derecha sobre su rostro.

— Jasper —dijo a modo de saludo, con la voz un tanto agotada— Puedes irte Edward, ya no queda nada más que hacer —asentí y me puse de pie con brusquedad. Sus ojos buscaron los míos nuevamente y abrió su boca para decir algo, alcé mi ceja esperando… Isabella sonrió y negó con su cabeza— Olvídalo —murmuró sin borrar la sonrisita de su rostro, dio media vuelta y desapareció en su despacho.

Cuando me giré para observar a Jasper, me di cuenta que él estaba prácticamente tratando de hacer un orificio a la puerta de la oficina de Isabella con sus ojos, como si tuviera visión láser o algo al estilo de _Ciclope_ **(1)**. Tomé mi chaqueta y mi bolso, acomodé mis lentes y rodeé mi escritorio para acercarme a Jasper, que aun seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Jasper?, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunté al llegar a su lado, con un tanto de preocupación— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió recién?, ¿Isabella te ha hecho algo? —Jasper se giró hacia mí y me observó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? ¡Yo debería hacerte esa jodida pregunta! —chilló, su ceño aun fruncido. Nunca lo había visto enojado de este modo, el era puras sonrisitas— Y ella se metió contigo, es suficiente. Eres mi amigo, mi hermano, mi puto camarada. Si una _perra_ se mete contigo, se mete conmigo también. Es la ley de la vida, el pacto entre hermanos.

— Jasper, rayos, no le digas así, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses esos apelativos para dirigirte a una dama? —le golpeé el brazo un tanto molesto— No es necesario que hagas esto, estoy bien, _enserio_. Ella… Ella no merece que la trates así, ¿sí?

— ¡Ella merece que la trate como se me de la puta gana! Es una _trabajadora social nocturna_ y no lo puedes negar —volví a golpearle el brazo— ¡Deja de pegarme, idiota! Estoy de tu lado, santísima mierda.

— Deja de llamarla así, ya estás advertido —tenía la mandíbula apretada de tantas cosas que me estaba aguantando decirle a Jasper— Su nombres es Isabella, ni más ni menos. Te escucho llamándola p… con uno de esos nombres y… te golpearé.

— Oh, ¿tú y cuantos más _Rocky Balboa_? —me preguntó con burla, poniéndose frente a mí y alzando sus puños— Venga, vamos, haz tu mejor intento, te dejo que me golpees a la primera.

— Estúpido —rodé mis ojos y pasé junto a él.

— ¡Hey, espera! —se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y cuando me giré para ver su rostro, deseé nunca haberlo hecho. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era perversa, era como si hubiera planeado algo malo— No te irás a casa aún, no señor.

— ¿Eh?, ¿por qué no?

— Porque iremos a otro lugar —fregó sus manos juntas creando un plan malvado— Y no acepto un no por respuesta, te jalaré de las putas orejas si es necesario. O de las patillas… Joder, que se yo, de algún lugar te jalaré y te llevaré conmigo.

— P-pero yo iba a jugar _WoW_ con Seth, ¡p-perdimos la partida contra los _orcos _a-antes de que Isabella me in-interrumpiera! —Jasper rodó sus ojos y me jaló del brazo hacia el ascensor.

— Nada de _Wow_, ni esas cosas raras. Iremos a un bar y punto. Así es como la gente normal pasa las penas de amor, y como esta será tu primera vez… quedaremos muertos hermano, solo espera y verás.

— ¿M-muertos?

— Completamente borrachos, no recordaras ni siquiera tu nombre.

Tragué saliva y me deje llevar por las fuerzas del mal.

…

_"La Comarca"_

Jasper tenía una seria obsesión con _El señor de los anillos_, ahora estaba más que seguro de ello. Pero bueno, ¿quién era yo para reclamarle? Cada quien con sus gustos, y su gusto era bueno gracias a Dios, Tolkien era un verdadero genio, mucho mejor que la obsesión de Emmett por los _All Blacks _**(2)**. Ni siquiera eran norteamericanos, ¿de qué le servía alentar un equipo que no estaba en nuestras ligas? quién lo entiende.

— Bienvenido a _La Comarca_, mi querido amigo —Jazz me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me empujó a través de la puerta—. Toda la cerveza que puedas tomar a un módico precio, amo este lugar —me sonrió y pasó delante de mi directo hacia la barra.

El lugar era realmente rústico, era como sentirse en alguna de las casitas que habitaban los hobbits o algo por el estilo. Todo estaba hecho de madera, había unos adornos artesanales colgando en el techo y unos cuantos _atrapa sueños_ también. Jasper tenía buen gusto en los lugares que habitaba después de todo. El lugar estaba atestado de hombres bebiendo cerveza en unos vasos muchos más grandes que lo normal –creo que Emmett les llamaba _jarra–_, riendo y golpeando sus vasos contra las mesas de madera. Realmente me sentía parte de la grabación de _El señor de los anillos_.

— ¡Venga, esta mesa es nuestra! —Jazz me hizo una seña, señalando una mesa junto a la barra. Jasper tomo asiento, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Al menos había vuelto a ser el de siempre, no me gustaba mucho el Jasper con ceño fruncido, era... surreal.

— ¿Y Alice? —le pregunté, mientras me sentaba junto a él. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Esta es una noche de chicos, Al debe andar por ahí, no lo sé, no es como si la llamara a cada rato. Tenemos nuestro espacio personal, ¿sabes?, y lo respetamos —creo que ese era un tema delicado y estaba bastante seguro, por el histerismo en la voz de Jasper, que había sido cosa de Alice el no llamarse tan seguido— Quien sabe con quien anda, ¿huh? —rodé mis ojos ante el intento de Jasper de parecer despreocupado.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas y ya?

— ¡Joder, tú no entiendes de estas cosas! —chilló alzando sus manos al aire— Esta es una relación abierta.

— ¿Relación abierta? —de la nada apareció una chica con dos de esos vasos mutantes repletos de cerveza y los dejó frente a nosotros. Jasper le dio un sorbo a su trago y asintió a mi pregunta— ¿Qué es eso?

— Una relación abierta, ya sabes, donde puedes tener un campo seguro pero también picar por otros lados…

— Déjame traducir eso a mi idioma —le dije, tomando un poco de cerveza— ¿Estás con Alice pero tienes permitido estar con otras chicas al mismo tiempo?, ¿cómo es eso sano y posible?, puedes pegarte quien sabe qué cosa haciendo eso, Jasper, creo que deberías tomar más en cuenta tu salud.

— ¡Eres un jodido aguafiestas! Si lo piensas fríamente, es la mejor relación que un hombre podría pedir. Sexo con una chica que estará disponible para ti, sexo con otras chicas que encuentres por ahí —se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo y volvió a beber— Soy lo mejor, lo sé.

— Eres un idiota, ¿solo piensas en sexo?

— Tú preguntas eso porque aún no sabes lo que es bueno. Y, hermano —Jasper me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de continuar—, el sexo es lo mejor que ha creado el tipo que está allá arriba. El sexo es la _crème_ de la _crème_.

— ¿Puedes dejar de decir _sexo_? Enserio, me enfermas —volví a beber de mi cerveza ignorando a Jasper.

— _Sexo_ —susurró, bebiendo también y con sus ojos pegados a los míos, entrecerré los míos cuando Jasper sonrió y murmuró a través de su vaso— Sexo…

— Jasper… —murmuré como advertencia.

— ¡Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo!

— _¡Joder! _¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿No quieres darle la pasada a tu novio, Eddie? —abrí mis ojos cuando la voz de Emmett resonó junto a nosotros, di media vuelta para ver como mi hermano robaba una silla de la mesa contigua a la nuestra y la acomodaba a mi lado para así tomar asiento— ¿Y bien?, ¿eso es todo lo que pueden beber? Son tan maricas, ¡Mesera, tráigame tres jodidas _jirafas_ **(3)** por favor!

— _¿J-jirafas?_ —susurré, mirando a Jasper.

— Bueno, te advertí que saldríamos muertos de aquí —y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Ambos miramos a Emmett y este solo nos sonrió inocentemente de vuelta.

¿En dónde me había metido?

Esperamos en silencio a que llegara la mesera con esas cosas que Emmett había pedido. Creo que Jasper estaba familiarizado con aquel término, pero sinceramente yo no tenía idea que era una _jirafa_. O sea, lo sabía, sabía que las jirafas son mamíferos provenientes de África, pero era técnicamente imposible que él se estuviera refiriendo a esas jirafas. Digo, sé que es Emmett, sé que a veces suele ser un tanto… _ingenuo_, pero esto ya sería el colmo.

— ¡Ahí vienen nuestras bebés! —chilló mi querido hermano, juntando sus manos y riendo como desquiciado. Jasper abrió sus ojos de par en par y sonrió expectante. Me giré para ver qué era lo que los tenía tan de ese modo… Luego deseé nunca haberlo hecho.

— ¿Q-qué son estas c-cosas? —pregunté, cuando la mesera y dos chicos más dejaban las famosas _jirafas_ sobre nuestra mesa. Una frente a mí, una frente a Jasper y otra frente a Emm— ¿E-Emmett?, ¿J-Jasper?

— Joder, de tan solo verlas me da una puta sed que no se la recomiendo a nadie… ¿Puedo llenar mi vaso? Sí, claro que puedo —Jasper estaba teniendo un monólogo interior o algo parecido, pero no le prestaba atención a nadie más que a la cosa que estaba frente a él.

— ¡Eh, espera ahí _supersaiyajin _**(4)**! —alcé una ceja inconscientemente por el apodo que había elegido Emmett para Jazz. Mi hermano se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué? Tiene el mismo puto pelo —rodé mis ojos y solté una pequeña risita—. Como decía, Jazz. Eddie nos hará el honor de comenzar esto —mi hermano me golpeó la espalda suavemente— Así que Eddie, haznos el honor.

— Me parece justo —Jasper juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos— Estamos reunidos aquí esta tarde para darle apoyo moral a un amigo que ha sido utilizado por alguien del sexo contrario. Esa fémina le ha hecho creer que sentía algo por él cuando solo se ha burlado para luego cambiarlo por un fisicoculturista de lo peor. Nuestro hermano presente ha sido negado, _desvirgado…_

— _¡Hey! _Ella todavía no… —me sonrojé y guardé silencio antes de humillarme más.

— Como iba diciendo —Jazz carraspeó y me ignoró completamente— Edward Anthony Cullen, mejor conocido como Eddie, bienvenido seas a la _friendzone_, el día de hoy beberemos hasta morir para llorar tu baja. Jugaste bien soldado, pero las mujeres suelen ser unas perras a vec… la mayoría del tiempo. El pelotón está orgulloso de ti.

— Uh, ¿gracias? —murmuré a las palabras de Jasper, las cuales vale decir no tenían coherencia ni cohesión alguna— ¿Qué estaba hablando Jazz, Emm? —Emmett negó con su cabeza y rodó sus ojos.

— Bien, Eddie, tu boca ahí, ahora —alcé ambas cejas cuando Emm apuntó la llave que estaba en la base de la _jirafa_. Una repugnante llave que había sido tocada por cuantas manos vaya Dios a saber— El reloj hace "_tic, tac"_ hermano.

— Entonces… déjame ver si te escuché bien —carraspeé y acomodé mis gafas— ¿Quieres que ponga mi boca _ahí_?

Emmett estaba completamente loco, chiflado, algún tornillo se le había soltado en aquella cabezota suya. Nuestra pobre mesa estaba adornada por tres gigantescas _jirafas_, de tres litros cada una. Emmett estaba esperando pacientemente a que yo comenzara con esto, como un tipo de ritual machote o algo por el estilo. El quería que yo pusiera mi boca en la llave por donde caería la cerveza a nuestros vasos. ¿Quién sabe cuántas manos habían pasado por esa llave?, ¿quién sabe cuántas cosas habían pasado por esas manos que han tocado la maldita llave?

¿Quién sabe cuántas bacterias podría pegarme?

Yo no iba a correr el riesgo, no podía y no quería correr el riesgo. ¿Por qué no lo hacían ellos si estaban tan entusiasmados con la idea?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser yo el conejillo de indias? No, no, no. No señor. No Emmett Cullen, así que basta con tus constantes insinuaciones y chantajes. No, Jasper Whitlock, aunque sigas haciendo aquellos sonidos extraños que según tú son el cacareo de una gallina. Por la barba de Merlín, yo no lo haré.

_No-lo-ha-ré._

…

— ¡Vamos Eddie, tu turno, tú puedes!

Luego del grito de Emmett se podían escuchar los aplausos y chiflidos de fondo, haciéndome totalmente consciente de que estábamos armando un buen show. ¿Y qué más daba? Mi boca ya había tocado la detestable llave y cuando el líquido ambarino recorrió mi garganta supe que no había marcha atrás. Ya habíamos acabado con la primera ronda, tres litros fuera… ¿o dentro? _Ah_, dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Bueno, ¿es necesario decir en qué estado estábamos?

En qué estado estaba.

Yo.

_Singular._

— _¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! _—no era necesario que lo dijeran, _gritaran_, lo que sea. Yo tenía la intención de terminar con los tres litros de una, antes de que mi vejiga llorara por el exceso de líquido acumulado, y así poder vencer los dos litros que Jasper había ingerido momentos antes.

— ¡Whoa, ese es mi puto hermano! —chilló Emm, cuando terminé la jirafa entera. Estaba parado sobre su asiento alzando los puños en el aire— ¡Ahí tienes rubio marica, Eddie te ganó!, ¡quiero mis jodidos veinte dólares! —Jazz resopló y le entregó dos billetes de diez a Emmett, quien hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria. La gente aplaudió nuevamente y se fue esparciendo de poco a poco.

El local estaba casi repleto y creo que ya había oscurecido. No sé en qué momento sucedió eso, cuando yo entré el sol reinaba en el cielo, incluso cuando di mi primer sorbo a la cerveza. Pero ahora, todo estaba oscuro allí afuera y las estrellas se asomaban por las ventanas del bar. Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo, eso no era bueno, no era para nada bueno.

_¿Qué era lo que había hecho?_

— Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Bella? Necesito la jugosa historia desde el principio, este de aquí es un mal hermano y ni siquiera se ha dignado a decirme nada —me golpeó el brazo con demasiada fuerza—, pendejo.

— Ella le dijo que lo quería, el día después que tuvieron sexo oral —comentó Jasper, tomando cerveza de su jarra.

— ¡N-nosotros-s n-no… ¡Y-yo n-no…

— Oh cállate, la tocaste, allá abajo. Descubriste su cueva, el tesoro entre las piernas, el monte de Venus… es la misma mierda —Jasper volvió a beber de su vaso. Me pregunto por qué ellos están tan bien luego de seis litros… bueno, ellos aún no terminaban sus segundos tres litros del todo.

— Ah, ya veo. ¡Aprendiste sobre los preliminares! Mi hermanito está creciendo —el grandote se secó una lágrima imaginaria y terminó la jarra para así servirse más cerveza en ella— ¿Y qué le dijiste? —me preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Carraspeé y acomodé mis gafas, sintiendo como lentamente mis mejillas se coloreaban.

— ¡No le dijo nada! ¡El muy idiota!

— ¿Eddie? —Emmett me estaba mirando con cuidado, como si me fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento.

Y lo hice.

Tal vez seis litros para mi novato hígado habían sido demasiados.

Pero luego de hacer un estúpido puchero me lancé contra la mesa y comencé a sollozar como un bebé.

¡Debería darte vergüenza!

— P-pero y-yo no s-sabía… y-yo nunca… a m-mi n-nunca… ¡Ella t-tendría que haber s-sabido! —chillé enfurruñado— Y-yo no s-sabía que me gus-staba…

— Que te enamoras-ste, pero bueno, es-s lo mismo —Jazz se encogió de hombros— pros-sigue con tu historia, _compañer-rito_ —finalmente escuché algún signo de ebriedad por su parte, o tal vez me lo estaba imaginando para así no sentirme tan perdedor— ¡El t-tenía _toooodos_ los s-síntomas, _grandotote_! Y no lo s-sabía, ¿qué clas-se de hermano mayor eres-s? ¡Tendrías-s que habérs-selos dicho a los-s quince!

— ¡Lo s-siento! —chilló Emm, moviendo su jarra y derramando unas pocas gotas de cerveza sobre nosotros— ¡Eddie no s-sabía s-sobre niñas-s a los-s quince! Él era ajeno a la abejita y la flor. Él s-solo jugaba con su juguete de _Max Steel_.

— ¡Emm! No es-s necesario que digas-s es-so —no es como si _Max Steel _ durmiera conmigo aún.

— ¡P-pero no importa Eddie, t-tu hermano te ens-señará ahora todo lo que _necesiiiiii… Oh jodida mierda._

Jasper y yo dimos vuelta la cabeza –creo que la di vuelta muy rápido ya que también todo dio vueltas conmigo— para ver qué era lo que había dejado a Emmett con las palabras en la boca.

_Tres chicas._

_Rubias._

_Ángeles de Charlie._

Tres chicas se acercaban a nuestra mesa. Tres chicas con unos short ajustadísimos y unos tops que tapaban lo justo y necesario. Tres chicas que hicieron a Jasper enderezarse en su puesto y a Emmett susurrarme un _"Solo hablaremos y seremos amigos, no es necesario que Rosie sepa de esto" _en idioma ebrio. Tres chicas. Jasper, Emmett y yo. Éramos tres también.

_Oh Thor, me estoy volviendo estúpido._

— ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? —preguntó rubia número uno, con una gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios. Rubia dos y tres sonrieron a la par. Asentimos como un trío de idiota— Genial —cada una de las chicas tomó una silla y la acomodó en nuestra mesa. Rubia uno junto a Jasper, rubia dos al lado de Emmett y la rubia tras a mi izquierda— Yo soy María, ella es Irina —apuntó a rubia dos—, y ella es Lauren —rubia tres me sonrió, y yo traté de hacer lo mismo, pero mi rostro se sentía entumecido.

Y así comenzó una charla con las nuevas integrantes de nuestra mesa. Emmett empezó a hablarle de Rose a la chica, él solito ¡yo no dije nada que la recodara!, así que eso de la amistad estaba bien. Me enorgullece mi hermano, tenía una chica guapa frente a él –a la cuál casi se le desbordaban las _boobies_ del trapo que estaba usando, porque eso no se podía llamar polera– pero solo pensaba en Rosalie y su piojo, pero no es como si se lo fuera a decir tampoco. Y Jasper, bueno, Jasper era otra historia…

—… S-su nombre es _Alice_, ¿s-sabes-s? —Jasper estaba hablando con María, quien lo observaba atentamente— Y ella... Creo que no le gus-sto, pero le doy pena o algo y por es-so acepto s-salir conmigo, y-yo ¿te doy pena? —le preguntó a la pobre chica, poniendo esos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

_Listo._

Él la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

— Uh, entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó la rubia número tres de nombre Lauren, batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente. Tal vez y le molestaba el humo del tabaco que impregnaba el lugar. Le di un vistazo a mi hermano, quien me sonrió, y luego a Jasper –que ya estaba devorando la boca de la chica, la cual estaba sentada sobre su regazo–, él me miró por sobre el hombro de la muchacha y me guiñó un ojo.

Bueno, _un clavo saca a otro clavo_, dicen.

— Me llamo Edward —y le sonreí.

…

Ya sabía que su nombre era Lauren. Tenía veintidós años y venía de Lawrence, Kansas. Estaba en Nueva York para cumplir su sueño de ser modelo… Extraño, la mayoría de la gente se va a _L.A. _para esos tipos de sueños pero no quise apuntar aquel hecho cuando comenzó a contarme su historia… Y hablaba, y hablaba, _y hablaba más que Jasper._ Como el caballero que Esme me enseñó a ser, y con alcohol y todo, hice todo lo posible para mantener los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que cada vez se volvían más pesados.

Y todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

De hecho, veía cuatro _boobies_.

Puede que se me haya desviado la vista en algún momento de _su_ charla.

Un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, los seis revisamos nuestros bolsillos para verificar si era el de uno, pero Jasper fue el vencedor. Como pudo –ya que tenía a la chica encima aún– se llevó el celular al oído y contesto a quien quiera que estuviera llamándolo a esta hora… desconocida.

— _Beeeeella _—traté de abrir los ojos para enfocar a Jasper. Creo que esa voz pastosa y algo distorsionada había sido la de Jasper, y él había dicho el nombre de Isabella. O tal vez mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada— ¿Ah?, _¿eh? _Uh, _nope… _En _La Comarca_… Mhmm, Emmett —me tambaleé un poco en mi asiento tratando de acercarme a Jazz para así escuchar lo que estaban hablaban— ¿No podrías-s pres-starnos-s a es-se mafios-so tuyo? _¿Bellita? _—no se para que quería a Dimitri— ¿Eddie? Uh, ¿s-sí? ¡es-s tu culpa mujers-s!... _Oh_, _oki doki_ —sentí que alguien movía mi hombro, nuevamente traté de hacer que mis parpados se mantuvieran abierto— Bella q-quiere hablar contigo _compadr-rito_ —y sin más me entregó su teléfono celular.

— _¿Uh? _—murmuré, y un hipido abandonó mis labios. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas haciendo juego con mi nariz esta vez. Recuérdenme luego nunca más beber con Emmett y Jasper, por favor.

— _¿Estás borracho? _—estuve a punto de suspirar cursimente al escuchar su voz. Algo me estaba haciendo el alcohol, aparte de perder mis capacidades motoras y mi capacidad para racionar como una persona normal. Me estaba poniendo cursi y sentimental— _¿Edward?_

— Eh, un _poquitiiiiito_ —murmuré. Observé a mí alrededor, Emmett estaba echado durmiendo sobre la mesa… Ah no, solo estaba buscando otra foto de Rose en su celular. Jazz… esperen, ¿Jasper tiene un gemelo? Oh dios no— S-solo un poquito.

— _Dios santo —_suspiró al otro lado de la línea—. _Espérenme ahí, no se muevan por nada del mundo, bajaré inmediatamente con Dimitri. Y no se te ocurra beber más, Edward Cullen _—fruncí el ceño ante su orden.

¿Quién era ella después de todo?

_La mujer por la que estas así._

¿Y qué más?

_La mujer por la que lloraste frente a tu amigo y hermano._

¿Y…?

_Basta._

— ¡S-seguiré bebiendo s-si s-se me da la _jodida _gana! —chillé, creo.

— _No me hagas enojar, chico._

— _Bah_, q-qué miedo.

—_ No discutiré contigo estando así, adiós _—le saqué la lengua al teléfono cuando se escuchó el tono.

— ¿Quién era? —me pregunto rubia tres… Lauren era su nombre, parece.

— N-nadie importante —me estaba haciendo el interesante. Emmett levantó sus pulgares en señal de aprobación al igual que Jasper. Solté una pequeña risita ante eso, y otro hipido salió a flote— Entonces-s, ¿qué me es-stabas-s contando?

— Creo que era tu turno de hablar —Lauren sonrió nuevamente y de un movimiento inesperado apareció sentada en mi regazo. O se teletransportaba, era pariente de _Flash_ o yo estaba muy borracho— ¿Qué es lo que haces por la vida, Edward?

— Uh, b-bueno —un borracho tartamudo, dios santo. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

— ¿Alguna novia, Edward?

— _Hmpf, _¿n-novia? —murmuré… Y luego vino la depresión— La verdad es-s que me gus-sta alguien —comenté cabizbajo.

— ¡Él es-stá enamorado! —chilló Jasper, apareciendo nuevamente desde el hombro de la chica— ¡Has-sta las jodidas-s patas-s!

— Joder, Jazzy no le cagues-s la onda a es-ste _jodiiiiido_ idiota y cállate —Emmet salió en mi defensa sutilmente— Como te iba diciendo, _Charlie._ Estamos-s embarazados-s, pero aún no s-se nos-s nota la panza… —rodé mis ojos y miré a Lauren, que aun seguía agarrada a mí como un pequeño Koala. Ella no tenía nada de pequeña, y sus amigas tampoco… Si saben de qué hablo.

— ¿Estás enamorado, Eddie? —hizo un adorable puchero y rebotó suavemente sobre mis piernas. Yo no era de fierro, ¿por qué las mujeres suelen pensar que soy de fierro? ¡Rayos! Mi amigo allá abajo siente cosas por Dios. Carraspeé incómodamente y moví un poco a Lauren, lejos de la zona de riegos que se estaba alzando en mis pantalones.

— Y-yo, b-bueno —me encogí de hombros— Que mas-s da, no funciona s-si no es-s reciproco el s-sentimiento.

— ¿Ella no te quiere, Eddie?, ¿cómo puede no querer a una cosita tan linda? —y me apretó las mejillas como si fuera un crío de cinco años. Fruncí el ceño ante su acción y luego me relajé. Bueno, que mas daba.

— Ella… ella dijo "te quiero" ¿s-sabes-s? —suspiré y refregué mi rostro con mi mano recordando el porqué me encontraba en esta situación— Ella lo dijo y… y cuando me di cuenta d-de que y-yo también s-sentía es-so… ¡Ella es-staba con otro jodido tipo y s-solo habían pas-sado algunos-s putos-s días-s! y me duele aquí —le dije, apuntado al músculo que me mantenía con vida—. Me duele como los-s mil d-demonios-s cuando recuerdo es-so.

— _Aws_, eres tan adorable… ¿sabes qué? —se acercó a mi rostro peligrosamente y luego su boca se posó sobre mi oído, donde exhalo su aliento mandando unos extraños escalofríos a través de mi columna vertebral— _Un clavo saca a otro clavo_, dicen por ahí —ah, ella también lo había escuchado.

Estaba a punto de decirle que yo también había escuchado aquella popular frase cuando sus labios atacaron los míos con fervor. No pude decir ni _pío_. Me estaba besando. Ella. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Pero luego recordé las lecciones de la señorita Swan, a pesar de solo ser dos, la primera me serviría para esto, después de todo _para esto _ella me estaba "entrenando" ¿no? Para conocer el mundo de las chicas que saltan sobre los chicos sin conocerlos bien. Para conocer el mundo de las chicas que besan sin advertirte sobre ello.

Así que le seguí el juego.

Al principio sus labios solo presionaban los míos, el alcohol tuvo que ayudar ya que me aventuré y trate de recordar como lo había hecho Isabella. Entreabrí mis labios un poco y dejé un beso sobre su boca, el cual me correspondió rápidamente. Mira, ya había besado a tres chicas en mi corta vida, ¡bendiciones para ti Eddie! La verdad es que se sentía bien, no como con Isabella –inserte reacción de sustancias química en el estómago, _a.k.a. mariposas_– pero se sentía reconfortante, era como…

_Vendetta._

Si ella andaba besando a tipos musculosos sacados de _Men's Health_, yo podía besar rubias pseudo-modelos.

Estaba de lo mejor con la chica en mi regazo, con las cervezas en la cabeza y agarrando sus manos para que no se pusiera demasiado cariñosa, cuando divisé algo, o _alguien_, en la puerta de entrada. Rostro con forma de corazón, cabello largo color chocolate, ojos del mismo color. Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada nuevamente, o aquella que se encontraba ahí en la entrada, con las manos empuñadas, era Isabella y tenía intención de matarme.

Lo cual encontraba absurdo.

Eddie solo estaba reemplazando el clavo.

_O bueno, tratando de…_

* * *

**(1) **Scott Summers, personjae de X-men.

**(2) **Equipo de Rugby de Nueva Zelanda.

**(3) **Bien, las jirafas. No se si existen en otros países XD pero aquí son prácticamente nos tubos llenos de cerveza que ponen sobre tu mesa para que te emborraches (?) estos tienen una base donde se encuentra la llave por donde sale la cerveza y así es como llenas tu vaso y la magia se acaba.

**(4)** es una transformación legendaria de la raza saiyajin en el manga y anime Dragon Ball. (ya saben, se le paran los pelos y se hacen rubios de ojos azules xD)

* * *

**¡Buenas Noches!**

Finalmente les traigo el capítulo 21, aún no esta beteado, pero decidí subirlo porque Di ha tenido problemas con el beteo, y para no hacerlas esperar lo subí sin más, luego lo reemplazaré, así que si tengo errores o algo así muy feos, lo siento montones XDD Espero les guste :) este es un tipo de introducción par el capitulo que viene, una nueva lección pero esta es LA lección, así que será un pequeño regalito para ustedes, ojalá y les guste también porque me costó escribirlo, ya sabrán luego porqué me costó escribirlo wajajajaja. Muuuuuuuchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, esta vez lo admito, me he demorado muchísimo en subir el capitulo, a´si que nuevamente les pido disculpa! XD

_PD: Ana, mi facebook está en mi perfil :) Y, no se si lo contesté o no, pero alguien me preguntó sobre la saga que estaba leyendo y no me dejaba escribir (?) bueno, se llama "Señores del Inframundo" y le amo, eso es todo wajajaja._

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras :)_

_~ Lamb._


	22. La primera vez de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 22: **La primera vez de Eddie.

* * *

— _Uh…_

— Cállate.

— P-pero…

— Guarda silencio.

— Mhm…

El resto del camino lo recorrimos en silencio. Isabella había mandado a Dimitri a que ayudara a Emmett y Jasper a subir a su limusina, mientras ella me tiraba –literalmente– del brazo, estuvo a punto de arrancármelo. No era como si sintiera algo, ya que todo mi cuerpo en sí se sentía entumecido, aunque al ver que realmente era ella la que había estado de pie ahí en la entrada de _La Comarca_ había traído la lucidez a mí por un efímero momento. Estaba enojada, realmente furiosa, me preguntaba por qué.

¿No era ella la que había empezado con esto?

Tal vez y andaba buscando una _relación abierta_ como Alice y Jasper.

Ah, eso podía explicar el porqué se había colgado del cuello de otro.

Oh, y por si lo olvidaba. Íbamos a su pent-house.

Esa era otra de las cosas que me costaba procesar en estos momentos.

…

_— ¡Dimitri, e-estaciona el auto! —chilló Jasper, golpeando la ventanilla que nos separaba del conductor— ¡Joder, Dimitri, estaciona el jo-jodido auto!_

_Jasper estaba un tanto desesperado. Tal vez quería hace pis o algo. Yo me estaba quedando dormido en el cómodo asiento que tenía la limusina. Isabella se movilizaba con clase, no podía discrepar en ello. Emmett y Swan llevaban conversado –o tratando de hacerlo– desde que nos subimos a la limo. Creo que Isabella estaba regañando a mi hermano por algo de lo que aún no estaba consciente, no alcanzaba a procesar todo lo que hablaban, solo palabras sueltas a las cuales tampoco le estaba tomando importancia._

_Tenía hambre y quería mi cama ahora._

_— ¡Jasper, siéntate de una puta vez y deja de chillar como una nena!, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_— Vo-voy a vo-vomitar —cubrió su boca rápidamente cuando soltó la última palabra._

_¡Rayos y centellas!_

_— ¡Dimitri, vete a la orilla rápido! —chilló Bella a su conductor, quien le hizo caso inmediatamente— ¡Estúpido, me manchas el tapiz y juro que te haré limpiarlo con la lengua! —Isabella le abrió la puerta y lo ayudó a "bajarse" de la limusina._

_Jasper estaba prácticamente colgando, mitad del cuerpo afuera, mitad del cuerpo dentro._

_Y Jasper invocó a Guajardo, Gutiérrez y Ulloa _**(1)**.

_Luego de eso todo volvió a la normalidad. Dimitri podía manejar en silencio, ya que Jazz quedó Knock-out luego de acomodarse dentro del auto y decir la tan conocida frase –o mejor dicho, falacia– "No bebo nunca más". Isabella seguía regañando a Emmett por el estado en el que se encontraba y como tenía una mujer encinta en casa esperando por él –si, finalmente había logrado descubrir que era lo que hablaban– y luego estaba yo…_

_Repito: Comida y cama, ¡ayuda!_

_— ¡Emmett Theodore Cullen!_

_El chillido de Rosalie fue enorme y estuvo a punto de romper mis amados tímpanos, pero aún así no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita al escuchar el nombre completo de Emmett. Mamá amaba a Sir Theodore Martin, un poeta escocés… Y así fue como la vida de mi hermano entró en caos cuando descubrió su hermoso segundo nombre. Emm intentó asesinarme con la mirada, esa táctica era muy usada y yo siempre me preguntaba el porqué de ello, si por más que se desfiguraran y trataran de mirarte feo no íbamos a morir misteriosamente._

_Gente y sus creencias populares._

_— ¡R-Rosie! —hizo un puchero que no alcanzó a ablandar el corazón de Rosalie— ¡S-solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poquitito! —hipó. No era el único que estaba arruinado después de todo— ¡No-no podía dejar a mi hermanito s-solo en es-sto bebé! —de un momento a otro Emmett se quedó estático— Es-speren… ¿es-scuchan es-so?_

_— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Eres el único haciendo alboroto en la calle a estas horas Emmett Cullen, ponte de pie inmediatamente! —Rosalie estaba roja, nunca la había visto así de enojada en la vida. Las mujeres enojadas eran algo de lo que uno tenía que cuidarse firmemente._

_— ¡Shh, Rosie, lo escucho! —Emmett cayó sobre sus rodillas y pegó su oreja al vientre de Rosalie— ¿Q-qué es lo que dices piojito? —todos estábamos observando esa escena –excepto Jasper que dormía como tronco luego de la sucedido con anterioridad– con el ceño fruncido— Ah, ¿Q-qué mami qué?... ¿Q-quieres que mami perdone a papi por llegar e-ebrio?... —Emmett dejó un beso sobre el vientre de su pareja y miró hacia arriba— R-Rosie, no e-estoy tratando de extorsi-sionarte ni na-nada para que me perdones, pero nu-nuestro piojo dice q-que él estaría muy feliz si ignoraras el estado en el que me en-encuentro._

_El silencio reinó en el lugar por un breve instante, hasta que la furia de Rosalie se desató._

_— ¡No vas a utilizar a mi hijo en tus artimañas, jodido idiota. ¡Te quiero dentro del apartamento en menos de tres segundos! —tragué saliva al ver como Emmett se estremecía. Emmett le sacaba unos veinte centímetros a Rosalie de altura y era el triple de ella en musculatura física, pero estaba casi seguro de que el pobre idiota estaba a punto de mearse los pantalones— Uno… dos…_

_Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

_— ¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó Isabella a través de la ventanilla de la limo._

_— Completamente, puedo lidiar con uno. Pero a ese —me apunto a mí, el enojo aún latente en sus facciones. Me encogí en el asiento del automóvil tratando de hacerme bolita y así desaparecer— no me lo dejes aquí._

_Estuve a punto de recordarle que el apartamento era tanto mío como suyo._

_De hecho, era más mío que suyo._

_Pero era mejor no hacerla enojar más de lo debido._

_— Tranquila, no te alteres estoy segura de que Emmett ya debe estar durmiendo dentro, recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho por el bebé —Rose le sonrió a Isabella y asintió— Y por Cullen no te preocupes, tengo una habitación para huéspedes en mi hogar._

_— Gracias por cuidar de Eddie, Isabella._

_— De nada, fui niñera cuando tenía quince años, esto es pan comido._

_Y ambas rieron confidencialmente. _

…

— ¿Puedes caminar o tengo que seguir arrastrándote? —me preguntó hostilmente. Asentí un tanto avergonzado y me dispuse a bajar del automóvil cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Puedes que me haya tambaleado unas dos o tres veces, nada fuera de lo común.

Isabella se despidió de Dimitri y subió al ascensor junto a mí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba costando un _poquito_ apretar el botón de _PH_, resopló. Apartó mi mano de un manotazo y lo apretó ella. El silencio denso que concentraba en aquel reducido espacio me estaba desquiciando, se podía cortar fácilmente con una tijera la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. Era incómodo y estaba muerto de miedo. Isabella realmente era alguien a quien temer.

Un inconsciente puchero se formó en mis labios, no me gustaba que la gente estuviera molesta conmigo.

— Sue preparó una de las habitaciones de invitados para ti, solo debes doblar en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha. Sabes dónde está mi habitación, si necesitas algo… Espero que no, no quiero que me molestes más esta noche, ya tuve suficiente de ti, así que…

— ¡E-espera, e-espera! —chillé, cortando la larga charla que estaba comenzando — T-tú… ¿q-qué fue lo que hice ahora? —fruncí el ceño al no entender su actitud— ¡T-todo es-s tu culpa!, _¡todo, todo, todo!, _¡yo ni s-siquiera bebo y mírame ahora! —empuñé mis manos y seguí despotricando— ¡Des-sde que entré a es-sa _jodida_ editorial he hecho cosas-s que _nuuuuunca_ había hecho!, _¡nunca!_ Y no s-sé porqué es-stás enojada conmigo —Isabella alzó una de sus cejas y solté un bufido— ¡Eres-s una des-scarada! —me crucé de brazos y resoplé— ¿Qué? T-tu y yo no somos-s nada, puedo bes-sar a quién quiera… ¡Tú estabas-s con otro tipo cuando me habías-s dicho que me querías-s! —finalmente lo había sacado de mi sistema. Isabella me observaba sorprendida, no pude hacer más que agachar la vista y susurrar—: _no es justo._

— Te pedí que no huyeras de mí —susurró, mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos—, y fue lo primero que hiciste. Me estabas evitando, volviste a llamarme "señorita Swan", no me mirabas directamente y tratabas de alejarte lo más posible de mi —levanté la mirada y tragué saliva cuando sentí sus pasos al acercarse a mi— ¿Qué querías que hiciera si no me decías nada? ¡No sé leer mentes, joder!, ¡pensé que te había asustado o algo!, ¡estaba tratando de dejarte el camino libre! —observé a Isabella fijamente, una pequeña arruga se había formado entre sus cejas debido a su ceño fruncido— estaba tratando de no pensar en ti como lo hago todos los putos días, ¿qué mierda fue lo que me hiciste, chico?

— ¿Quién era él? —le pregunté, ignorando todas las verdades que me había lanzado a la cara. Era realmente bueno en ignorar a las personas. Ah, y por si fuera poco, la sobriedad vino a mí de la nada, genial— ¿Quién era ese tipo con el que estabas en la cafetería?, ¿quién era ese hombre al que besaste?

— James.

"_Por__ lo menos tu último chico, ese modelo… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿James? ¿Laurent? ¿Félix?"_

Ah, papá Swan tenía razón después de todo.

— Creo que le odio. Y yo no odio a las personas, por muy antipáticas y desperdicio humano que estas sean, porque el odio es un sentimiento demasiado grande el cual indica que le das importancia a alguien, al igual que el amor —entrecerré mis ojos y volví a cruzarme de brazos—. Pero a él lo odio.

— Fue una estupidez, lo sé —rodó sus ojos y soltó una risita—. Estaba enojada contigo, y con todo el mundo… estaba triste, también. James no es nadie, la verdad. Yo _sabía_ que tú estarías en la cafetería, tal vez quería ver si reaccionabas o algo, no lo sé… ¡Cuando se trata de ti no sé nada y eso me exaspera, joder!

— Bueno, _te perdono_.

— _¿Disculpa? _—oh, creo que Isabella se había enojado otra vez— ¿Me perdonas?, ¿por qué, si se podría saber?

— P-por… P-por besar a o-otro chico, a ese J-James —inflé mis mejillas, las cuales estaban sonrojadas, y desvié la mirada— n-no deberías andar besando a la gente, así porque sí… —fruncí el ceño y pensé en una respuesta mejor— de hecho, no deberías besar a nadie más.

Ah, bien hecho Edward, corto y preciso. Directo al hueso.

— Y nuevamente repito: _¿disculpa?,_ ¿quién eres tú para decirme esas cosas? —admito que dolió un poco ahí nuevamente— ¡Hace unas pocas horas tenías a una prostituta rubia sobre tu regazo tratando de violarte!, y no digas nada, porque vi lo cómodo que estabas con ella.

— Ah, bueno —murmuré, avergonzado—, yo solo… Yo quería… Bueno, tú lo habías hecho antes con ese tipo entonces, ¿por qué no podía yo? —nuevamente agaché la mirada, me estaba comportando como un crío. Sentí la mano de Isabella posarse suavemente en mi barbilla, para así levantar mi cabeza un poco y hacer contacto visual.

— Tú… —algo brilló en los ojos de Swan—, tú no puedes hacer esas cosas porque eres mío. Estuve a punto de matar a esa perra…

— El vocabulario, Isabella… —murmuré, sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a mí. Soltó un pequeño bufido y rodó sus ojos— sea como sea, ella es una mujer y merece respeto.

— _Ella es una perra _—susurró, su aliento golpeando tenuemente contras mis labios embobándome segundo a segundo.

— ¡Bella! —traté de regañarla, ¿pero cómo podría? Creo que Jasper tenía razón, Alice tenía razón, todo el mundo tenía razón; realmente me gustaba ella. Isabella me estaba sonriendo hermosamente, sus ojos brillaban con felicidad y diversión— ¿Q-qué? —murmuré un tanto cohibido.

— Me llamaste Bella, nunca me habías llamado así antes.

— _Uh_, ¿sí? Lo hago todo el tiempo en mi mente —me golpeó con su pequeño puño en el hombre y reí— ¿Qué está pasando? —nuevamente fruncí el ceño confundido por todas las emociones que se agolpaban en mi.

— _¿Eh? _—nuestras narices se rozaban con sutileza, sentí un pinchazo de orgullo al ver que no era el único afectado por la cercanía— ¿qué está pasando de qué?

— Primero estábamos peleando y ahora… —sus ojos volvieron a observarme y ahí me perdí en la estratosfera nuevamente— Y ahora solo quiero besarte —susurré, carraspeando y con las mejillas arreboladas. Iba a bendecir el día en que dejara de sonrojarme— No estoy acostumbrado a estos bruscos cambios de emociones y comportamiento.

— Que no se diga más, entonces.

Isabella se empinó en la punta de sus pies y junto finalmente nuestros labios.

Oh, la había extrañado.

Como Spiderman extrañaba a Gwen aunque se mintiera a si mismo diciéndose que MJ era el amor de su vida.

Había extrañado la dulzura de sus besos, la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos. Había extrañado sentir aquellas "chispas" en el cuerpo cuando su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía. Había extrañado tantas cosas de este mundano contacto siendo que no había pasado mucho tiempo de ello, pero a pesar de todo parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad sin sentir el sabor a chocolate de sus labios.

Porque Isabella sabía a chocolate, puede que a _Hershey's_… y yo era un fan empedernido.

— Edward… —murmuró, dejando un beso sobre mis labios al tiempo que se separaba lentamente de mi— Te llevaré a mi habitación —volvió a murmurar, dejando un nuevo beso sobre mis labios.

— Uh, está bien —me sentía drogado gracias a sus besos. Había descubierto recientemente que Isabella era mi criptonita. Sinceramente, si Clark hubiera tenido una criptonita que luciera como ella, no le hubiera importado el debilitarse a su cercanía, para nada… y el mundo de hubiera ido al caño, pero ese es otro tema.

— Edward… —junto nuestros labios por cuarta vez en la noche y dejó un largo beso en ellos, al separarse mordió mi labio inferior suavemente, causando un sonrojo en mí. Su sonrisa traviesa no tardó en aparecer—, haremos el amor.

— Eh, está bien, está bien —ella no se callaba y yo solo quería que me siguiera besando. Jaló de mi mano y me guió a su habitación. Me sentía sobre una nube, estaba caminando, ¿o flotando? Por un suelo esponjosito. Ah, estaba en el paraíso… — ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es lo que haremos?! —chillé histérico cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras anteriores— Uh, I-Isabella yo c-creo q-que… no, espera…. I-Isabella, c-creo q-que…

— Shhh… —posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y sonrió nuevamente.

_¡Mayday, mayday!_

Estábamos en su habitación, esa donde el señor Swan nos había pillado aquel día. Isabella estaba de pie frente a mi mirándome intensamente, me removí incomodo en mi lugar por su escrutinio, ¿qué esperaba encontrar?, era el mismo después de todo, ¿por qué me miraba así? Me estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba al pensar en lo que haríamos en la cama que estaba a solo unos pasos atrás de nosotros. Las dudas comenzaron a embargarme nuevamente, no iba a dar la talla, no iba a ser suficientemente bueno. Una imagen del tipo con el que estaba en la cafetería apareció en mi mente, yo era un _fideo_ comparado con él.

¡Oh recórcholis!, yo era nada.

_¿Qué era?_

Un chico flaco, con grandes lentes de montura, con bóxers de Superman y probablemente precoz.

Tragué saliva, nervioso, y comencé a remover mis manos. Esto no saldría bien y me humillaría a mi mismo nuevamente, como siempre lo había hecho. Era el ciclo de la vida, me humillaría hasta el día de mi muerte. Nunca dejaré de preguntarme como una mujer como Isabella quería estar con alguien como yo. Digo, ¡ese tipo que estaba con ella _era_ para ella! Los dos con esa apariencia de gente importante de Hollywood, ella con su hermosa figura y él con ese sixpack envidiable… _y luego estaba yo_.

Siempre iba a estar luego yo.

…

_— ¿Invitaras a Cullen al baile de primavera?_

_Me quedé escondido tras el árbol al escuchar mi apellido. Tal vez y estaban hablando de mi hermano Emmett, el era realmente popular con las chicas. Estaba nervioso y temblando sin ninguna razón aparente, acomodé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz y decidí dejar mi escondite. Sí, lo más seguro era que hablaban de Emmett. Con la cabeza en alto e ignorando como me sudaban las manos pasé junto al grupo de chicas que estaba cuchicheando entre sí._

_— Uh, ¿d-disculpa? —me paralicé al darme cuenta de que me estaban hablando a mí, di media vuelta tímidamente y una adorable chica estaba tras de mí con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se había separado del grupo que estaba unos cuantos metros más atrás— Tú… Tú eres Edward, ¿verdad? —asentí sin encontrar la voz para hablar— Oh, bueno… y-yo me preguntaba s-si… s-si tú querrías ir al baile de p-primavera c-conmigo._

_Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y mi rostro rápidamente se cubrió de rojo. No podía salir del estupor en el que me encontraba. Yo, Edward Cullen de quince años, el chico con gafas y un leve problema de acné, estaba siendo invitado al baile de primavera por una hermosa chica que nunca había visto en mi vida. Tragué saliva y traté de responderle, abriendo mi boca un par de veces en un intento vano por hablar._

_— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —todos levantamos la vista ante esa voz. _

_Mi gozo en un poco._

_Michael._

_El bully._

_— Uh, n-nada —murmuró la chica— y-yo solo… él…_

_— ¿Estás molestando a esta dulce señorita, Cullen? —se acercó a mí con ese aire de matón que las chicas amaban y me dio un empujón— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el friki este? —apoyó su brazo sobre mis hombros. Me encogí ante la perspectiva de lo que sucedería a continuación— ¿Es que acaso estabas tratando de invitarla al baile, Cullen? —me preguntó con burla._

_"Bueno, técnicamente ella me estaba invitando al baile"._

_Eso era lo que yo iba a contestar, pero alguien se me adelantó._

_— Oh, ¡s-si! —se rió nerviosamente— ¡Él me invitó al baile de primavera!, ¿absurdo, no crees? —la misma chica que minutos antes me había detenido de una agradable caminata a solas a mi casa, para conectarme y poder jugar Counter Strike en paz, estaba mintiendo frente a mis ojos— Digo, quién iría con él si estás tú aquí… —y ahora estaba flirteando con Michael._

_Me removí incómodo bajo el brazo de Newton, quien apretó más el agarre en mí. Ouch, eso traería otro moretón a mi cuerpo debilucho, simplemente genial. Tendría el record guiness de moretones en la vida si seguía así. Suspiré y me quedé ahí, esperando que tiraran toda la basura diaria que tiraban sobre mí de una vez por toda._

_— Ya escuchaste a la señorita, Cullen —otro empujón más y esta vez caí al suelo—. Será mejor que la dejes tranquila, engendro —se giró a la chica en cuestión y le guiñó un ojo—. Ya veremos eso del baile, dulzura._

_Y partió, dejándome ahí tirado en completa humillación._

_¿Es que nadie entendía que yo solo quería llegar a casa a jugar?_

_— Uh, E-Edward, y-yo…_

_— Está bien —murmuré poniéndome de pie y limpiando mi atuendo— Está bien, lo entiendo, no intentes disculparte, no lo necesito. Él es un chico popular, él es guapo, él es Mike y yo solo soy Edward. Lo entiendo —le sonreí tenuemente y seguí con mi camino._

_¿Cuánto era que faltaba para salir de la secundaria?_

_Por Merlín, cerca de tres años más._

_…_

— ¿Edward?, ¡hey!, cariño… —Isabella estaba sujetando mi rostro con ambas de sus manos. Moví mi cabeza levemente para despejarme de los recuerdos del pasado. Pero que buenos años fueron aquellos, _huh_. Le sonreí tenuemente y ella le dio una suave caricia a mi mejilla, sonriendo en respuesta.

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Estás seguro?, te veías un poco… perdido —suspiré y asentí.

— Yo… Y-yo solo no sé como lo haré, y-yo… no puedo saber si lo haré bien —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia— Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente, de que llega alguien mejor —_cough, James, cough_— y… nuevamente vuelva a ser solo Edward. El empollón de Edward, el adicto a los videojuegos. _Edward._

— Creo que será mejor que te calles, me he cansado de hacerte ver que nada de eso que dices es verdad. Así que de ahora en adelante guarda silencio y… —Isabella sonrió y dejo un rápido beso sobre mis labios— déjate querer.

— Oh, b-bueno.

— Entonces, ¿lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

— ¿Eh?

— La ropa —me sonrojé cuando entendí lo que estaba diciendo— Esta bien, yo lo haré —rodó sus ojos y comenzó a levantar el sweater que estaba usando, mostrando una porción de su hermoso abdomen— Pero solo por esta vez, ¿eh? —sonrió y me guiñó un ojo utilizando sus armas de mujer, esas que te hacen caer rendido a sus pies.

— Uh, espera, yo quiero —rasqué mi nuca nerviosamente y acomodé mis gafas una vez más.

— Adelante, entonces —alzó sus manos al aire, sin borrar la pícara sonrisa de su rostro.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, un tanto intimidado por su libertad y su manera de tomar las cosas. Isabella me jaló del brazo haciendo que colisionara con su cuerpo suavemente, alzó una de sus cejas y guió mis manos al dobladillo de su sweater. Lo levanté con cuidado y lentitud, guiando mis temblorosas manos a través de su torso, empezando por su plano abdomen y siguiendo por el costado de sus pechos –puedes que me haya demorado un poco más cuando pasé por allí– y finalmente lo saqué por sus brazos, dejando solamente su _brassier_…

_Oh._

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Por qué me hacía esto?

Una cosa era ver el _brassier_ de _Capitán América_ en su cajón de lencería, y otra era verlo puesto.

— Es perfecto —murmuré, sin quitar mí vista de sus redondos pechos— Completamente perfecto.

— Me alegra que te guste, es mi turno ahora —asentí en su dirección un tanto nervioso. No sé por qué, ella ya me había visto así, solo con los bóxers.

Isabella se acercó a mí con andar felino, tiró de la cinturilla de mis pantalones y nuevamente quede pegado a ella. Con una sonrisa deshizo la corbata y la lanzó lejos para así luego comenzar a desabotonar mi camisa con maestría, todo esto lo hacía sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Tal vez me estaba reconfortando, pues así era como yo lo sentía. Sacó mi camisa rápidamente y solo quedé con la polera musculosa que usaba debajo. Isabella posó sus manos sobre mi pecho y recorrió mi torso lentamente, tuve que aguantar la respiración en el momento en que llegaba a su cometido, el dobladillo de la polera estaba demasiado cerca de la zona sensible. Ella volvió a hacer el recorrido por mi cuerpo, en reversa esta vez, cuando finalmente retiró la polera y ya no había nada más que piel, se acercó a mi pecho y dejó un casto beso sobre el músculo que me mantenía con vida pero que estaba amanzanado con fallar su cometido en cualquier momento.

En este momento podrían estar quemándose mis DVD's de _Star Trek_ y ni siquiera _Spock_ se daría cuenta de ello.

—Te quiero —murmuró, mirándome entre sus pestañas— Y si se te ocurre arrancar de mi una vez más, genio, te cortaré tus partes intimas con mucho gusto, ¿entendido? —asentí intimidado, juntando mis piernas en un acto reflejo a sus palabras.

El resto de nuestras prendas desaparecieron con la misma rapidez que antes. Mi pantalón estaba y al cerrar mis ojos _¡paf!_ Había desaparecido por competo, al igual que los de Isabella. Me empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama, gateó hasta mí y me besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana… hoy… no recuerdo como era la frase popular.

La cosa era que me estaba besando.

Con fuerza, ímpetu y mucha ferocidad.

_Y me gustaba._

Se separó de mi lentamente, dejándome con los problemas del asma a flote… tendría que buscar una bolsita o algo, siempre olvidaba el inhalador. _Maldito_. Isabella fue dejando pequeños besos por mi rostro, primero dejó un delicado beso en la punta de mi nariz, luego en la mejilla izquierda, derecha y así siguió bajando por mi mandíbula… también descubrí que los besos en el cuello eran algo de temer, o tal vez Isabella había encontrado otra de mis zonas erógenas.

Ella podía investigar cuanto quisiera, si soy sincero.

Aunque…

Cuando siguió bajando a lo largo de mi cuerpo tuve miedo.

_Oh por Thor._

Ella iba bajando _muy_ rápido y…

_Oh…_

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró la muy bribona, sabiendo qué era lo que pasaba. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a contar número primos, para así olvidar como se sentía el aliento de Isabella sobre mi pecho cada vez que soltaba una pequeña risita cuando yo me estremecía— ¿Te gusta esto, Edward? —e inesperadamente pasó su lengua sobre mi tetilla para luego soplar delicadamente sobre aquel lugar.

Nunca entendería como lograban contenerse tanto.

Yo sentía que estaba a punto de morir.

— Uh, _mhm_ —murmuré, incapaz de formar alguna oración coherente.

— Me alegro —dijo, volviendo a besar dulcemente la piel que cubría mi corazón— hoy se trata sobre ti, así que tú solo siente —estuve a punto a reclamar como un niño malcriado. No era equitativo, yo también quería causar aquellos estremecimientos en ella.

¿Cómo se sentirían sus pechos en mi boca?

Ah…

_¡Quita eso de tu mente, quítalo, quítalo ahora!_

— _Whoa_, creo que alguien quiere salir a jugar.

Maldito traidor, ¿no podía esperar un poco más para despertarse?

Isabella volvió a reír y siguió bajando dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de mi torso, se detuvo sobre mi ombligo y levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Me dio una sonrisa torcida que mando ciertos estímulos a aquella parte de mi cuerpo que aparentemente se mandaba sola. Qué terrible era todo esto, terrible y placentero, no sabía si avergonzarme por todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo o dejarla seguir en lo suyo.

En realidad si sabía, porque la iba a dejar que siguiera en lo suyo.

— Eh, B-Bella, es-espera…

Ella había llegado al inicio de mis bóxers, ya había pasado el "camino de la felicidad" y estaba jugando con el elástico de mis bóxers. Yo tenía que prepararme mentalmente para este momento, porque cuando le diera la señal ella se desprendería de la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y el amigo por fin vería la luz del día –en sentido figurado, ya saben, estamos de noche– y se asomaría engreído frente a ella.

— ¿Edward? —llevé mi vista hacia donde se encontraba Isabella. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre mí bajo vientre y ella tenía apoyada su barbilla allí, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y una de sus cejas estaba alzada— Me gustan tus bóxers, sabes…

— Oh, gra-gracias —murmuré, sin saber que decir. Mis superhéroes siempre me acompañaban en momentos difíciles, era el turno de Superman ahora, que se encontraba impreso en mi ropa interior.

— ¿Estás listo, cariño? —la pregunta del millón.

_¿Estamos listos?_

Bueno, mi compañero estaba _más_ que listo.

— Y-yo, mhm —cuando asentí lentamente con mi cabeza podía imaginarme la canción _Gonna Fly Now _de fondo, a lo muy _Rocky Balboa_ corriendo por las calles de Philadelphia.

Vamos Edward, tú puedes, no pierdas el control.

_¡Ka'pla!_

O en vuestro idioma: _¡La victoria es mía!_

—_ Oh… _Whoa, mhmm —no quería abrir mis ojos y menos luego de aquellos murmullos inteligibles, ¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo eso?— solo… _¡whoa!_

— ¿Q-qué pasó?, ¿a-algo anda mal? —murmuré, cubriendo mi rostro con ambas de mis manos— ¿N-no te gusta? —Isabella soltó una carcajada y nuevamente estuve a punto de morir. ¡Ella no podía hacer eso cuando no había nada cubriendo mi miembro! Simplemente no podía.

— ¿Enserio me estas preguntando si me gusta? —me preguntó con diversión.

— B-bueno, yo no… N-no lo sé, ¿q-qué debería decir? ¡No sé qué decir! —chillé histérico.

— Entonces no digas nada —a pesar de no estar viéndola, podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios— Y sí, me gusta y está _muy_ bien… —y luego hizo algo imperdonable, algo que debería ser ilegal, algo que me hizo abrir los ojos como dos platos y aguantar las respiración por un largo momento.

Isabella había dejado un beso travieso en la punta de mi asta.

_Si saben a lo que me refiero._

— Está más que bien…

_Y otro._

— Creo que es muy tú…

¿Cómo era eso posible? Pero no obtuve respuesta, _nope,_ obtuve otro pequeño beso.

— ¿Sabes? creo que me encanta.

Y nuevamente me torturó con sus labios.

_Ayuda._

— ¿B-Bella? —pregunté con temor. En realidad, no era temor, estaba tratando de contenerme lo más que pudiera. En cualquier momento soltaba un gritito no muy masculino por mi parte si ella seguía haciendo eso— ¿P-podrías dejar de hacer e-eso?

— ¿Por qué? —me respondió, enfurruñada. Era como si le hubieran quitado un dulce a un pequeño niño— ¿No te gusta acaso? Yo pensé que lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo.

Ah, si supiera.

— Uh, no… digo, sí —mantuve mis ojos cerrados y conté mentalmente para calmarme— _Me gusta_ —admití sumamente avergonzado. Carraspeé antes de continuar—, p-pero…

— Edward, ¿podrías abrir tus ojos? —suspiré e hice caso a su petición.

Isabella me observaba sonriente, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban un tono más oscuro. Le sonreí tímidamente de vuelta y ella lo tomó como una invitación. Nuestros rostros quedaron a la par y dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios. Debido a la nueva posición su entrepierna estaba sobre mi hinchado amigo. Solté un leve siseo a causa de la fricción. Oh, esto era mucho mejor que haber conocido a _Leonard Nimoy_ en la Comic Con. Conocer al actor que encarnó a _Spock_ era una cosa alucinante, pero esto…

No necesitaba seguir viendo _Viaje a las estrellas_ si tenía esto.

— ¿Bella? —sonrió. Sus ojos se habían cerrado en algún momento en el cual me dejé llevar por todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir— ¿Estás bien? —me estaba preocupando un poquito ya que no quería abrir sus ojos y mantenía su labio inferior encarcelado con sus dientes.

— E-estoy perfectamente —alcé unas de mis cejas y entrecerré los ojos con cuidado— ¿Q-qué? —me dijo, carraspeando en el proceso, cuando abrió finalmente sus ojos— No eres el único que se está aguantando aquí, por si no lo notaste.

— Oh.

— _Sip_, oh —volvió a sonreír y dejó un casto beso sobre mi nariz— es hora de quitarme esto —fruncí el ceño, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba hablando. Isabella llevó una de sus manos a su espalda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su brassier estaba fuera, dejando aquellos cremosos pechos a mi merced.

Ah, esto era el paraíso.

Mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar aquellas circunferencias que se mecían frente a mí. Isabella era perfecta en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y su cuerpo no daba discusión a ello. Se veían tan suaves, las manos me picaban para tocarlos, tuve que contenerme nuevamente para no salir de sí y dejarme llevar por los más básicos instintos del ser humano.

Era una persona racional, no un primitivo.

_Pero se veían tan, tan blanditos…_

— P-puedes tocar si quieres —Isabella no había dejado su sonrisa decaer por nada del mundo y esta no sería la ocasión. Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban cuando me preparé para tomar uno de sus senos con mi mano…

_Ah, sip._

Eran sumamente blanditos y cabían perfectamente en mis manos.

—Una vez en la secundaria, escuché a los chicos decir que tocar los pechos de una chica era igual que tocar un bíceps _—_sonreí recordando aquello, sin quitar mis manos de la nueva entretención que había encontrado— Cuando llegué a casa, estuve cerca de una hora tocando mis brazos —Isabella soltó una risita, tuve que dejar de mirar a mis nuevos dos amores para enfocar su rostro— Ellos estaban equivocados, esto es mucho, _muchísimo_ mejor.

— Eres adorable —sus brazos se fueron a mi cuello rápidamente y nuestros labios comenzaron una nueva danza.

Y no solté a mis chicas, no señor.

Me enderecé un poco para así estar apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama de Isabella, quien se acomodó nuevamente sobre mi regazo, haciendo que la fricción de nuestros sexos se intensificaran. He muerto un par de veces a lo largo de este proceso, pero cuando Isabella soltó un pequeño gemido a través de sus labios debido a un movimiento que ocasionó una nueva fricción, estuve completamente seguro de que había muerto he ido al cielo. Tuve que dejar mi lugar feliz en sus pechos para sujetar su cintura, si seguía moviéndose de esa forma nuevamente abría un problema y no estaba para eso.

No a estas altura por Thor.

— Edward, tenía planeado que hiciéramos más cosas aparte del acto en sí —asentí a sus palabras cuando se separó de mi, nuestras respiraciones estaban erráticas y sinceramente no me sentía capaz de hablar— Pero, chico, no puedo más y te necesito —para enfatizar su punto presionó nuestras caderas deliciosamente y sentí mis ojos rodar a la parte trasera de mi nuca— Y siento como tú me necesitas también.

Ella me estaba matando lentamente.

— Uhm, e-está bien —murmuré como pude. Isabella sonrió y se bajó de mi regazo rápidamente.

Mis ojos la siguieron como si fueran un imán que atraía mi mirada inconscientemente, no podía dejar de admirarla, sería una aberración si lo hiciera. Ella era tan condenadamente hermosa. Isabella sacó un pequeño paquete plateado de su buró y me guiñó un ojo cuando lo sostuvo frente a mí. Lo colocó sobre mi mano y luego volvió a alejarse… Finalmente se desprendió de sus bragas y quedó como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Venus debería sentir vergüenza de sí misma.

Isabella a lo mejor era su reencarnación, o algo sumamente mejor.

— Llegó la hora, muchacho —se colocó a horcajadas de mi nuevamente y me quitó el paquete de las manos.

Creo que me había quedado en shock.

_Oh Dios._

Que no se me ocurra necesitar la bolsita ahora, por favor.

Observé con curiosidad como Isabella colocaba magistralmente el condón sobre la punta de mi ya adolorido aparato reproductor. Agarró la punta de este y luego lo deslizó con suavidad hasta la base. Tragué saliva debido al escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo, no sé si fue por sentir sus manos sobre mi parte más sensible o al ver como su pequeña lengua lamía su labio inferior mientras efectuaba la maniobra de colocar el condón.

Estaba todo listo.

Eddie junior estaba infundado en su gorrito de fiesta y estaba listo para divertirse.

— Eddie, mírame —Isabella agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó nuestras frentes— No estés nervioso, ¿sí? Lo disfrutarás al igual que yo —asentí como un niño pequeño— Yo… _Te quiero_, y lo digo enserio, ¿está bien? —volví a asentir perdido en su voz— Mañana ya hablaremos, mañana veremos dónde nos dejará esto, ahora solo queda disfrutar.

— Yo… —cerré mis ojos una vez más y me di el valor que me hacía falta—, a pesar de que soy un tanto lento para entender las cosas, e incluso necesité ayuda para saber qué era lo que me sucedía respecto a ti… lo que quiero decir es que… seguiré pensando que esto —la apunté a ella y luego a mi— es una locura.

_— __En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón._

— Y no, no metas a _Nietzsche _**(2)** en esto —Bella rió suavemente y asintió— hare como dices y dejaremos todo lo que tenemos que hablar para… unas horas más, ya que técnicamente son más de las doce y ya hemos pasado al día siguiente, por ende…

— Oh, cállate —y me besó, al mismo tiempo que se alzaba sobre sus rodillas y deslizaba mi feliz miembro dentro de su ser— _Oh, si_… así está mejor.

Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, golpeándose con el respaldo de la cama.

No era como si hubiera dolido, no existía nada más en este cuarto que el calor de Isabella envolviéndome de maneras que nunca creí posibles para mí. Bella posó sus manos sobre las mías que aun se encontraban sobre sus caderas y me hizo apretarla un poco más fuerte para que no soltara el agarre, luego enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y me volvió a besar.

Esta vez lo hizo con lentitud, siguiendo el compás de su cuerpo mientras este se mecía de arriba abajo.

_Arriba._

_Abajo._

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando aumentó el ritmo. La habitación estaba en penumbras y lo único que se escuchaba era el rozar de nuestros cuerpos y las pequeñas exclamaciones que salían de nuestras bocas cuando no estábamos besándonos. _Por todo los jodidos astros. _Nunca pensé que fuera así, digo, en las películas de Emmett se veía como gozaban con el placer que este simple acto acarreaba pero vivirlo era completamente diferente. Era mágico y puede que adictivo.

_Arriba._

_Abajo._

_Gemido._

Y no sé donde salió este sentimiento, pero tenía unas ganas enorme de darla vuelta y tenderla bajo de mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué fuerza del mal era la que me estaba poseyendo?_

— E-Edward —traté de concentrarme en la voz de Isabella, ¿ella quería hablar?, ¿enserio?— Ha-Hazlo.

— ¿Q-qué? —murmuré con la voz entrecortada. Isabella seguía deslizándose sobre mí sin ningún reparo alguno, ella iba a un ritmo enloquecedor y estaba realmente asombrado de no haber… Bueno, acabo en un segundo nuevamente.

— T-toma el control, c-cariño.

_Tomar el control._

Me dije a mi mismo que podría hacerlo. No era tan difícil, ¿no?, solo tenía que dar la vuelta y quedar sobre ella, luego comenzaría a mover mis caderas de atrás hacia adelante y eso era todo el tecnicismo en sí de la cuestión. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso de tan solo pensar en ello?

Era por Isabella.

¿Y si lo hacía mal?

¿Y si iba muy lento?

¿Y si…?

— Hey —volví a observar sus ojos.

Y ahí me perdí.

Si con anterioridad había pensado que Isabella lucía hermosa, su imagen ahora era sublime. No se había detenido en ningún momento y a veces me era difícil pensar gracias a ella, la presión que hacía su sexo en el mío, encerrándolo en su calor, como me deslizaba dentro de ella como si no hubiera un mañana no lo permitía, creo que por eso había pasado por alto como lucía ella realmente. Sus cabellos estaban enmarañados y una suave capa de sudor descansaba sobre su cuerpo al igual que en el mío, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros en una noche sin luna y su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y contorsionado debido al placer.

Placer que yo le estaba dando con la herramienta que tengo allí abajo.

¡Santa Madre de Dios!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía nos giré a ambos sin ninguna delicadeza, pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Isabella cuando finalmente la tuve bajo mi cuerpo, en plena gloria y majestad. Oh mierda, ¿y qué hacía ahora? Me quedé observando su rostro y como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente gracias a la acción que estábamos realizando. Enserio esta mujer tenía unos pechos cautivadores.

¿Y-y qué hacía?

Ah, sí…

_Cadera._

_Pelvis._

_Atrás._

_Adelante._

— Oh, jodida mierda —abrí mis ojos asustado cuando Isabella soltó aquel improperio, me quedé quieto por un rato y la observe con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se abrieron y su ceño estaba fruncido de igual manera— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?, ¿p-por qué te detienes?

— N-no sé, tu dijiste… —mis cejas parecían una de tanto que las había juntado sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando— _"Oh, jodida mierda"_, ¿q-qué se supone que es e-eso?

— "_Oh, jodida mierda"_, en tu idioma quiere decir: _Edward, sigue jodiendome de ese modo._

— ¿Q-qué? —volví a preguntar, con el color en el rostro y esta vez no era por desgaste físico.

— ¡Muévete, como lo hiciste antes joder!

Ah, bueno, ella solo tenía que decirlo.

Volví a mover mis caderas como había estado ensayando en mi mente, la sensación era completamente demoledora. Era… irreal. Se sentía maravilloso y saber que Isabella lo sentía de la misma forma era sentirlo maravilloso al cuadrado. Bella se afirmó de mis hombros y soltó un nuevo gemido de placer, yo estaba realmente embobado viendo cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo al mío, nunca pensé que yo pudiera ser capaz de tener una mujer y hacerla sentir de este modo, y menos después de Tanya…

_"__T__ú nunca podrás hacer gritar así a una mujer. Debe ser incómodo estar aquí escuchando eso sabiendo que no eres tú el que la hace gemir de ese modo"_

¡Trágate tus palabras, mujer de moral distraída! Porque la que está bajo mío gimiendo de un modo no apto para menores de dieciocho años es nada más ni nada menos que Isabella Swan, haré un baile mental de la victoria… listo, Tanya, _jódete_ en el buen sentido de la palabra.

_—_ E-Edward, más rápido.

_—_ ¿Uh?

_—_ _¡Muévete más rápido!_

Y para enfatizar comenzó a mover sus caderas al compas de las mías, incrementando cada vez más la intensidad. Y como ella era la voz de la experiencia en esta cama, no me quedó de otra que seguir sus movimientos. Tenían razón cuando decían que el sexo era el mejor tipo de ejercicios físico en el mundo, porque obtienes placer a la vez que gasta algunas calorías.

Un sonido sordo se escuchaba por el cuarto cuando nuestros sexos colisionaban entre sí, gemidos a los cuales me había acostumbrado y a la vez me encantaban más que nada. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas a más no poder, pero cuando sentí uno de los brazos de Isabella perderse entre nuestros cuerpos… Y cuando sentí esa misma mano tocar ese punto sensible que tenían las mujeres en sus cuerpos me vi por perdido.

Era la cosa más erótica que había visto en mi corta y virginal vida.

No solo el hecho de que se diera placer a ella misma, si no como sus dedos habían rozado inconscientemente mi miembro mientras este estaba enterrado dentro de ella.

Un gutural rugido salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, remarcando mi hombría perdida –nunca pensé que pudiera dar tal grito de guerra–, cuando di la última estocada en su interior y no pude contenerme más, llegando así al fin de una experiencia totalmente maravillosa, para poder ver estrellas y demases, mientras volaba en lo alto del clímax. A lo lejos escuché un grito proveniente de Isabella, el cual fue música para mis oídos.

Había llegado a su fin.

_Y había durado, gracias al cielo._

Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el arco del cuello de Isabella, estaba tratando de normalizar mi respiración para poder hablar como alguien normal y no como un chico jodido por el asma –he usado mucho la palabra "joder" el día de hoy–. Isabella comenzó a acariciar mi nuca dulcemente, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, la cual hizo estremecer su cuerpo y a la vez el mío que estaba sobre ella como un saco de papa.

— ¿Edward? —levanté la cabeza de mi escondite ante su llamado. Sus ojos brillaban en exceso y su rostro tenía un adorable color rosa— ¿Estás bien?

— M-muy bien, demasiado bien, eres… maravillosa —le contesté, sonriendo con timidez. Una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla y junto nuestros labios con dulzura.

— Te quiero —murmuró a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Me sonrojé y escondí nuevamente mi rostro en su cuello, inhalando inconscientemente su aroma.

— _Y-yo también te quiero_.

* * *

**(1) **Esto en mi país se dice cuando uno va a vomitar (?) se supone que el sonido del acto es similar al primer sonido de esas palabras.

**(2)** Fue un filósofo, poeta, músico y filólogo alemán, considerado uno de los pensadores modernos más influyentes del siglo XIX.

* * *

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

No se que decir sobre este capítulo, no me maten, nunca he sido buena para el pseudo-lemmon ni nada de eso, soy horrible, no se escribirlo pero como amo leerlo XDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡nada más, solo espero que les guste! Eddie finalmente le dijo a Bella que le quería, es un tanto tímido nuestro muchacho para esas cosas, no como Bella que es mas directa y se lo dice sin pudor alguno. También sale un poquito de la vida de Eddie en secundaria, vendrán mas de esos recuerdos, son necesarios para ir moestrando el porque a veces no se tiene mucha confianza :) Sé que no sale la reacción de Alice a Jasper, ya vendrá en el próximo capitulo, a Jasper le caerá una por especial, de eso seguro XD

_PD: Chicas, yo hago todo lo posible por actualizar rápido, se los juro. A veces me quedo hasta tarde tratando de escribir los capítulos y esas cosas. ¿Ustedes piensan que me demoro en actualizar? sinceramente XD porque una chica me dijo que donde me demoraba se perdía con la historia y yo... yo creía que estaba bien XDDDDDDD así que, solo díganme, no tengo problema en leer sus sugerencias y esas cosas, pero honestamente yo hago todo lo posible para actualizar una vez a la semana y así poder estar bien mientras escribo y luego la mando a Di para que me corrija... so, si piensan que es mucha la demora háganme saber y trataré de no demorar tanto x)_

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras :)_

_~ Lamb._


	23. La primera proposición de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** ¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? Ah sí, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba? Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a **Diana Méndez **(TheDC1809) Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction ) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 23: **La primera proposición de Eddie.

* * *

— ¿D-Diga?

— _ ¿Dónde estás hermanito?, mamá ha estado tratando de comunicarse contigo y no le contestas el teléfono, sabes cómo se pone mamá cuando hace eso por Dios, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupado?_

— B-bueno, Emmett, v-verás… —tragué saliva y cerré mis ojos un momento— Y-yo no p-puedo hablar m-muy bien ahora…

— _¿Por qué estas tartamudeando?, ¡tú solo haces eso cuando estás nervioso!, ¿en qué problema te metiste?... no me digas, ¿las drogas otra vez Eddie? ¡Te lo advertí hermano!, ¡te dije que esas cosas era malas para ti! Pero nadie escucha a…_

— Tu hermano está ocupado en estos momentos, dile a Esme que Edward está en una muy importante _reunión_ conmigo, ¿está bien? Y deja de joder por todo lo santo.

— _¿B-Bella?_

— La misma.

— _¿Q-qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanito?_

— Nos vemos, Emmett —Isabella le cortó a mi hermano y luego clavó sus ojos en mí. Una pícara sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y acarició su nariz suavemente con la mía— ¿Dónde estábamos? —susurró, agrandando la sonrisa si es que era posible. Volví a tragar saliva y sentí mis mejillas colorearse.

No es que…

Bueno, es solo…

Isabella era una máquina.

— Uh, Isabella —murmuré, cuando la sentí dejar un pequeño beso en mi barbilla— ¿n-no es hora de ir a trabajar?

— _Hmpf_, Jacob puede encargarse de ello —respondió sobre mi piel, mandando pequeñas descargas a lo largo de mi cuerpo— Nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que hacer el día de hoy, ¿no crees? —ahora dejó un casto beso sobre mi manzana de Adán.

— B-Bueno, estuvimos toda la noche haciendo mejores cosas, uh… —tomé su rostro con delicadeza entre mis manos y lo puse a la altura del mío— ¿E-enserio quieres seguir? Digo… yo, bueno…

— ¿Tú no quieres? —me preguntó confundida, ladeando su cabeza levemente— Eres tan extraño…

— N-no es eso —me sonrojé y rasqué mi barbilla distraídamente— bueno, es solo que no me gustaría que la gente ande hablando cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas va a hablar la gente, Eddie? —finalmente dejó su ataque de seducción y acomodó su barbilla sobre sus brazos que estaban cruzados por encima de mi pecho— ilumíname.

— Ah, bueno… ¿Sobre nosotros?

— ¿Y porqué deberían hablar ellos sobre nosotros, cariño?

— P-porqué… Porqué me estás dando el día libre para quedarme aquí contigo y-y hacer cosas —Isabella rió.

— ¿Y cómo van a saber ellos que estamos _haciendo cosas_?

— ¡P-pues no lo sé! ¿Especulando? Yo no quiero que ellos digan que tengo un trato especial por… —desvié la mirada y carraspeé— por…

— ¿Por qué?

— Por… _estar contigo _—susurré avergonzado.

— ¿Estás conmigo, Edward?

— ¿Sí? —respondí su pregunta con otra pregunta, era un genio. Entrecerré mis ojos, inseguro. Por un lapsus de tiempo ninguno de los dos habló e Isabella solo me observaba con esa sonrisita planta en su rostro. Me estaba incomodando un poco, ¿estábamos juntos? Yo lo había supuesto, digo, nosotros habíamos… hecho cositas.

— Eres un tonto, ven aquí —posó su mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello y me acercó a ella para posar sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un efímero beso— Te quiero, no necesito ser parte de las etiquetas de la vida, "amigo, novio, amante", solo con que lo sepas es suficiente —sonreí contra sus labios y asentí con tranquilidad.

— T-Te quiero también… —susurré, aun no estaba acostumbrado del todo a decirle aquellas simples palabras que significaban mucho para mí después de todo. Isabella arrugó su pequeña nariz al reír y volvió a besarme.

— Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos de pie para alistarnos —fruncí el ceño— No querrás llegar tarde al trabajo, ¿o me equivoco? —sonreí y asentí— bien, porque a la noche te quiero aquí nuevamente, así que mientras más rápido terminemos con los deberes de hoy, mejor —rodó sobre mi y cayó sobre la cama, cuando se puso de pie me miró por sobre su hombro y me guiñó un ojo— Sabes, Eddie, una ducha no le hace mal a nadie…

— Ah, sí. Puedo hacer el desayuno mientras te duchas, si quieres…

— Me refería a que podríamos ahorrar agua.

— ¿Eh?, ¿cómo vamos a ahorrar agua?, ¿tendremos un tiempo estimado para ocupara la ducha?

— ¡Joder, Edward! —Isabella me quitó las sábanas de encima y me dejó así como Dios me trajo al mundo sobre la cama. Cubrí mi hombría con una de las almohadas, sintiendo mis mejillas calientes nuevamente— Ahora, ponte de pie y ven a tomar una ducha conmigo.

— Ah, era eso, ¿por qué simplemente no podías decir eso? "Edward, ven a tomarte una ducha conmigo" no, tenías que empezar con esos extraños juegos de palabras que nunca he logrado entender. Emmett siempre me molestaba por ello cuando éramos más jóvenes —Isabella rodó sus ojos y jaló de mi mano para que abandonara la cama.

Recién ahí reparé en que ella estaba tan desnuda como yo.

_Oops._

— Edward, levántate.

— ¿P-puedo quedarme con la almohada?

— ¿Por qué? ¡te conozco entero, chico!, ¿qué es lo que te avergüenza ahora?

— ¿P-por favor? —Isabella me observó con suspicacia y se acercó lentamente a mí, que ya me encontraba de pie junto a la cama— ¿Sí? Y… ¿podrías ir tu primero? Yo te sigo, solo, necesito deshacerme de algo…

— ¿Tienes un problema matutino, Eddie? —sonrió abiertamente— Ven, vamos a la ducha, te aseguro que será de bastante ayuda tu problema. Y quítate esa almohada…

— P-pero…

—… o te la quitaré yo —suspiré y me di vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Isabella. Ahí fue cuando sentí una nalgada proveniente de su pequeña mano— ¿te dije lo mucho que me gusta tu trasero?

— ¡Isabella!

— ¿Qué? —se encogió de hombros con inocencia, con la permanente sonrisa en su rostro— ¿estás listo para la ducha de tu vida? —me preguntó con diversión, entrelazando nuestras manos— ¡Y deja de cubrirte! No es como si no lo hubiera visto en ese estado, besado, tocado…

—Y-ya, lo e-entendí.

—Bien, vayamos a hacer nuestra buena acción del día ahorrando agua para salvar el planeta.

No pude hacer más que reír.

¿De qué servía decirle que no ayudaría de mucho el que "ahorráramos agua" siendo que incluso si tomábamos un baño por separado ni siquiera ocuparíamos el uno por ciento de toda el agua que cubre nuestro planeta? Y era bastante agua, ya que irónicamente a pesar de su nombre, "Tierra", el planeta tenía más porcentaje de agua que tierra misma.

— ¿En qué estas pensando?

— Oh, nada… n-no es nada. Hagamos nuestra buena acción del día —volví a sonreír cuando nos metimos juntos a la ducha.

_Ajá_, no serviría de nada decírselo.

…

— ¡Joder, tienes pegado en la frente un cartel de "la mejor follada de mi vida" que te digo, hermano!

No sé porque me sorprendí cuando escuché el grito de Jasper. Era Jasper después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar de él? Rodé mis ojos y sonreí estúpidamente. Había estado sonriendo de esa forma a lo largo del día, ¿qué más podía hacer? Era como si fuera inmune a todas las desgracias del mundo y desgracias propias, como por ejemplo, cuando me regañó mamá por no haber contestado mi teléfono. En realidad, no escuché mucho lo que decía porque sinceramente mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.

En Isabella, tal vez.

Me estaba volviendo un cursi, todo culpa de mi hipotálamo.

— Tendremos que ir a por unas copas para que me cuentes como…

— Ni en sueños, nunca, ni aunque me paguen, ni aunque me consigas una reunión con _Stan Lee_ **(1)** volveré a beber, al menos no contigo y Emmett… tampoco creo que Rosalie deje libre a Emmett, puede que incluso lo haya encadenado como la bestia que es —Jazz rodó sus ojos y se dejó caer en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

— Eres un marica. Y qué decir de tu hermano, esa noche quedó bastante claro quién lleva los pantalones en la casa.

— Sí, bueno, no creo que recuerdes mucho de ello, devolviste incluso el desayuno de la semana pasado y luego te quedaste dormido profundamente, si no me equivoco.

— Estaba actuando, por supuesto.

— Ajá —comencé a mirar las hojas que tenía frente a mí con las citas de Isabella.

— Hablo enserio, fue una actuación digna de un Oscar. ¿Leonardo DiCaprio? Mis bolas.

— Lo que tu digas, Jazz —seguí sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿Por qué no me crees?

— Yo estaba ahí esa noche, ¿recuerdas? —rodé mis ojos y observé a mi amigo— Estaba ahí cuando vimos a Alice también…

— No me recuerdes eso.

— ¿No?, ¿por qué? Pienso que fue una declaración de amor muy… Tú, al fin de cuentas. Lástima que no alcanzaras a escuchar lo que Alice...

— ¡Cállate! —Jasper desordenó su cabello y se sonrojó. Solté una gran carcajada— No es gracioso, me humillé en la calle frente a muchas personas, no tuvo nada de gracioso Edward. Y tú, que eres mi amigo, ¡debiste haberme detenido!

¿Y perderme aquel show que dio?

Podía ser un poco lento, pero no era estúpido.

…

_— Ahora iremos a dejar a Jasper y luego tú y yo tendremos una conversación._

_Solté un bufido con olor a alcohol y me crucé de brazos enfurruñado. ¿Y si yo no quería conversar con ella?, ¿qué? Jasper estaba esparramado en el asiento frente a nosotros, un escueto ronquido inundaba el ambiente. Luego de haber devuelto toda su comida había caído rendido como un bebé a los brazos de Morfeo, incluso se mantuvo durmiendo cuando nos detuvimos para dejar a mi hermano, quien como él._

_— ¿D-donde es-sta A-Alice? —le pregunté a Isabella, recordando que Jazz, a pesar de haberse enrollado con rubia número tres… ¿o era la número dos? Como sea, a pesar de eso, estaba un tanto histérico sin saber de la pequeña._

_— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso este estaba preocupado? —me preguntó, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Jazz— porque yo lo vi bastante feliz con esa fulana sobre sus piernas, al igual que tú._

_— Bah._

_Isabella me asesinó con la mirada y tuve que morder mi lengua para no sacársela. Isabella hizo que Dimitri se detuviera fuera de un restaurant Árabe que había en nuestro camino. Swan se bajó del auto, no sin antes advertirme que me quedara dentro y en silencio, y desapareció por la entrada del sofisticado lugar. Jasper seguía roncando ahí como si no hubiera hecho nada, lo envidiaba un poco por su habilidad de desconectarse de la realidad._

_Mis ojos se sentían pesados, ¿cuándo iba a poder recostarme sobre una cama?_

_— ¿Qué ese idiota hizo qué? —pestañeé un par de veces para espabilar. La voz se concentraba fuera de la limusina pero de igual manera se escuchaba todo con claridad— Es un… Yo no… lo voy a matar._

_— Esta bastante muerto dentro, Al._

_— Nunca debí dejar que llevara a Edward por el mal camino, es la peor influencia de la vida._

_— Hmpf, claro, como si Edward no estuviera bastante peludito ya para saber qué coño anda haciendo —podía imaginar a Isabella cruzada de brazos y con una mirada de muerte luego de que soltara aquella frase._

_— ¿A-Alice? —centré mi vista en el muerte viviente que estaba frente a mi— ¿M-mi dulce y queriiiiiida A-Alice?_

_Jasper se enderezó en su puesto rápidamente, tan rápido que pude ver como su rostro cambiaba de color al hacer un brusco movimiento con su cabeza. Busco a tientas el botón que controlaba la ventana que estaba de su costado y cuando finalmente lo encontró y la ventana comenzó a bajar, se apoyó en ella mirando hacia afuera como un labrador cualquiera._

_— ¿Jasper?, ¡Idiota, vuelve a meter la cabeza dentro de la limusi… Oh no, oh jodidamente no —la voz de Isabella se escuchaba al borde del histerismo, vi como la puerta de Jasper era abierta rápidamente y este caía de bruces al suelo— No vomitaras en mi auto, no lo harás._

_— ¿A-Alice?, ¿es-stas aquí o es-s una vil j-jugarreta de mi mente e-enamorada? —Jazz estaba prácticamente chillando sin levantarse del suelo. Dio media vuelta y quedó sobre su espalda, observando a Alice que lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna— ¡N-ni las-s estrellas-s, ni la luna s-se comparan a tu bellez-za!, oh hermosa A-Alice…_

_— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —murmuró Alice, con el ceño fruncido— Bella, gracias por traer el borrador, cosa que tú —me apunto a mí, que estaba viendo todo montado sobre el automóvil— deberías haber hecho. Amiga, ¿podrías llevarte a este de aquí? Sabes que debo acabar con la reunión pronto y…_

_— ¡N-No! —chilló Jazz, tomando el tobillo de Alice con su mano izquierda._

_— Jasper, suéltame —murmuró Alice entre dientes cuando un pequeño grupo de gente comenzó a amontonarse en el lugar._

_— ¡T-Tú no lo entiendes-s!, hay algo muy im-importante que debo dec-cirte —Jasper carraspeó y sin levantarse del suelo, ni tampoco soltar el pie de Alice, comenzó— Lo s-siento._

_— ¿Lo sientes?_

_— Por haberme manos-seado con una rubia en el bar._

_— Esta bien, no importa, ¿recuerdas? —Alice volvió a mover su pie para zafarse de su agarre— lo nuestro era algo sin ataduras._

_— ¡Es-espera! Déj-jame hablar —Jasper quedó sobre su estómago ahora— Y-yo quiero algo con ataduras-s… y-y-y que me llames-s a toda hora del día, y-y que te pongas-s celos-sa cuando te diga que he bes-sado a una rubia con buenas-s tetas-s. ¡Q-Quiero es-so y mucho mas-s s-señorita Brandon porque yo la a-amo!_

_Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar, el cual estaba bastante abarrotado de gente en estos momentos, quienes miraban expectantes la escena que mi amigo estaba haciendo en el suelo. Quería reír, porque Jasper estaba haciendo el completo ridículo como siempre. Isabella estaba por las mismas, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de aguantar las ganas y mirando a sus lados. Alice era otra historia._

_Su pequeña boca estaba abierta en una "o"._

_— ¿Señorita Brandon?, ¿está todo bien?_

_— Todo bien, regrese dentro señor Nakashima, lo sigo —creo que aquel era el hombre con el que estaba teniendo una reunión de negocios. El asiático asintió y dio media vuelta para regresar al local. Alice le dio una nueva mirada a Jasper y luego suspiró sonoramente— Jasper, idiota, ¡yo solo quería que tu lo dijeras, no era necesario que vinieras en este estado para decírmelo de esta forma!, eres un… —su ceño se frunció y nuevamente observó a Jasper con intensidad. La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro y bufó— Eres un idiota —rodó sus ojos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Isabella, luego se desprendió del agarre de Jasper y el show terminó._

_Jasper se había quedado profundamente dormido en el suelo y Dimitri tuvo que cargarlo dentro de la limo._

_No había escuchado nada de lo que Alice había dicho._

_Pobre alcohólico._

_…_

— ¿Has hablado con ella? —le pregunté desinteresado, tecleando algunas cosas en el computador, cosas que no lograba saber que eran. Isabella estaba en su oficina con el señor Black, ella finalmente le estaba contando acerca de lo que su padre había hecho, así que estaba un tanto impaciente por saber que iba a suceder.

— ¿Estás loco? —soltó un suspiro teatralmente y luego rió— No, nunca lo haré… En cambio, tú podrías decirme que fue lo que dijo.

— No lo haré.

— ¡Pero Eddie!, ¡eres el peor amigo!

— Me lo has dicho unos cientos de veces, Jazz. Tú deberías ir y hablar con ella, disculparte, no sé, la cosa que hagas tú. Y si tanto te interesa saber lo que ella dijo, ¡pues ve y pregúntaselo!

— Pero que consejo, ¿huh? ¡Cuando sigas tus propias palabras te haré caso! —rodé mis ojos y lo observó por sobre mis gafas.

— Tú me dijiste eso, y yo seguí tu consejo respecto a Isabella —le recordé. Jasper sonrió socarronamente y meneó sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo. Resoplé y puse mi atención en las manecillas del reloj.

— Doy buenos consejos, ¿no crees?

— Si, Jasper.

— Soy el mejor dando consejos.

— Ajá.

— Debería seguir mi propio consejo.

— Por supuesto.

— Y tú deberías pedirle a Bella ser tu novia.

— _Mhmm…_ Espera, espera, ¿qué?

— Me escuchaste —Jasper se puso de pie lentamente y se apoyo con los codos en mi escritorio, inclinando su rostro un poco cerca del mio— ¿O ya lo hiciste? Si lo hiciste, te felicito por tener cojones. Si no lo has hecho aún, ¿a qué mierda estas esperando, idiota?

— ¿P-por qué cambiamos tan rápido el tema de nuestra conversación? —le pregunté confundido. ¿Desde cuándo habíamos empezado a hablar de Isabella y yo?— Yo… No le pedí ser mi novia, ella dijo algo sobre "las etiquetas no me importan" o algo así, ¿por qué debería pedirle ser mi novia cuando a ella no le importa?

— Ah, joder, siempre sigues todo al pie de la letra —me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y se enderezó— Entiende, cuando las mujeres dicen cosas como: "Tengo frío" ellas quieren que tu las abraces, no que les digas lo obvio como "¿Por qué no trajiste una puta chaqueta?". O cuando tiene esa cara de perro y le preguntas si les pasa algo y te salen con un "No" es un jodido "Si". Así que si Bella te dijo que no le importaba nada de eso, ¡le importa, idiota!

— ¿Le importa?

— _Sip_.

— ¿Debo pedirle que sea mi novia? —Jazz asintió— ¿Cómo hago eso?

— Ah, bueno, no sé —se encogió de hombros y acarició su barbilla pensando— Una mierda de esas, como las de la televisión, no tengo idea Eddie, se romántico.

— ¿Romántico? —fruncí el ceño y me paso ambas manos por el rostro un tanto estresado— ¿No puedo simplemente preguntarle si quiere ser mi novia? —todo tenía que ser más complicado siempre, ¿por qué?

— Todo suena más hermosa si incluyes "Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules…" al principio —Jasper asintió, como alabando su teoría— _Sip_, mira, intentémoslo: _Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, si te abres de piernas te meto el…_

— ¡Jasper, por Dios! —chillé, abriendo mis ojos de par en par.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó en respuesta, con una expresión de inocencia en su nada inocente rostro.

— ¿Cómo puede eso sonar romántico?

— ¡Si suena bien!, ellas quedan encandiladas con la primera parte, es el contexto de la cosa hermano, es algo así como decirle: _Quiero que me hagas una mamada a la luz de las velas._ ¿Lo captas?, ¡la luz de las velas es la clave! —no podía creer toda la estupidez en un ser humano.

— Jasper, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con Alice.

— ¡Alice, si! —su rostro se iluminó y me guiñó— Suerte con Bella, y deséame suerte a mi también.

— Suerte, Jazz —sonreí mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo que daba al resto de los cubículos.

Suspiré respirando la tranquilidad del lugar cuando Jasper se hubo ido. Seguí con mi trabajo, esperando a que el señor Black saliera en cualquier momento para recibir las buenas-nuevas de la situación, aunque ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Jasper. ¿Isabella en realidad esperaba que yo le pidiera ser mi novia?, ¿por qué no lo había dicho, entonces?, ¿es que no se ha dado cuenta aún que soy lento cuando se trata de estas cosas? Bueno, a veces era lento con casi todo.

Solo a veces.

Suspiré y, con nada que hacer, abrí mi facebook a la espera.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen: **¡Isabella y Edward, sentados en un árbol, f-o-l-l-a-n-d-o!

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hermano? Traté de ignorar su ventana cuando escuché el característico 'pop' pero fue imposible porque la muy ingrata se abrió sola, y ahí estaba, Emmett molestándome a la distancia. Tenía un leve temor acerca de Emmett siendo consciente del nuevo estatus de mi vida sexual. Emmett era igual a Rosalie, Rosalie guardaría silencio, pero Emmett… Es hora de cruzar los dedos para que no le diga a mamá.

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _No sabes cuan gracioso eres, me destornillo de la risa, Theodore.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen: **¡No me llames así, Eddie!

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _Deja de estorbar, entonces. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?, ¿Rosie te dejó salir de casa finalmente?

* * *

**Emmett Cullen: **¿Me preguntas a mí, querido hermanito, si me dejaron salir de casa cuando eras tú el que estaba follando como conejo desquiciado? Jajajaja, érés bástánté grácíósó.

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _¿Por qué rayos estás escribiendo así, Emmett?

* * *

**Emmett Cullen: **¿Ásí cómó, hérmánító?

* * *

_Edward Cullen: _Oh Dios santo, estás enfermo, ¡mis ojos sangran! Adiós.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen: **jejeje.

* * *

Rodé mis ojos y decidí que lo mejor era salir de facebook. Cada vez que entraba a esa red social era asaltado por Emmett y sus extrañas costumbres, y cuanto amaba Emmett molestarme, ni siquiera por internet podía salvarme de ello. A lo mejor, tendría que cerrar el facebook definitivamente, no era como si lo usara mucho, era solo para el ocio y para que Jasper y Emmett se rieran a costas de mi.

Sí, tal vez era la mejor opción.

— Hey, Cullen.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con el francés de Alec, quién sostenía una pequeña bebé entres sus brazos. Se le veía más feliz de lo que él siempre era. Y por extraño que sea, la pequeña niña tenía sus ojos. Le di una leve sonrisa y observé a la pequeña, embelesado. ¿Así sería cuando el piojo de Rosie y Emm estuviera finalmente con nosotros?

— Señor LeBlanc, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Jake está dentro, aún? —me preguntó, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás. Asentí en su dirección— Joder… _oops_, quiero decir: _Recorcholis _—se corrigió, dándole una pequeña mirada a la niña, quien no estaba ni enterada del mal vocabulario que usó su padre— Cullen, ¿podrías sostener a Annette un momento?

— Uh, cla-claro —rodeé el escritorio y caminé hacia el señor LeBlanc, quien me entregó la niña con sumo cuidado— ¿Annette? —pregunté, sosteniendo a la pequeña babosa entre mis brazos.

— Uhu, francés, de mi abuela —comentó distraído, buscando algo en el gigantesco bolso rosado que colgaba de su hombro derecho cuando llegó— Necesito ir a preparar su mamila, ¿puedes sostenerla unos minutos? —asentí distraído, viendo como la bebé se metía sus manitas a la boca y las babeaba— Bien, gracias. Has sido de mucha ayuda, ¡Su padre no está cuando lo necesito! —chilló desapareciendo por el pasillo. No pude hacer más que sonreír.

La pequeña niña era muy linda, su carita regordeta estaba adornada por unos adorable cachetes rosados que hacían juegos con los grandes ojos azules que enmarcaban su rostro. Su cabello era oscuro y lacio, era inconscientemente una buena combinación del señor Black y el señor LeBlanc. Oh, y tenía una pequeña fijación con mis lentes, los cuales estaba tratando de tocar con sus pegajosas manos a toda costa.

— N-no, pequeña Anne, con los lentes de tío Eddie no se juega, o no podrá ver, y podremos caernos y sufrir una contusión cerebral, tus papis no querrían eso y probablemente me matarían, ¿sí? —la bebé me observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras yo le explicaba el porqué no podía quitarme los lentes— y tío Eddie no quiere morir aún, así que será mejor que mantenga sus lentes —Annette me regaló una sonrisa desdentada y unos pequeños gorgoteos que abandonaron sus labios.

— Vaya, nunca pensé que el chico sería bueno con los bebés.

Me giré con la pequeña Anne en mis brazos para ver a Isabella y Jacob en el umbral del despacho observándome con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y la bebé soltó una pequeña risita antes de poner su manita sobre mi mejilla. El señor Black negó con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó a nosotros, extendiendo sus brazos.

— Uh, el señor LeBlanc fue a preparar su biberón y me pidió que la cuidaré por un corto periodo de tiempo —me encogí de hombros, lanzándole una pequeña mirada a Isabella— tiene una hija hermosa, por cierto.

— Lo sé —comentó orgulloso, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos— es la chica más hermosa y es de papá, ¿cierto, cariño?

— ¡Ahí estás! —exclamó Alec, apareciendo de la nada con el biberón en su mano— Annie quería a su padre, así que la traje para acá, no me dijiste que estabas en una reunión con Bella —observó a Isabella y le guiñó un ojo— Ya terminaron, supongo. Será mejor que nos vayamos, le prometí a nuestra hija un paseo por Central Park esta tarde y tú no te negaras.

— Estoy seguro de que ella ni siquiera te contesto… porque aún no habla.

— ¡Pero sus ojos estaban felices cuando papi le propuso eso! —Jacob rodó sus ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y Alec bufó. Luego el señor Black se acercó y dejó un casto beso en sus labios, para así volverse donde Isabella.

— Llamaré a Jenks para que nos ayude en esto, ve tranquila, ya verás como venceremos al viejo —Isabella asintió y se despidió con una seña de su mano, la pareja se despidió de vuelta, perdiéndose por el pasillo con la bebé mientras que discutían quien la llevaría en brazos hasta el parque.

Nuevamente la calma se apoderó de la recepción.

Amaba el silencio y la tranquilidad.

— Hey, tú —me giré para observar a Isabella, quien me llamaba haciendo un movimiento con su dedo índice— ven aquí —caminé hacia ella un tanto cohibido y me detuve solo a unos centímetros—. Creo que te has olvidado de algo…

— ¿De qué? —le pregunto confundido.

— De mi beso, por supuesto —ruedo mis ojos cuando me jala del cuello de la camisa y besa mis labios— así está mejor, ¿quieres entrar? —apunta la puerta de su despacho. Asiento nuevamente, y ambos entramos a la oficina.

Isabella se estiró sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos que adorna su oficina y está pegado junto al gran ventanal que esta tiene. Yo tomo asiento en una de las sillas que están frente a su escritorio, la pongo frente al sofá para así quedar frente a ella. Bella estaba con su brazo sobre sus ojos, una expresión cansada adornando su rostro. No pude hacer más que observarla, posando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos que estaban apoyados en mis piernas, suspiro y la observo.

Es tan hermosa.

Incluso con esa expresión de hastío por todo, es bella.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —susurro, no queriendo romper la tranquilidad del lugar para no perturbarla.

— Siéntate aquí —me dice, ignorando mi pregunta y palmeando el espacio en el que ella apoya su cabeza— así podré apoyar mi cabeza en tus piernas, ¿sí? —le hago caso en silencio, cambiando mi posición y dejando que descanse su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Su mano derecho le da pequeñas caricias a mi rodilla mientras yo me entretengo con su cabello— Jake dice que podremos ganar, J. Jenks es realmente bueno en lo que hace y le debe unos cuantos favores a Jacob, así que puede que tengamos todo de nuestro lado. Papá nos demanda por una estupidez, eso es lo que es.

— Entonces, solo queda esperar.

— Solo queda esperar —comentó, suspirando agotada— No quiero hablar más de ello, cuando finalmente el nombre de papá este fuera de la empresa me sentiré completamente tranquila y feliz, ahora solo quiero descansar.

— ¿No eres feliz? —le pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

— Claro que lo soy, te tengo a ti, ¿no? —me sonrojé y agradecí internamente que ella no viera el estado de mi rostro— Pero cuando ese viejo perro no puedo estorbarme más, seré feliz completamente —se acurrucó en mi regazo y suspiró— Te veías realmente adorable con Annette en tus brazos.

— Gracias —mis mejillas se calentaron aun más— C-creo que me gustan los bebés.

— Te verás hermoso cuando tengas hijos, con un pequeño sabelotodo igual que tú en brazos…

Discrepé en mi mente por un momento, imaginando una pequeña niña con un cabello de color caoba y unos hermosos ojos chocolate. Oh Dios, ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando? Todo esto es culpa de Jasper y sus libros, y sus palabras, y sus intentos de ayuda que me hacen divagar como nunca lo había hecho.

—… sabes, Jacob me preguntó hoy que sucedía entre nosotros.

— ¿E-Enserio? —Isabella asintió— Uh, y… y ¿q-qué fue lo que le dijiste?

— Bueno, le dije que estábamos en _algo_ —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En algo?

— Ajá.

— ¿Estamos en _algo_?

— ¿Qué? —se enderezó y quedó sentada sobre sus tobillos junto a mí en el sofá— No le puedo decir que somos amigos, porque no somos amigos. No le puedo decir que estamos de novios porque no es así… ¿qué se supone que le dijera? —una mueca se había instalado en sus labios.

— B-bueno, no se… n-no me gusta el "algo" —dije con el ceño fruncido.

Y esa fue mi señal.

Ahí supe que Jasper estaba en lo cierto y que a lo mejor Isabella si quería que yo le pidiera ser mi novia, digo, no hay otro tipo de explicación, ¿cierto?, además, no podía andar por la vida diciendo que "teníamos algo" ¿qué demonios era eso? Nadie tiene un algo, por lo menos un tipo de relación, pero no un _algo_.

Debía pedírselo ahora.

_¿Y si decía que no?_

Bueno, siempre iba a estar esa probabilidad.

— Isabella, hay algo que debo… no, que quiero preguntarte —carraspeé y miré directamente a sus ojos, acomodando mis gafas en el proceso— T-te quiero, y puede que no te lo diga muchas veces como lo haces tú, pero n-no porque no lo sienta, si no… s-solo me da vergüenza —me sonrojé y ella sonrió— Y… eres como un planeta…

— ¿Redonda? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Eh?, n-no, ¡no! —negué con mi cabeza frenético y traté de regularizar mi respiración— Lo que quiero decir que eres como un planeta, el cual tiene su propio campo gravitatorio y es como si yo… Es como si yo me sintiera atraído hacia él de alguna manera y no puedo alejarme —suspiré y observé sus ojos. Su mirada era cálida y con una pizca de diversión en ella, como la que ha tenido desde que la conocí, me dio el valor para continuar con mi proposición— Lo que quiero decir es… Isabella Swan, ¿aceptarías ser mi _Lois Lane_, mi _Gwen Stacy_, mi _Princesa Leia_… **(2)**

— Me estás pidiendo…

—… aceptarías ser mi novia?

* * *

**(1) **Co-creador de muchos superhéroes de la firma Marvel Cómics.

**(2)** Lois Lane, la chica de Superman, nuestro querido Clark Kent. Gwen Stacy, el verdadero amor de Spiderman si me lo preguntan, dude, conclusión que uno saca luego de leer el cómic (?). Princesa Leia, la esposa de Han Solo.

* * *

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

Aquí les traigo el capítulo el capítulo 23, espero lo disfruten :) me alegró mucho saber que les gustara el capítulo pasado, son unas cochinonas que querían puro que Eddie dejara su virginidad atrás, les saqué la película a todas (?) wajajaja, bueno, me han preguntado cuanto durará el fic y yo dije cerca de 30 capítulo, la verdad es que es subjetivo, no se en realidad cuanto durará pero tampoco me extenderé a los 2575775245 como algunos por ahi, 30 es como mi tope, supongo, con "Perfecto, un nuevo profesor" y "Lista de Imperfecciones, por Bella Swan" anduve por esa cifra así que siempre la pongo de referencia XD Eddie tiene un largo camino aún que recorrer para superarse a si mismo, peor ya consiguió a la chica, que es lo importante, ¿no? bueno, sin más me despido esperando que les haya gustado :3 pronto vendré con el capítulo de "Cada príncipe con su color"

_PD: No fui yo la que borró el capítulo con anterioridad, fue el puto de fanfiction que nos jodió todo el día y no dejaba ver las actualizaciones de los fanfics, créanme, yo estaba igual viendo alertas de nuevos capítulos en mi bandeja de entrada y sin poder leerlas XD_

**¡Muuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
**_Todas ustedes son un amor con el apoyo que me dan y sus lindas palabras :)_

_~ Lamb._


	24. La primera novia de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** "¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? ¡Ah sí!, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a __**Diana Méndez **__(TheDC1809)__ Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 24: **La primera novia de Eddie.

* * *

Hola.

_Puede_ que haya arrancado una vez más.

¡El pánico se apoderó de mi! Y cuando menos lo esperé, estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la editorial lejos de Isabella. La había dejado ahí, en su oficina tirada luego de haber soltado la bomba. Ni siquiera me ahogué al correr, imaginen el ataque de adrenalina que se había apoderado de mí, incluso, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegué a casa. No sé si lo hice corriendo, o tal vez tomé el metro, o a lo mejor algún autobús.

Pero había llegado.

Sano y salvo, sin ningún asalto y violación de por medio.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación, con el corazón desbocado en mi pecho, pronto a tener un ataque cardiaco que me mandaría al hospital y tal vez acabaría con mi estupidez. ¡Arranqué otra vez!, demonios, demonios, demonios.

"_Isabella Swan, ¿aceptarías ser mi __Lois Lane__, mi __Gwen Stacy__, mi __Princesa Leia?"_

Enserio, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¿qué clase de proposición es esa?

¡Estúpido Eddie, estúpido, ñoño, idiota, nerd!

— ¿Eddie? —Rose estaba en la puerta de mi habitación mirándome con preocupación. Una de sus manos descansaba despreocupadamente sobre su vientre— ¿Estás bien pequeño?, ¿por qué llegaste tan agitado?

— Rosie, creo que lo arruiné otra vez —murmuré, quitándome las gafas y cubriendo mis ojos con mi brazo. Darth Vader me miraba desde el techo, era como si me estuviera regañando o algo, y a su lado se encontraba Miss Marvel quien me hacía pensar en Isabella.

Genial.

Ni en mi habitación tendría paz.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Eddie? —Rose se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

— Uh, yo… Yo le pedí a Isabella que fuera mi novia y…

— ¡Felicitaciones hermanito, al fin tuviste los cojones necesario para hacerlo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti! —Emmett siempre interrumpiendo cuando no debe. Estaba apoyado en el umbral de mi puerta con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. Iré a comprar algo para celebrar, esperen aquí, joder, cuando se entere mamá tirará la casa por la ventana, debes advertirle a Bella sobre eso…

Y como entró, salió.

— ¿Te dijo que no, pequeño? —susurró Rose, sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello.

— Bu-bueno, la verdad es que…

"_Soy un perdedor__. __I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?...__"_

Fruncí el ceño y rebusqué mi teléfono celular en mis bolsillos. Al ponerme mis gafas pude divisar el nombre de Jasper rezando en la pantalla. Suspiré y conté mentalmente para este momento.

— _Dime que no lo hiciste._

— Jasper…

— _¡Joder, Edward! _—se escuchó un ruido sordo al otro lado— _¡Perdí la puta apuesta!, ahora tendré que pagarle cincuenta dólares a tu hermano. Puto Emmett, le odio y te odio _—fruncí el ceño sin entender nada— _Pero bueno, ¡felicitaciones!_

— ¿P-por qué me felicitas?

— _Finalmente le pediste a Bella que fuera tu novia, acepto, ¿cierto? _—me quedé en silencio ante su pregunta— _¿cierto?_

— Yo… Y-yo no lo sé.

— _Espera, ¿cómo que no lo sabes?_

— Y-yo corrí.

— _Joder._

— Si.

— _¡No le debo ni una mierda a Emmett! _—chilló con felicidad.

— Eh, felicidades —murmuré incómodo, ¿en que habrán apostado?

— _¡Joder! _—un nuevo ruido se escuchó, era como el roce de ropa— _¡¿Qué Al?!, ¡¿qué carajo, estás segura bebé?! _—ignoré aquel dialogo que no estaba destinado hacia mi… Esperen, ¿él estaba con Alice?— _¡Eres un idiota!, ¡deja de ser un idiota mierda! Isabella está… olvídalo, Alice quiere triturarte, por cierto._

— ¿Estás con Alice?

— _Una larga historia que no creo quieras oír, a menos que te guste escuchar relatos eróticos en secreto entonces puedo contarte todas las posiciones del jodido kamasutra que usamos en…_

— ¡No me gusta escuchar eso Jazz, no me gusta!

— _Estaré en tu apartamento en unos minutos para tener una charla de hombre a hombre._

— No me gustan esas charlas, mayormente eres tú insultándome.

— _Lo necesitas._

— No, no lo necesito.

— _¡Si lo necesitas así que cállate y espérame Eddie!_

Y me cortó.

Tiré el celular en mi cama y miré a Rose que había permanecido en silencio a lo largo de mi conversación telefónica. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada mientras jugaba con la ropa de cama. Rose soltó una pequeña risita y desordenó mi cabello.

— Así que corriste.

— Mhm —murmuré avergonzado.

— Bueno, si Isabella te conoce como creo que lo hace, debe saber que eres un tanto, uhm, impulsivo cuando te sientes arroyado por tu nerviosismo —Rose se encogió de hombros—. Creo que te esperará, Eddie.

— ¿Por qué? Soy un cobarde, debería haberme quedado… Debería haber confiado, o tal vez, bueno, si decía que no… Está bien, ¿sabes?, la hubiera entendido.

— ¡Ay Dios!, enserio, tienes que trabajar en tu confianza chico. Si te vieras como todos te vemos no pensarías así, pero bueno, de a poco, ¿huh? —Rose sonrió en comprensión y volvió a desordenar mi cabello. El timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó.

¡Rayos y centellas!

Jasper.

— Rosalie, cariño, muy buenas tardes —rodé mis ojos al escucharlo hablar a Rose— buenas tardes para ti también, piojo. Me disculpo de antemano por el tío que tendrás, si es que sale vivo de esta. Prometo no dejarlo tan cagado para que puedas jugar con él, tal vez lo deje como ese tipo que el tanto admira, como se llamaba… _¿Anthony Hopkins?_

— ¡_Steven Hawking,_ idiota! —chillé desde mi habitación.

— ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablar! —apareció en el umbral de mi cuarto y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí— Levántate y ve a donde Isabella. Ella está todavía en la editorial.

— Y-yo… No puedo.

— Levántate o te levantaré yo, ¡se un jodido hombre por Dios! —me apuntó con su dedo— hice lo que me dijiste con Alice, ¡tuve el mejor sexo de mi existencia! Esa pequeña sabe moverse —silbó por lo bajo y continuo— así que sigue tu propio consejo y ve donde Isabella, se lo debes hombre.

— ¿Y si dice que no, Jazz?

¿Es que nadie entendía que yo solo tenía miedo?

Esta era como la típica historia, yo siendo el nerd de la secundaria, capitán del grupo de química e Isabella era la guapa capitana de las porristas por la cual yo estaba loco de amor. Pero ella estaba con el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, quien era el chico más deseado de la secundaria y el cual la engañaba con el resto de chicas que la componían. Ella ni siquiera me miraba, no sabía de mi existencia, excepto para burlarse como el resto de sus populares amigos.

¡Así era como tenían que ser las cosas!

¿En qué universo paralelo ella me diría que sí?

Bueno, lo sé, ella me dijo que me quería pero… Pero uno puede cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto?

— Bueno, amigo —Jasper se sentó junto a mí en la cama, y por primera vez pareció serio— ella se lo pierde.

…

— Vamos Eddie, tú puedes hacerlo. Apostaste tu colección de DVD's y cómics de Star Wars con Jasper, esa colección que te tomó una vida entera, no puedes perderla. Ponte los pantalones y se un hombre, no seas Eddie, se Edward —suspiré, con el corazón desbocado frente a la puerta de la oficina de Isabella.

Aquí estaba.

Era la hora de disculparme por correr como una gallina y esperar el veredicto de Isabella, sea lo que sea. Si Peter Parker obtuvo a Mary Jane… ¡Vamos, yo estoy más guapo que Peter Parker! Merezco tener mi propia Mary Jane. Merezco tener mi chica. Merezco a Isabella. Eso. Repetí eso un par de veces, sin tan solo pudiera dejar de hacer que mi mano temblara como si tuviera párkinson…

Esperen, ¿desde cuándo las paredes tenían puntos de colores?

_Oh Dios._

Ataques de pánico, ¡actívense!

…

— _¡Listo!_

_La puerta se cerró tras de mí y me encontré encerrado solo dentro de un armario. Estaba todo completamente oscuro y había una cosa peluda a mi costado, cruzando los dedos le pedí a cualquier entidad que fuera uno de esos chaquetones de piel. Cerré mis ojos y conté mentalmente para tranquilizarme y que los nervios no hicieran mella en mi persona. La puerta del armario se abrió y cerró nuevamente, un cuerpo se presionaba ligeramente en mi costado, me sonrojé levemente mientras daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la persona que estaba allí._

— _Hagamos esto rápido, ¿sí? —me dijo Irina, asentí en la oscuridad del armario, mortalmente nervioso— Bien, cierra los ojos._

— _¿P-por qué?, n-no veo nada, es-está todo oscuro, ¿d-de qué sirve que los cierre si es lo mismo?_

— _Solo hazlo, ¿sí? —volví a asentir y cerré mis ojos._

_Estar encerrado en un armario donde estábamos prácticamente apretados no ayudaba mucho, muchísimo menos si la chica en cuestión era un tanto linda. En realidad, era bastante linda. Cuando acepté jugar "siete minutos en el cielo" solo para encajar en la primera fiesta que me habían invitado a lo largo de los años en la secundaria, nunca esperé que estaría con Irina Bourbon, una de las chicas más codiciadas de nuestra escuela._

_Podía sentir su respiración golpeando cada vez más cerca de mi rostro, las manos me sudaban y no sabía cómo controlar el leve temblor que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Sus tercios labios se posaron sobre los míos lentamente, esa leve presión fue lo que necesité para que los nervios me dominaran, sentía mi respiración incrementar cada vez más cuando ella comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos._

_Iba a morir._

_Por algo el juego se llamaba siete minutos en el cielo._

_Me estaba yendo al cielo._

_Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido, dejé de sentir la presión de sus labios sobre los míos y abrí mis ojos en un santiamén. La palabras que abandonaron mis labios a continuación fueron absurdas, pero no tenía control sobre mi mente ni cuerpo, era mi primer beso, con la chica que todos querían, ¿qué podía esperar?_

_Que Eddie lo arruinara, como siempre._

— _¿Q-quieres ser m-mi n-novia? —solté de un sopetón, con las mejillas arreboladas._

— _¿Qué? —me preguntó de vuelta con incredulidad… Y luego comenzó a reír. Rió muy fuerte, incluso se sostuvo el estómago por el dolor que le causaba la risa que brotaba de sus labios— Estás loco, joder, ¿te has visto? —me observó divertida con sus grandes ojos color zafiro y abrió la puerta del armario— ¡A que no adivinan!, Eddie me pidió ser su novia, ¿no creen que es tierno?_

_Y ahí, fuera del armario estaban todos observando la escena y riendo sin control alguno, podía escuchar algunas frases de burla entre las sonoras carcajadas y la música que reinaban en el lugar, y lo único que yo quería era desaparecer completamente, fundirme con la chaqueta de piel que estaba a mis espaldas y…_

_Tal vez ir a Narnia a través del ropero, si fuera posible, y no volver más._

…

— _¿Edward?_

Pestañeé repetidas veces para volver a la realidad y sacar ese engorroso momento de mi mente. No era muy fácil, ya que siempre me perseguiría, a lo largo de mi vida. Isabella estaba frente a mí con el ceño fruncido, en algún momento de mi divagación había posado su pequeña mano sobre mi mejilla y a pesar de que su voz sonaba molesta, tenía una leve mirada de preocupación. Le sonreí, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Estaba aterrado a decir verdad.

Nunca debería haberle pedido ser mi novia.

_¿Y si decía que no?_

_¿Y si se burlaba de mi por crédulo?_

¡Cáspitas!, era un completo caos.

Esperen…

¿Qué hago en la oficina de Isabella?

¿Qué hago en el sofá?

_Oh por Thor, ¡tengo poderes de teletransportación!_

— E-Estoy bien, solo… Bien —le dije, para calmarla.

— ¡Estabas desmayado en mi jodida puerta! —chilló frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

— Yo… puede que haya tenido un pequeño ataque de pánico —Isabella rodó sus ojos y me sonrojé— y también recordé algo, solo eso, yo… lo siento.

— ¿Ayer también estabas recordando algo? —me preguntó, haciendo alusión a cuando recordé lo del baile de graduación y la supuesta invitación. Asentí, un tanto cohibido— ¿Qué estabas recordando, Edward? —suspiré y desvié la mirada, no era muy agradable hablar de mis años mozos.

¿Por qué no hablábamos de las estrategias de juego en _Warcraft_?

— Y-Yo… Solo, cosas.

— Quiero saber de esas cosas, Eddie —acarició mi mejilla con su mano, dándome una calidad mirada— Después de todo, de eso se trata ser novios, ¿no? Hablar sobre cosas, ser honestos unos a otros, confiar el uno en el otro —fruncí el ceño y sentí como mis mejillas se iban calentando de a poco.

— ¿N-Novios?

— Pues sí, ¿no fue eso lo que me pediste temprano? Antes de salir arrancando, por cierto, tienes que dejar de hacer eso —me dio una pequeña palmadita en la mejilla— Y dije que sí, pero cuando me di cuenta te habías desvanecido —rodó sus ojos y sonrió— Ahora, me dirás que es todo eso que te perturba.

— ¿D-dijiste que sí? —ignoré completamente la segunda parte de lo que había dicho— ¿Estás segura?, ¿no te arrepentirás después?, ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres ser mi novia? Digo… Y-yo puedo entenderlo, si dices que no… N-no es necesario que a-aceptes si no quieres… Y lo siento, siento haber arrancado, estaba un poquito nervioso, ¿sabes?

— ¿Un poquito? —arqueó una de sus cejas.

— Bastante, a decir verdad. Estuve a punto de hacerme en los pantalones —hice una mueca— no muy agradable.

— Tontito —volvió a sonreír hermosamente— Pero bueno, te perdono, creo que finalmente me acostumbré a tus extraños arranques… Ah, y por cierto, ignoraré todas esas absurdas preguntas que me has hecho —nuevamente estaba molesta— Te quiero, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo para que lo aceptes, chico? No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado a lo largo de tu vida, no sé cuantas idiotas no han visto en ti lo que yo vi, pero se los agradezco, por ser así de estúpidas y dejarte para mí —sonrió nuevamente, guiñándome un ojo en el proceso—. No es necesario que hables sobre tu pasado, pero juro que si vuelves a ignorarme así te sacaré la verdad a nalgadas, ¿me escuchaste?

— D-dijiste que nada de nalgadas, Bella —agregué, reteniéndome para no hacer un puchero.

— Bueno, haré una excepción cuando suceda —me estremecí ligeramente y anoté en mi mente quemar todos los libros de dominación y sumisión que existen en la vida, o por lo menos que estén cerca de Isabella—. Me llamaste Bella, nuevamente.

— A veces se me va —comenté, viendo como acercaba su rostro a mí.

— Creo, Eddie, que deberías besar a tu novia.

— Besar a mi novia, _mhm_ —estaba embobado por ella, prendado de sus ojos, sin saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

— Creo que deberías hacerlo ahora, o tu novia se va a enojar.

— Yo… P-por supuesto —acorté la distancia entre los dos y dejé un suave beso sobre sus labios. Isabella se aprovechó de la situación para sentarse sobre mi regazo. Acomodé mis manos en su cintura y entreabrí mis labios para profundizar el beso.

¡Já, ya tenía dominado el arte de besar!

El momento se alargo por un agradable periodo de tiempo donde solo éramos Isabella y yo. Todo estaba tranquilo, paz y amor, nada que pudiera preocuparme excepto besar los labios de _mi_ novia. ¡Ja!, yo tenía una novia, quien iba a pensarlo. Como decía con anterioridad, era como si estuviera lejos de la realidad, es más, ni siquiera escuchaba las bocinas de los autos o cualquier ruido exterior.

Isabella.

Yo.

Besándonos.

Era lo mejor del universo.

Bueno, todo estaba en orden hasta que sentí a _mi_ novia –nunca me cansaré de decirlo– removerse un poquito sobre mi regazo. En realidad ella acomodó ambas piernas a mis costados quedando a horcajadas sobre mí. Oh no, ella estaba planeando algo de lo que yo estaba muy consciente y no era el único, porque el traidor de mi amigo estaba comenzando a captar las vibras del lugar. ¿Por qué Bella me hacía esto? Yo solo llevaba un día de haber perdido mi virginidad, demonios, aún no alcanzaba a tener la confianza para hacer cositas en su oficina.

Yo definitivamente no podía tener _ñiqui ñiqui_ en su oficina.

¿Y si alguien abría la puerta?

¡Oh por Thor!

— B-Bella, espera —mi querida novia hacía oídos sordos a mi humilde petición, dejó unos pequeños y húmedos besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro. Era un marica, está bien, pero… ¿No podíamos esperar a llegar a su casa?

O a mi casa.

¡Incluso haría el esfuerzo de sacar mis pósters de Star Wars y Marvel para que se sintiera cómoda!

— Tú solo me llamas Bella por dos razones: cuando estas nervioso o si quieres algo —murmuró a mi oído. No sé si era cosa de todas las mujeres y/o personas en general, pero la manera en la que la voz de Isabella cambiaba cuando ella estaba… acalorada— Dime Eddie, ¿cuál de las dos es esta vez? —dejó un nuevo beso en el hueco de mi oreja y su mano comenzó a recorrer mi torso.

_Mon Dieu_.

— Y-yo… ¿t-tenemos que hacer esto a-aquí? —mi voz salió en un chillido todo debido a su mano, esa mano mala que seguía bajando sin pensar en mi y lo que me hacía sentir.

— Pero Eddie, no tiene nada de malo, además, debemos celebrar, ¿no crees?

_¡Santa cachucha!_

E-Ella había agarrado mi hombría por encima de mi pantalón. Isabella era tan osada que a veces me perturbaba, digo, ella solo hacía lo que quería sin importarle un carajo donde se encontrara, con quien y posibles mirones. Nope, ella solo lo hacía, como era, yo estaba a punto de perder la cordura si ella no quitaba su mano de ahí. Cerré mis ojos y traté de calmarme, tal vez no me vendría mal ser como ella.

Vamos Eddie, tu puedes con esto.

Solo haremos el amor en el sofá de su oficina.

Ella baja la cremallera de tu pantalón liberando así al traidor que tiene mente propia, se desliza sobre él, unos cuantos movimientos, y estaría listo, la celebración llegaría a su fin, ¿qué tiene de malo? ¡ella era la jefa después de todo!

Enfócate.

— Yo, uh, está bien… Está bien.

— Cada vez que haces esto pienso que te estoy asaltando sexualmente —Isabella sonrió y dejó un beso sobre mi nariz—. También pienso que no quieres esto y poco más te estoy obligando… sería esto como una casi violación. Tú tienes que dejar de destruir mi ego y mi autoestima, ¿entendido?

— No creo que pudiese ni aunque lo intentara —Isabella entrecerró sus ojos y alzó una de sus cejas. Me sonrojé al mismo tiempo que sentía su pequeña mano deslizar la cremallera de mi pantalón lentamente— L-lo que quise decir es que e-eres muy segura de ti misma, es imposible q-que alguien como yo p-pueda hacer eso —tragué saliva cuando sentí sus dedos recorrer la pretina de mi ropa interior.

— ¿Qué es el día de hoy? —susurró, dándole una leve mirada a mi parte inferior— ¿Iron Man? —asentí, nuevamente sonrojado. Creo que Jasper tenía razón y ya era momento de que dejara mis bóxers de cómics de lado— Me gusta, Tony Stark es uno de mis favoritos —me guiñó un ojo y dejó un beso en mi barbilla—, pero me gusta más lo que está bajo esta ropa.

La mano de Isabella se infiltró en la carpa que había armado mi amigo sin ninguna delicadeza, cuando sentí sus delicados dedos hacer contacto con esa parte de mi cuerpo, un pequeño suspiro abandonó mis labios. Que podía decir, a pesar de la vergüenza y todo se sentía _tan_ bien.

— Hey, abre tus ojos —abrí mis ojos y fruncí el ceño— lo siento, quería verlos sin tus gafas en el camino —con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla suavemente después de quitar mis gafas— te quiero, _novio_ —una pizca de diversión apareció en sus ojos y le dio un suave apretón a mi hombría. Siseé, ella era cruel, tan cruel conmigo.

— T-te quiero igual, _n-novia._

Isabella deslizó su mano por mi longitud suavemente, en uno de los movimientos pude sentir como me acariciaba con sus uñas mandando una nueva ola de calor a mi pobre cuerpo. Debería existir algún producto para que los asmáticos usaran en estos momentos, no sabía si estaba teniendo un ataque o era el simple hecho de sentir la mano de Isabella sobre mí. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el cabecero y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar.

Nuevamente Jasper había tenido razón, ya me estaba dando miedo todo esto de Jasper teniendo razón. "El sexo es la _crème_ de la _crème" _como dijo una vez mi amigo vulgarmente.

— ¿Sabes?, no pareces el pequeño Eddie cuando te tengo en mis manos campeón —esas frases estaban destinadas a avergonzarme, Isabella lo sabía— y me encanta ver cómo te estremeces, también. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta?

— Uh, n-no —murmuré entrecortadamente cuando su mano se comenzó a mover con mayor intensidad.

— Qué yo he sido la única que te ha visto así —susurró a mi oído.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, pero yo no estaba en mis cuatro sentidos, ¿cómo podría con Isabella jugando conmigo de esta manera? Tampoco tendría el descaro de quejarme, el teléfono podía sonar cuanto quisiera porque yo estaba totalmente concentrado en como Bella movía su mano sobre mí. Pero eso fue…

Un momento estaba a punto de llegar al Olimpo cuando la calidez de Bella dejó de rodearme.

Esperen… ¡pero porqué!

— ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté, si poder evitar el puchero que se formó en mis labios.

— Ah Dios, contestaré el teléfono, me tiene jodidamente enferma el sonido —dejó un rápido beso en mis labios y me dejó ahí. ¡Yo les dije que ella era cruel conmigo!

— Pero… Pero… —me dejó allí tirado, insatisfecho, estaba a punto de llorar.

— Relájate Eddie, podremos retomarlo luego —me guiñó un ojo mientras se acercaba al teléfono y lo tomaba entre sus manos. Esa malvada mano que me había dejado abandonado.

— No es justo… —dije entre dientes cruzándome de brazos cual niño pequeño— Siempre Eddie, siempre lo hacen sufrir así...

— ¡Oh vamos, amor, deja de lloriquear! Prometo recompensarte luego, solo espera y verás —soltó una pequeña risita y levantó el teléfono. Me quede un tanto paralizado cuando Isabella me llamó por aquel calificativo de cuatro letras— Isabella Swan, Black Swan Editorial —su voz cambió rápidamente a una más seria— ¡Oh, señora Cullen!

Claro, ¿quién más podría haberme interrumpido aunque fuera inconscientemente en un momento así?

Mamá.

— Claro, p-por supuesto —fruncí el ceño al escucharla tartamudear, arregle el problema en mi pantalón rápidamente, sintiendo un poco de dolor en el proceso al no haber tocado las estrellas, y me acerqué a Isabella. La escuché reír nerviosamente haciendo que mi ceño se frunciera aún más— ¿E-Edward?, ¿y cómo…? Está bien, está bien. Sí, señora… E-Esme, aquí está —me entregó el teléfono con una nerviosa sonrisilla.

— ¿Ma-mamá?

— _¡Edward Anthony Cullen!, ¿cuándo ibas a decirle a tus queridos padres que estás de novio?_

— ¿Q-qué? —no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se había enterado, ¡tiene poderes psíquicos!, ¿cómo iba a saberlo si solo hoy Isabella me había dicho que sí?— ¿Cómo tú…

— _¡Silencio!, ¡exijo que vengas a almorzar junto a tu novia mañana!_

— P-pero mamá…

— _¡Sin excusas jovencito!, ¡Y no creas que me creí eso de que estabas en una "reunión"! _—podía imaginarla haciendo las comillas en el aire a la mención de la palabra— _No nací ayer, bebé. Solo te pido que te cuides, recuerda, siempre usa condón, incluso hay unos de sabores amor, créeme, a las chicas nos gustan esos._

— ¡Mamá! —Dios, no quería tener imágenes mentales, por favor.

— _Vamos Eddie, no seas crédulo, mamá y papá tienen que tener un poco de diversión, ¿cómo crees que nacieron tú y tu hermano? Es algo natural entre parejas pequeño, no hay de qué avergonzarse._

— No necesito saber eso, Ma.

— _Como sea cariño… ¿Es buena contigo?, ¿te quiere?, ¿sabe que no puedes comer maní porque eres alérgico?, ¿le dijiste que tus calcetines deben ser clasificados por color?, ¿sabe que no puedes comer patatas fritas cortadas en tira? _—rodé mis ojos y me sonrojé— _Bueno, lo averiguaré mañana, ¡nos vemos bebé! _—y me cortó, sin dejarme siquiera discutir sobre ello. Me quedé con el teléfono escuchando el tono por un momento sin creer lo que había pasado.

¿Mamá enserio me había recomendado comprar condones de sabores?

¿Enserio?

— ¿Edward? —Isabella me miraba un tanto curiosa.

— Mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar hoy a casa —dije ido, aun pensando en el "_créeme, a las chicas nos gustan esos". _Ew, solo ew— Mamá… Yo no sé como ella… _Emmett_ —murmuré entrecerrando mis ojos.

¡Ese traidor!

— ¿No quieres ir a ver a tus padres?

— ¡Claro que quiero! —chillé, dejando finalmente el teléfono— Pero tú no sabes cómo son… Bueno, si sabes, ya los conoces, pero no sabes cómo son en este aspecto… ¡Soy su pequeño Eddie, por Dios!

¿Y si lo arruinan?

¿Y si mamá dice algo que hace que Isabella salga corriendo?

¿Y si Isabella finalmente ve como sería su vida siendo mi novia?

_¿Dónde rayos dejé esa bolsita?_

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Primera vez que actualizo el día que digo (?) wajajaja, bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, se que no es uno de los mejores pero es necesario así que no me linchen por lo corto que quedó ni por lo fome XD Espero que les guste, como siempre, y no pierdan la calma por lo de 30 capítulo... podrían ser menos sinceramente... Nah, solo las quería hacer sufrir, muajajaja :) XDD El día con los papás Cullen, para Isabella, será algo distinto a la primera vez que los conoció. Gente, tienen a Esme que es muy... sobreprotectora con el pequeño Eddie, se ve toda miel pero es su pequeño eh, así que cuidado. Puede que se mande más de un cagaso, solo puede, es el único spoiler que daré kdjhkjhkh

Lamb.


	25. El pequeño de mamá

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** "¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? ¡Ah sí!, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a __**Diana Méndez **__(TheDC1809)__ Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 25: **El pequeño de mamá.

* * *

— Eddie, traje el borrador conmigo, ya nos quedan solo algunos pequeños detalles de la primera mitad para que veamos este fin de semana…

_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña…_

— ¡Eddie! Le hice un pastel a mamá Esme, ¿crees que le gustará? Incluso le escribí: _"Para mamá Esme de su hijo favorito, Jazz"_

_Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…_

— Eddie… ¿crees que me veo gordo con esto? Creo que he aumentado de peso, esos extraños antojos de comer mantequilla de maní y banana en la madrugada me están pasando la cuenta… ¿Y si Rosie me deja porque soy una bola de manteca? Oh Dios mío…

_Tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…_

— Edward, ven aquí… Tu corbata esta chueca… Espera, ¿por qué estás usando una corbata?, ¿no vamos a casa de tus padres?, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?, ¿Edward?

Edward, Edward, Edward. Era todo lo que había escuchado desde que habíamos salido del apartamento para ir rumbo a la casa de mis padres. Resultó ser que Emmett no solo se había adelantado diciéndole a mamá y papá sobre mi nueva situación sentimental, sino que también el muy idiota había sugerido la idea de quedarnos un fin de semana con ellos. Y no solo nosotros por supuesto, mis padres le habían agarrado cariño a Jasper y Alice desde aquella única vez que los habían visto. ¿Es que acaso es posible encariñarse de alguien tan rápido? ¡Y después yo era el raro! Un fin de semana entero con Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie. Un fin de semana entero con mamá y papá. Con mamá. Mi querida mamá Esme. Esa que aún me arropa a la hora de dormir.

Y todo el mundo parecía estar en complot al tirarme todo a mi "Eddie esto, Eddie lo otro, Edward, Edward".

Podía sentir como mi ojo izquierdo comenzaba a palpitar levemente debido a la presión.

Alice llevaba el borrador, copiado, podía tranquilizarme leyendo en medio de todo el caos que sería la casa de mis padres.

Jasper le hizo un pastel a mamá, a _mi _mamá.

Emmett está gordo.

¿Isabella me pregunta por qué uso una corbata? ¡Por Thor todopoderoso, no lo sé!

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Eddie? —Rosalie se acercó a mí sigilosamente, era la única que no me estaba asfixiando y llenando con palabras insistentes. En realidad ella lucía completamente en calma— No entiendo porque todo el mundo está en un extraño estado de euforia. ¿Has visto como Bella ha alisado su camisa más de diez veces?, ¿cómo Jasper y Emmett discuten por tu madre?, y Alice, creo que esto de escribir una novela la esta sobrepasando…

_Cuatro elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…_

— Va a ser un desastre. La probabilidad de que esto resulte como una reunión en familia completamente normal es de un cero coma un porciento Rosie. Tenemos todas las de perder, este fin de semana será del terror, ¿por qué me quitan uno de mis fines de semana? No merezco esto —murmuré en un tono de voz moderado, creo que estaba entrando en shock o algo parecido a ello. No había otra explicación.

— Tranquilo Eddie, siempre puedes…

— ¡Eddie!, ¿hay algún lugar en casa de tus padres donde podamos estar los dos solos para ver esto?

— ¿Por qué tienen que estar los dos solos? —preguntaron Isabella y Jasper a la vez a Alice.

_Cinco elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…_

— ¡Eddie, dile a Rosie que bajaré de peso tan pronto como tenga al piojo! ¿Es que no puede expulsarlo ya de su panza?, no quiero tener más antojos, ¿por qué estoy teniendo yo los antojos? ¡Quiero pizza!

— ¡Seis elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a buscar otro elefante! —canté con exasperación para dejar de escuchar las voces de todos. ¡Yo solo pedía un poco de paz! ¡¿Es que no podían guardar silencio de una vez por todas?! Sentía cinco pares de ojos sobre mí, traté de relajarme un poco, y dando un pequeño suspiro me giré hacia Isabella— Isabella, ¿cre-crees que podamos irnos y-ya?

Iba a colapsar si no partíamos rápido.

Isabella asintió con su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisita bailaba en sus labios haciendo juego con la diversión que sus ojos mostraban. Claro, ella se divertía ante mi arrebato nervioso, ¿qué más podía pedir? El grupo se fue acercando al automóvil de Isabella donde Dimitri nos esperaba con parsimonia. Uno a uno fueron entrando en silencio, parecían animales yendo directo al matadero. Con un último suspiro, fui el último en subir, la cabina estaba en silencio. Emmett y Rosalie cuchicheaban entre sí mientras que Jasper y Alice iban acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Me senté junto a Bella y volví a suspirar por tercera vez en el día.

Tenía un tiempo de paz antes de llegar donde mamá y papá.

Qué hermoso era.

— Hey —Isabella empujó suavemente mi hombro con el suyo, la miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y sonreí tenuemente— ¿te encuentras bien? —asentí a su pregunta— Bien chico. Disculpa por… Ya sabes, comportarme así hace uno minutos, yo solo… No sé —se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, en vano a decir verdad, porque de igual manera pude entrever el tenue rubor que cubrió sus mejillas—, no es que esté nerviosa, para nada, ¿nerviosa yo? _hmpf_, es solo que…

— Esta bien —le dije, divertido por cómo se trababa al hablar. ¿Tan difícil era decir que estaba nerviosa? Mujeres y su orgullo. No, esperen, _Isabella_ y su orgullo— No fue tu culpa, está bien. Yo creo que me sobrepasé un poquito, al parecer también estoy algo nervioso con esto, solo espero que salga todo bien —crucé los dedos mentalmente para que una fuerza superior escuchara mi humilde plegaria. Isabella asintió mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y entrelazaba nuestros brazos.

Podía con esto.

Con lo que no podía era con las insistentes miradas de Emmett y Jasper quienes se encontraban frente a mí. Los dos idiotas movían sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo, consiguiendo molestarme. ¡No me gustaba que hicieran eso!, ¿por qué hacían eso?, ¿solo para que mi estúpido cuerpo reaccionara y se sonrojara a más no poder? Me removí incómodo en mi lugar y aquellos hombres que se hacían llamar "hermano y amigo" soltaron una pequeña risita.

— Los odio, están conscientes de eso, ¿cierto?

— Nos amas Eddie, sin nosotros no serías nada. Admítelo de una buena vez —contestó Jasper.

— Mi madre me enseñó a no mentir.

— Eddie, ¿es que acaso no me quieres? —el mentón de Emmett comenzó a tiritar suavemente. Él no iba a llorar, ¿cierto? Rodé mis ojos ante su absurda manipulación. A veces era gracioso ver como afectaba a Emmett el embarazo de Rose, porque para su desgracia era él el que estaba sintiendo la mayoría de los síntomas.

— Eres mi hermano, _tengo_ que quererte —le dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros. Isabella soltó una pequeña risita y le dio un suave apretón a mi brazo— Y, ¿podrían dejar de hablar? No quiero hablar más.

— ¿Me quieres porque tienes que hacerlo?, ¿es solo cumplimiento de un deber? —Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido— Yo te amo Eddie, desde que mamá trajo un pequeño bulto peludo envuelto en una manta. Un bulto feo. Extremadamente feo y rojo. Arrugado, horrible. Con pelos en las orejas y por la espalda. Y aún así yo te quería, feo y todo —mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder. Bueno, todos los bebés son feos al nacer, la gente solo dice que son hermosos por cortesía, no era mi culpa haber sido tan feo.

— Emmett… —mascullé como una pequeña queja. Estas veces era cuando odiaba que anduviera tan sensible, cualquier cosa lo hacía ponerse llorón. Lo mío fue solo una pequeña bromita, es obvio que lo quiero, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Pero tampoco es como si lo fuera a decir aquí frente a todos— Estaba bromeando Emmett, ¿sí?, solo estaba bromeando.

— Eddie te quiere Emm, así como me quiere a mí, pero el chico es tímido —Jasper golpeó a Emmett con su codo y le guiñó un ojo— Bella puede dar fe de lo tímido que es este bribón —Isabella rió nuevamente y Emmett la siguió. Cerré mis ojos apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y simplemente dejé que se siguieran riendo entre ellos.

Primera vez en la vida que no me molestaba ser ignorado de un momento a otro.

Como dicen por ahí, para todo existe una primera vez.

…

— Edward, cariño, despierta —me removí en mi lugar rehusándome a hacerle caso a aquella voz— Edward… —dijo con un tono de reproche. Pero para ser justos era solo mediodía, en mis fines de semana yo estaba apenas en mi tercer sueño a esta hora— Sé que me estás escuchando amor, ¿podrías abrir tus hermosos ojos? Los chicos nos esperan abajo, no seas un bebé.

Suspiré y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

Bien, estaba a punto de comenzar la tortura.

Isabella tenía su rostro frente al mío, su sonrisa que se estaba haciendo ya bastante característica también se encontraba allí. Froté mis ojos levantando mis gafas en el proceso y tuve que cubrir mi boca rápidamente cuando un bostezo salió de improvisto. Dios, estaba muriendo de sueño. Más tarde me tomaría una siesta de aquellas si el día iba bien, ese sería mi premio. Cuando ya estaba algo más lucido, bajamos finalmente de la limo con Isabella. Todos nos estaban esperando en la entrada de la casa de mis padres, incluso ellos.

— ¡Mi pequeño! —chilló mamá, caminando rápidamente hacia mí. Cuando me tuvo cerca enredó sus pequeños brazos entornó a mí cintura y me dio un abrazo rompe huesos— Me disculpo en nombre de la familia, tus amigos y tu… _novia_ —whoa, hubo algo ahí en la manera de pronunciar la palabra que hizo mi piel ponerse de gallina—, por haberte sacado de casa a estas horas, ¿es que nadie sabe que los fines de semana tu duermes hasta las dos de la tarde, cariñito?, ¿_nadie_ lo sabe? —y le dio una pequeña miradita a Isabella que permanecía de pie junto a mi— Si quieres puedes ir a estirarte a tu vieja alcoba, está todo listo para ti bebé —se paró en puntillas y dejó un beso sobre mi mejilla— Bienvenido a casa cielo.

— Mamá… —mascullé— no es necesario… Yo puedo levantarme temprano, ¿por qué me costaría hacerlo? —agregué sintiendo el color cubrir mi rostro— Y gracias por la bienvenida —le sonreí y dejé un casto beso en la cima de su cabeza. Isabella carraspeó a mi lado y como si fuera un acto reflejo tomé su pequeña mano entre la mía y jalé de ella incluso más cerca de mi— P-Por cierto mamá, Isabella… T-tú… Bue-bueno, ya se conocen de antes y yo… E-esa vez ella era solo… Y-y ahora… —suspiré avergonzado y le di una leve mirada a Isabella por el rabillo de mi ojo. Una sonrisa tirante estaba plasmada en sus labios— Ella es mi novia, mamá.

Mamá tenía la misma sonrisa que Isabella.

Era una cosa… Las dos se observaban como con sospecha. Le di un apretón a la mano de Isabella para que así se calmara. No es que mamá fuera malvada, ella solo era… Un tanto especial. Esme es un amor como persona pero cuando se trataba de Emmett y de mi, bueno, ella se transformaba en una Gorgona (1) y era de temer. Realmente, incluso a mi me daba miedo su actitud ácida y mordaz. Si no me creen pregúntenle a Rosalie. Vaya a saber Rosalie sobre eso.

— Bienvenida —le dijo, estirando su mano. Isabella la tomó y la estrechó suavemente mientras asentía. Esme se giró hacia a mí y su expresión cambió radicalmente. Sentí a Isabella tensarse a mi lado y lo supe inmediatamente.

Que alguien me proteja porque Isabella no era Rosalie y aquí habría guerra.

Mamá nos guió hacia la entrada de la casa donde papá nos esperaba. El resto del grupo ya se encontraba dentro haciendo tal vez que cosas. Papá me sonrió cálidamente y me dio un caluroso abrazo, cuando nos separamos levantó una de sus rubias cejas y me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza apuntando a Isabella que había permanecido en silencio junto a mí, con el ceño fruncido desde que mamá había pasado por su lado y golpeado su hombre accidentalmente. Y luego yo era el infantil.

— Es un completo agrado volver a verla señorita Swan —dijo papá, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Isabella. Mi novia sonrió dulcemente, creo que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por papá desde aquel día en que lo conoció.

— Es Bella, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo Carlisle? —Isabella le guiñó un ojo y dejo rápidamente un casto beso sobre la sonrojada mejilla de papá— El agrado es mío, me alegra mucho volver a verlo —Carlisle sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

— Mi hijo tiene mucha suerte de tener una novia como tu —Isabella soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario de papá.

— Sí que la tiene —y volvió a guiñarle un ojo, creo que papá tampoco sobrevivirá este fin de semana. Gracias al cielo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y yo iba conociendo mas a Isabella, logré hacerme un tanto inmune a sus encantos, como si tuviera un escudo protector anti coqueteos _made in_ Isabella Swan. Ahora en vez de veinte sonrojos diarios eran solo… quince.

Tendría que seguir trabajando en ello.

…

Yo lo predije.

Yo predije que todo esto era una mala idea, horrible, tenebrosa idea. Isabella estaba en llamas, literalmente, podía ver las llamas rodear su cuerpo y yo estaba aterrorizado. Mamá se estaba pasando solo un poquito, un poquito mucho. Ah, yo lo advertí pero nadie escucha a Eddie, todo esto es culpa de Emmett y su gran bocota. El grandulón, si tan solo se hubiera quedado en silencio cuando escuchó mi conversación con Rosalie nada de esto estaría pasando, tal vez estaría durmiendo luego de una sesión de COD con Seth. O estaría con Isabella. Solo los dos.

Eso se escuchaba mucho mejor.

¿Por qué es tan lindo soñar?

— ¿Por qué tu madre me odia?, ¿porque pervertí a su pequeño Eddie?, ¿porque no lo deje dormir hasta las dos de la tarde?, ¿Porque no tenía ni la más puta idea que tu comida se clasificaba por color? —Isabella resopló y se cruzó de brazos— ¿quién clasifica su jodida comida por color?, ¡todo se junta en el puto estómago! —chilló exasperada. Hice una mueca con mis labios y comencé a juguetear incómodamente con mis dedos.

Bueno, si, mamá se había ido al extremo:

_"Eddie, bebé, ¿recuerdas a Kate? El otro día me encontré con su madre, estaríamos muy felices las dos de apuntar una cita entre ambos, tal vez y salté la liebre por ahí"_

_"Cariño, creo que estas más delgado, ¿es que no están clasificando bien tu comida o alguien está preocupada de solo satisfacer su hambre carnal?"_

_"Rosie, mi querida y única nuera, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con la comida? ¡Tú también Alice, cariño!"_

Y eso había sido todo, para Isabella fue solo una miradita de soslayo y nada más. Lo peor es que Isabella ya estaba a punto de explotar, y yo desgraciadamente he sido participe de muchos momentos en los que ese temperamento suyo a explotado y no presagia nada bueno, nada de nada. Aparte, ¿qué era eso de satisfacer su hambre carnal?, ¿enserio mamá?, ¿en que estabas pensando?

— Lo siento —murmuré apesumbrado, no era culpa de Isabella la exageración de mamá— T-tú no me has pervertido, y-yo estuve bastante desacuerdo en ello. N-no me estoy quejando por haberme levantado te-temprano, puedo hacerlo, que no me gus-guste hacerlo es otra cosa y… E-eso de la comida… L-lo siento, tampoco es como si no pudiera comer como todo ser humano n-normal, al fin de cuenta tienes razón, la comida se junta en el estómago y gracias a los jugos gástricos queda en nada y…

— Discúlpame —dejé de hablar y observé a Isabella que estaba sentada junto a mí en la sala de estar— Ignora todo aquello que dije, sabes que cuando me exaspero soy… Bueno, digo todo sin pensar. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

— Y no lo has hecho, yo solo estaba respondiendo a tus preguntas —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y luego suspiré— Yo sabía que esto iba a pesar, era solo cuestión de tiempo. ¿Ahora te das cuenta lo que conlleva ser mi novia? Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte —la miré de reojo cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que no tomara en cuenta lo último que había dicho. Estúpido Edward.

— Tonto —me dijo, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y entrelazando nuestros dedos— Tu mamá podrá hacerme todo el desaire del mundo, pero eso no podrá evitar que yo este con su pequeño Eddie. Por Dios chico, es como si no me conocieras.

— ¡Eddie, Bella! —ambos levantamos la vista hacia Emmett— Necesitamos ayuda con la carne a la parrilla, Jasper esta… El nunca ha hecho esto, por lo visto, porque estuvo a punto de incendiar el patio. Y papá —Emmett rodó sus ojos y sonrió— Ya sabes cómo es papá Eddie, así que necesito la ayuda de ustedes.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podré ayudarte?

— Yo puedo —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y jalando mi mano en el proceso— Vamos, prefiero estar fuera con los chicos. Además, ya van unas horas en las que no he visto a tu padre sonrojarse, eso es mucho tiempo —Isabella me sonrió y yo le respondí. Emmett alzó su puño al aire en señal de victoria y así los tres nos encaminamos al patio donde estaba Jasper y papá observando la parrilla como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de carbón. Literalmente, como si ellos hubieran tenido que batallar para abrir la insignificante bolsa, la cual se encontraba vacía ya que inteligentemente habían volteado todo el contenido en la pobre parrilla. Isabella soltó una pequeña risita y se encaminó hacia las dos almas perdidas que estaban allí todas negras, no sin antes tomar un paño que Emmett le tendió.

— ¿Qué les pasó? —pregunté con diversión, cruzándome de brazos— ¿El gran Jasper no pudo con una simple parrilla?

— Oh, cabrón, ¡ven aquí y prende esta cosa para ver si te ríes de mi luego! —chilló, al tiempo que Isabella trataba de limpiar el carboncillo de su rostro. Su mirada me indicaba a como dé lugar que me estaba retando a hacerlo.

Y yo, como el idiota que soy, acepté el reto.

… Y por supuesto, nada bueno salió de ello.

— Eres un bobo, todos ustedes lo son —Isabella sonreía mientras nos regañaba a todos por el desastre que habíamos armado. Ahora no solo eran papá y Jasper los que estaban cubiertos de carbón, yo me había unido a la lista al igual que Emmett. Bella pasaba el paño suavemente sobre mi rostro— ¿Qué parte de "yo puedo hacerlo" no escucharon?, pero no, claro, ellos tienen que demostrar su hombría. Son un asco preparando fuego, acéptenlo y vivan con ello —resoplé y rodé mis ojos.

— Yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, a punto —comenté. Jasper bufó a mi lado.

— Sí claro, y yo me llamo Brad Pitt y me jodo a Angelina todas las noches, totalmente cierto.

— Idiota.

— Niños, está bien, todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas —Papá se encogió de hombros—. Ahora sabemos cómo _no_ se debe prender una parrilla —Papá nos sonrió cálidamente, como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo haber aprendido como no se debe hacer algo.

— Tengo hambre —murmuró Emmett—, no tendremos la carne lista nunca y yo tengo hambre.

— Dios, será mejor que ustedes se queden aquí, ¿sí? —Isabella puso sus brazos como jarra y continuó— Yo haré el fuego, pondré la carne a la parrilla y el resto. Ustedes se quedan sentados, sin estorbar, ¿entendido? —Asentimos todos al unísono— Para algo que haya servido papá Swan…

Isabella se manejaba realmente bien con ese monstruo de lata. Si mis cuentas no fallaban solo le costó unos minutos prender fuego en la parrilla, después de limpiar la rejilla de esta con media cebolla. Una llama realmente decente, y no como la llamarada que nos había resultado a nosotros, fue el resultado. Con un diario ella le daba viento para que así permaneciera prendido, acomodo la rejilla sobre el fuego y luego fue poniendo la carne una a una. Era una maestra para estas cosas, ¡ni siquiera quedó sucia! Incluso le pidió a Emmett un vaso de cerveza para echarle a la carne, Emmett ni siquiera preguntó el porqué y partió corriendo a la cocina.

— ¿P-para qué es eso?

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó, sin quitar la vita de la parrilla.

— La cerveza, ¿por qué le echas cerveza?

— Oh, eso, creo que así queda más sabrosa y le da otro sabor. Mi padre solía hacerlo de ese modo en casa —se encogió de hombros y sonrió cuando Emmett se acercaba con un vaso de cerveza en su mano. Fue echándole de apoco la cerveza a la carne mientras esta se cocía— Realmente no sé para qué es —dijo riendo—, pero a él le quedaba de maravilla.

Sonreí viendo como de bien manejaba esto de las parrilladas.

Isabella Swan, dueña de Black Swan Editorial, haciendo una parrillada.

Si me hubieran dicho esto cuando recién entré a trabajar… corrección, cuando fui a la entrevista con el señor Black y apareció Isabella mágicamente, me hubiera burlado en la cara de esa persona. Y yo no suelo hacer esas cosas.

Me puse de pie para ir a la cocina y terminar de limpiarme cuando me encontré a mamá espiando por la ventana que daba al patio. Al verme sonrió y cerró la cortina rápidamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Con el ceño fruncido caminé hacia mi destino y al entrar me encontré a Rose y Alice con una divertida mueca en sus rostros, mientras que mamá hacía como que estaba supervisando las ollas, algo realmente absurdo cuando la cocina estaba completamente apagada.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, mamá? —le pregunté sospechosamente, entrecerrando mis ojos. Me apoyé contra la encimera esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Perdón cielo? —se giró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas Ma?

— ¿Yo? —me preguntó con inocencia, abriendo sus ojos exageradamente. Alice tosió tras de mí para tratar de ocultar la carcajada que quería abandonar su boca— No sé de qué estás hablando, corazón.

— Sabes perfectamente de que hablo mamá —suspiré y rodé mis ojos— Ya hemos pasado por esto con Emmett y Rosalie, ¿lo recuerdas Ma? —Esme rodó sus ojos también—, tú tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas, no puedes ir por la vida haciendo… Haciendo esto —moví mis manos gesticulando— Y deja de comportarte así con Isabella, ella no se merece este trato.

— Ella quiere quitarme a mi bebé —murmuró, dando media vuelta.

— Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste de Rosie, mamá.

— No es lo mismo —ah, ahí venía el discurso por ser el hijo menor— Tú eres mi bebé, mi tesorito, mi pedacito de cielo. ¿Cómo sabes que esa mujer es buena para ti cariño?, ¡aún no estás listo para tener una relación! Y yo definitivamente aun no estoy lista para dejarte ir con cualquier… —se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, y antes de que yo pudiera responder a eso alguien se me adelantó.

— ¿Cualquier qué? —un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando escuché la voz de Isabella— ¿Es que acaso a Tanya también le hizo todo este show? —me preguntó Bella, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. _Demonios_. Mamá se giró hacia mí y me observó de la misma manera.

— ¿Tanya?, ¿la misma Tanya con la que tuviste una cita?, ¿es que acaso fue _más_ que una cita?

— Uh… Bueno, Tanya era… Tanya y yo…

— Ella y él —Isabella me apuntó acusatoriamente con su dedo— estaban juntos.

— ¿Juntos? —preguntó mamá, entrecerrando sus ojos en mi dirección— Juntos… _juntos._

— Juntos —finalizó Isabella— juntos a tal punto de que este idiota casi la deja jugar con su…

— ¡Ya b-basta! —chillé con el rostro multicolor— No es necesario irse en detalles, no lo es —fruncí el ceño hacia Isabella quien rodó sus ojos. No era necesario decirle a mamá que su hijo había tenido una mala experiencia sexual. Ni siquiera fue una experiencia sexual, mejor dicho, había tenido un mal _sobajeo_.

— ¿No se la presentaste a mamá osa? —Isabella resopló fuertemente— No, claro que no porque en ese momento era "la dulce e inocente Tanya", ¿huh? Claro, tiremos a Bella a los leones —se cruzó de brazos y continuó, esta vez mirando a mamá— Sinceramente, señora Cullen, estoy harta de su actitud infantil. Sé que es su hijo, sé que Edward es un tanto… único y especial. Tal vez no sepa que su comida se clasifica por color, ¿quiere advertirme que moja la cama también? —alzó sus manos al aire y soltó un pequeño gritito de exasperación— ¡Tienes veinticuatro años por todo lo santo!, ¡corte el cordón umbilical!, ¡déjelo ser! —Isabella suspiró un par de veces y luego sonrió. Sip, ella sonrió— La carne está lista.

Y dando media vuelta volvió al patio.

Todos en la cocina estaban pasmados, incluso mamá se quedó sin palabras.

— Uh… ¿hora de comer? —pregunté, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y soltando una nerviosa risita.

Creo que no habría siesta para mí después de todo.

Y lo peor era que mamá no tenía un computador decente donde pudiera conectarme a la internet y seguir con mi partida de COD, porque simplemente la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Nunca estaba de mi lado.

Me arrepiento de haber dejado mi Nintendo DS en casa.

Me ofrecí como voluntario para arreglar la mesa con el fin de que nos pudiéramos sentar en familia y compartiéramos un ameno almuerzo, ya que supuestamente para eso era esta visita de un fin de semana. Para compartir en armonía y no para desatar la tercera guerra mundial. Ayudé a mamá a colocar las ensaladas mientras los chicos e Isabella entraban con la carne lista en una bandeja. La mesa estaba lista así que solo había que tomar asiento para continuar el show. Isabella estaba sentada a mi lado y mamá estaba frente a mí, era como si el mundo entero estuviera confabulando conmigo el día de hoy.

Y así fue como empezó el primer acto de esta obra:

— Eddie, bebé, ¿me pasas la sal?

Suspiré y alargué mi mano para agarrar el salero y responder a la petición de mamá cuando algo sucedió.

— Edward, ¿podrías acercarme la ensalada, por favor?

Fruncí el ceño y desvié el curso de mi mano para tomar la ensalada y entregársela a Isabella cuando volvieron a interrumpirme. Nuevamente fue mamá, quien carraspeó y me dio una mirada que no daba derecho a replicas.

— Eddie, cariño, la sal por favor.

Rodé mis ojos y mi mano nuevamente viajó en dirección al salero, pero alguien fue más rápido que yo. Más rápida, a decir verdad, ya que Isabella era la que tenía el salero en la mano. Observó a mamá y le dio una irónica sonrisa antes de poner el salero frente a su plato, mamá cuadró su mandíbula y dignamente tomo el frasco y comenzó a aliñar su comida.

— Ahora, Edward, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme la ensalada? —asentí un tanto confundido y finalmente le entregué el bol con la ensalada de papas que las chicas habían hecho.

Se sentía el extraño ambiente en el aire.

Todos estaban almorzando en silencio, aunque no se puede decir que con incomodidad ya que por sus rostros podía especular que lo estaban pasando de lo lindo por las pequeñas riñas y competencias que se armaban entre Isabella y mamá. Y eso que recién estábamos almorzando, aun quedaba todo un día por delante. Volví a suspirar y me concentré en mi comida, no volví a levantar la vista hasta que mi plato estuvo completamente vacío.

Isabella y mamá se observaban con una molestia irracional.

Si esto fuera un anime podría ver la electricidad salir de su mirada y chocar a mitad de camino por la intensa competencia de "quien aparta la mirada primero" que estaban teniendo. ¿Ni siquiera un almuerzo en paz? Nope, nada de eso. Creo que era momento de pedirle a Alice el borrador para encerrarme en mi antigua habitación y alejarme del mundo. Solo unos segundos de tranquilidad, eso era lo único que pedía.

— Chicas, ¿me ayudan a recoger la mesa, por favor? —mamá le sonrió a Alice y Rose quienes asintieron a su petición. Isabella bufó a mi lado dejando el servicio estrepitosamente sobre su plato vacío.

Este fin de semana se estaba haciendo completamente eterno.

Cuando mamá junto a Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a retirar los platos de la mesa, Isabella desapareció en la sala de estar junto a papá, quien le iba a contar la historia de su vida como médico, siempre se inspiraba cuando comenzaba contando aquella historia así que Bella tenía horas para estar escuchando. Emmett, Jasper y yo nos fuimos al jardín trasero para acomodarnos en los sofás que lo adornaban y reposar un poco el almuerzo. Me estiré en el más grande y suspiré disfrutando del momento.

— Estás jodido, Eddie.

— Cállate Emmett, recuerda que con Rose hizo lo mismo, ¡incluso fue peor! —Comenté, dándole una mirada a mi hermano— Además, ya se le pasará, espera y verás.

— Por lo que tienes que rezar es que Bella tenga la paciencia suficiente para aguantar los arrebatos de mamá Esme —dijo Jasper. Ignoremos el hecho de que sigue llamando mamá a _mi_ madre— Tu sabes lo fiera que es Eddie… Pero bueno, una pelea de féminas en el lodo, no me quejo —se encogió de hombros y Emmett rió.

— Todo esto es culpa de Emmett, si no hubieras abierto la boca…

— ¡Mamá se iba a enterar a como dé lugar!

— ¡Pero hubiera tenido tiempo para tranquilizarla o algo!

— ¡Emmett, puto, te estabas haciendo el idiota, quiero mis cincuenta dólares!

— ¡No estábamos hablando de eso! —le chilló Emmett a Jasper, quien tenía su mano estirada— Maldito infeliz —agregó entre dientes, sacando su billetera y dejando uno por uno los billetes en la mano de Jasper— Cincuenta. ¿Contento?

— Como no te imaginas grandulón, apuestas son apuestas —Jasper se guardó los billetes en el pantalón y sonrió aterradoramente— ¿Quieres apostar a cuánto dura Isabella siendo machacada por mamá Cullen?

— No perderé mi dinero nuevamente, joder.

— Eres una puta gallina —y Jazz comenzó a hacer sonidos de cacareo. Emmett se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos.

— Mañana en la madrugada —murmuró mi hermano, estirando su brazo.

— Apuesto a que cuando dejemos el hogar Cullen, Isabella y Esme serán las mejores amigas —Jazz sonrió de lado y aceptó la mano que Emmett le tendía— Cincuenta dólares hermano.

— Se ve que no conoces a mamá —Emm sonrió y sacudió su mano— Cincuenta jodidos dólares.

Cerré mis ojos y los dejé continuar con la absurda apuesta, ¿qué más podía hacer? No era el único que necesitaba un poco de diversión externa por estos lugares, aunque mentalmente esperaba que lo dicho por Jasper se hiciera realidad y pudiéramos todos ser felices comiendo perdices.

…

— Aquí estabas.

Levanté la vista del borrador y me encontré con Isabella, quien venía entrando a mi habitación. Sip, finalmente me había escapado pidiéndole el manuscrito a Alice para poder leer con calma y tranquilidad lo que quedaba de la historia. Bella me sonrió y se acercó lentamente a la cama que era donde me encontraba estirado. Sus ojos recorrían con ahínco cada rincón de mi habitación. Bueno, puede que no haya sido una buena idea venir aquí después de todo, mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando fue consciente de la cantidad de posters de Star Trek que tenía, también aquel dibujo de La Mujer Maravilla que estaba en una de mis paredes y puede que la lámpara de Linterna Verde también haya sido causante de mi bochorno.

Mi habitación de ahora no era _tan _así, aun conservaba uno que otro póster pero era menos… infantil.

— Uh, estaba revisando esto —levanté el documento que tenía entre mis manos— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es tan… —Isabella abarcó la habitación haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos— Es tan tú —sonrió, mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos de los que no me había dado cuenta con anterioridad. La hacían ver un poco menos atemorizante— ¿Por qué te escondiste aquí?

— Solo quería leer un momento —me encogí de hombros— ¿Todo bien? —le pregunté con suspicacia, arqueando una de mis cejas. Isabella asintió y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

— Solo quería estar un momento a solas contigo, ¿tiene algo de malo? —negué con mi cabeza y sonreí tenuemente. Puede que me encontrar un poco nervioso. Un momento a solas con Isabella… Realmente no sabía que esperar de eso— Y quería alejarme de tu madre, lo admito —rodó sus ojos y se estiró junto a mí en la cama.

No lejos, ya que solo era de plaza y media, así que estábamos prácticamente pegados el uno al otro.

Por Thor.

— Solo no le des importancia, luego se le pasará, ya ves como es con Rose ahora. Mamá fue igual con ella que como está siendo contigo, créeme.

— Algo así me dijo Rosalie, algo sobre espiar lo que hacía en sus tiempos libres para ver si era la mujer adecuada para su osito —Bella tenía una mueca de diversión en su rostro— Por cierto, no me has besado en todo el día —un puchero de formó en sus labios y yo carraspeé nervioso— ¿Qué clase de novio eres, eh?

— Uh, l-lo siento —murmuré, acomodándome para quedar apoyado en un costado y ver de frente a Isabella— ¿E-está bien si te beso ahora? —Isabella frotó su nariz contra la mía y asintió suavemente.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y dejé un suave beso sobre sus labios. Creo que nunca me cansaría de sus labios. Ahora entendía a la perfección porque a las personas no les importaba cuantas bacterias se transmitían con esta simple acción, valía la pena completamente. Isabella enredó sus manos tras mi nueva jalando suavemente mi cabello, profundizando el beso.

Se sentía todo tan bien, como si estuviéramos en casa, como si nada de lo ocurrido con mamá en el día hubiera existido, como si hubiera sido una horrenda pesadilla con mi querida y adorada madre sobreprotectora. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja, la burbuja de Edward y Bella…

… pero las pompas de jabón se revientan al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Oh por todo lo santo, Edward Anthony Cullen, quita tus manos del trasero de esa mujer!, ¡al menos esperen que anochezca jóvenes hormonales! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre los condones, pequeño? —me tensé inmediatamente ante el grito de mamá. ¿Mis manos? Oops, lo había hecho inconscientemente— ¡Y bajen, la cena está servida! —chilló por última vez— Estos niños de hoy en día, ningún respeto tienen…

Todo quedó en silencio cuando mamá cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Isabella tenía su cabeza escondida en mi pecho, pero podía sentir las pequeñas sacudidas de su cuerpo debido a la risa que estaba conteniendo. Suspiré y froté mi frente con mi mano. Ni siquiera un momento de tranquilidad había tenido en todo el día con mi novia. Ninguno.

— S-será mejor que bajemos —murmuré.

— Sip, creo que es lo mejor —Isabella, aunque no lo crean, estuvo de acuerdo. Levantó su cabeza y el brilló burlón en sus ojos hizo que un imperceptible escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral— Pero debo decir que discrepo con tu madre.

— ¿En qué? —le pregunté curioso. Bella apretó su cuerpo incluso más junto al mío, tragué saliva audiblemente.

— No sé como eras de niño, pero ahora no tienes _nada_ de pequeño.

Y el rubor subió nuevamente a mí.

Solo me quedaba esperar que el día de mañana fuera completamente distinto, o al menos, mamá baja las revoluciones sobre Isabella. Para el bienestar de mi salud mental y física mamá, sobretodo física.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Ya, luego de haaaaaaartos días sin actualizar aquí les traigo capítulo. No tengo ninguna excusa a decir verdad, solo fue flojera... Bueno, me centré en hacer otras cosas mas que en esto... Como ver series, películas, doramas... En fin, me puse a flojear de lo lindo y no había escrito nada y cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que habían pasado cerca de ¿dos semanas? sin actualizar me comencé a preguntar "Marina, que putas sucede, debes escribir" y aquí me tienen XD espero disfruten del capítulo, como siempre :3 Y... estoy en proceso de escritura con CPCSC, para las chicas que me leen ahí también, así que solo tenganme paciencia ¿si? paciencia a esta chica un tanto despistada, adicta a las series/películas/libros/etc, que no logra compaginar su tiempo libre XDD

Por cierto, esto va para **Sincerity**, si es que lo lee de todos modos, si hubieras tenido cuenta no lo pondría aquí pero boe. Siempre he dicho que acepto todo tipo de rr, negativos, positivos, constructivos, lo que sea, en gustos no hay nada escrito y no porque a una persona no le guste lo que escribo dejaré de escribir, si al fin y al cabo lo hago por placer propio. Solo quería responderte aquella parte de tu rr donde dices _"¿Te digo algo? Lo tuyo son fics de adolescentes, no de jóvenes trabajando. Míralo por ti misma, tuviste muchísimo más éxito y comentarios con 'Lista de Imperfecciones' que con este intento de historia" _Mi primera historia no fue de adolescentes y fue muy bien recibida por las chicas de fanfiction :) y, sinceramente, si estuviera buscando una montonada de rr como tu crees que hago, hubiera escrito algo con sexo desde el prólogo ya que es lo que llama la atención hoy en día por estos lares (?) Repito, a mi me gusta mi historia, si a ti no te gusta... Fanfiction es bastante amplio cariño, déjame escribir lo que yo quiera y tu busca lo que tu quieras para leer :3

Y volviendo a la vida color de rosa XD:

_**¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviwes, alertas y favoritos! su apoyo es lo más y las quiero un re super montón.  
**_  
Lamb.


	26. Bienvenida a la familia

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** "¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? ¡Ah sí!, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a __**Diana Méndez **__(TheDC1809)__ Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 26: **Bienvenida a la familia.

* * *

— _¿Me puedes decir cómo te escapaste, Ed?_

— Bueno, técnicamente no he escapado, estoy escondido dentro de un armario, ya que es el único lugar donde la señal del _wifi_ llega excelente… y es como un plus para así escabullirme de mi loca familia, amigos y novia. Pero nunca le digas a Isabella que la traté de demente, por favor —seguí disparando a mis contrincantes, esta vez estábamos jugando Counter en un mapa normal, sin zombies ni cosas fantásticas.

— _Sabes, gracias a ti le tengo un pavor horrible a crecer. Creo que prefiero tener catorce para siempre, hermano. Las cosas son más fáciles de este modo y mamá es la encargada de hacer todo._

— Bueno, nuevamente y valga la redundancia… técnicamente mi madre también me hace todo —me encogí de hombros mientras me escondía tras una pared del equipo contrario— Creo que lo mejor sería quedarse en los dieciocho, estás al límite, sales de la secundaria y puedes elegir entrar a la universidad o seguir siendo un parásito a costas de tus padres.

— _Suena maravillosa la segunda idea _—sonreí ante las palabras de Seth. Aún era un crío, no pensaría así luego— _Y… ¿de quién te estás escondiendo el día de hoy? Es domingo, ¿no que este sería el último día de tortura?_

— Eh, sí, sí —casi fui alcanzado por una de las balas y fue cuando sucedió lo temido — ¡Maldito _lag_ **(1)**!, no puedo moverme bien, esta cosa se queda pegada, ¿qué está sucediendo amigo wifi?, ¿por qué me defraudas de este modo?

— _Tranquilo, no te alcanzaron, ¿volvió a la normalidad? _—murmuré un leve "sí" volviendo al juego— _Entonces, ¿tienes algunas fotos de tu novia? Aún me las debes, ¿recuerdas?, ¿la tanga roja?_

— En tus sueños, púber. Isabella no será la culpable de tus masturbaciones y recuerda, no lo hagas demasiado, ya viste aquel joven de dieciséis años que lo hizo cuarenta y dos veces seguidas y murió.

— _¿C-cuarenta y dos?, ¿e-es eso posible?.. ¿Se le paró cuarenta y dos veces?, ¿qué era?, ¿un super-hombre?_

— No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si la noticia es real, pero tenlo en cuenta Seth, tenlo en cuenta —y por estar dándole consejos de masturbación a Seth, lograron dispararme— ¡Me disparó por la espalda, estúpido cobarde! —bufé y me crucé de brazos.

— _¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho tu pobre familia para que la prives de tu presencia?_

— No es mi familia en general, es solo… —me estremecí y acomodé mis gafas— son mamá e Isabella, es… espeluznante. Isabella… Simplemente no es mi Isabella, ¿entiendes?, es más, ella está actuando como… Bueno, como yo o algo así.

Y eso era terrorífico.

Isabella actuando como yo.

…

— _Uh, E-Esme… ¿E-está bien a-así?_

_Isabella tartamudeando, ¿desde cuándo Isabella se trababa con las palabras? Solo una vez la había escuchado hablar así y fue cuando estábamos haciendo cositas en la pieza. ¿Es que acaso estaba nerviosa? Yo tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso, ¿sería lo mismo para ella? Y, ¿desde cuándo Isabella está nerviosa?, ¿Qué clase de universo paralelo era este?_

_¿Era esa clase de universo paralelo donde podría conocer a mis superhéroes favoritos?_

_— Uhm… Bueno, le faltó un poco de sal, déjame… —mamá le echó una pizca de sal a la olla luego de probar la sopa— Ah, ahí está un poco mejor. Para la otra, debes picar la verdura un poco más fina y… ten cuidado con tus dedos la próxima vez —Isabella se ruborizó y asintió repetidas veces._

_— ¿Hay algo m-más que podría hacer? —le preguntó a mamá cabizbaja, casi como si le tuviera miedo— Sé que no soy la mejor cocinera p-pero, uh, b-bueno, puedo aprender… Suelo aprender rápido a hacer las cosas._

_— Claro, querida. No hay problema, echando a perder uno aprende —vi como el ceño de Isabella se frunció levemente— Pero sé que la próxima vez lo harás esplendido, ahora tendremos que conformarnos con este almuerzo… peculiar._

_Cuando mamá utilizaba la palabra "peculiar" era para decir de una manera realmente sutil "no sé qué demonios es esto, no sé si se come, no sé siquiera si es de este planeta". Bella suspiró y volvió a asentir quedamente en silencio. Mamá se movía en la cocina como el ama y señora del lugar e Isabella observaba cada uno de sus gestos._

_En realidad mamá se estaba comportando como la madrastra mala del cuento e Isabella era su cenicienta._

_— ¿Q-quiere que ponga el servicio? —le preguntó a mamá tímidamente._

_Isabella siendo tímida, ¡desde cuando!, ¡yo era el tímido aquí!_

_— ¡Oh, sí! Podrás hacerlo bien, ¿no? —rodé mis ojos, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser poner los cubiertos?— Recuerda cariño, el cuchillo va a la derecha con el filo hacia dentro, la cuchara a la derecha del cuchillo y el tenedor a la izquierda del plato con las puntas hacia arriba. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo?_

_— ¡P-por supuesto! —chilló Isabella._

_Yo estaba espiándolas desde la puerta de la cocina, así que tuve que cambiar mi lugar de espionaje cuando Isabella abandonó la cocina murmurando acerca de cuchillos y cucharas soperas. Estaba realmente concentrada colocando los cubiertos en su lugar, nunca la había visto así, excepto cuando tiene que lidiar con problemas en la editorial. Me causaba una extraña sensación de ternura, ¿es que acaso yo le causo lo mismo cuando me comporto de ese modo? Mhm._

_Cuando finalmente terminó de ordenar la mesa, una hermosa sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, hasta que la madrastra malvada… Digo, mi hermosa madre, atacó nuevamente:_

_— ¡Isabella, cariño!, ¿qué fue lo que te dije sobre los cubiertos para el postre?_

_— P-pero…_

_— ¡Oh, dulzura!, tendrás que hacerlo todo de nuevo, los olvidaste en la cocina: repasemos, "los cubiertos del postre se colocan en la parte superior del plato", ¿está todo claro ahora?_

_En esos tiempos donde Isabella era una fiera y no una gatita mansa, hubiera corrido a la mesa para alejarla de cualquier herramienta corto punzante que estuviera a su paso. En los tiempos de hoy, lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de ver como mi chica asentía y se alejaba cabizbaja de una muy sonriente Esme._

…

La puerta del armario se abrió de un sopetón dejando entrever a mi peor pesadilla al otro lado. Abrí mis ojos a más no poder y traté con todas las fuerzas de cubrir el ordenador que estaba conmigo. Podían acabar con mi persona pero no iban a tocar a mi precioso, nunca, sobre mi cadáver.

— _¿Edward?, ¿estás bien compañero?_

— ¡Mayday, mayday, han descubierto mi base secreta!

— _¡Oh, estás jodido!, oraré por tu caída compañero._

— Es increíble, no se pueden diferenciar. Edward, tienes la mentalidad de un nene de catorce años, ¿estás orgulloso de eso? —Isabella estaba de brazos cruzados frente a mí, movía su pie golpeando la punta contra la madera repetidas veces.

— _¿Debería sentirme ofendido por eso? _—Creo que lo primero que debí haber hecho era apagar Skype— _¿Ella es tu Isabella?_

— ¿Hablas de mí con un púber?

— _Creo que ahora sí debería sentirme ofendido. Te dejo con tu tortura, amigo. ¡Tu caída no será en vano, compañero!_

Y el muy desgraciado me abandonó en batalla, pude haber caído pero tal vez estaba herido y aún tenía oportunidad, ¿dónde estaba la regla de "nunca dejes a un camarada"? No, claro que no. Creo que Seth se llevaría de maravillas con Jasper. Me giré y le di una leve y nerviosa sonrisita a Isabella, rogando mentalmente para que pasara por alto el "Te dejo con tu tortura" que utilizó Seth para referirse a ella. Me excuso diciendo que yo no le había llamado así a ella, si no a la situación en sí que estaba viviendo en casa.

— ¿Tu tortura?

Era muy hermoso para ser verdad el que lo pasara por alto.

— Ah, Seth y sus p-palabras, ¿extraño, no? —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia— n-no sé que habrá querido decir con eso, t-tal vez estaba hablando sobre el juego… ¡Sí, eso podría ser! El juego.

— No nací ayer, ¿sabes?

Isabella estaba molesta.

Así había estado desde que nos habíamos despertado esta mañana. En realidad, desde que habíamos abandonado nuestra habitación, ya que cuando despertamos ella lo hizo con una adorable sonrisa pero cuando comenzamos a bajar la escalera para reunirnos con los demás, la sonrisa iba desapareciendo mediante iba bajando los escalones, hasta que una expresión de póker se apodero de su rostro. Y eso que pasamos una excelente noche juntos, incluso, ilusamente, llegué a pensar que luego de la maravillosa noche que habíamos tenido, los humos se calmarían el día de hoy, pero todo empezó de mal en peor gracias a mi querida madre.

De su fase: Ignoremos a Isabella, había cambiado a la segunda fase: Démosle todas las tareas a Isabella.

— No tienes que hacer todo lo que te dice mamá, Bella —salí del armario y me puse de pie frente a ella— Está abusando de ti, lo sabes, ¿no?

— Solo estoy tratando de ser útil —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y dio media vuelta— No es como si me molestara hacer una que otra pequeña cosa.

—Te está haciendo hacer prácticamente todas las tareas del hogar, las cuales, a su parecer, haces mal y no como "mamá Esme sabe" —resoplé—. Amo a mi madre, realmente la amo. Pero está tomándote el pelo, ¿no lo entiendes?

— Tu madre quiere que bajes, te está esperando en el jardín trasero —y dejó la habitación dando unas terribles zancadas.

Mamá había transformado a mi Isabella en algo así como una sirvienta, ¿dónde estaba la Isabella que yo conocía? Esa que me mandaba a África cuando no le llevaba el café adecuado, esa que se reía a mi costa, esa que no se dejaba llevar a pasar por nadie. Esa que ahora está siendo manipulada por la matriarca de la familia.

Abandoné mi habitación, mi fiel templo, y me fui a reunir con mamá. Ya era hora de que le dejara las cosas bien claras sobre esta situación, ella tenía que parar esto o me iba a enojar. Y yo no me enojo, pero cuando lo hago… pues, lo hago, ¿no? Salí de la casa hacia el jardín trasero y me encontré con una escena bastante molesta para mi persona, con una escena que se repetía a lo largo del día. Mamá estaba frente a Isabella indicándole como hacer vaya a saber qué cosa e Isabella asentía.

Mamá era un Jedi e Isabella su fiel padawan.

_"Isabella, ¿cocinas?... bah, ¡claro que sí!, que tonta, ¿no? Es algo básico que toda persona debería saber hacer. ¿Serías tan amable de hacer el desayuno? Esta vieja no se siente muy bien del todo"_

_"Mhm, Isabella, este es un desayuno… peculiar"_

_"¿Isabella?, ¿podrías ayudarme a tender la ropa? Todas las poleras van en la primera fila, los calcetines se cuelgan en par y por colores y por último los pantalones, los cuales se cuelgan por talla"_

_"Isabella, los cubiertos no se colocan de esa manera, deja que mamá Esme te enseñe"_

_"Oh, Isabella… no, así no es como se sacude, mejor ve a barrer y yo terminaré con esto, ¿sí? Tienes una manera bastante… peculiar de sacudir"_

Así había sido desde que nos habíamos despertado.

Bueno, alguien había escuchado mi "espero que mamá baje sus revoluciones con respecto a Isabella". Pero, lamentablemente, después de estar todo el día de ayer bajo la mira de Esme, ahora Isabella parecía la fiel lacaya de mamá. _Isabella ayúdame a hacer esto, Isabella deja que te enseñe, ¡bien hecho, Isabella! _La pobre andaba de acá para allá, pero creo que eso le gustaba más que ser ignorada, a pesar de que cada vez que le hacía ver el punto ella bufara y me dijera que estaba loco.

— Bueno, creo que a Bella le fue mejor que a mí, ¿qué piensas, Eddie? —Rosalie tomo asiento junto a mí en el patio mientras observábamos a mamá e Isabella recoger la ropa que habían tendido en la mañana— Creo que Bella se ganó a tu madre en poco tiempo —Rose me sonrió y acarició levemente su abultado vientre.

— ¿Ganar? —pregunté, sin quitar los ojos de la escena suegra/nuera— Mamá está abusando de ella, Rosie.

— ¡Eddie!, abusando es una palabra muy fuerte. Digamos que Esme tan solo se está divirtiendo.

— ¿Divirtiendo? Mamá tiene un extraño concepto de diversión, entonces. Pero creo que al final del día todo resultará bien —me encogí de hombros y suspiré—, por mi propio bien, espero que todo resulte bien.

— Ya verás como resulta bien, tu mamá solo quiere probar a Bella y ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

— ¿Por quién más si no?, ¿crees que Bella aguantaría todo lo que Esme le ha hecho pasar si no quisiera ser aceptada en tu familia? —fruncí el ceño y Rosie rió— Bueno, no en tu familia en general, si no la aceptación de tu madre. Bella sabe cuán allegado eres a tu mamá, ¿no crees que lo haga por ti?

— Eh, tal vez, pero no es necesario —me puse de pie y desordené mi cabello— No es necesario que haga todo esto… es más, ya es hora de que termine… —me las di de héroe y camine hacia las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida— ¡Isabella! —grité con voz de macho recio, hasta yo me asombré— ¡Ven aquí! —Bella caminó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Saldremos.

— ¿Perdón? —me preguntó confundida— Edward, estoy ocupada. Debo ayudar a tu madre con esta ropa y luego la debo ayudar a preparar la cena para esta noche…

— En realidad, Isabella, no te estoy preguntando si quieres salir —arqueó una de sus cejas y colocó sus brazos en forma de jarra— Yo simplemente dije: saldremos. ¡¿Algún problema con eso, ma?! —chillé, retando a mi madre a que me contradijera.

— ¡Vayan con cuidado!

…

— ¿Dónde vamos?

No tenía idea donde íbamos pero tampoco se lo diría. Había sido un arranque de locura aquel que había tenido, digan lo digan parece que la locura si es contagiosa. Y ahora Bella y yo andábamos dando vuelta por los suburbios gracias a mi ingeniosa idea de "saldremos". Agradecí que mi padre me prestara su camioneta, hubiera sido mucho peor esperar a por Dimitri para decirle que en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nuestro destino.

— ¿Manhattan?

— Y… ¿qué haremos allí, Edward? —me preguntó Isabella. Tendría que haber pensado en una mejor respuesta, pero _Larchmont _quedaba tan cerca del distrito de Manhattan que fue lo primero que se vino a mi cabeza.

— ¿Buscar un restaurant?

— Ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que haremos, ¿para qué me sacaste de casa, Edward? —Bella se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada. Rodé mis ojos y estacioné la camioneta cerca de un pequeño parque que estaba en el centro de la villa.

— Ven, vamos al parque —me bajé de la camioneta rápidamente para llegar al lado de Isabella y ayudarla a bajar— Vamos a… eh, columpiarnos. Sip, se ve entretenido —apunté los juegos que estaban en el parque, donde habían unos que otros niños rondando por aquí y por allá.

— ¿Columpiarnos?, ¿estás hablando enserio?

— Ajá —jalé de su mano hasta que finalmente estuvimos frente a los juegos. La obligué a sentarse en uno de los columpios, luego me puse tras ella y comencé a empujarla lentamente. ¿Podría retenerla algunas horas aquí o tal vez es demasiado? Bueno, ahí vería cuanto duraba Bella haciendo nada— ¿Ves?, es entretenido.

— Me estoy quedando dormida, chico —comentó, con el aburrimiento plasmado en su voz.

— Aguafiestas.

— ¿Qué estás planeando, Eddie? —me preguntó con suspicacia. Fruncí el ceño y seguí empujándola, ahora iba a una velocidad un tanto razonable— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me molesta que tu madre me tenga de perrito faldero?

— Bueno, a mí me molesta —le dije como si nada.

Aunque era la verdad, me molestaba.

— ¿Y eso porqué?

— ¡P-porqué mamá no debe hacer esas cosas! —chillé exasperado— Y tú no deberías dejarla. O sea, si yo me hubiera comportado como mamá lo hace con la Isabella que conocí al entrar a la editorial, estaría limpiando los baños con Peter… sin guantes, probablemente —Isabella soltó una pequeña risita.

— En realidad, estarías limpiando el baño clausurado, ese de la sección de chicos —tragué saliva de tan solo pensar a mi pobre persona entrando a esa cámara de gas. Algún día se descubriría quien fue el culpable de tapar al pobre señor váter para siempre.

— Yo te tenía fe.

— ¿Me tenías fe? —Isabella detuvo el columpio con sus pies y se giró, para quedar sentada frente a mí, esta vez sin darme la espalda— ¿Fe en qué?, si se puede saber.

— Bueno, yo pensé que le darías pelea a mamá, ya sabes —me encogí de hombros— Y estás toda sumisa bajo las ordenes de mamá Cullen. Quién lo diría, Isabella Swan, ¿qué crees que diría el señor Black si supiera de esto? —entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió lentamente.

— ¿Me estás amenazando, Edward? —me preguntó en voz baja, poniéndose de pie lentamente— ¿Enserio me estás amenazando con decirle a Jake?, ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi pequeño Eddie? —dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios y volvió a reír— No puedo creerlo, hemos cambiado papeles aquí parece.

— Eh, en realidad tú eres la que me está copiando, solo yo tengo permitido comportarme de manera tímida —Isabella volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte— Ya ves, pronto te quedarás así para siempre y no volverás a ser Isabella y serás solo Bella —me encogí de hombros— La pequeña Bella. Puede que mamá te ornee galletas después, o te arrope cuando vayas a dormir. Y papá te contará cuentos y esas cosas —Isabella se estremeció suavemente— ¿Quieres que te de lecciones para eso? —le pregunté, ganándome una pícara sonrisa de su parte.

— No estoy lista para eso —negó con su cabeza— Nope, creo que es mejor que vuelva a ser yo.

— Imposible, ya te acostumbraste a ser… yo.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —sus chocolates ojos brillaron con malicia. Y bueno, Emmett no era el único Cullen con una pequeña debilidad por las apuestas. Entrecerré mis ojos y estiré mi mano para cerrar la apuesta.

— Veremos si eres capaz de desobedecer a mamá Esme.

…

— Míralo Al, era una bola roja con pecas. Un gremlin, nunca había visto bebé más feo en esta vida. Yo era hermoso, sigo siendo hermoso y seré hermoso por siempre. Pero, Eddie, hombre… ¡Eras jodidamente feo! —resoplé mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Jazz me sonrió inocentemente y siguió viendo mi álbum de fotos en compañía de Alice.

— No seas así, Jasper. Era adorable, míralo, con esos cachetitos.

— Alice, tienes que dejar de mentir. Era horrible, estoy completamente seguro de que el doctor lo debe haber confundido con la placenta cuando nació —Alice le dio un golpe a Jasper en el brazo debido a su comentario— ¡Estoy siendo honesto, era un puto monstruito!

— No sabes cuánto te detesto.

— Agradece que dije "era" y no he dicho "es". Deberías agradecérmelo, hermano —alcé una de mis cejas— Aunque si hablamos ahora de cuando hermoso estas, bueno, también podría discrepar en ello… —Jasper hizo una mueca con sus labios y no me quedó de otra que atacarlo con uno de los cojines del sofá— ¡Vale, basta! Ahora estas todo un sex symbol, si fuera gay me tiraría sobre ti Eddie —el muy idiota me hizo ojitos causando la risa de las personas que estábamos en la sala de estar.

— Hey, chicos, ¿dónde está Bella?, ¿es que ahora mamá la mandó a limpiar el retrete? —Emmett sonrió con burla.

— Emm, no digas eso. Tal vez solo está ayudando a Esme a lavar la loza —Rosie frunció sus labios tratando de contener una pequeña sonrisa que quería salir a divertirse en su rostro. Emmett la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí en el sofá.

— Podría ser buena limpiando el trasero del piojo cuando lo expulses de tu barriga, ¿sabes? Tal vez a Bella le guste limpiar popó de bebé —Rosalie rodó sus ojos y palmeó el brazo de Emmett.

— Siento un poco de lastima por Bella, no ha dejado de correr de aquí para allá en todo el día. Tal vez Esme finalmente la dejó echarse una siesta… o la tiene escondida en el sótano para que nadie la escuche mientras sigue con su tortura —comentó Alice.

— ¡O tal vez las dos están…

— ¡No!

— ¡Pero no he dicho nada aún! —chilló Jasper cuando lo interrumpí.

— Pero sé lo que estas pensando y es simplemente asqueroso —le dije, apuntándolo con mi dedo índice.

¿Qué más podría pensar Jasper?

Algo referente con sexo.

Mamá e Isabella… ew.

— Podría suceder, quién sabe, a las chicas les gusta experimentar —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Buenas noches —papá venía ingresando a la sala de estar, sonriéndonos— La cena estará lista, ¿me harían el favor de tomar asiento? Esme les tiene una sorpresa —los chicos y yo asentimos ante las palabras de papá y en silencio fuimos hacia el comedor para tomar nuestros puestos alrededor de la mesa.

Isabella iba perdiendo nuestra pequeña apuesta con creces, a todo esto.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y de ella salió una sonriente Esme, que se hizo hacia un costado para dejarle el camino libre a Isabella, una adorable mueca adornaba su rostro y estaba completamente roja, incluso yo que soy el rey de los sonrojos no conocía aquella escala de rojo. Bella sostenía un bol en sus brazos, el cual lucía una dudosa procedencia, es más, en cualquier minuto la cosa esa hablaba.

— Como es su última noche aquí, nuestra querida Isabella quiso prepararles algo especial para cenar, ¿no es así cariño? —Isabella tenía el ceño fruncido, cuadró sus hombros y levantó la frente en alto, asintiendo a las palabras de mamá como si estuviera en un régimen militar— Mi querida nuera tiene una manera bastante _peculiar_ de cocinar —iba diciendo mamá mientras Isabella ponía la masa extraña sobre nuestros platos— En realidad todo lo que ella hace es _peculiar _—el ceño de Isabella iba cada vez más profundo— Incluso la manera tan _peculiar_ que tiene al servir la comida…

— Mamá… —un tono de advertencia por mi parte.

— ¡Pero bueno! —mamá junto sus manos en forma de rezo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—, será mejor que comencemos con la cena. Antes que todo me gustaría que, Isabella —Bella observó a mamá desde su lugar alzando una de sus cejas— ¿te gustaría decir algunas palabras?

— ¿Algunas palabras? —le preguntó contrariada.

— Claro, sería lindo bendecir la comida antes de comenzar —el rostro de Isabella mostró sorpresa ante las palabras de mamá. Bueno, el de Isabella, Emmett, papá y yo. ¿Desde cuándo mamá bendecía la comida antes de engullir?—, tal vez así evitemos alguna intoxicación… —murmuré entre dientes hacia papá, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, aquel comentario no lo hizo tan bajo como ella pensaba ya que todos los presentes habían escuchado. Y algo me decía que al final de cuentas, esa había sido la intención de mamá. Jasper comenzó a toser para disimular la risita que estaba tratando de contener y Emmett lo acompañó en el proceso. Rosalie posó sus manos sobre su creciente panza como si quisiera decirle al bebé que estuviera tranquilo por cualquier tragedia que estuviera a punto de comenzar. Alice estaba tan apacible como yo.

Mejor no digamos cómo estaba Isabella.

Creo que después de todo el que iba a perder la apuesta era yo.

— Estaría encantada de bendecir la comida —la sonrisa de Isabella mandó escalofríos a mi espina dorsal— Querido Dios, Alá, Buda… _Thor_ —me guiñó un ojo al decir el último nombre—, primero que todo quiero agradecerles por la comida que tenemos aquí y porque, para nuestro bien, haya un doctor cerca. Segundo, me gustaría pedirles algo para _mamá Esme _—mamá frunció el ceño, mientras que Isabella sonreía perversamente— Una pizca de paciencia, con esta pobre mujer que nunca en su puta vida a utilizado una cocina. Un tornillo nuevo, para complementar el que se le salió desde hace bastante…

— Bella… —murmuré, tratando de llamar su atención. Mamá se ponía un poco loca con respecto a Emmett y yo, sí, pero no era necesario que dijera en voz alta lo obvio. Como era de esperarse, mi adorable novia me ignoró.

—… Unas tijeras, para que corte finalmente el cordón umbilical. Me ofrezco voluntariamente a hacerlo, de todo corazón —Jasper volvió a toser tratando de esconder su risa, mamá tenía una expresión estupefacta en su rostro, y yo solo quería esconderme en algún lugar lejos, tal vez ser ermitaño— Y finalmente, lo último que les pido es cinta adhesiva, para cerrarle la jodida boca cada vez que utilice la palabra "peculiar" —la mesa quedó sumida en silencio, Isabella sonreía abiertamente—. Lo olvidaba, también me gustaría darles las gracias por los condones de sabores, en eso no te equivocaste mamá Esme, las chicas los preferimos, ¿no, cariño? —sus ojos estaban clavados en mi, esperando mi respuesta.

Me puse de todos los colores posibles**.**

¡Era un secreto!

Carraspeé incómodo y asentí brevemente. Emmett y Jasper no pudieron contener las carcajadas que ahora brotaban abiertamente desde sus gargantas. Papá estaba en algún estado de shock del cual no sabía cómo salir, Alice y Rosalie comían en silencio la sustancia extraña que había preparado Isabella y mamá… sonreía.

_Oh Dios mío._

¿Mamá estaba sonriendo?

¿Es que nuevamente entré a la dimensión desconocida?

¿Es que de verdad a mi pobre madre se le había caído un tornillo?

— ¿M-mamá? —le pregunté un tanto temeroso. Mamá tomó sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer en silencio, sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca, de vez en cuando soltaba pequeñas risitas y a veces su mirada se conectaba con la de papá, el cual también había comenzado a sonreír tenuemente— ¿S-se encuentran bien?.. ¿n-no les falla nada ahí cierto?, Isabella no lo decía enserio, ustedes tienen sus tornillos en buen estado… ¿cierto?

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

— Lo que pasa, hijo —dijo papá— es que tu madre recordó algo, nada más.

— Algo bastante gracioso si me preguntas, cielo —mamá miró a papá con adoración—. Fue como una clase de _deja vu_ —mamá soltó una pequeña risita nuevamente y papá se sonrojó. Algo me estaba perdiendo aquí, pero no lograba entender el qué— Bienvenida a la familia, Isabella —mi sorpresa fue incluso mayor cuando mamá dijo eso, observando a mi novia con afecto, real afecto.

Y Bella le guiñó un ojo.

Dios santo, todos ellos me iban a volver loco.

…

— ¡Quiero mis cincuenta dólares grandote!

Emmett refunfuñaba al haber perdido su dinero nuevamente. Isabella, Alice, Rose y mamá estaban conversando como nunca las había visto a las cuatro hacerlo, bueno, no al menos donde estuviera Bella y mamá juntas. Ahora era como si se hubieran amado desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Chicas, ¿quién las entiende?

— ¿Todo bien, hijo? —papá palmeó mi hombro cariñosamente.

— Sip, nada de qué preocuparme. ¿Las ves?, ¡están como si nada!

— Mujeres, también tuve un poco de problemas al tratar de entenderlas, pero ahí fue cuando aprendí algo realmente interesante hijo —lo miré con la confusión en mi rostro. Papá sonrió cálidamente— A las mujeres no tienes que tratar de entenderlas, solo tienes que quererlas. Es tan simple como eso.

— Seguiré tu consejo papá, tal vez me evite unos tantos dolores de cabeza —suspiré sin dejar de ver al grupo de mujeres. Isabella se veía tan libre, fresca, hermosa sonriendo abiertamente como si nada—. Siempre serán un gran misterio.

— Así es, algo que la ciencia no puede explicar.

— Exacto —asentí en acuerdo a sus palabras—. Iré a buscar nuestros bolsos, es hora de que vayamos marchando —apreté el hombro de papá y di media vuelta, camino a la escalera.

Entré a mi habitación para cargar con mi bolso y el de Isabella, cuando una musiquita proveniente de mi buró me descolocó completamente. Me acerqué para verificar que se trataba del teléfono celular de Isabella, dudé un momento entre contestar la llamada o no. No era mi aparato después de todo, ¿y si se enojaba? Pero, ¿y si era una llamada importante? Bueno, tal vez era una llamada importante…

— ¿Diga? —pregunté a través del celular de Isabella, sintiéndome un poco incómodo al invadir su privacidad.

— ¿Isabella?, ¿bebé? —obvié el mote cariñoso con el que había llamado a _mi_ novia— Espera, ¿quién coño habla? —la voz sonaba totalmente molesta, fruncí el ceño.

— Eh, es-este es E-Edward —contesté— Isabella no está disponible, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Joder, dame con Isabella, muchacho.

— ¿Quién habla?

— ¡Y qué jodida mierda te importa!

Odiaba, detestaba a la gente que maldecía cada dos por tres. ¿Es que acaso su vocabulario era tan escaso que no podían utilizar más palabras? Neandertales, no los mataría abrir un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos para así poder explayarse a la hora de hablar sin utilizar tantos _"joder, coño, mierda, ostia, tío"_. Pobre gente.

— Fue un completo desagrado hablar con usted, que tenga un buen día —y apreté el botón rojo para terminar la no-charla que había mantenido con aquel desconocido troglodita— ¿Es que tanto le costaba decir quién era? —dejé el teléfono celular de Isabella sobre la mesita y me crucé de brazos.

Esto era sospechoso.

Tan sospechoso como para pensar que… ¡Esperen! El identificador de llamados, ¿cómo no lo leí antes? Siempre olvido mirar la pantallita del aparato antes de contestar, si Isabella lo tiene guardado en su memoria telefónica debe decir quién rayos era el hombre que había exigido tan prepotentemente hablar con ella, sin tener la educación necesario de siquiera presentarse. Tomé el aparatito en mis manos y verificado las llamadas entrantes…

Bueno, estuve a punto de tirar la cosa cuando vi el nombre que rezaba en la pantalla.

Pero me contuve, mamá estaba bien con Isabella, la familia estaba abajo haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, compartiendo, alegres y en armonía. Todo lo que pedí este fin de semana, armonía, y finalmente cuando la obtenía una cosa como esta sucedía. No, no iba a ser yo el que arruinara el momento, tendríamos tiempo. Ya tendríamos suficiente tiempo…

Sip, tendríamos tiempo para hablar sobre James, a.k.a. modelo ex novio de Isabella, y su extraña llamada.

No es como si estuviera celoso, de todos modos, no lo estoy, nope.

_James_.

Ew.

* * *

**(1)** es el retraso producido en una telecomunicación que dificulta el desarrollo normal de la misma, provocando desorientación o incomodidad en el usuario. (Definición de wikipedia, para verme más formal (?) las chicas que alguna vez han jugado algo online saben que el lag es cuando estás a punto de matar a quien te jode las pelotas y el juego se congela o empieza a ponerse mas lento, sacándote canas verdes XD)

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Me demoré un montón, lo se, no merezco perdón pero se los pido de todas maneras :( ¡debo decir que no es mi culpa!, entre la Universidad, las series y fanfiction me descontrolo un poco. Y la Universidad está terrible, yo estoy estudiando para ser profesor de inglés y en el año que estoy debo comenzar con las prácticas para dar clases, so, es un caos total :'(, haré todo lo posible para poder actualizar mas seguido pero no les prometo nada, así que ahora si que si practiquen eso que se llama paciencia.

On the other hand, ¡espero les guste el capítulo! lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes. ¡Ah!, si no entendieron eso de Esme y Carlisle riendo cómplices por el arrebato de Bella, bueno, quise hacer referencia a que Esme fue igual de loquilla cuando fue introducida a la familia de Carlie, ya ven, de tal palo tal astilla.

Para las chicas que me leen en CPCSC... ¡paciencia! creo que ocuparé bastante esa palabra ahora XD estoy en proceso de escritura, es más, ahora me pondré a escribir y trataré de terminar el capítulo para subirlo lo mas pronto posible :) Y como siempre:

_**¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviwes, alertas y favoritos! me alegran la vida presionándome para que actualice, I mean it.  
**_  
Lamb.


	27. Los primeros celos de Eddie

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** "¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? ¡Ah sí!, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a __**Diana Méndez **__(TheDC1809)__ Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 27: **Los primeros celos de Eddie.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que las cosas entre mamá e Isabella se habían arreglado. Siete días que habían hecho crecer la panza de Rosalie, la cual ahora ya era notoria para el resto de los mortales que no sabían de la próxima llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen. Era extraño, porque de un momento a otro Rosalie tenía un pequeño bulto en su estómago y luego ¡paf! Se había tragado una pelota. Las cosas estaban pasando con normalidad, la Navidad estaba próxima, las calles de Nueva York estaban atestadas de nieve y mi nariz se encontraba completamente roja gracias a los adorados diez grados bajo cero que hay fuera…

Y James seguía llamando a Isabella.

Todos los días.

Y yo en mi puesto de secretario debía contestar cada una de esas llamadas, aguantar los "Dame con _Sexybella_", "jódete, niñato", "eres como una patada en las bolas", "¿Novio de Bella?, por favor, y yo soy el puto Papa". Alguien explíqueme que rayos es eso de "_Sexybella"_, es… ¿Enserio?, digo, ¿tanto le cuestan a sus neuronas hacer sinapsis que el pobre no tiene nada mejor que decir?, ¿qué clase de apodo tan vulgar es ese?, ¿con que clase de tipos Isabella se ha estado juntando?

Y por Thor todo poderoso, ¿por qué su ex prospecto la sigue llamando?

— Black Swan Editorial, oficina de Isabella Swan —contesté el teléfono al tercer ring, gracias a mis divagaciones estaba descuidando mi trabajo. Una estridente carcajada se oyó al otro lado del auricular. Rodé mis ojos y me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía.

— _Estoy bastante harto de escucharte decir eso cada puta vez que llamo. Deberías programar ese cerebro tuyo a esta hora, que es donde usualmente llamo, para que me contestes con un "Enseguida te comunico con trasero ardiente" joder, me harías de lo más feliz._

— La señorita Swan no está disponible en estos momentos, si quiere dejar un recado… —James me interrumpió bruscamente. Cada vez que llamaba era lo mismo, era completamente tedioso tener que escuchar la misma cháchara siempre.

— _¿Cuántas jodidas veces debo decirte que yo soy más importante que todo para Isabella en estos momentos? _—alcé una de mis cejas y bufé enfurruñado. Él estaba loco, pero más lo estaba yo porque comenzaba a creer cada palabra que salía de esa retardada boca suya.

Isabella tenía la culpa de esto.

…

_— ¿Se muere?_

_Rodé mis ojos y alcé la vista al cielo pidiendo ayuda para explicar por novena vez a Isabella que estaba viendo lo mismo que ella, por ende, no podía predecir el futuro y contarle si uno de los personajes moría o no. Era siempre lo mismo cuando visitaba su hogar, en realidad, nunca he entendido por qué hacemos el intento de ver películas si al final terminábamos en su cuarto haciendo… Ya saben, cosas de adultos._

_— Isabella, no lo sé, estamos viendo lo mismo, ¿recuerdas?_

_— Amor, lo sé pero… ¡Joder, es exasperante!, ¿por qué no lo matan y ya?_

_— Se acabaría la película._

_— ¿Siempre eres tan… —acomodé mis gafas y la observé, esperando a que terminara su pregunta. Isabella suspiró y luego sonrió tenuemente— Olvídalo —acercó su rostro al mío y depositó un pequeño beso sobre mis labios— Sigamos viendo la película._

_La película era Django **(1)** e Isabella quería saber si el personaje que estaba interpretando su amor platónico Leonardo DiCaprio iba a tener un triste final. La verdad es que lo merecía el tipo, en la película, era un egocéntrico bueno para nada bañado en dinero. Seh, que lo mataran. Luego de un rato comencé a tamborilear mis dedos en el apoya brazos del sofá. Yo había sugerido ver Los Vengadores, pero luego de una sutil insinuación por parte de Isabella de cómo se entregaría a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Hulk, escogimos al azar._

_La película estaba bien, pero era tan lenta…_

_E Isabella no dejaba de acariciar la parte descubierta de mi brazo con sus uñas, sabiendo que yo era una persona bastante cosquillosa. No sé si lo hacía por inercia, o también estaba aburrida de la película y estaba esperando que yo diera el siguiente paso. Mhmm… Podría hacerlo, supongo…_

_Pero…_

_¿Cómo lo hago?_

_Tal vez podría seguir sus tácticas, cada vez que Isabella quería llamar mi atención cuando estaba viendo algún documental del History Channel depositaba un pequeño beso en mi cuello, o en la piel tras mi oreja, o comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de la misma. Me alenté mentalmente a hacerlo, y con determinación me fui inclinando con lentitud hacia mi novia, aún no decidía cual de los tres procedimientos llevaría a cabo primero para la misión: "Hagamos que Isabella deje de ver la película y nos premie con un buen ñiqui ñiqui"_

_— ¿Edward? —la diversión estaba latente en la voz de Isabella cuando pronunció mi nombre— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?_

_— Uh, ¿nada? —hice una mueca con mis labios cuando fui capturado in-fraganti justo cuando me había decidido por la técnica que sería usada, la cual era "dejemos un beso en el cuello de Isabella". Oh, y como olvidar el sonrojo que cubrió mi rostro— Yo… tenías un bichito, justo ahí —acerqué mi mano a su cuelo retirando el inexistente insecto— Listo, todo bien._

_— Ibas a besarme, ¿cierto? —su atención estaba centrada completamente en mi. Bueno, el fin había sido el mismo así que no resulto del todo mal la misión. Asentí, un poco avergonzado— ¿Estabas tratando de distraerme, Edward? —volví a asentir— ¿No quieres ver la película?_

_— B-bueno… —me encogí de hombros— Yo solo…_

_— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, exactamente?_

_— ¿Cositas? —pregunté, con duda, observando su rostro para percibir cualquier tipo de molestia por mi comentario. Nunca apareció, es más, una enorme sonrisa se dio paso a través de sus labios. Isabella se giró completamente hacia mí y en un magistral movimiento se sentó sobre mi regazo._

_— Eres —depositó un beso en mi frente— tan —otro beso en la punta de mi nariz— jodidamente —besó mis mejillas— adorable —y finalmente se apoderó de mis labios con una fiereza única. A veces sentía que Isabella quería comerse mi rostro, por la manera tan feroz con la que me besaba, otras veces –la mayoría de ellas– recordaba que era producto de la lujuria que yo también sentía pero, a diferencia de Isabella, aún estaba aprendiendo a liberar._

_Al menos ya no había necesidad de que mi novia me dijera que hacer en cada momento. _

_A pasos de bebé se aprende, ¿huh?_

_Siempre terminábamos de este modo cuando nos proponíamos ver "películas", pero algo sucedió el día de hoy que cambio el transcurso de las cosas. Y ese algo no era agradable, ese algo tenía cara, patas y, solo para ser buena persona, puede que neuronas. Y ese algo interrumpió uno de los mejores momentos que tenía mi día a día, pero eso no es lo mas terrorífico en todo esto, nope, no señor, lo barbárico aquí es la actitud que Isabella tomó frente a ello._

_— Bebé, espera, el teléfono —el teléfono siempre nos interrumpía, ¿porqué Isabella no podía apagar esa cosa?, era cierto lo que decían sobre los grandes empresarios y como nunca pasaban desconectados de la tecnología. Isabella dejó de besarme y se bajó de mi regazo rápidamente, para coger su aparato telefónico— ¿Diga? —frunció el ceño y luego sonrió— ¡James!, si, si, todo bien. ¿Interrumpir algo importante?, no, para nada, no te preocupes, estaba aburrida viendo una película —eso no fue muy educado de su parte, cabe decir— Basta, hombre, harás que me sonroje. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —una pequeña sonrisa coqueta se instaló en sus labios— Excelente, ¿vendrás ahora?, vale, si, tendré todo listo para ti —rió por algo que el… el espécimen ese le dijo— no sé qué sería de mi sin ti, James._

_Mhmm, algo extraño estaba sucediendo._

_— ¿Todo bien? —pregunté desinteresadamente a Isabella cuando se acercó a mí y tomo asiento a mi lado._

_— Todo de maravillas —respondió toda sonriente, depositando un casto besó en mi mejilla— Amor, tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor —hizo un adorable puchero, con el cual conseguía muchas cosas de mi la mayoría de las veces. Asentí, esperando— ¿Podemos retomar lo que estábamos haciendo el día de mañana? Voy a reunirme con James y necesito que te vayas._

_Ella me estaba echando de su casa porque en cualquier minuto llegaría su ex._

_— Uh, yo… Sí, por supuesto —me puse de pie en estado de shock. ¿En realidad esto estaba ocurriendo o en cualquier momento despertaría en mi cama, mirando directamente a los ojos a Ms. Marvel que me velaba los sueños desde mi techo?— Nos… ¿nos vemos mañana?_

_— Nos vemos, mañana, eres un encanto —y dándole una palmadita a mi mejilla como si fuera su fiel labrador, salí de su apartamento. No podía dejar de pensar en una ecuación que se estaba haciendo realmente molesta, y yo amo las ecuaciones, pero cuando se trataba de:_

_Isabella + James + Departamento a solas =…_

_Dejemos el resultado como una incógnita sin descifrar._

_…_

— Lo siento, en estos momentos la señorita Swan se encuentra en una reunión importante con los directivos, y, si no me equivoco, eso es mil veces más importante que un individuo prehistórico sin neuronas. Que tenga un buen día —y le corté la llamada cordialmente. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y seguí tecleando algunas citas a las cuales Isabella debía asistir.

— Uh, ¿estoy en una junta con los directivos? —me tensé visiblemente— Los directivos. Jacob y yo somos los directivos. Mhm, no sabía que nos tocaba tener una de esas reuniones el día de hoy —tragué saliva y seguí en el computador como si nada— Y… Si es así, tú deberías haberme informado, ¿no crees, Edward?

— No tienes ninguna reunión —murmuré entre dientes.

— ¿Quién es el "individuo prehistórico sin neuronas" que llamó por teléfono?

— Eh, una persona —ese fue el comentario más inteligente que he hecho en mis veinticuatro años de vida.

— Edward, se que fue una persona, ¿los perros hablan acaso? —Isabella estaba frente al escritorio con sus brazos en forma de jarra, su ceño se fruncía ligeramente. Por Thor, estaba enojándose.

— Bueno… ¿Has visto "Up"?, en esa película está este perro que tiene instalado un collar con el cual puede hablar, en realidad, es como una clase de traductor de ladridos, ¿me entiendes? —hice una mueca con mis labios cuando Isabella comenzó a repiquetear con su pie incesantemente.

— Contaré hasta tres, Cullen. Si no hablas seriamente, me enojaré, y tú sabes cómo soy enojada —la vida era tan cruel conmigo—. Uno —alzó una de sus cejas en mi dirección y yo seguía con la boca cerrada—, dos —estaba a punto de hablar, a punto, pero ¿qué clase de excusa le daría por mi comportamiento con su querido amigo James?—, tre…

— ¡Los testigos de Jehová! —chillé lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— ¿L-los q-qué? —Isabella estaba completamente confundida.

— Bueno, los testigos de Jehová han encontrado una nueva manera de hablarle sobre su señor a las personas. Como ir de puerta en puerta ya no les funciona, debido a que la comunidad tiende a cerrarles la puerta en la cara, ahora el método más efectivo que usan es el llamado telefónico —enderecé mis gafas y continué—. Es mejor, al cortarles el teléfono no les causan ningún daño, sin embargo, creo que tuvieron que haber muchas narices rotas por el problema de ir puerta en puerta. Mi humilde opinión.

— No sé qué carajo estás hablando, a veces no logro entenderte del todo —Isabella me observaba como si fuera un bicho raro— incluso olvidé que era lo que te estaba preguntando. Tú… tú solo sigue con tu trabajo, ¿sí? —asentí ante mi confundida novia— _No podías buscarte un novio más extraño, Swan. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo? _—murmuró para sí misma mientras se alejaba de mi.

Bueno, puede que me haya excedido con lo de los testigos de Jehová.

Pero me han salvado esta vez, alabados sean.

Suspiré y masajeé mi sien para alejar cualquier mal pensamiento de mi mente. No podía dejarme llevar por las palabras del susodicho ese que ni siquiera se merece que lo nombre. Isabella no haría una cosa así, como engañarme, ¿no? Ella es una mujer decente, hecha y derecha. Sip, y yo tenía que dejar de ser tan desconfiado, por todos los cómics que tengo en casa. Es difícil aceptar que me eligió a mí, pero… ¡vamos!, soy un joven suertudo, eso es lo que dice mamá.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa ahora? —levanté la mirada para encontrarme cara a cara con Jasper, el cual me observaba con confusión— siempre que me aparezco por aquí tienes una jodida cara que te encargo. ¡Joder!, ¿es que a los niños genios no les enseñan a sonreír más a menudo?

— No soy un niño genio, idiota.

— Tienes razón, eres un ñoño. No hay ninguna palabra más para describirte, un jodido ñoño —Jasper negó con su cabeza, como si eso fuera lo peor que pudiera existir en la vida— Tienes que dejar esas historietas que tanto te gustan, hombre. Crece, madura, compra playboy, invierte en eso, ¿quién necesita de DC y Marvel cuando tienes a la conejita del mes en portada?

— Jasper, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Él me estaba diciendo a mí que "madurara" y me aconsejaba comprar playboy. Una revista playboy. ¿Para qué querría yo una de esas revistas con pobres mujeres muriéndose de frío por la escasa –por no decir "nada"– cantidad de ropa que vestían? Tengo a Isabella, y ella es mucho más hermosa, no tan exuberante, pero si más hermosa que cualquier de ellas. Sin desprestigiar la belleza de esas señoritas que se ganan la vida con sus… Sus… Sus bien formados cuerpos.

— Necesito hablar con Bella, el señor Black la está buscando —me dijo serio de repente. Era tan… Exasperante su comportamiento. Puse mis ojos en blanco y levanté el teléfono para hacerle saber a Isabella sobre eso.

— Seño…

— _¿A quién carajos le vienes a cortar el llamado, estúpido mocoso? _—me quedé en estado de shock por un momento. ¿El individuo enserio había esperado colgado al teléfono luego de que le cortara?, ¿qué clase de persona cuerda hace algo así?— _¡Responde, puto cobarde!_

— ¿P-perdón?, ¿q-qué es l-lo que q-quiere?

— _¡Joder, habla como un hombre, pareces una jodida metralleta con tus t-t-t-tartamudeos!_

— Ya le dije que Isabella no se encontraba disponible.

— _Y lo que tú me digas me vale verga, pon a Bella en el teléfono si no quieres que me vaya a querellar en persona con tu jefa por el idiota incompetente que tiene _—cuadré la mandíbula y en contra de mi voluntad estuve de acuerdo en pasarle el llamado. Después de todo, era preferible una llamada telefónica a que viniera aquí su persona y me bajara más la autoestima con sus aires de modelo.

— Enseguida —soltó una risita de triunfo que hizo actuar al bichito de la ira— Señorita Swan, el señor James la espera en línea —eso fue lo que dije apenas sentí el sonido del auricular siendo descolgado.

— _¿Qué… _—y no dejé que continuara, porque le pasé la llamada rápidamente.

Fruncí el ceño y crucé mis brazos, mirando a la nada.

Por un largo tiempo.

Tal vez no tan largo.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Edward, idiota, ñoño, pija floja, precoz, responde, responde! —Jasper parecía un loco moviendo sus manos frente a mí para llamar mi atención. Realmente… Realmente no estaba para sus juegos el día de hoy.

— Cuando la señorita Swan termine su charla le comunicaré lo que me has dicho, puedes retirarte.

— ¿Por qué mierda me hablas así de formal? —Jasper entrecerró sus ojos— ¿Por qué estas de mal humor, Eddie?, ¿quién era ese tipo que… Oh, _oh _—Jasper sonrió pícaramente— ¿Es ese el James ex novio de Isabella?, ¿el bombón rubio modelo número uno deseado por todas las chicas de la gran manzana?

— Alice es una de esas chicas.

— Alice ya tiene a un bombón rubio al cual desear —me cerró un ojo con toda seguridad— Si tan celoso estás…

— ¿Celoso?, ¿yo?, ¿en qué universo paralelo?

— Estás jodidamente celoso.

— Nunca.

— Lo estas, Eddie.

— _Nope._

— _Sip_, lo estás.

— ¡Que no estoy celoso, que no, que no!

— ¡Si lo estás! —chilló Jasper y luego me apuntó con su dedo índice— ¡Dime que no quieres levantar el auricular para escuchar lo que están conversando esos dos a tus espaldas!, ¡niégalo! —fruncí mis labios. Jasper me había dado una idea muy buena a decir verdad— Eddie, no lo hagas…

— ¡Pero tú me dijiste que no lo hiciera!, ¡es como si hubieras dicho "no aprietes el botón rojo"!, ¡todo el mundo aprieta el botón rojo! —chillé de vuelta, y en un ataque de desquicio, descolgué el teléfono y comencé mi misión 007.

—_... ¿a qué hora nos juntaremos?, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Solo Jake sabe lo que está sucediendo, quiero… Quiero tener las cosas claras para hablarlo con el resto, con Edward._

_— ¿Qué importa lo que ese chico diga?, tú tienes que hacer lo que está bien para ti._

_— Importa lo que diga, estoy con él ahora, ¿no?_

_— Tú lo has dicho, ahora…_

_— James… Por favor…_

Y corté.

Demonios.

O como diría Jasper, "joder".

— Te dije que no lo hicieras, compañero. Yo te advertí —Jasper me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

La verdad es que yo lo estaba ignorando por completo. No podía sacar de mi cabeza aquel pequeño extracto de la conversación que había escuchado. El dicho de "la curiosidad mató al gato" es realmente cierto. ¿Enserio el señor Black estaba al tanto de todo esto?, y ¿qué era realmente todo esto?, ¿estaban ellos teniendo un amorío a dispensas mías?, ¿por qué Isabella hacía esto?, ¿por qué simplemente no terminaba esta relación si quería volver con su ex?

Me estaba pareciendo a la imagen que ronda por el ciberespacio de facebook de un chico tomándose una fotografía en el espejo, y que está rodeado de muchos "xq?, xq?, xq?". Si, a mí también me hizo sangrar los ojos aquella ortografía.

— Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿necesitas una salida de chicos?, ¿necesitas un hombro donde llorar? ¡Hey!, suena marica pero podría hacerlo por ti, ¿qué dices? —movió sus cejas sugestivamente tratando de animarme. Traté de sonreír y negué con mi cabeza.

— Muchas gracias por tus insinuaciones, pero no, gracias.

— Tú te lo pierdes —rodé mis ojos—, hazle llegar el mensaje a Isabella, por favor. Ya sabes dónde estoy, puedes ir a buscarme si cambias de opinión campeón —dio media vuelta, y con una seña de su mano como despedida, desapareció a lo largo del pasillo hacia los cubículos.

Comencé a jugar solitario una vez que Jasper me había dejado completamente solo, para así no hundirme en la miseria. Yo no estaba celoso, simplemente tenía curiosidad. Eso. Curiosidad. Solo quería saber porque Isabella hablaba tanto y tan a escondidas con su ex novio. No era normal eso… Bueno, que voy a saber yo si nunca había tenido una relación antes, tal vez y era normal y yo soy el único idiota que se está pasando unas películas monumentales con todo el cuento.

Sip.

Puede que tenga razón.

_Y aquí es cuando Thor baja desde Asgard para darme un martillazo en la cabeza._

— ¿Diga? —el teléfono sonaba incesantemente, y con tanta divagación no me había dado cuenta.

— _¿Puedes venir a mi despacho, por favor? _—Isabella tenía un tono de voz muy calmado para ser real— _Necesito preguntarte algo._

— Estoy ocupado terminando unos documentos —le contesté, no tenía ganas de charlar con ella en estos momentos.

— _Es una orden, Cullen. Ven, ahora. No olvides que sigo siendo tu jefa._

— A sus órdenes, señorita Swan.

Deje mi puesto tras el escritorio con reticencia, tenía que hacer caso a la jefa después de todo, ¿no? Caminé hacia la oficina de Isabella y abrí la puerta lentamente. Cada vez que veía su figura sentada tan imponente tras su escritorio me sentía un insecto, un peón de un ajedrez, un don nada. Suspiré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, esperando los gritos o cualquier cosa que viniera por parte de ella, siempre que hablaba con esa voz algo malo sucedía, es como "la calma antes de la tormenta".

— Acércate —me dijo, cruzando sus manos por sobre el escritorio e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Tragué saliva y me acerqué con la sospecha latente en mi cuerpo— ¿Tengo que invitarte a tomar asiento, también chico? —puse mis ojos en blanco y me dejé caer en la silla frente al escritorio— Ahora, yo pregunto y tu respondes, ¿está claro?

— Sí, señor.

— No te burles de mi, Cullen —levanté mis manos en señal de inocencia. Solo se me había escapado ese "sí, señor", no era un delito, ¿no? Tan solo me había recordado a las guerras, cuando interrogan a los soldados… no sé, _MOHA _**(2)**. Algo así— ¿Por qué no me diste la llamada de James?

— Bueno, porque… —no podía decirle que él me insultaba cada vez que podía a través del teléfono y eso me molestaba, iba a parecer un crío quejica acusando a sus compañeritos con mami— no tenía ganas de hacerlo —me encogí de hombros rudamente, restándole importancia. Aunque, en el fondo de mi ser, estaba preparado para una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

— No tenías ganas de hacerlo —murmuró Isabella, desviando la mirada y cuadrando su mandíbula— Bien. ¿Por qué le dijiste a James que era un "individuo prehistórico sin neuronas"?

— Porque, técnicamente, lo es.

— Mhm, técnicamente lo es —volvió a murmurar— ¿Por qué estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?

Me quedé de piedra por unos instantes. ¡Ella sabía que había estado espiando su conversación!, mi misión 007 al caño, nunca me resultaban las misiones que trataba de llevar a cabo. ¿Qué le decía ahora?, _"Porque Jasper dijo que estaba celoso y yo… y yo… Bueno, tal vez si estaba celoso. Entonces, Jasper dijo "no lo hagas" y eso es igual a si me hubiera dicho "Edward, tienes que putamente hacerlo" sus palabras, no mías"_. Imposible que le dijera algo así y humillarme nuevamente.

— Porque… —comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente— Porque… N-no lo sé.

— ¿Y si era algo importante?, ¿qué? —tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no hacer una mueca con mi rostro. Esto era como en el póker, no tenía que dejar que viera mis expresiones.

— Eh, n-no lo sé, ¿l-lo siento?

— Edward, estoy hablando enserio —Isabella suspiró y luego me observó con determinación— Eddie, cariño, sé que tenemos una relación, pero aparte de eso sigo siendo tu jefa. Trabajas para mí, y tienes que cumplir tu trabajo como se debe, no puedes tomarte atribuciones porque eres mi novio. No está bien, ¿qué fue lo que te dije cuando viniste a la entrevista?

— _"Si quieres este trabajo, tienes que hacer lo que se te diga"_ —rememoré, hablando entre dientes.

— Y, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste ahora?

— Yo… T-todo lo contrario —respondí cabizbajo. No era mi culpa, tal vez, solo tal vez, si ese James fuera un poco más amable y no hablara barbaridades de _mi_ novia, puede que le haya entregado la llamada.

— Mírame —levanté la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Isabella— La llamada de James era realmente importante, Edward. Si él no hubiera insistido, tú no me habrías dado su llamado. ¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer por tu incompetencia?

— ¡Es solo una llamada! —chillé exasperado. ¿Tan importante era su ex novio?— Una maldita llamada. Ya, lo sé, fue algo infantil de mi parte haber cortado y mentido. Pero él lo merecía, que conste.

— No me importa si él lo merece o no, tendrías que haber hecho tu trabajo, Edward.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Nada de peros, chico. Es simple, es si o no, blanco o negro, nada más.

— Pero…

— Estás despedido.

— ¿Q-qué? —fruncí el ceño sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

— Ya me escuchaste, no me lo hagas repetir —Isabella hizo una mueca con sus labios— Creo que tener una relación y trabajar en el mismo lugar no ha sido lo mejor para nosotros, si es así al principio, ¿qué sucederá más a futuro? Puede que veas tu trabajo como un simple trabajo, pero para mí no lo es, tú eres el que me informa de las cosas que debo hacer en el día, tu eres el que recibe llamadas importantes, ¿qué sucede si sigues ocultándome información?

— El señor Black quiere que se reúna con él —me puse de pie lentamente—, iré a quitar las cosas de mi escritorio. Fue un gusto trabajar para usted, señorita Swan —di media vuelta y me encaminé con parsimonia hacia la puerta.

— ¿Edward? —había confusión en la voz de Isabella, pero no me giré.

Demonios, era uno más de los desempleados de América por una simple estupidez.

Simplemente genial.

Y ni siquiera sabía si aún tenía novia.

¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

— Córrete chiquillo —levanté la vista y me encontré con la manzana de la discordia. El susodicho. Él, el rubio que me hacía recordar tanto a mi Dios nórdico favorito. Maldito ser humano. Me hizo a un lado mientras yo iba saliendo del despacho de Bella para así poder pasar— ¡Bella, amor!

— ¡James!, ¡gracias al cielo que estás aquí!

Y eso, escuchar la alegría en la voz de Isabella al decir el nombre del espécimen, era absolutamente peor.

* * *

**(1)** Peliculaza, lenta pero buena, Eddie no sabe de lo que habla (?) Es un western escrito y dirigido por Quentin Tarantino (un grande).

**(2)** No se si ya lo había puesto, MOHA es "Medal of Honor Airborne".

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí les traigo el capítulo veintisiete y... ¡no me maten por dejarla ahí! ya me amenazó Di luego de betear el cap, es suficiente con eso (?) ustedes saben que lo mejor es hacerlas sufrir... Ok, no XD pero les prometo que no es nada malo y que Eddie se pasa muchos rollos por ser un novato en todo esto, así que tranquilas, tengan fe (?) wajajaja, y... ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! mañana subiré el de Tres, dos, uno. Y para CPCSC tendrán que esperar un poquitín más.

Ah, Nanako, me preguntaste si estuve borrando mis historias... Seeh, las borré hace un tiempo, tenía más. ¡Perfecto!, un nuevo profesor, Lista de imperfecciones por Bella Swan, entre otras que no estaban completa pero que comenzaré a subir nuevamente, arregladas, para no dar vergüenza con la redacción, ortografía y esas cosas XD

Y creo que eso es todo chicas...

_**¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviwes, alertas y favoritos!  
**¡Y muchas gracias por los 997 rr que ya tiene la historia!__**  
**_  
Lamb.


	28. La primera reconciliación de Edward

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** "¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? ¡Ah sí!, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a __**Diana Méndez **__(TheDC1809)__ Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 28: **La primera reconciliación de Edward.

* * *

_— ¿Golpeó a alguien?, ¿Edward golpeó a alguien?, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Edward, cierto?_

_— ¡Shh!, baja la voz, nos puede escuchar. Francamente, está como… Extraño…_

_— ¡Edward ha golpeado a alguien, Emmett!, ¡nuestro flacucho Eddie!_

— ¡Puedo escucharlos desde aquí!, ¿saben? —chillé, echándome un puñado de Cheetos a la boca mientras seguía jugando God of War: Ascension en mi adorado PlayStation 3— Si no quieren que los escuche podrían hablar en su cuarto… O en la cocina… O podrían ir a tomar un paseo, te haría bien para el bebé Rosie y me dejarían finalmente en paz, de paso —hice un mal movimiento en el joystick y maldecí— ¡Joder, Kratos, estábamos a punto de lograr pasar el puto nivel!

— _Eddie está maldiciendo, Emmett. ¿Anda en sus días?_

_— ¿Cómo va a andar en sus días si es hombre, Rosie? A no ser que sea hermafrodita, eso cambiaría las cosas._

El teléfono comenzó a sonar incesantemente. Lo ignoré, al igual que a Emmett y Rosalie, y centré toda mi atención en el juego. Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi la propaganda de GOW en la televisión, comencé a _fangirlear_ pensando inocentemente de que adaptarían el juego a una serie de televisión, eso se llama crueldad. Se habían acabado los Cheetos así que abrí el paquete de _pop corn_ que tenía cerca, y seguí comiendo.

— Uh, Eddie —Emmett apareció en mi campo visual, tapando toda la pantalla del televisor con su gigantesco cuerpo. Traté de mirar por un lado pero me era imposible— Eddie, Isabella está al teléfono…

— No quiero hablar con ella —murmuré, tratando de correr a Emmett de lugar— ¿Podrías quitarte?, no veo nada.

— Lleva días tratando de comunicarse contigo y tú solo la ignoras —suspiré y dejé el joystick en el bol donde anteriormente estaban mis Cheetos. Me crucé de brazos y me eché hacia atrás en el sofá, observando a Emmett.

— Ese no es tu problema, hermano —alcé una de mis cejas y acomodé mis gafas.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Como dije —rodé mis ojos y me eché las palomitas a la boca—, no es tu problema.

Emmett se me quedó viendo como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo más extraño que eso. Se llevó el teléfono al rostro y murmuró un "no está disponible, Bella", para luego cortar y volver a dejar el aparato en su lugar. Hizo todo esto sin dejar de observarme de manera graciosa. ¿Qué le pasaba?, le di un sorbo al vaso de Coca-cola light que tenía en la mesita junto al teléfono, mientras mi hermano tomaba asiento junto a mi lentamente.

— ¿Cómo tienes esa mano? —me preguntó con suavidad. Hice una mueca con mis labios y coloqué la mano frente a mi rostro, observando mis nudillos mientras la flexionaba con cuidado, aún estaba un poco resentida— Joder, aún tienes elefantismo, esos nudillos están putamente hinchados, ¿dónde dejaste la bolsa de hielo? Ya han pasado unos días, debería haber bajado la hinchazón.

— Está bien, no duele tanto —me encogí de hombros y posé mi mano sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Eddie? —giré mi cabeza y me encontré con el preocupado rostro de Rosalie, quien se sentó a mi otro lado en el sofá, quedando yo en medio de la pareja— Eddie, cariño. ¿Quieres decirnos ahora que fue lo que pasó? —rasqué mi nuca con incomodidad.

— Uh, bueno… —carraspeé y me senté con la espalda recta.

¿Qué les iba a decir?

¿Qué había explotado?

¿Qué había sacado al Hulk que llevo dentro?

¿Qué había golpeado a James, que había gritado a Isabella y que había destrozado la oficina?

— Tómatelo con calma y cuéntanos que sucedió, tomate el tiempo que quieras Eddie —Rose le dio un suave apretón a mi mano y me sonrió con calidez, y Emmett apoyó su zarpa en mi hombro reconfortándome.

— No sé por dónde empezar —comenté, y luego me giré hacia Emmett— Y no me digas "por el principio" porque eso es obvio, odio cuando la gente dice eso —Emmett rió y asintió— Bueno, todo empezó por…

…

_"__¡Bella, amor!"_

_"¡James!, ¡gracias al cielo que estás aquí!"_

_Mientras guardaba cada mínima cosa que me perteneciera en la caja que estaba bajo mi escritorio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás. Creo que aún me encontraba en estado de shock, y lo peor de todo es que tenía que estar en la editorial, a unos pasos de la oficina de Isabella, consciente de que dentro se encontraba con su ex novio haciendo quien sabe qué cosa._

_Y que me había despedido por un pequeño arrebato._

_Una nimia cosa que había sucedido, ella me había dicho poco más que no podría volver a confiar en mí y por eso ocupaba la carta del despedido como opción. ¿Y cuando al principio ella abusó de su poder?, ¿qué con los tratos que yo recibí y nunca me querellé por ello?, ¿es que acaso eso no cuenta?, ¡fue más de una vez y nunca dije nada!_

_El señor Black me dijo que la acusara de acoso sexual._

_¡Y ella tiene el descaro de despedirme por una pequeñita escena de celos!_

_— Eso no está bien —murmuré con el entrecejo fruncido. Acomodé mis gafas y me crucé de brazos, dejando de meter cosas a la caja— Nope, nada de bien —miré hacia la puerta de la oficina de Isabella— ¡Esto es totalmente injusto!_

_Y volví a cometer la segunda locura del día._

_Tiré la caja sobre el escritorio y dando grandes zancadas me acerqué a la oficina de Isabella, abrí la puerta sin anunciarme y observé los sonrientes rostros de las dos personas que se encontraban dentro. Cerré la puerta tras de mí de un portazo, llamando la atención de ambos, quienes dejaron de sonreír inmediatamente._

_Bien, no estaba de humor para aguantar sonrisitas._

_— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Isabella, alzando una de sus cejas._

_— La verdad es que si, sucede algo —le respondí, caminando con parsimonia hacia donde ellos se encontraban._

_— Oye, chico, estamos ocupados aquí…_

_— Tu cierra el puto pico —le di una mirada de reojo al espécimen ese— Nadie ha pedido tu opinión así que cósete esa boca que tienes y deja de hablar._

_— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con presunción— ¿Tú y quien más, eh? —se puso de pie y soltó una carcajada— Joder, mírate, no tienes oportunidad muchachito._

_— ¡Basta, los dos! —Isabella se puso de pie y golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos. Pero mi atención se centraba en el hombre que me había estado denigrando ya por mucho tiempo, después arreglaría las cosas con ella._

_Le odiaba._

_Ew, era tan… Ew…_

_De tan solo verlo me producía arcadas, enserio, ¿por qué el señor no hacía algo bueno y se lo llevaba a su reino esta noche? Ah, porque ni siquiera él lo aguanta. Maldito presumido, bueno para nada._

_No sé qué ve Isabella en este espectro del infierno._

_— ¿Sabes?, creo que sí tengo oportunidad —y mi puño se estrelló con su rostro, sorprendiéndolo— ¡Eso es por toda la mierda que tuve que aguantar de ti! —grité, observando cómo agarraba su mandíbula pasmado porque realmente yo le había golpeado. Mi respiración estaba un poco agitada, me puse frente a su rostro y murmuré— Eso también fue por tratar de manera tan vulgar a mi novia, ¡mi novia!, ¡mía, no tuya! —lo empujé, haciendo que cayera sentado en uno de los sofás— ¡Y juro por Odín que volvería a golpearte pero me duele como la mierda la mano! —volví a gritar, alzando mis brazos al aire— ¡Y no puedes golpear a alguien con gafas, es contra la ley, já!_

_— ¡Jodido niñato! —chilló el rubio, poniéndose de pie rápidamente._

_Iba a empezar el round._

_Rayos, ya no era tan valiente pero aceptaría sus puños para no lucir como un cobarde._

_Igual… El tipo era el doble de mi tamaño… Probablemente moriría._

_Si es el caso, me dio gusto conocerlos._

_— ¡James, sal de mi oficina en este instante! —James quedó con su puño suspendido en el aire, me observó y luego observó a Isabella con la furia plasmada en sus ojos azules, pero asintió y le hizo caso, salió de la oficina no sin antes empujar mi hombro cuando pasó junto a mi— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?, ¿estás loco?, ¿desde cuándo maldices?_

_— Estoy harto —murmuré— ¡estoy harto de que el mundo me pase a llevar y estoy harto de ti! —Isabella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. Es totalmente injusto que me despidas por lo que sucedió, siendo que tu, cuando yo inicié mi trabajo en esta editorial, cometiste faltas mucho más graves hacia mi persona —la apunté con mi dedo índice— ¡Y yo no dije nada, ni una sola palabra! —empujé la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y me apoyé en este con ambas manos— No quiero ser más un perrito faldero, no quiero tener que agachar la mirada y asentir a todo lo que dices, ¡no quiero! —suspiré y moví mi cabeza— Una vez me dijiste algo sobre las personas que habían sido crueles conmigo en mi pasado —sonreí y levanté mi dedo pulgar—. Bueno, no está actuando mejor que ellos señorita Swan._

_— Eddie… —Isabella se estaba acercando a mi pero yo puse distancia._

_— Nada de Eddie —le dije con determinación— Ya no seré más el idiota de Eddie, no. Desde ahora en adelante soy Edward. Mi nombre es Edward y punto._

_Di media vuelta y la dejé de pie frente a su escritorio. Sabía que algún día pasaría esto, sabía que algún día iba a explotar con todos por tratarme como un nene de cinco años. Pero sabía que a fin de cuentas, estaba enojado con mi persona porque siempre aceptaba todo y nunca les hice saber que me molestaba el hecho de que pensaran en mí como un crío._

_Y, recórcholis, creo que me había quebrado la mano._

_… _

— ¡¿Por qué carajos no vi eso?! —gritó Emmett, haciendo un puchero— No sabes lo que habría pagado por verte golpear a un tipo, o verte enojado, o verte actuar como un hombre. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hermanito —Emmett se limpió una lágrima imaginaria y me dio tres palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¡Emmett, basta! —Rosalie le golpeó el brazo y se giró hacia mi— No deberías haberlo golpeado, Eddie… —sonrió traviesamente— ¿O debo decir Edward, de ahora en adelante? —rodé mis ojos, sentí mis mejillas colorearse— Sabes que la violencia no lleva a nada.

— Lo sé, pero me sacó de quicio, además —sonreí— ¿Cuántas oportunidades tengo en la vida de golpear a un hombre que parece una muralla al igual que Emmett? Ninguna, y se sintió jodidamente bien.

— Eh, basta con maldecir —Rose frunció el ceño e hice una mueca con mis labios— Ahora, ¿qué es lo que sucederá con Isabella? Porque me gustaría saber eso, ella ha estado llamando incesantemente estos últimos cuatro días, Edward.

— Uh, tu puedes llamarme Eddie, Rosie —me sonrió dulcemente— En cuanto a Isabella… Yo… No lo sé, creo que necesito tiempo. Yo la quiero, ¿sabes? pero siento que ella a veces… No lo sé, se aprovecha de mí o algo…

— Aws, el pobre Eddie se siente ultrajado —mi hermano junto sus manos y pestañeó repetidas veces— Eres una cosita adorable.

— Te odio —le dije, ignorándolo luego.

— Creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella —me dijo Rosalie.

— Y yo creo, hermano, que la mujer se merece sufrir un poco —Rosalie le dio una mala mirada— ¿Qué?, seamos honestos, Bella fue una perra con el pequeño Eddie, un poco de sufrimiento no le vendría mal, así puede que deje esa actitud tan mandona y tú… Joder, ponte los pantalones y toma las riendas en la puta relación —con Rose nos miramos, completamente sorprendidos. Emmett frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Desde cuándo das tan buenos consejos? —le pregunto Rosie, mordiendo su labio tratando de contener una risita— Dios, alguien me ha cambiado a los hermanos Cullen. Primero, Eddie se ha vuelto un matón y ahora Emm es sensato, ¿qué está pasando?

— No lo sé, pero necesito ir a pensar en todo esto —me puse de pie y suspiré— Y tengo el lugar perfecto donde hacerlo.

…

_"La madriguera"_

Leí el nombre y suspiré con alegría. Estaba en mi lugar feliz, La madriguera, el paraíso para cualquier fanático de los cómics y videojuegos. Lo mejor de este lugar era la caja registradora, cada vez que alguien hacía una compraba sonaba como _R2-D2 _**(1)**, era lo más. Caminé observando las estanterías, tal vez me llevara a casa Resident Evil 4, lo había perdido hace un tiempo y quería volver a jugarlo. También quería ver los cómics de The Walking Dead, había quedado en el volumen diecisiete.

— ¡Bienvenido a La Madriguera!, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo? —la chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello era de un rubio tan blanco como el Draco Malfoy, las puntas estaban teñidas de naranjo y estaba amarrado en dos coletas, tenía gafas de pasta negra que se veían extremadamente grandes en su pequeño rostro, pero de alguna retorcida manera le venían.

— ¿The Walking Dead? —pregunté, sin dejar de observarla.

— ¿Serie o cómic? —me preguntó de vuelta. Rodé mis ojos y ella soltó una risita— Cómic, ven conmigo —me tomó del puño de mi manga y me jaló entre los pasillos— El original siempre es mejor, pero esta vez la copia tiene algo que le da mil patadas en el culo.

— Déjame adivinar, el señor Daryl Dixon —resoplé cuando ella asintió fervientemente— No sé qué tiene de genial un tipo que se las hace de rudo y es tan blandito como un conejo.

— Tu simplemente no puedes meterte con Daryl Dixon, amigo —me guiñó un ojo y reí— Mi nombre es Jane, aquí está lo que buscas —se detuvo frente a una estantería que tenía todos los ejemplares— ¿Cuál volumen buscas?

— Me quedé en el dieciséis —le dije, buscando con mis ojos.

— Ay, chico —Jane me sonrió—, el volumen diecisiete salió el cuatro de Diciembre y… —repasó con sus ojos la estantería y dio un pequeño gritito— ¡Aquí está el último ejemplar que nos queda!, hoy es tu día de suerte —me guiñó un ojo y me entregó la historieta— ¿Necesitas algo más?

— Sip, Resident Evil 4 —la chica soltó una gran carcajada.

— ¿Resident Evil 4?, y yo que te empezaba a agarrar cariño por ser fan de TWD —puso sus ojos en blanco y bufó— Pero amigo, ¿enserio?, ¿no tienes dignidad? El 4 y el 5 son una basura.

— Lo sé, pero perdí mi CD y… Bueno, me gustaría tener la colección completa otra vez —me encogí de hombros— Nadie puede discutir que sus predecesores son mucho mejores —los ojos grises de la chica brillaron y se acercó a mí como si fuera a contarme un secreto.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorito? —me preguntó en un susurro.

— Bueno, la mayoría dice que el mejor es el 2 pero yo personalmente me quedo con el 3, eso de que Némesis te vaya siguiendo —me estremecí—, es genial —le sonreí y ella volvió a soltar una carcajada.

— Chico, creo que me he enamorado —me guiñó un ojo haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran rosas— Vamos por ese feo juego, te haré un descuento solo porque me gustaste, ¿eh? —nuevamente tiró del puño de mi manga hasta la parte de los videojuegos— Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre... —estábamos camino a la caja registradora cuando dejó salir eso.

— Oh, que maleducado —estiré mi mano a modo de saludo, ella la estrechó divertida— mi nombre es Edward, un gusto.

— Edward —murmuró, una pequeña sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios— ¿Puedo llamarte Eddie? —puse mis ojos en blanco y resoplé.

— Todo el mundo lo hace —Jane infló sus mejillas mientras pasaba mi compra por la caja, sonreí cuando la máquina empezó a hacer los soniditos que tanto me gustaban.

— Entonces te diré Ed, ¿alguien te dice así? —me preguntó, cuando me estaba entregando la bolsa son el recibo.

— Nope, nadie —sonrió abiertamente y chilló un pequeño "¡yay!"— Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Jane. Ya sabes, si alguna vez estás en alguna partida online, tú me avisas y hacemos equipo.

— ¿Juegas _RO_ **(2)**? —me preguntó esperanzada, asentí a su pregunta— ¡Nos vemos en el mundo de Ragnarok entonces, amigo! —me guiñó un ojo y se despidió de mi con una seña de su mano.

Me había agradado la chica, era realmente difícil encontrar mujeres que disfrutaran de los cómics y videojuegos con tanto entusiasmo como ella. Salí de la tienda feliz con mi compra, me sentía feliz en general, había sacado las malas vibras del cuerpo, todo volvía a ser color rosa nuevamente en mi vida. Bueno, eso fue hasta que di vuelta en la esquina y me secuestraron.

Literalmente me secuestraron.

Un desconocido me tomó entre sus brazos, me vendó los ojos y me metió dentro de lo que yo pienso es un auto. Demonios, enserio me habían secuestrado. Oh Dios mío, no andaba con mi bolsita a mano. Oh Dios, iba a tener un ataque. Demonios. Demonios. Demonios.

— Eh, ¿señor secuestrador? —pregunté, tratando de respirar normalmente— No es por alarmarlo, pero creo que me está dando un ataque de asma y… Uh… Yo me preguntaba, ¿no tendrá una bolsita por allí? —espero que alguien me respondiera pero solo se escuchaba el motor del automóvil de fondo— Bien, genial, gracias por su cooperación —comencé a respirar lentamente para regularizar el problema.

Estaba a punto de tener todo controlado cuando el carro se detuvo. Esperé sentado en mi lugar, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mis manos estuvieron libres en todo momento. Quise pegarme por ser tan estúpido, desvendé mis ojos y parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista. Estaba dentro de una limusina. No era cualquier limusina, no señor, era la de Isabella.

Y el bruto que me había metido dentro del carro era Demetri.

El mafioso, siempre supe que tenía complejos de mafioso.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —chillé frustrado.

— La jefa — fue lo único que dijo cuando abrió la puerta de la limusina y volvió a agarrarme como saco de papas, ignorando completamente mis quejas.

Yo estaba comenzando a molestarme, pero golpear a James era una cosa, siquiera pensar en asaltar a Demetri estaba descartado. Este hombre sí que daba miedo, ni siquiera Emmett tendría los cojones para hacerlo. Íbamos en el ascensor, yo colgando de su hombro mientras la musiquita esa que se parece a la de _Los Sims_ **(3) **sonaba de fondo. Las puertas finalmente se abrieron de par en par, Demetri me cargó dentro del pent house de Isabella y me tiró en el sofá, se giró hacia la persona que estaba sentada frente a mí, asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Frente a mi estaba Isabella. Tenía recogido su pelo en un desgarbado moño, estaba usando una sudadera de Yoda y unas adorables pantuflas de oveja. Su rostro estaba sin emociones, simplemente me observaba, como si estuviera esperando que yo hiciera algo, que me pusiera a gritar como una nena o llorara por mamá Esme. La observé alzando una de mis cejas, acomodé mis gafas y abracé la bolsa con mis nuevas adquisiciones, esperando.

— Eso se llama secuestro —murmuré—, acabas de mandarme a secuestrar.

— ¿Lo anotarás en la lista de demandas contra mí? A un costado de acoso sexual, supongo —Isabella suspiró—, puedo atenderte luego del caso con mi padre, si es lo que quieres Edd… _Edward _—Swan carraspeó y prosiguió—. Te advierto desde ya que James es mi abogado, para que no haya más malentendidos —me quedé en silencio incómodamente.

— Tu abogado es… —demonios, su abogado era J. Jenks. _James Jenks_, ¿qué iba a saber yo?— eso no importa.

— ¿No importa? —me preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas. Negué con mi cabeza me encogí de hombros—, tus celos injustificados no importan.

— Bueno, si por injustificados tu justificas el "Sexybella", "trasero ardiente", con el que se dirigía a ti tan profesionalmente tu querido abogado, entonces sí, estuve mal —resoplé recordando los apelativos que utilizaba el tipo— Y, solo para que conste, estaba algo cansado de que me descalificara como persona cada vez que llamaba a la editorial.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —me preguntó, cambiando su actitud y con un tono de frustración— ¿Quieres que adivine las cosas?, ¿qué iba a saber yo que el idiota de James te estaba tratando mal y se estaba propasando si no me dices?

— ¡Pero tu elegiste creerle a él y no me consultaste antes de despedirme!

— ¡Recuerdo que sí lo hice, pero tú me saliste con idioteces cada vez que te pregunté!

— ¡No quería parecer un nene que necesita la ayuda de mami para salir de un problema!

Isabella se refregó los ojos con sus manos y se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y se arrodilló frente a mi persona, tomó mis manos dulcemente entre las suyas y me observó con sus grandes ojos chocolate. Yo estaba tratando realmente fuerte de no sucumbir ante el deseo de borrar esa triste expresión de su rostro, pero ella tenía que entender también que yo no era un niño. Ella más que nadie debería saberlo.

— Edward, sé que soy un tanto mandona —alcé una de mis cejas— Vale, soy totalmente mandona y me gusta que las cosas se hagan como yo diga, lo sé —suspiró—. Sé que la mayoría del tiempo abuso de tu inocencia, ingenuidad y… estupidez —fruncí mis labios—. Lo siento, bebé, pero es cierto. Eres un tanto lento a veces y yo tomo ventaja de eso. Sé también que me he comportado pésimo contigo y no tendrías porque perdonarme pero… —se encogió de hombros y sonrió con vergüenza—. Venga, no eres el único que está teniendo primeras veces —se sonrojó y prosiguió— Lo siento, nunca debí… Lo siento, te amo y a veces no sé cómo comportarme…

— Eso es mentira —dije, recordando— A James no lo tratabas así, sí que sabes comportarte.

— ¡Pero no sé hacerlo contigo! —chilló, poniéndose de pie en un santiamén— Joder, no sé hacerlo. Tu familia te trata como un crío, tus amigos te tratan de igual manera, ¡incluso tú te comportas de esa forma!

— ¡Yo no me comporto como un crío! —chillé cruzándome de brazos mientras inflaba mis mejillas enfurruñado. Isabella mordía su labio porque estaba tratando de contener la risa— Además, eso no tiene nada que ver con que fueras tan melosa con James y aceptaras sus insinuaciones… Tú eras _mi_ novia. ¡Podrías haberte buscado otro abogado!, ¿Por qué tu ex novio?

— James es muy bueno en lo que hace —se encogió de hombros— Realmente no pensé… _Hmpf_, no pienso mucho últimamente. Pero realmente no pensé que te molestaría, es… James —hizo una mueca con sus labios— Nunca supe porqué estuve con él y hasta el día de hoy me lo seguiré preguntando, pero ni aunque me paguen millones de dólares tendría una recaída con él —miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente.

— Estas ignorando el hecho de que dije que _eras _mi novia, ¿cierto?

— En realidad, chico, estoy esperando a que lo hagas oficial.

— Yo siempre supe que nosotros no íbamos a funcionar —murmuré entre dientes, por la verdad en ello. No me gustaba que fuera verdad, porque… porque yo la quería, y la quería para mí— Me disculpo por el mal rato que te hizo pasar mamá. De verdad, aguantaste tanto para nada.

— Tu eres el que quiere terminar conmigo —se encogió de hombros desinteresada—, para mi si valió la pena todo lo que aguanté.

— Yo no soy el malo en la historia, que conste —entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección.

— ¿Y yo sí?, ¿por qué?

— Yo no dije eso —miré hacia la ventana y luego agregué— Al que le quepa el sombrero que se lo ponga —y me hice el loco, silbando, sacándola de quicio.

— ¿Quién es Jane? —me preguntó de la nada, alzando una de ceja esperando por la respuesta.

— Una chica —rodó sus ojos y emitió un bufido nada digno de una dama—, trabaja en la tienda de cómics, es… Genial —le quite importancia haciendo una mueca con mis labios— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que J. Jenks era James? —le pregunté luego de un rato que ambos permanecimos en silencio.

— Te lo dije, no lo vi importante —suspiró— Además, quería hablarles a todo sobre el proceso judicial que llevaré a cabo con mi padre, pero cuando éste estuviera listo, no antes —asentí y comencé a jugar con la bolsita en mis manos, sin mirarla— Yo… Siento haberte despedido —murmuró luego de un rato—, realmente lo siento, puedes volver cuando sea.

—Uh, yo… siento haber dicho que estaba harto de ti —rasqué mi nuca—. No lo estoy, que quede claro. Tan solo estaba molesto y… Celoso, no me gusta que le des mi sonrisa a otros hombres y menos si era _ese_.

— ¿Tu sonrisa? —pude deducir que estaba sonriendo al segundo en que habló. Asentí, un tanto avergonzado por la revelación que acababa de hacer— ¿Y cuál sería esa?

— Bueno, esa que haces —carraspeé y levanté la mirada— Esa que haces cada vez, después de... Uh, bueno, ya sabes, después de que liberamos nuestras endorfinas —Isabella soltó una pequeña risita—. Se te hace un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha, solo uno.

— ¿Y yo le sonreí así a James?

— Sí, lo hiciste —le recriminé, recordando que estaba molesto con ella.

— Me disculpo por eso también, entonces. Pero si hubiera sabido… —volvió a reír— tu sonrisa, vaya. Si estamos con eso, entonces, a mí tampoco me gusta que te sonrojes con otras mujeres.

— ¡Pero yo me sonrojo por todo!

— Ah, sí, pero tienes un sonrojo para cada cosa —se puso de pie y caminó hacia mi lentamente— Y sé que cuando te sonrojas completamente es porque, o alguien te ha hecho un cumplido, o ha dicho algo subido de tono. Y solo yo puedo decirte ese tipo de cosas.

— Uhu —volví a carraspear— ¿Por qué sabes sobre Jane?

— La bolsa, genio —fruncí el ceño y observé la bolsa que tenía en mis brazos. Sonreí cuando vi escrito el nombre de Jane y un número telefónico, con su _username_ en Ragnarok—. Te gusta.

— ¿Ah? —pregunté, volviendo a la realidad.

— Ella, te gusta —Isabella tenía el ceño fruncido— Te gusta esa chiquilla.

— La encuentro agradable, además, solo la conocí hoy —Isabella estaba molesta, ¿por qué estaba molesta ahora? Un destello capto mi atención y me fijé que era del reloj de pared que colgaba en la sala, me fijé en la hora y abrí mis ojos— Oh, tengo que irme…

— Estoy esperando que termines conmigo, Edward.

— Yo… ¿No podríamos dejarlo para otro día?, enserio, necesito ir a casa. _Por favor._

— ¡Edward!

— Ya, está bien —me volví a sentar, un involuntario puchero se formó en mis labios— Me perderé una _war _por tu culpa, tendré que ir a la otra que será dentro de ocho horas, genial.

— ¿Qué carajos es una "war"?

— Una guerra, duh —rodé mis ojos— Verás, está este juego que me avergüenza decir que lo juego en realidad, pero es como mi placer culpable. Se llama _Tibia_ y los jugadores hacemos esto que se llama war, donde dos equipos se enfrentan y así…

— ¿Y eso es más importante que lo que estamos tratando de arreglar? —me preguntó un tanto contrariada.

Bueno.

Juegos online o problemas de la vida real.

¿Qué escogerían ustedes?

¡Juegos!

— Uh, lo siento.

— ¿Realmente vas a terminar conmigo? —me preguntó, tratando de verse impasible.

— Bueno, yo no quiero hacerlo, pero Emm dijo que había que darte una lección y… —abrí mis ojos de par en par. Rayos, había echado al agua a Emmett— Eh…

— Así que Emmett dijo eso —oh, Isabella tenía una mirada peligrosa—. En algún momento tendré una conversación con tu hermano, pero acepto que me merezco el sufrimiento. ¿No crees que cuatro días ignorándome hayan sido suficientes?

— Tal vez, puede ser —me encogí en el sofá cuando vi a Isabella levantarse del sofá— Pero tengo algunas cláusulas, si pretendemos seguir como pareja.

— ¿Unas cláusulas? —me preguntó al llegar donde mi y sentarse sobre mi regazo— ¿Qué clase de cláusulas?

— Primero, nada de denigraciones, humillaciones o malas palabras. Me gusta cuando me dices bebé, por cierto —Isabella besó mi sonrojada mejilla dulcemente.

— Anotado, bebé —susurró junto a mi oído.

— Bien —carraspeé—. Segundo, avisarme antes de que algún ex novio modelo se aparezca para preparar a mi ego por el golpe —Isabella rodó sus ojos pero asintió— Y tercero, mi nombre es Edward, no Eddie.

— Perfecto, _Edward _—soltó una pequeña risita— Ahora, ¿tengo tu perdón?

— Un poquito —Isabella hizo un puchero— La mitad.

— Algo es algo —sonrió y acarició mi mejilla dulcemente— Quedan cinco días para Navidad —asentí en su dirección—, me gustaría… Bueno, solo si tú quieres.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gustaría pasar la Navidad junto a mi? —me preguntó tímidamente, un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Oh… —hice una mueca. La Navidad siempre la pasábamos en casa de mis padres todos juntos, no habría problema de que Isabella fuera conmigo— Uh, ¿no te gustaría pasarla en casa de mis padres?

— ¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó con duda.

— Por supuesto, mamá y papá te adoran —enrollé mis brazos en su cintura e Isabella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho— Prométeme que no me esconderás nada de ahora en adelante, y que siempre hablarás conmigo sobre las cosas que te pasan, no tenías porque llevar esto de tu padre tú sola.

— Lo prometo —murmuró— y… perdóname, por favor. Nunca fue mi intención ser una perra, lo juro.

— Estás perdonada —besé la cima de su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes, Edward?

— ¿Si, Isabella?

— Hay una parte de las peleas de pareja que nunca te alcancé a explicar…

— ¿No? —me incorporé y observé su rostro con el ceño fruncido. Isabella dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios y sonrió pícaramente. Tragué saliva cuando se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo— Nope, no me explicaste esta parte…

— El sexo de reconciliación, el mejor invento del ser humano.

— ¡Espera! —posé mis dedos en sus labios para evitar que me besara— Primero debes firmar el contrato.

— ¿Qué contrato, Edward Cullen?

— ¡El contrato con las cláusulas que te nombré anteriormente! —me acerqué a ella, nuestras narices se rozaban— Y debe permanecer en secreto, así que también agregaré una clausula de confidencialidad… Y agregaré la regala de "no nalgadas" solo por si acaso.

— Jasper —Isabella negó con su cabeza y comenzó a reír—, Jasper te presto "Cincuenta sombras de Grey", ¿cierto? —asentí— Bien, recuérdame patearlo el día de mañana.

— Está bien —suspiré observando sus ojos—, ¿sabes?... Sería un buen sumiso.

— Edward Anthony Cullen, a mi habitación, ahora —Isabella se puso de pie y me apuntó la dirección hacia su habitación, la diversión estaba tangente en su rostro. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y le respondí con un quedo:

— Sí, ama.

* * *

**(1)** es un personaje de ficción del universo de Star Wars. Es un droide astromecánico, contraparte y amigo de C-3PO. Ese robotcito que parece un tacho de la basura y que dice ti-tu-ti-tuuu (?)

**(2)** Ragnarok, es un videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea. Es buenísimo... Bueno, yo encuentro bueno todos los juegos online XD

(3) Los Sims, juego de simulación social y estrategia. Ya saben, ese donde se arman casitas, donde puedes crear tu familia con Robert Pattinson o Kristen Stewart en su defecto, pueden tener ñiqui ñiqui y hacer hermoso bebés. No es que yo lo haya hecho... Nope.

* * *

**¡Buenas Noches!**

¿A que no esperaban esto? ven, a veces puedo actualizar rápido cuando me lo propongo XDD –no tiene nada que ver que cada una de mis series este terminando sus temporadas, nada–. Bueno, primero que todo, me encanta leer sus reacciones en los rr, enserio, me río a morir con ustedes, son lo más. Seh, puede que sea media mala con ustedes, un poquito, porque estoy hablando de esos rr donde la mayoría me odiaba a morir, incluso ese que me dijo algo sobre perder lectoras y que a Edward le faltaban cojones. Eddie es así, y usted lo sabían del principio, si, puede que saque su macho interior en ocasiones peor el seguirá siendo el bebé de mamá le duela ala que le duela, ahora solo me queda cambiar la actitud de Isabella, aunque, es un poco injusto ¡yo se que ustedes leen esos fics donde Ed es un maldito hijo de puta y al final le perdonan todo cuando le dice "te amo" a Bells ahí por el epílogo! XDDDD esto que hizo Bella es suave compardo con lo que he leído de Eds dominante, y ella ni siquiera es Dom, gawd XD

Si me siguen odiando después de este cap., boe, será, les agradezco que me hayan leído hasta que me dio la tontera al escribir XD Y las chicas que seguirán conmigo hasta el final, también agradecerles porque son un cielo. Todas lo son en realidad, las que me insultan y todo, yo insulto como un puto camionero así que no tengo cara para reprocharles que me quieran ahorcar XDDDD

Y creo que eso es todo chicas...

_**¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviwes, alertas y favoritos!  
**¡YA PASAMOS LOS 1000 REVIEWS, LES AMODORO CON TODO MI YO!__**  
**_  
Lamb.


	29. La primera navidad de Isabella

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Primerizo.**

**Summary:** "¿Quién es el bebé de mamá? ¿Quién obtuvo su primer trabajo? ¿Quién consiguió su primera erección con una mujer real? ¡Ah sí!, yo, el pequeño Eddie. Veinticuatro años bajo la sobre protección de mi familia para que un trabajo lo cambie todo. La boca del lobo… ¿O loba?" Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_Gracias a __**Diana Méndez **__(TheDC1809)__ Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) porque de ahora en adelante me ayudará a corregir los capítulos, así que los "peors" pasaran a ser los "peros" que corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo 29: **La primera navidad de Isabella.

* * *

— ¿Bufandas?

— Listas, Rose.

— ¿Gorros de lana?

— También listo.

— ¿Muérdago?

— ¿Para qué queremos muérdago? No es como si alguien necesitara una de esas plantitas para besar a su pareja, ¿no? Es innecesario.

— ¡Eres un aguafiestas, Eddie!

Sonreí ante las palabras de Edward, siempre salía con sus frases extrañas sobre lo que pensaba de cosas tan triviales y sin importancia. Dejé de escuchar el repaso de la lista que estaba haciendo con Rosalie cuando el timbre de mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Le sonreí a Alice e hice un gesto con mi cabeza para indicarle que atendería la llamada unos pasos más allá para tener algo de privacidad.

— Isabella Swan.

— _Hey, Bells _—era James al otro lado de la línea— _Pequeña, tengo malas noticias para ti._

— No me jodas, James. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— _Cariño, tu padre hizo una petición para adelantar el juicio y le fue otorgada. El juicio es hoy en unas horas más._

— Hoy es navidad, ¿qué juez le otorgaría el permiso?

— _¿Te suena el nombre del juez Marcus? Es el encargado en el estado de Washington._

Vi todo rojo cuando James pronunció ese nombre. La rabia bullía en mi interior, se suponía que este día sería para relajarse en familia, entre amigos, ¿por qué no podía tener una navidad decente como todas las personas? Marcus era amigo de mi padre, era un corrupto de tomo y lomo, al igual que nuestro querido Charlie Swan.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto?

— ¡Hijo de puta! —chillé enajenada, alzando mis brazos al aire— Maldito cabrón, ¡él lo sabía!, ¡tenemos cero oportunidad de ganar el juicio, James!

— _¿Tanto dudas de mis capacidades?_

— Yo no dudo de ti, pero Marcus y mi padre están relacionados, él lo planeó James, es imposible tanta coincidencia, quiere humillarme.

— _Pelearemos hasta el final, Isabella. Nunca he perdido un jodido caso, esta no será mi primera vez. Llamaré a Jacob para informarle sobre esto, ¿sí?_

— No, no lo hagas —suspiré y desordené mi cabello— Jake se preocupará y querrá estar con nosotros, estamos en navidad, él tiene una familia, James. Jacob debe pasar estas fechas junto a su novio y su hija.

— _Nos vemos en tu departamento entonces, debemos refinar algunos puntos. Puede que el juez no este de nuestro lado, nena, pero nos ganaremos al jurado, te lo prometo._

— Espero que podamos hacerlo, si no será el fin. Estamos hablando.

Corté la llamada y guardé con extrema lentitud mi teléfono celular en el bolsillo de mi abrigo nuevamente. Me apoyé en un contenedor de basura que estaba junto a mí y suspiré para relajarme. ¿Cómo le diría a Edward que me era imposible pasar la navidad con él y su familia? Cuando finalmente tenía la oportunidad de pasar la navidad con gente que realmente me aprecia, mi padre tiene que arruinarlo todo. En un arrebato de ira, golpeé el contenedor con mi puño, dolía como los mil demonios pero me había ayudado a liberar toda la energía que recorría mi cuerpo.

Todo esto me resultaba tan injusto.

— Uh, ¿Isabella? —la suave voz de Edward me llamó, con cautela— ¿Estás bien? —compuse una sonrisa y me giré para darle de frente.

Me daba una pena enorme no poder pasar con él estas fiestas.

— Creo que no podré ir donde tus padres, Edward —sonreí, tratando de apaciguar el momento, pero estaba completamente segura de que había salido como una horrible mueca más que como la sonrisa conciliadora que trataba de hacer.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó. Observé su rostro, un deje de preocupación y decepción lo adornaba. Parecía un pequeño niño el cual se había enterado recientemente que papá Noel no existía.

— Problemas con el juicio, mi padre… Él pidió que cambiaran el día del veredicto para hoy y se lo han concedido —pasé mi mano sobre mi rostro con frustración. Me mordí la lengua para tragar el pequeño siseo que quería escapar cuando hice el brusco movimiento con la mano que me había dañado— Lo siento mucho, bebé, debo quedarme.

— Estarás sola para navidad —asentí con mi cabeza, sabiendo que no era nada nuevo para mí— Nadie debería pasar solo en estas fechas.

— Esta bien, no sería la primera vez, te lo aseguro —le guiñé un ojo para ver si así lograba aunque fuera ver uno de sus sonrojos. Cuando no logré nada por su parte, suspiré con cansancio— Ven aquí —jalé de la manga de su chaqueta para poder refugiarme en sus brazos. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma mentolado—, ve y diviértete con tus amigos y familia, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, ¿sí?

— P-pero… —me rodeó con sus brazos dulcemente y descansó su barbilla sobre el tope de mi cabeza— Yo podría quedarme aquí contigo.

— No —negué con mi cabeza repetidas veces ante su absurda proposición— Irás donde tus padres y punto, jovencito.

— ¡No es justo! —chilló enfurruñado. En un desconcertante movimiento tomó mi mano dañada entre las suyas y la observó con el ceño fruncido— Mira cómo te dejaste, mujer —sus manos estaban calientes, haciendo un delicioso contraste con las mías que estaban completamente congeladas— Eres una bruta, nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo, tus manos son muy pequeñas para andar golpeando cosas —Edward dejó un delicado beso sobre mi mano. Mi corazón se derritió ante su dulce gesto.

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué estás insinuando?, ¿qué soy una debilucha? —alcé una de mis cejas con escepticismo a modo de broma. Él sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

— Y-Yo quería pasar navidad contigo —un adorable puchero se instaló en sus labios y sus mejillas se tornaron de un dulce color rosáceo.

— Vale, tranquilo, tenemos muchas navidades por delante, ¿eh? —besé su barbilla— Esperaré mi llamada a las doce de la noche, Edward Cullen. Y tendrás que esperar por tu regalo, quiero entregártelo personalmente.

— Está bien —suspiró derrotado— Uh, ¿me llamarás para decirme como salió todo?

— Por supuesto —asentí. Me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios con los míos, nos fundimos en un delicioso beso bajo el frío de Manhattan—. Te amo, felices fiestas joven padawan.

— Te quiero más, mi Gwen Stacy —mi corazón se hinchó con sus palabras y solté una tonta risita— ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a algún lugar?

— No es necesario, Demitri vendrá por mí —Edward se tensó cuando mencioné a mi chofer, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su expresión de martirio— ¿Aún le tienes miedo a D?

— Bueno, él me secuestro.

— Ya, no exageres, no fue un secuestro en sí. Es un buen tipo, muy fiel, mi mejor trabajador, lamento decirte que lo verás hasta el final de tus días, Edward —una pícara sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

— ¿Hasta el final de mis días? —Edward me observaba con una de sus cejas alzadas, justo cuando la limo doblaba en la esquina. De ella se bajó Demitri, me sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta trasera para mí.

— ¿Crees que te dejaré ir alguna vez? —le pregunté antes de subir— ¡Te amo, estamos hablando, discúlpame con tus padres por favor!

Y sin dejar que contestara, subí al carro.

…

Mi apartamento estaba en penumbras, tan solo se iluminaba gracias a la luna y las luces de la ciudad que hacían contraste desde el ventanal con la oscuridad que reinaba en la sala de estar. Estaba acurrucada sobre el sofá esperando que James llegara para poder hablar del juicio. Suspiré y bebí un sorbo de mi whisky para entrar en calor.

Era algo cotidiano para mí estar sola en las festividades, antes estaba con Jake, cuando podíamos estar juntos, si es que Alec no estaba en la ciudad, pero ahora era diferente. Nunca había tenido una pareja en estas fechas, es más, nunca había tenido una pareja concreta en sí, simplemente eran tipos que me servían para hacer relajar mi cuerpo un rato.

Era realmente gracioso las cosas que hacía un hombre para captar tu atención.

— Pero ahora tienes a Edward.

Sonreí recordando a Cullen, mi novio. Quien iba a pensar que yo iba a terminar con un chico como él, pero agradecía mentalmente que fuera así, y agradecí también a las fuerzas místicas que hicieron posible el que lo conociera.

¿Qué sería de mí ahora sin mi Eddie?

Él era ese pequeño rayito de luz que le hacía falta a mi vida, el único que me daba cariño desinteresadamente simplemente porque estaba en su naturaleza. Y pensar que yo había sido una completa perra desde un principio, ¿sirve decir que nunca había conocido a alguien como él? A veces se me hace un tanto difícil tratarlo, la mayoría de las veces no sé cómo hacerlo porque Edward es… Especial.

Edward Cullen es un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Un niño que está teniendo muchas primeras veces.

El hombre que robó mi corazón.

— Quiero pensar que esa boba sonrisa en tu rostro es por mí, pero estoy completamente seguro de que estás pensando en el niñato ese que llamas novio —alcé mi vista y me encontré con James de pie frente a mí en el sofá.

— Estás en lo correcto, Jenks —me hice a un lado para que pudiera tomar asiento— Acabemos con esto pronto, por favor.

— Tendremos que volar a Washington para el juicio.

— Lo sé, está todo preparado, aún tenemos tiempo para refinar los puntos por los cuales exijo que la empresa esté a nombre mío —James me entregó unos papeles para que los revisara— Lo ves, está todo a nuestro favor, soy la accionista mayoritaria y este papel afirma que padre solo dio el pie para levantar la empresa.

— También tenemos el documento ante notario que certifica que la deuda con tu padre está cancelada… Ten, aquí está —un documento en blanco especificaba que el monto que papá había utilizado para comenzar con la empresa había sido cancelado hace dos años atrás finalmente.

— Tenemos todo aquí, pero tengo miedo, James —mordí mi labios con nerviosismo observando los papeles que nos harían ganar el juicio— Papá sabe jugar sus papeles, y agrégale a eso que es amigo de Marcus. Él puede jodernos, no importa la razón que tengamos presentando esta demanda.

— Lo lograremos Bells, tan solo espera y verás —le dio un suave apretón a mi rodilla— venceremos a ese viejo y Black Swan Editorial quedará a tu nombre, desligada por completo del cabrón de tu padre.

— Eso espero, porque de no ser así ten por seguro que hará lo posible para poder deshacerse de mí y quedar al mando de la empresa.

— Deja de pensar en esas cosas, chica.

— Vale, vale —sonreír— ¿Quieres un poco? —le pregunté mostrándole mi whisky a las rocas. James negó con su cabeza.

— No bebo en horas de trabajo.

— ¿Tú? —me reí mientras me ponía de pie— Por favor, deja de mentir. Te conozco de hace bastante tiempo, James.

— Y me conoces muy bien —alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección— ¿Qué?, es verdad, aún no puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por ese nene, ¿en qué piensas, mujer? Tú necesitas un hombre, no un crío.

— Edward es bastante hombre para sus cosas, sobre todo cuando está celoso, nunca pensé que diera unos puñetazos tan buenos, ¿qué piensas? —James soltó un resoplido y se cruzó de brazos, causando mi risa— Hey, si vuelvo a escuchar que estas jodiendo con la paciencia de mi bebé, te juro que no saldrás bien parado, Jenks.

— ¿Me estás amenazando, Swan?

— Lo estoy haciendo —me tomé el último sorbo de whisky—. Iré a prepararme para que vayamos en camino, espérame aquí, siéntete como en tu casa.

— ¿Lo amas, Bella? —una divertida sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

— Lo amo, James, más que a nadie y estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien —le guiñé un ojo y me dirigía mi habitación.

— A la mierda, ahora entiendo porque Jacob y Alec decidieron jugar para el otro bando si tú no les dabas ni bola por el renacuajo ese, creo que me está entrando el bichito de la heterocuriosidad.

Solté una gran carcajada ante su absurdo comentario.

…

El viaje fue relativamente corto, estuvimos cerca de tres horas dentro del avión privado. Cuando observé mi reloj pulsera este indicaba que eran las nueve de la noche. Por todo lo santo, ¿en dónde se había visto un juicio a esta hora? Esto era, de todas maneras, obra de mi padre y nadie más.

— ¿Estás lista, Bells?

— Completamente.

James y yo caminamos hacia el estrado para así comenzar con el juicio. Mi padre estaba al otro lado de la sala y me dio una cínica sonrisa de bienvenida, su abogado, Peter, estaba junto a él, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando tomamos asientos apareció el juez. Marcus era un hombre de cabello negro y largo, con una piel realmente blanquecina, al hombre le hacía falta un buen viaje al caribe.

El juicio empezó de manera normal, cada una de las partes mostrando sus evidencias, sus puntos y lo que quería. Yo solo quería que el nombre de mi padre no estuviera presente en ningún documento de la empresa, y él quería…

Él quería el sesenta por ciento de las ganancias obtenidas a lo largo de estos años de trabajo.

El hombre estaba loco.

No le daría ni siquiera el cero como uno por ciento de absolutamente nada.

— No le daré eso, James, está loco, no puede exigir eso.

— Tranquila Isabella, no tiene por donde ganar.

Observé a mi padre al otro lado de la sala, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros, intensamente, como si fuera la escoria más grande del mundo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esa mirada de su parte que ni siquiera removió la más mínima fibra dentro de mí.

Solo quería que esto terminara y volver donde Edward.

Escucharlo hablar sobre la nueva película de zombies de Brad Pitt, World War Z. Escucharlo hablar sobre lo impactante que fue la performance de Henry Cavill como Superman en Man of Steel. Escucharlo pelear con Jasper por ser un idiota. Verlo sonrojarse cada vez que beso sus labios. Tan solo quería tenerlo a mi lado y olvidar todo esto.

— Señorita Swan, la demanda ha sido concedida —abrí mis ojos al escuchar la voz del juez y observé a un muy sonriente James— Se levanta el juicio.

— ¡Marcus, pero que carajos está sucediendo! —Charlie Swan se levantó de su asiento furioso— ¡Esto no era lo que acordamos!, maldito hijo de…

— ¡Cuide sus palabras, señor Swan!

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, todo ha terminado preciosa —James engancho mi brazo con el suyo y me guió fuera de la sala.

— ¡Eres igual de zorra que tu madre!

— Prefiero ser una zorra como ella que alguien tan asqueroso y despiadado como tú —le dije a mi padre, enfrentándolo— Espero que esto te sirva para dejarme en paz, no te quiero cerca de mí, ni de las personas que amo.

— ¿Hablas del intento de novio que tienes ahora?

— Hablo de Edward, sí. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, padre, pero si me entero que has tratado de acercarte a Edward, te hundiré, aunque sea lo último que haga.

— Esas fueron las mismas palabras que utilizó tu madre antes de irse con el chiquillo ese —una sonrisa macabra se plasmó en sus labios— Y mira, ¿quién resulto ser la que se hundió al final?, ¡felices fiestas querida hija!

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante las crudas palabras de Charlie Swan. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de mi madre en el aniversario de su muerte? Era su culpa que mamá hubiera huido en vísperas de navidad, dejándome sola con aquel monstruo, era culpa de él que su carro hubiera presenciado una falla, ¡su maldita culpa! James jaló de mi brazo para sacarme de allí. Se lo agradecí internamente ya que las palabras de mi padre habían hecho mella en mí.

Pero finalmente había terminado todo.

La empresa me pertenecía.

Y no hallaba la hora de volver junto a Edward.

…

_23:30 pm_

— ¡Deja de morder tus uñas, joder!

James estaba histérico gracias a mi nerviosismo, pero no podía esperar, tal vez alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo a la casa de los Cullen. Faltaba solo media hora para que fueran las doce de la noche de víspera de navidad, pero si nos apurábamos tal vez, solo tal vez llegaría solo unos minutos después.

— Tal vez…

— Aún ni siquiera hemos aterrizado Bells, ¿enserio guardas esperanzas?

— Tienes razón —murmuré, suspirando derrotada.

Otra navidad sola.

…

_00:00 am_

— Te lo dije, Swan.

— Cállate, Jenks.

Estábamos quietos en un atasco automovilístico. Eran las doce en punto y estaba esperando la llamada de Edward. No había podido comunicarme con él para contarle sobre el juicio ya que no contestaba su teléfono, algo que se me hacía sumamente extraño. Y a cada segundo que pasaba, me volvía más ansiosa con respecto a la demora de su llamada. Él iba a llamar, tenía que llamar, lo había prometido.

— Estaremos aquí cerca de una puta hora, genial.

— ¡Fue tu idea tomar este "atajo", idiota!

— Tienes un humor asqueroso, ¿es porque tu noviecito no te ha llamado?

— Cállate, Jenks.

James soltó una nueva risita.

…

_01:15 am_

— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

— ¿Estás segura de que tu novio no se enojará?

— Tú debes disculparte con él.

— ¡No me hagas reír! No tengo nada de que disculparme.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué coño es eso de "SexyBella" entonces?

Y James tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Solté una pequeña risita y suspiré agotada.

Edward no me había llamado, aún tenía la leve esperanza de que lo haría pero no lo había hecho, y por supuesto que yo no lo llamaría, no me humillaría de esa forma ante él. Habíamos llegado a los estacionamientos de mi edificio luego de una larga hora de estar atascados entre tantos automóviles. Tan solo quería cenar tranquilamente y poder irme a la cama, como todos los años.

James estaba igual de solo que yo el día de hoy, una cena para celebrar haber ganado el juicio no le haría daño a nadie.

— Realmente me encantaría cenar contigo, pero Vicky me está esperando.

— ¿Vicky? —pregunté curiosa.

— No eres la única que puede tener pareja, Swan —me guiñó un ojo y echó a andar su Audi— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? No me molestaría, Bells, que estés sola en estas fechas no es agradable, lo sé muy bien.

— No te preocupes, estoy cansada, tan solo quiero estirarme y dormir un rato —sonreí a modo de agradecimiento— Ve a casa y pásalo bien con Vicky, mándale mis saludos y por favor, no se te ocurra tener bebés aún, con Jacob y Alec es suficiente.

— Como diga, jefa. Feliz Navidad.

Me quedé parada por un rato observando el auto de James perderse por el estacionamiento. Estaba nuevamente sola, que deprimente. Luego de suspirar melancólicamente, me dirigí al ascensor y apreté el botón que iba directo a mi pent house. Mientras iba subiendo, me saqué los tacones que estaban moliendo mis pies. Entre descalza a mi hogar, sosteniendo los tacones en mi mano derecha y mi bolso en la izquierda.

Todo estaba en penumbras.

Era tan… Triste.

Se me habían quitado incluso las ganas de comer algo.

Y Edward aún no había llamado.

— Felices fiestas, Isabella —me dije a mi misma, a la vez que prendía la luz y me encontraba con una maravillosa sorpresa frente a mí— ¿Pero que…

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Isabella!

En mi sala de estar se encontraban todos, sonriéndome. Alice estaba junto a Jasper quien la rodeaba dulcemente con uno de sus brazos. Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie desde atrás, mientras posaba sus manos sobre la abultada panza de su mujer. Los padres de Edward se sostenían de las manos y sonreían dulcemente hacia mí. Mi sala de estar estaba decorada con algunos motivos navideños, y al momento en que encendí la luz se encendió un pequeño árbol de navidad que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro.

Y luego estaba él.

Edward desordenaba su cabello con nerviosismo con una de sus manos, con la otra arreglaba sus gafas mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable color rojo. Una tímida sonrisa bailaba en su rostro y dio un vacilante paso hacia al frente, donde me encontraba yo parada como una estatua sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían.

— S-Siento no haberte llamado, Isabella, p-pero ellos dijeron q-que, uh, arruinaría la s-sorpresa y… —tiré mis zapatos de tacón al suelo y caminé rápidamente hacia Edward.

Mi novio me recibió con sus brazos abiertos cuando me aventé hacia él completamente feliz y afectada por la situación. Era lo más lindo que alguien hubiera hecho nunca por mí. Me aferré a su cuerpo y no pude contener más las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Estaba tan feliz. ¿Qué había hecho para tener a alguien como él en mi vida?

— Gracias —murmuré contra su pecho.

— Deberías haberme dicho sobre tu madre, ¿cómo ibas a pasar sola esta fecha? —me regañó dulcemente, mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo— Te quiero.

— Te amo muchísimo más —le dije, alzándome de puntitas para dejar un beso en su barbilla.

— ¡Hey, tortolitos, estoy cagadísimo de hambre! —rodé mis ojos ante la interrupción de Jasper, pero no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita a la vez.

¡Estaba tan putamente feliz!

— ¡Ven aquí querida, feliz navidad! —Esme me dio un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después de limpiar maternalmente las lágrimas que aún estaban en esta.

— Felices fiestas, señorita Swan —Carlisle dejó un casto beso sobre mi frente, y una tímida sonrisa, idéntica a la de su hijo, se formó en sus labios.

— ¡Sandwich humano! —Jasper y Emmett me aplastaron entre sus cuerpos. Bueno, así era como ellos demostraban su amor, había que entenderlos. Edward llegó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y me rescató de esos dos bárbaros.

— No quiebren a mi novia, idiotas.

— ¡Faltamos nosotras! —chillaron Alice y Rosalie a la vez, haciendo lo mismo que sus respectivas parejas. Escuché a Edward decir algo acerca de que esa era la razón por la que eran pareja, pero no sé muy bien si fue así, estaba extasiada, y no podía parar de reír como una niña pequeña.

— Muchas gracias, a todos —murmuré— Yo… No esperaba esto, hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba una navidad en familia que prácticamente había olvidado como se sentía —mi labio inferior tiritó levemente— M-Muchas gracias, enserio…

— No hay nada que agradecer, para eso está la familia —Jasper me guiñó un ojo— Y ahora, creo que llegó el momento de cenar, ¿por favorcito?

Reímos y tomamos asiento entorno al pequeño árbol navideño. Esme había preparado un pavo espectacular, Jasper y Emmett no cabían más en el gozo gracias a la exquisita comida de mamá Cullen. La noche pasó de manera amena, agradable, todos hablaban e intercambiaban regalos, yo estaba sentada observando todo con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro, Edward había estado realmente extraño, por cierto, no había formulado palabra alguna desde que nos sentamos a ingerir alimento, de repente lo encontraba mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando se daba cuenta de que había sido pillado in-fraganti, volteaba el rostro y se sonrojaba furiosamente.

— Pueden pasar la noche aquí, tengo dormitorios suficientes para todos, no es necesario que hagan el viaje de regreso a casa a estas horas.

— Cariño, no queremos molestar —murmuró Esme, tomando mis manos entre la suyas.

— ¡No es ninguna molestia, para nada!

Los guié a través del pasillo que daba a los dormitorios, cada uno estaba amoblado con una cama de dos plazas, gracias al cielo tenía de sobra para hospedar a las tres parejas que se quedarían la madrugada de hoy. La última pareja en ubicar fue Jasper y Alice, antes de desearle unas buenas noches, tomé el brazo de Jasper para hacerle una pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

— Es rarito, pensé que ya lo sabías.

— Jasper…

— Isabella Swan, solo ve a tu habitación, ¿sí? Eddie ya debe estar calvo de los nervios por tanto jalarse ese puto cabello que tiene, ¿por qué no le recomiendas un peluquero? Ya parece chica.

— Ve con Alice, que pasen buenas noches.

— Serán buenísimas noches —movió sus cejas sugestivamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caminé hacia mi habitación con la sonrisa aún plasmada en mis labios. Había sido una navidad de ensueños gracias a todos ellos. Cuando llegué a mi habitación esta estaba en penumbras y no había siquiera un rastro de Edward, me dirigí a mi armario para sacar el regalo que le tenía guardado y poder entregárselo, antes de eso tome una polera de Superman que Edward había dejado hacia un tiempo, y la utilicé como pijama.

— ¡Tu tenías mi playera de Superman! —reí y me giré para ver a mi novio apuntándome con su dedo índice de manera acusadora— No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscándola.

— Puedo devolvértela, si quieres —tomé el dobladillo de la polera, que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo, haciendo el adema de quitármela.

— Uh, n-no, está b-bien… S-Se ve mejor en t-ti —y nuevamente se sonrojó.

— Ven, siéntate, quiero darte algo —tomé asiento a los pies de mi cama y palmeé a mi lado para que Edward tomara asiento. Se acercó sigilosamente y se acomodó en silencio junto a mí— Ten, espero te guste.

— Gra-Gracias —tomó la bolsa de regalo que le estaba entregando y sin más rasgo el papel— Me estás jodiendo… Oh por Jor-El **(1)**… Esto no es cierto, ¡yo estaba cuando lo compraste! —Edward sostenía en sus manos el ejemplar de Superman que compré en la subasta hace un tiempo atrás— Yo pensé…

— Lo compré para ti —me encogí de hombros— siempre ha sido tuyo, solo que no sabía en qué momento dártelo.

Edward no quitaba sus ojos del antiguo ejemplar del cómic de Superman, estaba feliz de que le hubiera gustado su regalo y encontraba un poco gracioso la manera de mirar el cómic, como si fuera algo realmente valioso, como si lo idolatrara por completo. Bueno, hablando de Edward no es "como si", él en realidad siente todas esas cosas por estos artefactos.

— ¿Isabella?

— ¿Sí, Edward?

— ¿P-Puedo b-besarte?

— Por supuesto que sí —contesté enternecida, mientras él tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos con vacilación, y acercaba sus labios a los míos para sellarlos en un dulce beso.

Amaba cuando Edward tomaba la iniciativa, sabía cuánto le costaba hacerlo, por eso me gustaba tanto, porque sabía que él hacía un esfuerzo.

— Eh, mi regalo no es… Bueno, no es precisamente un regalo… No sé si… —coloqué dos de mis dedos sobre sus labios para que dejara e balbucear. Edward suspiró y me entregó una pequeña cajita bastante… Peculiar, como diría Esme.

Al levantar la pequeña tapita, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Mi cabeza saltó como un resorte para observar a Edward, quien estaba realmente inquieto en su lugar.

¿Esto era lo que creía que era?

— Edward…

—Déjame hablar a mi primero —asentí, nerviosa— No es lo que crees, al menos no todavía —alcé una de mis cejas— Llevamos poquísimo tiempo juntos, lo sé también, no estoy loco como para pedir tu mano… Aún —sonreí— Pero este anillo… —Edward sacó el anilló que, si no me equivocaba, tenía un parecido realmente grande al de El Señor de los Anillos, y lo sostuvo frente a mí— Este anillo simboliza lo que quiero en un futuro, contigo Isabella. Yo, uh, bueno, desde esa pelea que tuvimos unos días atrás lo he estado pensando y… Te amo, tú has sido participe de mis muchas primeras veces, y esta proposición es una más a la lista…

— Me encanta ser parte de tus primeras veces, Edward —sonrió tímidamente y prosiguió.

— Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptarías este anillo como garantía de que algún día aceptarás ser mi esposa y viviremos felices hasta el infinito y más allá?

Edward me observaba con sus orbes verdes expectantes, un hermoso brillo de esperanza se había apoderado de ellas, haciendo lucir ese verde esmeralda incluso más. Su mano temblaba ante la anticipación y las palabras estaban simplemente atascadas en mi garganta. Era cierto que nos habíamos conocido alrededor de cinco meses atrás y que llevábamos apenas un mes y dos semanas siendo novios, pero había pasado tantas cosas con él, cosas que nunca había hecho con nadie. Lo amaba, en este poco tiempo que lo conocía y ya lo amaba, pero como dicen por ahí, para el amor no hay edad ni tiempo… O tal vez acabo de agregarle lo último.

Pero era él.

Era Edward.

Mi pequeño Edward.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa adorable carita?

— Sí, acepto.

* * *

**(1)** El papi de Kal-El, a.k.a. Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman.

* * *

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

Como dije antes, Primerizo ya está casi en su recta final. No habrá segunda parte, es imposible que haya segunda parte XDDDD espero les guste este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Isabella, se que probablemente algunas quedarán con ataque por la proposición de Eddie, pero como el dijo, no es para que mañana corran a Las Vegas a casarse con Elvis, simplemente es un tipo de puerto seguro para él, nuestro pequeño es un tanto inseguro aún. Ya verán de que hablo en el próximo capítulo :) ¡Espero de todo corazón que les guste el capítulo y sea una recompensa buena por todo lo que las he hecho esperar! Y si no, bueno, ya saben donde ubircarme para lincharme (?)

_**¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviwes, alertas y favoritos!  
**¡YA PASAMOS LOS 1000 REVIEWS, LES AMODORO CON TODO MI YO!__**  
**_  
Lamb.


End file.
